Harry Potter et le secret d'Hermione
by flora67
Summary: Une fille arrive à Poudard pour la première fois mais elle n'aurait jamais du apparaître à ce moment de l'hisoire. Que vont devenir le future de nos héros ? Et qui est cette fille ?
1. Chapter 1 : bienvenue à Poudlard

**Harry Potter et le secret d'Hermione**

Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard et nos trois amis rentrent en septième année, tous, dans l'idée de passé leurs ASPIC avant la bataille final plus qu'éminente. Ils ont tous des projets d'avenir : Harry pense pouvoir vivre heureux en étant marié à Ginny, Hermione et Ron, sans se l'avouer, voudraient vivre ensemble. Et même Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson pensent qu'ils devront s'épouser, à leur plus grand malheur, d'un comme un accord entre leurs parents. Mais voilà, une fille, arrive pour la première fois à Poudlard. Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est arrivé bien trop tôt dans la vie de nos cinq personnages et donc, en chamboulant l'ordre du destin, va changer leur futur à tous. Sera-t-il meilleur ou pire ? Et puis, pourquoi Hermione se sent-elle lié à cette fille ?

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

- Non !! criais-je de tout mon cœur.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus au même endroit. Il faisait nuit noire et l'air était assez chaud pour une fin de mois d'août. Je regardais dans ma main, où se tenait un petit cœur, celui qui se trouvait dans mon collier. Où étais-je ? Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais devant une grille immense où était inscrit « Poudlard ». Derrière cette grille, j'apercevais un immense château hérissé de tours pointues et de grandes fenêtres. Je me souvenais que « Poudlard » était l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? cria une voix à vous faire froid dans le dos.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je totalement perdu.

- Venez avec moi, me dit l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir les grilles.

L'homme était tout de noir vêtu. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le chemin. Je pouvais apercevoir sous la lumière de la pleine lune, un immense parc et un lac d'un noir profond. De l'autre côté, un grand arbre que je cru voir bouger, surement un saule cogneur. Quand j'entrais dans le hall immense de l'école, je fus émerveillée de voir deux immenses escaliers, quatre sabliers, de quatre couleurs différentes : or et rouge, vert, bleu et jaune. Il y avait des portes par ci par là dont une immense. Je me demandais bien ou elle pouvait mener. Ce qui me fascinait le plus, c'était toutes les lumières présente dans le château. Au lieu d'être sombre comme mon école, celle-ci était lumineuse et il faisait bon vivre. L'homme en noir, m'emmena dans les étages et je fus amusée de voir tous les tableaux suspendus aux murs, qui s'extasiaient ou qui chuchotaient sur mon passage. Une fois arrivés devant une grande statue en forme d'hypogriffe, l'homme prononça un mot, surement le mot de passe, et la statue se mis à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'on aperçoive une porte d'un bureau. Il toqua à la porte et on entendit une voix faible répondre de l'autre côté:

- Entrez.

On entrait dans un immense bureau. Il était étrangement rangé mais il était agréable. Au mur étaient accrochés plusieurs tableaux d'hommes qui dormaient tranquillement.

- Ah professeur Rogue, que me voulez vous ?

- J'ai trouvez cette jeune fille devant les grilles du château.

- Ah, c'est bon, pas de problème, laissez nous je vous pris.

- Oui, a demain.

Une fois l'homme sortit, je cherchais du regard à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Approche.

Au fond du bureau, un homme âgé, avec des lunettes en demi-lune et une longue barbe était assis derrière un secrétaire.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Florina Anton, monsieur.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école. Il a du arrivé quelque chose chez toi pour que tu sois ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fis oui de la tête.

- Donne le moi dit-il en regardant ma main.

Il y avait toujours le petit cœur que je n'avais pas desserré comme ma mère me l'avais dit. Je le posais sur le secrétaire. Le professeur, pointa sa baguette, vers l'objet pour le faire disparaitre.

- C'était un portoloin que j'avais donné à ta mère pour te sauver.

- A ma mère ? dis-je en touchant le collier que j'avais autour du cou.

- Oui je lui avais donné aussi ce collier. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas encore confiance mais sache que si tu es là c'est parce que ta mère m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Sache que tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter maintenant, mais je suis là si tu en as besoin.

- D'accord, merci.

- Bon tout d'abord, tu vas vivre à Poudlard, et finir tes études. Tu es en septième année ?

- Oui.

- Donc voilà ce que j'ai prévu pour toi, demain c'est la rentrée et tous les élèves vont arriver dans la soirée. Après la répartition des premières années, je te présenterais à tous les élèves et tu passeras, toi aussi, sous le choixpeau pour savoir avec qui tu vas suivre tes cours cette année. Je vais aussi changer ton nom, alors ne sois pas surprise, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton nom est trop connu ici, et tu risques de te faire repérer.

- Quel nom j'aurais ?

- Sandra, mais pour ton nom de famille j'hésite encore, on verra demain. Autrement pour le moment, tu vas aller dans les appartements des préfets en chef, je vais y faire installer une troisième chambre pour toi, tu seras plus en sécurité avec eux que dans un dortoir rempli de monde que tu ne connais pas. Allez, bonne nuit et à demain, au petit déjeuner. Oui ? ajouta-t-il voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

- Où se trouvent les appartements des préfets en chef et où prend-t-on le petit déjeuner ?

- Oh excuse moi j'avais oublié, un elfe de maison te montrera le chemin.

Sur ses mots, il frappa dans ses mains et un elfe apparu devant moi.

- Oui professeur.

- Accompagne voir cette jeune fille aux appartements des préfets en chef, s'il te plait. Et demain tu l'accompagneras aussi à la grande salle. Elle est nouvelle ici, donc elle ne connait pas les lieux.

- Oui professeur.

Je suivais alors, l'elfe, à travers le château, jusque devant un grand tableau représentant une rose rouge.

- On vous donnera le mot de passe demain avec les autres mais pour le moment vous pouvez entrer. A demain et bonne nuit miss Sandra.

- Merci, a demain.

Le tableau tourna pour laisser place à une entrée. Je rentrais par le trou, pour arriver dans un grand salon. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils et un canapé, posé devant une cheminée, où un petit feu crépitait. Dans l'autre coin de la pièce il y avait une petite bibliothèque. Cela me fit sourire car j'adorais lire. En face de l'entrée, un couloire menait surement aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Sur la première porte était inscrit « Draco », sur une autre « Hermione », puis enfin j'arrivais devant la mienne. Cela me faisait étrange d'apercevoir le nom de « Sandra » inscrit dessus.

« Me ferais-je un jour à ce nouveau nom ? »

En poussant la porte, j'entrais dans une pièce presque aussi grande que le salon, avec un lit à baldaquin en son centre. Une armoire, un fauteuil et un bureau complétaient la pièce. La chambre était décorée par la couleur blanche, ce qui me rendait sereine et je me sentais en sécurité. Je me couchais toute habillée sur mon lit et je fixais le plafond.

« Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? C'est une bonne question. Moi, Florina Anton, Sandra maintenant, fille de l'un des plus fidèle mangemort de Voldemort. Moi qui étais destinée à suivre les pas de mon père à la fin de ma dernière année d'étude. Il me restait à peine un an. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais de travers, pour me retrouver à me cacher dans un autre pays que le mien. Je croyais avoir appris de mes erreurs par les « Endoloris » que mon père me lançait parfois. Apparemment non. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça de moi ? Je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'il le prétendait. C'est vrai que j'étais la première de ma promotion, mais j'avais tout appris dans les livres. En tout cas ce qui était sur c'est qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, je ne reviendrais pas vers lui. Je me vengerais. »

Dans cette idée, je me laissais aller dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain matin je fus présentée à tous mes professeurs et on me fit visiter le château. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, un homme du nom de Remus Lupin m'emmena sur le chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter mes fournitures scolaires. J'en avais entendu parler mais jamais je ne me serais attendue à ça. Il y avait tellement de magasin et tout ça au milieu de Londres. Une fois, toutes mes fourniture achetées, ainsi que plusieurs habits, et tout le nécessaire pour vivre que je n'avais plus en quittant, mon chez moi, si vite.


	2. Chapter 2 : rentrée

**Chapitre 2 : rentrée**

De la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'apercevais tous les élèves arrivés le soir, soit dans des barques, sur le lac pour les premières années, ou par des diligences tirées par de drôles d'animaux. Des espèces de chevaux ailés. Il fallait que j'attende que les premières années soient entrées pour rejoindre tout le monde. Une fois cela fait je descendis les marches pour aller dans la grande salle. J'attendais devant pour qu'on me dise d'entrer. La répartition des premières années se faisait rapidement et c'est alors que le directeur se leva pour faire son discours.

- Bienvenue à tous, pour cette nouvelle année, qui commence à Poudlard. Avant, que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous annoncer quelques petites choses. Pour commencer, nos deux préfet en chef cette année, appartiennent aux maisons verte et rouge, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Et aussi qu'une nouvelle élève de septième année, qui nous arrive de Beauxbâtons, vient faire ses études ici. Je vous demanderais d'être …

- AHhhhhhhhhhhhh cria une voix à l'entré de la grande salle.

Qui osait interrompre le discours du directeur ?

- Je vois que miss Granger à déjà fait la connaissance de notre nouvelle élève. Mesdemoiselles par ici je vous pris.

Une fille blonde faisait son entrée dans la grande salle suivit de près par Hermione. En les voyant toutes les deux, des murmures s'élevèrent de toute la salle.

- Je vous présente à tous Miss Sandra Malfoy, la cousine de notre cher préfet.

A la table des serpentard, un garçon tout aussi blond qu'elle, recracha son jus de citrouille en entendant ce nom.

- Et Draco, tu ne nous avais pas dit que ta cousine venait faire ses études ici, cette année dit un serpentard.

- Je n'en savais rien.

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez nous rejoindre s'il vous plait, repris le directeur.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore, qui gardait son sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il n'y avait rien de dérangeant dans cette affaire.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie, je n'ai pas de cousine, dit Malfoy en regardant Sandra.

- Maintenant vous en avez une, dit calmement le directeur, je vous verrais dans votre appartement, après votre ronde, pour vous expliquez. Pour le moment pas un mot à quiconque.

- D'accord, dit Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait crié en voyant Sandra.

- Retournez à vos places, sauf vous miss Malfoy. N'ayant pas de maison, reprit plus fort Dumbledore, Miss Malfoy va passer elle aussi sous le choixpeau pour savoir avec qui elle va suivre ses cours.

Pendant ce discours, les deux préfets en chef, rejoignaient leur place, la tête pleine de questions.

- Hermione, c'est incroyable comme elle te ressemble, dit Ron quand elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

- Non, elle ne me ressemble pas. C'est … moi en … blonde !

- Et appartenant à Serpentard, rajouta Harry.

Hermione se retourna pour voir, en effet, Sandra se diriger, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, vers la maison du serpent.

- Que le banquet commence ! dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Des plats de toute sorte apparurent sur les quatre longues tables, au bonheur de Ron et Harry et à la surprise de Sandra. A Beauxbâtons, les plats étaient apportés par des serveurs, et n'apparaissaient pas comme par magie. Elle allait commencer à manger lorsqu'elle sentie une nouvelle présence à ses côtés. C'était Draco.

- Alors cousine, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- Oh lâche-moi Malfoy.

- Oh du calme, je te signale que tu portes le même nom que moi.

- Et ce n'est pas une raison, tu crois franchement que je suis heureuse de m'appeler ainsi. « Malfoy » mais qu'est-ce qui lui à pris ?

- Tu parle de qui ?

- Tu comprendras tout à l'heure, dit-elle sèchement. Laisse-moi maintenant.

- Oh c'est bon, si je n'ai pas le droit d'être sympa.

- Toi sympa ? Depuis quand ?

- Tu ne me connais pas alors ne me parle pas.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu me voir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui signifiait « je t'ai bien eu ».

Le serpentard, retourna à sa place vexé qu'elle l'est envoyée balader comme ça. Moi, Draco Malfoy, on ne m'envoie pas balader ainsi. Ma vielle, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Etrange, dit Harry en voyant la scène qui s'était produite entre les deux serpentard.

- Qu'ech ki ya ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine comme à son habitude.

- Ron, arrête de parler la bouche pleine le réprimanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Je viens de voir une dispute entre les deux Malfoy. Apparemment, ils ne s'aiment pas trop.

- Peut-être, dit Hermione.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas cousin et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas mais le directeur lui avait demandé de rien dire donc elle garda ce qu'elle savait pour elle. Vivement ce soir pour en savoir plus.

A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva pour faire son discours habituel de début d'année.

- Maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots sur le règlement intérieur de l'école. Tout d'abord, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves. Puis monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il est totalement interdit d'utiliser des objets venant du magasin « Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux » des frères Weasley. Pour ceux qui veulent être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, veuillez vous adressez aux nouveaux capitaines. Et maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. Reposez-vous bien car demain s'annonce être une longue journée.

Les préfets et préfets en chef menèrent les premières années à travers tout le château, pour arriver à leur salle commune. Harry et Ron avaient suivit Hermione, rigolant bien, de la voir si sérieuse devant ces nouveaux. Oui, elle était fière d'avoir été choisie comme préfète en chef. Ce qui la décevait juste un peu c'était que son homologue soit Draco Malfoy et qu'elle devait vivre en colocation un an avec lui. Après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux amis, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Malfoy.

- Tu me suis Malfoy, dit-elle.

- Je te ferais remarquer, Granger, qu'on va habiter ensemble, donc il se peut que je te « suive » parfois.

- Alors …

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas ta cousine ?

- Oh non, cette peste ne l'es pas, d'ailleurs je me demande bien d'où elle sort.

- C'est bizarre, commença-t-elle en disant ses pensées à voix haute, elle aussi blonde que toi, et puis … elle me ressemble tellement. On dirait presque …

- Notre fille … dit-il, lui aussi, en pensant.

- Quoi ?!! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

- C'est impossible, dit Hermione.

- Qui sait ce que nous réserve le futur Granger. Elle vient peut-être du futur d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas possible je te le dis.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu nous vois ensemble peut-être ? Avoir des enfants avec moi ?

- Avec toi ? Non !! Pas avec une sang-de-bourbe, mon père ne me l'autoriserait pas.

- La ferme Malfoy, dit Hermione en détalant comme une fusé puis elle ralenti soudain, sous le regard d'incompréhension du serpentard, se rappelant qu'ils allaient au même endroit.

- Arrivant devant le tableau de la rose, ils apercevaient Dumbledore qui les attendait.

- Votre mot de passe est « amour ».

- Bien sur, manquait plus que cela, dit Draco.

- Eh oui tous ne sont pas sans cœur Malfoy, répliqua Hermione.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois et ils aperçurent Sandra assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, entrain de bouquiner.

- Tiens je vous attendais, dit-elle en levant la tête de son bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Qui t'a donné le mot de passe ? demanda Malfoy.

- Bah j'habite aussi ici.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en chœur Hermione et Draco.

- Oui, asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer, intervint pour la première fois Dumbledore.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois en face du directeur, attendant patiemment qu'il veuille bien leur expliquer toute l'histoire.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer Draco, Sandra Malfoy est un nom d'emprunt.

- Et qui vous y a autorisé ?

- Oh, tait toi, dit Sandra.

- C'est pour sa sécurité.

- Quoi ?

- Oui son vrai nom est bien trop connu, ici, surtout par vous les serpentard, et elle ne doit surtout pas être reconnue.

- Pourquoi cela professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que je l'ai promis à sa mère et puis parce que quelqu'un veut la tuer.

- Mais vous croyez que « Malfoy » est un nom courant. On saura vite qu'il y a une nouvelle Malfoy à Poudlard. Et puis que va dire mon père quand il apprendra la vérité ?

- Il ne doit surtout pas savoir la vérité, Draco. S'il l'apprend, vu son nom il n'osera rien dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras plus tard. Donc, ce point éclaircit, je vous demande de vous occuper d'elle.

- Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule.

- Bien sur Sandra, mais ils te montreront où se trouve les cours, surtout Draco, et puis avec eux je pense que tu ne risque rien, en tout cas moins que si tu étais toute seule dans un dortoir remplis de Serpentard.

- Vous insinuez quoi par là professeur demanda Malfoy.

- Eh bien, qu'elle ne connait personne et qu'il est préférable d'être isolée pour sa sécurité. Et surtout se sera plus facile de s'échapper du piège de son nouveau nom avec vous deux, que dans la salle commune de serpentard. Si elle laissait échapper quelques indices, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit. Et puis, Sandra, je vous laisse le choix de ce que vous voulez leur dire.

- Bien professeur.

- Professeur, est-ce que je peux en parler à Harry et Ron. Je n'aime pas leur cacher des choses.

- Bien sur, il faut que Potter et Weasley soient au courant.

- Oh la ferme Malfoy.

- Pour le moment, miss Granger, continua-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne dites rien, ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt.

- D'accord, dit-elle déçue.

- Tu es ami avec Harry Potter ? demanda Sandra une fois Dumbledore parti.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à Potter, Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de poser des questions pour faire connaissance cher cousin.

- Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche dit-il en partant dans sa chambre.

Les deux filles se mirent à rigoler puis se séparèrent aussi pour rejoindre chacune leur chambre. Celle de Sandra était maintenant décorée de vert et argent, les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison.


	3. Chapter 3 : premier cours de potion

**Chapitre 3 : premier cours de potion**

Les premiers cours passèrent et il s'avéra qu'au plus grand bonheur des professeurs, miss Malfoy était sans discuter une redoutable adversaire de miss Granger. Quand un professeur posait une question, on pouvait être sur qu'il y avait deux mains levé pour y répondre. On dit souvent qu'il y a toujours dans chaque promotion un ou une élève plus que doué(e) en magie et cela dans chaque école. Quand deux élèves doués se retrouvent dans la même école, cela peut créer des étincelles …

- Je la déteste, je la hais, cria Hermione dans le dortoir de ces deux amis, Ron et Harry.

- Hermione, calme-toi, ce n'est pas si … catastrophique, dit Harry qui n'était jamais trop douer pour calmer quelqu'un.

- Pas … catastroPHIQUE !!

- Bah oui, il y aura deux miss je-sais-tout à Poudlard.

- Merci Ronald, ça me remonte le moral, dit-elle ironiquement.

- De rien, ajouta ce dernier sans comprendre l'ironie.

- Et puis pourquoi cela t'énerve autant ?

- Parce que …

Devant la gêne d'Hermione, les deux garçons retinrent un fou rire, car ils savaient très bien pourquoi elle était en colère : elle avait peur de ne plus être la meilleure. Voyant qu'ils se retenaient de rire, elle rigola à son tour de sa stupidité et l'ambiance se détendit.

- Tu sais Hermione pour nous tu seras toujours la meilleure, dit le survivant.

- Oui, qui sait faire nos devoirs mieux que toi, ajouta Ron un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci les garçons.

Elle se sentait soutenue et cela la réconfortait. Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des préfets en chef :

- Mais pour qui elle se prend cette miss je-sais-tout, pesta Sandra pour elle-même.

- Ce n'est pas la seule miss je-sais-tout à Poudlard.

Sandra sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Draco entrer et avait pensé à voix haute.

- Malfoy, ne me refait jamais ça !

- Si tu continues à être désagréable, je continuerais, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

- Moi ? Je ne crois rien du tout, demande-le à toi-même. Je te préviens juste que je ne me laisserais pas faire Malfoy et je ne veux pas que ce petit jeu continue.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je me plie à tes volontés ? Plutôt rêver, dit-elle en partant dans sa chambre pour mettre fin à la conversation.

« Merde, à la fin, elle a encore eu le dernier mot. Tout comme Granger, elle se croie tout permis. Mais bon, cela tombe bien, je n'aime pas les filles faciles. Je l'aurais un jour, elle tombera forcement sous mon charme. »

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Draco avait rejoint sa chambre. Il ne remarqua pas que Sandra, le regardait d'un air amusé depuis la fente de la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait conscience qu'il avait flashé sur elle. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Aux yeux de tous, c'était son cousin. C'était sa couverture, sa survie. Finalement ce n'était pas si dur de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Elle avait failli se faire percer à jour plus d'une fois, mais elle aimait ce risque, elle l'avait dans le sang. De plus, tous les Serpentards l'avaient accepté ou plutôt ils avaient accepté avec joie ce nouveau corps qu'elle possédait. Elle se faisait draguer à tout bout de champs, cela en devenait épuisant. Surtout que les autres maisons s'y étaient mises, principalement les Gryffondor qui avaient le courage d'approcher la nouvelle Serpentard.

Quand il sortit enfin de sa chambre, il trouva les deux jeunes femmes assises, chacune dans un fauteuil, un livre en main. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour les regarder en silence.

« Elles sont tellement concentrées, que je n'ose pas les déranger. Elles sont si belles ainsi, même Granger. Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? C'est vrai que j'ai devant les yeux, une symétrie à en faire peur. J'ai remarqué la beauté de Granger, en voyant celle de Sandra… de Malfoy. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance moi, je ne pourrais jamais me vanter de l'avoir mise dans mon lit, si tout le monde croit qu'elle est ma cousine. Vivement que cette situation change. D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Pourquoi ce vieux fou lui a donné mon nom de famille. Mais bon, cela me permettra de l'avoir rien que pour moi et en cachette c'est plus… excitant…»

- C'est quoi ce petit sourire sur ton visage, Malfoy ?

- En quoi ça te regarde Malfoy ? répliqua-t-il méchamment. « Merde je me suis fait pincer ».

- Oui Malfoy, c'est rare de voir ce petit sourire… presque… innocent sur ton visage de méchant Serpentard, rajouta Hermione.

- Oh toi Granger, tu ferais mieux d'enlever le tient de ton visage de Sang-De-Bourbe.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire ; mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas pour toi, en te voyant ça me donne plutôt envie de vomir.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vu l'insulte, je n'apprécierais pas non plus. Mais dans mon cas, c'est quand tu m'appelle « Malfoy » que ça me donne envie de vomir.

- Je te signale que c'est ton nom.

- Nom c'est le tien, jamais je ne voudrais être à la place de ta future femme. Je pleins Pansy. Quoique « Parkinson » ce n'est pas mieux.

- Tu devrais plutôt être fière, on appartient à une grande lignée de Sang-pur, dit-il avec ce sourire en coin Malfoyen.

- Je préfère être intelligente que d'être de Sang-pur, car je ne suis pas sûre que ton sang ai agis sur ta mentalité.

- Granger tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de pouffer dans ton coin.

- Pourquoi, c'est si marrant. Tu devrais voir ta tête, dit-elle en rigolant pour de bon, rejoint de suite par Sandra.

« Finalement, cette fille est peut-être plus gentille qu'il n'y parait. Je pourrais surement me faire une amie, surtout contre Malfoy. Je l'ai mal jugé. C'était si mignon de les voir se disputer. Une Malfoy qui rabat le clapet d'un autre Malfoy. Et puis la tête qu'il a tiré quand elle a dit qu'elle plaignait sa future femme. »

Malfoy avait rejoint sa chambre en marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe. Il s'était fait rabattre son clapet par cette fille encore une fois et puis Granger avait rigolé en le voyant. De plus en plus humiliant. L'année n'allait pas être de tout repos. (Eh non Draco, attends-toi à avoir des surprises.)

Le lendemain ils avaient leur premier cours de potion. Les Serpentards attendaient avec impatience de retrouver leur professeur préféré. Mais, les Gryffondors tiraient des têtes d'enterrement en attendant devant la salle. Le professeur Rogue était celui qu'ils aimaient le moins et ils redoutaient leur premier cours. Il était celui qui n'arrêtait pas de leur enlever des points alors qu'ils avaient la bonne réponse quitte à en rajouter à sa maison. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre l'homme en noir que Sandra reconnu tout de suite pour être celui qui lui avait ouvert les portes de Poudlard. Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, le professeur regarda ses élèves avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il venait d'avoir une superbe idée pour embêter ses deux élèves « préférés » : Harry Potter et la miss je-sais-tout Hermione Granger.

- Comme nous le savons tous, nos deux préfets en chef cette année son Draco Malfoy …

Il fit un sourire à son élève préféré, sous le regard dégouté des Gryffondors. Draco bomba le torse et cela donna une image comique

- … et Hermione Granger, finit-il avec une mine de dégout. Pour montrer le bon exemple, ils vont devoir se mettre ensemble pour les cours de potion.

- Quoi ?! crièrent en chœur les deux concernés.

- Bien sur miss Malfoy n'ayant pas d'autre place, vous vous assiérez à coté de monsieur Potter.

- Content de son effet, le maître des potions continua son cours pendant que les deux filles échangèrent, avec regret, leurs places.

- Ne te plains pas Harry, dit Ron.

- Oui mais je suis sur qu'il en profite pour m'énerver.

- Je sais mais réfléchit tu échanges Hermione contre Sandra qui est toute aussi intelligente.

- Tu n'as pas tord, il aurait pu faire pire c'est vrai.

Sandra avait sourit en entendant les paroles des deux Gryffondors mais le professeur avait déjà repris alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley, avez-vous quelque chose à redire ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bon alors prenez votre livre page 57 et commencez la potion qui y est inscrite. Au faite, qui peut me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion.

Comme d'habitude depuis le début de l'année, deux mains se levèrent. Quand Rogue vit la main de Sandra, un sourire illumina son visage. Voyant qu'il n'interrogeait personne, Hermione allait donner la réponse, comme à son habitude, quand il l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Miss Malfoy, je vous prie.

- La potion Métamorphe est une potion qui permet pendant une heure d'avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que les métamorphomages. On peut changer son physique à volonté mais pour ça il ne faut surtout pas se tromper d'ingrédient car sinon la potion ne marche qu'une fois et est irréversible. Seul un antidote bien fait peut nous permettre de retrouver une apparence normale.

- Bien, j'accorde 20 points aux Serpentards.

Ils commencèrent tous leur potion et pour enlever la gêne qui s'était installée entre elle et Harry, Sandra décida de rompre le silence.

- Salut, dit-elle, moi c'est …

- Malfoy je sais.

- Sandra. Apparemment, tu n'es pas en très bon terme avec mon … cousin.

- Non c'est mon ennemi depuis la première année. Il est tellement … narcissique et égoïste que je ne le supporte pas.

- Oui ça c'est bien lui, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un comme toi soit différente.

- Tu veux dire qu'une Malfoy comme moi soit différente.

- Oui.

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment une.

- Comment ça ? dit Harry définitivement intrigué.

- Chut, écoute le prof.

Tout le reste du cours, le survivant et la Serpentard préparèrent leur potion tout en discutant. Harry la trouvait simple et gentille. Elle serait facile à vivre tout au long de l'année. En tout cas, ce qu'il ne s'avouerait jamais c'est qu'elle l'avait bien fait rire.

- Alors voyons le résultat, dit Rogue en commençant son tour des tables où chauffaient des chaudrons.

Il fit une mine dégoutée en voyant la potion des sœurs Patil ou celle de Neville et Seamus ou même celle de Ron et Dean. Par contre, il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant celles des Serpentards comme à son habitude. En passant devant la table d'Harry et Sandra, il fit un grand sourire.

- Voilà une potion fait correctement miss Malfoy.

- Harry l'a faite avec moi.

- Oui, bien sur, je n'en doute point. Je doute juste que se soient les talents de monsieur Potter qui aient permis la réussite de cette potion.

- Si vous le dites.

- Bien, je donne vingt points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor pour cette merveilleuse potion.

Il continua son tour avec une grimace pour avoir donné autant de point à Harry, mais comme cela en donnait à Serpentard, pourquoi ne pas faire ce sacrifice, il les lui enlèverait plus tard. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la table d'Hermione et de Draco. Bien évidement la potion était tout aussi parfaite que celle de Sandra et d'Harry.

- Votre potion est bien faite. J'accorde dix points parce qu'elle est moins violette que celle de vos camarades.

- Eh oui, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander au bon vieux professeur Rogue. Trente points à Gryffondor c'était déjà énorme pour lui, mais le sacrifice en valait la chandelle …

Hermione bouillait et ça, Harry le savait.

- Quel ignoble personnage, pesta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Sandra.

- C'est Rogue, il ne leur a accordé que dix points. Hermione est en rogne.

- C'est toujours ça de gagné non ?

- Oui, c'est toujours ça de gagné quand on se fait descendre à chaque cours de potion depuis 6 ans, dit Ron d'un ton plein de mépris, qui avait tout entendu.

Sandra se vexa et partie rejoindre ses appartements sans attendre Malfoy.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si elle reçoit moins de points que nous, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? L'année risque d'être mouvementée en potion. Heureusement qu'Harry est Sympa, lui. »


	4. Chapter 4 : joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre 4 : joyeux anniversaire**

- Dis Malfoy, ce serait bien qu'on comprenne d'où vient ton nom avant que toute cette affaire arrive aux oreilles de mon père.

- Oui et tu aurais une idée ? répondit Sandra en levant la tête de son devoir de potion, ils étaient tous dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut trouver une excuse à ton nom.

- Super Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner ça toute seule, mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, j'ai une petite idée de par où commencer, intervint Hermione qui avait écouté la conversation des deux Serpentard.

- Granger, tu voudrais nous aidez nous les Serpentard ?

- Oh tais-toi Malfoy, dit Sandra, écoute d'abord ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Merci Sandra. Pour ta gouverne Malfoy, Dumbledore m'a aussi donné pour mission de protéger l'identité de Sandra. Donc je veux bien vous aidez.

- Toujours ce vieux fou. Et par quoi voudrais-tu commencer Granger ? dit le Serpentard.

- Eh bien, par les archives de la bibliothèque. Il faudrait voir si « Sandra Malfoy » est une ancienne élève de Poudlard. Si oui, ça pourrait nous renseigner sur qui elle était.

- C'est bien Granger mais j'y ai déjà pensé et je n'ai rien trouvé.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit.

- On te laisse faire, on verra bien si tu trouve mieux que moi, Granger.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Après cette conversation, Hermione se mit à passer tout son temps libre – où elle ne faisait pas ses devoirs – à chercher qui pouvait bien être « Sandra Malfoy ». Ses deux amis de Gryffondor ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle passait autant de temps enfermée dans la bibliothèque et cela l'attristait de ne rien pouvoir leur dire. Au bout d'une semaine, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Pas le moindre petit renseignement sur cette personne. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Parfois Sandra venait l'aider et elles apprenaient à se connaître. Elle avait un étrange sentiment face à cette fille. Elle était sympa, ce n'était pas le problème. En réalité, même si elle venait seulement d'entrer dans sa vie, plus elle lui parlait, plus elle se sentait liée à elle. Ce lien qui se créait était bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié et Hermione ne le comprenait pas. Elle préféra oublier cette question qui la démangeait tant, pour se concentrer sur ses recherches. Comme elle ne trouvait toujours rien, cela la stressa à tel point que c'en devint une obsession. Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait un rapport accompagné d'un article de La Gazette du Sorcier qui datait de 1967, le nom de « Malfoy » apparut. Son visage s'illumina car, cette fois, l'article ne concernait pas « Lucius » mais bien « Sandra ». Elle regarda sa montre : il était déjà vingt-deux heures trente.

« J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas couchés. Je vais faire une copie pour leur montrer. Eh oui Malfoy, j'ai trouvé ! En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui a donné ce nom. Mais si le père de Malfoy l'apprend je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. »

Elle arriva devant le tableau de la rose rouge, dit le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Il faisait tout noir dans la pièce, ce qui était étrange pour cette heure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Malfoy ?

La lumière s'alluma soudain en l'éblouissant.

- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! crièrent à l'unisson tous ses amis de Gryffondor et des autres maisons.

La pièce était super bien décorée, comme pour une fête.

« J'avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire avec toute cette histoire. Eh oui, on est le 19 septembre. Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans. Et ils ont tous pensé à moi.»

- Merci beaucoup à vous tous, merci, dit-elle la voix pleine d'émotions.

Harry, Ron et Ginny se jetèrent dans ses bras tout en lui souhaitant de nouveau un « Joyeux anniversaire ». Elle fit le tour de sa salle commune pour dire encore une fois merci avant de retrouver ses meilleurs amis.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ?

- Demande à la miss je-sais-tout de Malfoy, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- L'autre Malfoy doit être en rogne d'avoir autant de Gryffondor dans son appartement, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi penses-tu à la réaction de Malfoy, il le mérite non ? dit Ron

- Oui tu as raison Ron, dit Hermione gênée d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles.

- Ouais, pense plutôt à t'amuser, lui dit Ginny.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, de plus en plus des élèves présents furent souls, ce qui donna un beau spectacle.

« Heureusement qu'on est samedi demain. »

Hermione rigolait et dansait comme une folle comme à ce bal de quatrième année, où elle avait été avec Victor Krum. A force de s'éclater comme elle le faisait, elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Elle décida d'aller sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. En approchant de la fenêtre elle aperçut deux ombres qui discutaient. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, mais elle décida de s'approcher discrètement pour profiter un peu de la nuit fraiche. Et c'est là qu'elle les reconnut. Les deux Malfoy s'étaient cachés sur le balcon pour échapper à toute cette horde de Gryffondor. Sa curiosité la poussa à les écouter.

- Alors vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es si triste Malfoy ? demanda le Serpentard d'une douceur étonnante.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit Sandra d'un ton sec.

- Oh, c'est bon. Tu peux parler à ton cher cousin, tu sais ? dit Draco avec son habituel sourire en coin

- Bon, si tu insistes, mais je t'interdis de te moquer de moi.

- Oui j'insiste et tu as ma parole de Serpentard que je ne me moquerais pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle vaille quelque chose, mais bon…

- Eh ! Je t'interdis de mettre ma parole en doute, dit-il vexer.

- Oh… aurais-je mis un coup à ta fierté Malfoy ?

- Non c'est bon continu.

- Et bien pour tout te dire c'est la première fois que je passe mon anniversaire loin de mes parents.

- C'est ton anniversaire à toi aussi ?

- Oui.

- Viens, on peut demander à Granger de souffler tes bougies, toi aussi.

- Non laisse tomber.

- Non viens.

- Non je te dis ! s'exclama-t-elle méchamment en rejetant la main de Malfoy qui avait attrapé son poignet.

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je croyais avoir été gentil pour une fois. Décidément je ne comprends rien aux filles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, c'est réciproque, dit Hermione en sortant de son coin.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est mon balcon autant que le tient et je voulais m'aérer. Je vous ai entendu.

- On écoute aux portes maintenant ? dit-il avec le même sourire qu'il avait fait à Sandra.

- Non pas du tout, c'est vous qui parlez trop fort ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, non ?

- Non c'est bon laisse tomber maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais, mais elle ne veut pas.

- Moi je ne vais pas laisser tomber ! Je vais lui apporter une part de gâteau tout à l'heure avec une bougie dessus. Tu voudras venir ?

- Eh Granger ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été gentil une fois que je vais l'être deux fois.

- Oh, tant pis pour toi Malfoy, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après, dit-elle en partant vexée.

« Mais bon sang, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles… ! Au-moins, j'ai réussi à énerver cette sang-de-bourbe, c'est déjà ça. Et puis pour qui elle se prend pour me dicter mes actes. Je lui ai montré la mauvaise facette de moi. Il ne faut plus que je me fasse avoir par ces filles. Je ne le referais plus, pas devant elles, ni devant personne d'ailleurs. »

« Non mais Malfoy ne changera jamais. J'ai cru pendant un instant avoir vu une autre facette de lui, mais apparemment non. Je me suis trompée. Pourtant, on n'avait jamais discuté comme on vient de le faire, presque sans se disputer. C'est bizarre. A quel jeu joue-t-il celui-là ? Ah, ces Serpentard, ils m'exaspèrent. »

- Hermione, viens souffler tes bougies ! Il est presque minuit, il ne faut pas dépasser l'heure et puis Ron meure d'envie depuis plus d'une heure de gouter ce gâteau, dit Ginny.

« Ah, Ron ne changera jamais, tout comme… Non Hermione ne le compare surtout pas à lui. »

Hermione souffla ses dix-huit bougies, puis piqua une part de gâteau et une bougie qu'elle ralluma à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle se dirigeât vers la porte de la chambre de Sandra, puis toqua. Personne ne répondit. En entendant pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte, elle décida d'entrer, même sans autorisation. Elle s'approcha du lit où Sandra était allongée sur le ventre. Elle s'assit à ses côté en posant la part de gâteau sur la table de nuit. Les cheveux si blonds de la Serpentard cachaient son si mignon visage, alors Hermione les lui retira puis approcha le gâteau, en disant dans un souffle :

- Joyeux anniversaire Sandra.


	5. Chapter 5 : bonjour père

**Chapitre 5 : bonjour père**

Quand Sandra ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle découvrit Hermione couchée à côté d'elle qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs de la veille. La soirée n'avait pas été très joyeuse. Elle avait été triste de voir que sa nouvelle amie avait tant d'amis présents pour fêter son anniversaire alors qu'elle, était seule. Elle avait dû s'éloigner de ses parents pour sa propre sécurité, ou plutôt sa mère l'avait obligé à partir et cela la rendait mélancolique de voir tout l'amour qu'on donnait à Hermione alors qu'elle en était privé. Cela lui rappela son cinquième anniversaire, à l'âge ou elle était encore innocente et bien naïve.

_**Flash back**_

- Vas-y ma chérie, souffle tes bougies et fait un vœu, dit sa mère un sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis maman, est-ce qu'on sera toujours réunis, dit-elle après avoir fait son vœu.

- Bien sur ma chérie, on passera encore pleins d'anniversaires comme celui là tout au long de ta vie.

- Sache ma chérie que ta mère et moi t'aimons énormément et jamais, oh non jamais, tu ne nous perdras, ajouta son père.

- Tant mieux, comme ça mon vœu pourra se réaliser !

_**Fin du flash back**_

« Elle m'a menti, maintenant je le sais, et mon vœu ne pourra plus se réaliser. Mais malgré tout Draco a voulu fêter mon anniversaire, il a été là pour moi ainsi qu'Hermione. Pourquoi ? Peut-être ais-je trouvé en eux deux amis ? C'était touchant de la part d'Hermione de venir me réconforter avec une part de gâteau et une bougie, que j'avais éteinte en un souffle hésitant. Oui, j'avais hésité à faire un vœu. Si c'était pour qu'il ne se réalise pas, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais en faire un, mais je l'avais fait quand même. J'avais décidé de garder espoir et j'avais reformulé mon vœu pour qu'il corresponde mieux à ma vie d'aujourd'hui. A ma vie en tant que Sandra Malfoy, fille de personne, propulsée dans un monde qui ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, livrée à elle-même. »

Hermione remua à ses côtés, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

- Salut, dit la Gryffondor en ouvrant les yeux, bien dormi ?

- Oui ça va.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Un peu mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire faux mais un sourire quand même.

- Alors c'est toi qui a fait entrer mes amis ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Ils ont tambouriné au tableau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un leur ouvre. Et après avoir tout installé, on t'a attendu. D'ailleurs t'en a mis un temps. Je crois qu'on a attendu une heure environ, Malfoy n'en pouvais plus de tous ce monde. C'était pour les recherches ?

- Oui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rappela qu'elle ne leur avait toujours pas parlé de ses trouvailles.

- Suis-moi, dit-elle à Sandra.

Elle se leva et alla toquer à la porte de Draco. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle décida d'entrer pour vérifier s'il était bien dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle se pétrifia, tout comme Sandra qui était à ses côtés. Malfoy était bien là, mais en caleçon, à un mètre d'elles.

- Punaise Granger, tu ne pourrais pas attendre que j'ouvre la porte non ?

- Non, c'est trop important, dit-elle en retrouvant un peu de contenance. C'est à propos de nos recherches. Viens au salon !

Elle se retourna, mais voyant l'état dans lequel était le salon, elle renonça. Il y avait des personnes qui dormait à même le sol parce qu'elles n'avaient sans doute pas pu retourner dans leurs dortoirs tellement ils étaient soûls.

- Non, on parlera ici, dit-elle en avançant et en refermant la porte derrière Sandra.

- Euh… Granger ?

- Oui, dit-elle énervée en se retournant, qu'est-ce qu'il …

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant que Malfoy était toujours à moitié nu devant elle. Cela la fit rougir.

- Je voudrais juste m'habiller d'abord, ou au moins enfiler un pantalon.

Voyant qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder il ajouta :

- On dirait que ça te gène, tu n'as jamais vu un homme en caleçon, Granger ? Bien sur que non, répondit-il lui-même à la question, ça se voit. Mais regarde bien, tu n'auras sans doute plus la chance de voir le corps d'un Serpentard tel que celui là et qui plus est, un Malfoy. Ça te plait aussi ce que tu vois Malfoy? dit-il en se tournant vers Sandra.

- Non pas du tout.

- Et je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta Hermione. Dépêche-toi d'aller t'habiller et ne traîne surtout pas.

- Pff … vous n'avez vraiment pas de goût.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en passant le pas de la porte de sa chambre, c'est que les filles pensaient à la même chose :

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien foutu mais jamais je ne le dirais devant lui, plutôt mourir ! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco revenait tout beau, tout propre.

- Tu as pris ton temps à ce que je vois, gronda Hermione.

- Eh oui, un corps comme celui-là, ça s'entretient.

- Tu vas voir ce que je peux faire à ton corps si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu plus.

- Oh Granger, je ne te savais pas si… coquine.

- Oh laisse-la Malfoy ! On est là pour discuter sérieusement, dit Sandra pour ramener les deux ennemis à la réalité.

Hermione était énervée mais elle décida de ne pas le montrer, Sandra avait raison. Et puis elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir là à Malfoy.

- Vas-y Granger, dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé.

Sandra et Draco s'installèrent sur le lit tandis qu'Hermione s'installait sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

- Hier soir …

- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous en parle ! s'écria le Serpentard.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de vous raconter quoi que se soit hier soir Malfoy ?

- Hermione vas-y continue, dit Sandra pour couper court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

- Oui, bon hier soir, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je lisais les archives de 1967.

- 1967 ?!

- Oui Malfoy, c'est peut-être pour cela que tu n'as rien trouvé. Mais bon j'ai enfin pu trouver le nom de Sandra Malfoy.

- Et ?

- Tenez, lisez, j'en ai fait une copie.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture les deux Serpentards relevèrent la tête en disant :

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Et si, Sandra Malfoy est ta tante.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'une sœur qu'il aurait eu. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il était fils unique.

- Et ben non, tu le vois bien. Mais elle est morte bien avant ta naissance et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne t'en a jamais parlé.

- Donc si je comprends bien, Dumbledore veut que je prenne le rôle de sa sœur qui est morte il y a une trentaine d'année, dit Sandra.

- En fait, si on en croit l'article elle a simplement disparue alors qu'elle était en cinquième année et que ton père était en deuxième année. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps. Peut-être que ton père à un cœur finalement, Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Granger ?

- Eh bien, s'il t'a caché que tu avais une tante alors que cela faisait déjà treize ans qu'elle avait disparut en 1980 c'est qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa disparition. Il devait beaucoup l'aimer. En tout cas, c'est ce que je suppose.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai que 17 ans. Même si je revenais du passé, je n'ai pas l'âge qu'elle avait quand elle a disparue. Et puis je ne connais rien sur sa vie, si son père me pose des questions je suis dans le pétrin, dit Sandra qui commençait à paniquer.

- Non je ne pense pas que Dumbledore t'ais donné ce nom pour que tu fasses croire que tu viens du passé. Il veut sans doute que tu profites que cette femme ai disparue sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, pour pouvoir créer ta propre vie dessus. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il t'ais présenté comme la cousine de Malfoy pour rien.

- Oui tu as peut-être raison, dit-elle un peu rassurée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir créer comme excuse valable pour que mon père n'ai pas de soupçons.

- Je ne sais pas Malfoy, il faut encore y réfléchir. Si quelqu'un d'entre vous a une idée qu'il la fasse partager. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit dans la chambre d'un sale Serpentard répugnant.

Hermione avait quitté la chambre pour rejoindre ses amis Gryffondors. En regardant la salle, elle se dit qu'elle laisserait à Malfoy la responsabilité de mettre tout le monde dehors et de tout ranger.

Après cette merveilleuse fête, la vie reprit son court et octobre arriva. Hermione ne traînait plus aussi souvent à la bibliothèque, au plus grand plaisir de ses amis Gryffondor. Elle entretenait une amitié avec Sandra à l'intérieur de leur appartement, n'osant pas se parler devant tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. Harry, lui, aimait de plus en plus ses cours de potion, grâce à la compagnie de sa nouvelle voisine. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une Malfoy. Par contre ce que tout le monde attendait par dessus tout, c'était le premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec leur nouveau professeur. Ils ne savaient pas qui s'était, ni pourquoi les cours ne devaient commencer qu'en octobre. Les Gryffondors attendaient déjà devant la salle quand les Serpentards arrivèrent la tête haute dirigés par Draco Malfoy. Comme à son habitude, il se mit face à Harry pour lui lancer une de ses piques qu'il aimait tant.

- Alors Potter, près pour voir ton nouveau professeur qui te considéra comme son chouchou encore une fois ?

- La ferme Malfoy ! dit Ron en avançant d'un pas mais il fut empêché de faire quoi que ce soit par la main d'Harry.

- Laisse Ron, il est tout simplement jaloux, dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione qui faisait un grand sourire. Elle était fière de lui en ce moment.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur leur nouveau professeur.

- Tonks !! s'écrièrent en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Professeur Tonks s'il vous plait. Aller, entrez !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, siffla Draco à sa bande d'amis.

Mais le trio ne l'écouta même pas, ils avaient trop de questions en tête. Surtout Harry.

« Quelle mission l'ordre du phénix, lui a-t-il donné pour qu'elle ait un mois en retard sur ses cours. En espérant qu'elle soit aussi bonne prof, que son futur mari, Remus Lupin. »

- Bon je me présente, je suis Nymphadora Tonks, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Je suis aurore pour le ministère, ce qui explique mon retard pour prendre mes cours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le programme sera bouclé pour que vous puissiez correctement passer vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Tout d'abord, je vais faire l'appel pour que je puisse connaître vos noms à tous. Ensuite nous commencerons notre premier cours par un sujet important pour vous en ces temps de guerre, les Détraqueurs. Je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre face à eux, avec le sort du patronus.

Tous les Gryffondors sourirent, enfin tous ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore deux ans auparavant, lors de la cinquième année de Harry. Et oui, pendant presque une année, il avait été leur professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal et leur avait appris à faire un patronus. Ils se réjouissaient tous de pouvoir mettre une raclée aux Serpentards. Pendant qu'elle faisait l'appel, un homme grand, à la chevelure blonde débarqua dans la salle. De son air hautain d'aristocrate il regarda Tonks.

- Puis-je parler à mon fils, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique et sans appel.

- Vous ne pouvez pas attendre la fin du cours ! C'est leur premier et le plus important. Revenez dans deux heures.

- Je crois que ce dont nous allons discuter est plus important que votre cours, Mademoiselle Tonks.

- Plus important pour vous ou pour votre fils ? Je pense que l'éducation de votre fils unique est plus importante qu'une conversation qui peut se faire plus tard.

- Je vais allez voir Dumbledore et avec son autorisation vous ne pourrez refuser.

- S'il vous la donne, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Draco était soulagé que son nouveau professeur l'ait empêché de voir son père, mais cela ne faisait que retarder la confrontation. Mais au moins, à la fin du cours, Sandra serait avec lui pour l'aider. Ils avaient réussi à mettre au point une excuse valable donc il ne s'en faisait pas trop, mais il avait peur de voir comment son père allait réagir.

Pendant le cours, les Gryffondors se montraient très doué pour lancer un patronus. Etant au courant, Tonks lança un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il était vraiment fier de tous ceux qui avaient réussi malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils l'avaient appris. Par contre les Serpentards eurent plus du mal, alors Tonks eu l'idée de mettre par binôme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Et à la fin du cours quelques uns avaient réussit à produire un patronus, comme Draco ou Blaise Zabini.

Voyant que Lucius Malfoy tournait en rond devant la salle, et que Draco avait réussit l'exercice, elle décida de laisser sortir le jeune homme en avance.

- Bonjour père, dit-il face à Lucius.

- Bonjour fils, alors raconte-moi tout.

- Vous raconter quoi ?

- Oh, ne fait pas l'innocent Draco, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu. Qui est cette autre Malfoy ?

- Oh.

- Maintenant on se souvient, alors raconte ! dit son père froidement.

- Vous devriez le savoir puisque c'est ma cousine.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas de cousine.

- Bien sur que si ! Sandra Malfoy, ce nom ne vous dit rien ? J'ai fais des recherches, cela ne sert à rien de me mentir.

- Sandra …

- Ce nom vous dit bien quelque chose ? Bien sur que oui, puisque c'était votre sœur. Pourquoi m'avoir caché que j'avais une tante ?

- Draco, ma sœur est …

- Morte ça je le sais, Sandra me l'a dit.

La cloche sonna laissant sortir tous les élèves, dont Sandra qui s'arrêta à côté de son faux cousin.

- Bonjour mon oncle, dit-elle respectueusement.

- Vous allez finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! s'exclama Lucius qui commençait à perdre son sang froid devant autant de révélations.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à expliquer, ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie après vous avoir fuit, vous et votre famille. On m'a alors donné son nom en souvenir d'elle. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Comment cela se fait-il et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ça, vous êtes mieux placé pour le savoir, dit-elle en partant.

Lucius était abasourdi par cette rencontre et ne comprenait pas ce que Sandra avait voulu dire par « vous être mieux placé pour le savoir », mais décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire par là ? » pensa Draco qui ne comprenait pas non plus.


	6. Chapter 6 : vol, vole tout haut

**Chapitre 6 : Vole, vole tout haut.**

Toute l'école était en effervescence. Les équipes de Quidditch devaient être défini par les capitaines pendant la semaine. Eh oui, le match le plus attendu – Gryffondor contre Serpentard – se déroulerait dans un mois. Cette année, Harry avait gardé le titre de capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Sa première séance, pour choisir son équipe, se déroulerait dans la matinée. Il espérait tellement que ça ne se passe pas comme l'an passé, où des élèves des autres maisons étaient venus pour faire partis de l'équipe. Le trio et Ginny étaient assis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ron, comme à son habitude, stressait, mais Ginny elle, savait qu'elle serait prise. Elle avait confiance en elle.

Soudain un grand hibou entra dans la grande salle.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure du courrier, c'est étrange, dit Hermione.

- En plus il vient vers toi Hermione.

- Oui, c'est le hibou que j'ai donné à mes parents pour qu'ils m'écrivent. C'est vraiment étrange. Je n'aime pas ça.

L'oiseau se posa devant elle. Elle prit l'enveloppe accrochée à sa pate et lui donna quelques bouts de gâteau avant qu'il ne se renvole. Elle hésita car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle finit par l'ouvrir. C'était bien l'écriture de sa mère. Elle se sentie soulagée, mais pas totalement.

_Hermione,_

Je suis vraiment désolé d'envoyer une lettre pour ce genre de nouvelles, alors qu'elle aurait du être écrite pour te demander de tes nouvelles. J'espère juste que tu vas bien à Poudlard et que tu es bien en sécurité par ces temps de guerre dans votre monde. La triste raison de ma lettre, c'est pour t'annoncer que ton parrain et sa femme sont décédés. Je sais que tu les aimais beaucoup et je comprends très bien ta tristesse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous allons bien et nous réussirons à nous en remettre, car c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu alors fait de même. Sache qu'ils t'aimaient, tout comme nous. A bientôt ma puce.

_Ton père et ta mère qui t'aiment_

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues palies par la nouvelle. Cela inquiétait toute la tablée mais ils n'osaient rien dire. Ginny, voyant qu'elle fixait toujours la lettre, décida de se lancer à l'eau et l'appela.

- Hermione …

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon parrain et sa femme sont mort.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, mes parents ne me le disent pas.

- On est désolé Hermione, dit la rouquine attristée par la peine de son amie.

- Oui je sais, merci d'être là. Vous ferez mieux d'y aller autrement vous allez être en retard, je vous rejoindrez plus tard.

- Oui tu as raison, dit Harry en se levant.

Il sera l'épaule de sa meilleure amie pour la soutenir. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Puis il sortit de la grande salle suivi de Ron et de Ginny qui avait fait le même geste qu'Harry.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, ils furent étonnés de le voir envahit par deux couleurs : le rouge et vert.

« Mais pourquoi la moitié des Serpentards est là ? Malfoy !! Pesta-il »

Harry se dirigea vers son ennemi qui se disputait avec plusieurs Gryffondors.

- Malfoy que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai réservé le terrain !

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai réservé !

- C'est vous deux, dit une voix derrière eux.

- C'est sûrement une erreur professeur, s'écria Harry.

- Non c'est l'idée du professeur Dumbledore pour mettre plus de compétition entre vous.

- Ça ne vas pas arranger les amitiés Gryffondor – Serpentard ce qu'il vient de faire, dit Ginny.

- Peut-être, mais c'est ce qu'il veut mademoiselle Weasley donc vous n'avez rien à dire, réplica madame Bibine.

« Mais quelle idée a encore eu ce vieux fou ? Au-moins nous allons pouvoir leur montrer la force de l'équipe de Serpentard que je vais choisir. »

« Ça me tue, mais cette fois je suis plutôt d'accord avec l'habitude qu'a Malfoy de l'appeler " "vieux fou". Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de mettre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sur le même terrain avant l'heure. Il veut qu'on s'entretue ? En tout cas, on ne va pas se laisser faire ! Surtout pas par eux. »

Par la fenêtre d'une des plus hautes tours, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, le directeur s'amusait bien de voir que sa nouvelle lubie marchait.

- Bon écoutez-moi, dit Harry, les Gryffondors tous de ce côté et vous les Serpentards vous restez dans votre partie de terrain.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais choisir le côté où nous devons nous mettre Potter ?

- A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici à papoter avec un thé et des petits gâteaux, Malfoy, il faut bien que quelqu'un décide. Plus vite ce sera finit, mieux ce sera pour nous tous. Mais bon si tu veux, je te laisse l'autre côté Malfoy.

- Non c'est bon je te le laisse. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais ça, tu as déjà choisis ton équipe.

- Non, je n'ai pas choisi, mais pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre à nouveau.

- Moi ? Peur ? Pas du tout.

- Alors occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Harry se retourna vers sa maison réunie devant lui. Non il n'avait pas choisit son équipe, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si personne n'était plus doué que ses anciens joueurs et puis il fallait remplacer Katie Bell qui avait finit ses études en juin dernier. Ainsi commença la séance de sélection, les Gryffondors d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre.

Draco regarda ses joueurs. Il en élimina déjà une petite dizaine avant que vraiment ne commence la sélection.

« A chaque fois c'est pareil, des salles mioches de première année ou des faibles viennent me déranger. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre moi ! De toutes manières, j'ai déjà choisi en partie mon équipe. Je fais cela juste pour la forme, pour ce vieux fou et cette vielle pie de Mcgo. Mais il me reste un problème : les poursuiveurs. J'ai ma petite idée, Nott et Greengrass se débrouille pas mal, mais il m'en manque quand même un. »

Son regard se posa sur sa pseudo-cousine, qui assistait à la sélection posée dans les gradins avec un livre en main.

« Et si … »

- Malfoy !

- Tu t'appelle toi-même maintenant Draco, dit Crabbe.

- Mais non idiot, ma cousine.

Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête de son livre, ce qui l'énervait un peu, de plus la réplique de Crabbe n'arrangea pas les choses.

- Sandra Malfoy ! cria-t-il.

- Quoi Malfoy ? dit-elle en levant enfin la tête de son livre.

- Vient par ici !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je préfère mon livre.

Des rires se levèrent parmi les joueurs. Draco leur lança un intense regard noir qui les fit taire tout de suite.

- Allez viens, j'ai quelque chose à te demander … s'il te plait.

- Voilà qui est bien demandé Malfoy. Tu fais des efforts.

« Oui mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Quelle idée j'ai eu franchement ! »

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux, cousin ?

- Tu sais jouer ?

- Jouer à quoi ?

- On est là pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ben oui un peu, j'ai des parents sorciers je te signale.

- Monte sur un balai.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui vas-y monte. Je veux voir si ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Et pourquoi je te mentirais puisque qu'on se connait depuis tout petit.

- Ben alors montre leur, si je ne peux pas te convaincre, dit-il en montrant l'équipe du regard.

- Bon si tu veux et à quel poste ?

- Poursuiveur.

- Et tu veux vraiment que je joue avec vous ?

- Bah oui, si t'es douée bien sur.

Sandra monta sur le balai que lui tendait Malfoy et s'envola comme une flèche jusqu'à atteindre une certaine hauteur.

- Tu me donne le souaffle, Malfoy ?

- Bien sur. Tiens. Nott et Greengrass allez jouer avec elle.

Leur jeu commença et Sandra semblait très doué, plus que ne le pensait Draco, bien évidement. Ils se lancèrent le souaffle en des passes parfaites et Sandra réussit à marquer un but bien que Zabini soit fort en tant que gardien.

« Waouh, elle est vraiment doué cette Malfoy, plus que son cousin. Ça va être dur de les battre avec elle dans leur équipe. Heureusement, les miens sont aussi doués, surtout Ginny. »

En observant ses futurs poursuiveurs, le regard d'Harry était tombé sur Sandra qui s'élançait vers les anneaux. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, il était époustouflé par son jeu de vol. Il la trouvait vraiment douée, surtout habillée comme elle l'était. Elle portait sa robe de sorcière, ce qui n'était pas vraiment confortable pour voler sur un balai. Et puis il avait déjà choisi son équipe alors il ne pouvait se permettre d'espionner l'équipe ennemie. Il avait choisi Ron comme gardien puisque le seul concurrent qu'il avait eu était un inexpérimenté de première année. Et puis les batteurs présents étaient tous des incapables, sauf ceux qu'il avait choisit l'année précédente : Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote. Cela leur avait réussi, alors pourquoi ne pas les garder. Le poste de poursuiveur, lui, avait été populaire. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes qui s'étaient présentées et nul n'avait été meilleur que Ginny, Demelza, et Dean ensemble. Eh oui, Dean, l'ex petit copain de Ginny, avait finalement prit le poste vacant de Katie Bell. Et il voyait qu'à part Sandra, l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait pas changé non plus : il y avait Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Pourquoi la regarde-t-il ainsi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas. Il me l'a promit. Cette fille ne me l'enlèvera pas, je veux qu'il me regarde. »

Soudain, Ginny passa dans son champ de vision et c'est comme ça qu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Sandra arrivait aussi vers la limite. Les deux filles allaient se rentrer dedans. Ne leur a-t-on jamais dit qu'il fallait toujours regarder devant soi quand on vole.

- Ginny !!

Boom !!

Trop tard, les deux filles s'étaient cognées dans un grand fracas.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois ! s'écria la blonde.

- T'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, répliqua sadiquement la rousse.

- Oh si, puisque le match Serpentard – Gryffondor a lieu dans un mois.

- Quoi ?

- Eh oui je suis poursuiveuse, tout comme toi.

- De toutes manières tu ne peux même pas tenir correctement sur un balai. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! Et puis tu n'es même pas capable de monter haut d'après ce que j'ai vu.

- Tu veux qu'on pari ?

Les deux filles montèrent en flèche vers le ciel.

« Mais elles sont folles, qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? » pensèrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

- Alors je ne suis pas capable Weasley ?

- Attends, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Malfoy.

Elles montèrent encore. Du sol on ne voyait plus que deux points dans le ciel. Cela pouvait devenir dangereux à une certaine hauteur. Donc Harry décida d'intervenir et de rejoindre les deux filles. Il fut suivi de près par Blaise. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ce qu'ils voyaient leur fit peur : les deux filles étaient en train de se battre à plus de mille mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu les mettre dans cet état ? »

Une fois arrivés à leurs côtés, les deux garçons ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour les arrêter.

- Ginny arrête s'il te plait.

- Ne t'en mêle pas Harry ! Et puis c'est elle qui a commencé, pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter la première.

- Pour moi.

Il marquait un point, et la sorcière le savait mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

- C'est toi qui as commencé d'abord, répliqua Sandra.

- Non c'est toi.

Et voilà c'était reparti, donc les garçons décidèrent enfin de les séparer. Harry attrapa Ginny et Blaise, Sandra. Ils firent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient car attraper une fille qui se débat, assis sur un balai dans le vide, en étant soi-même assis sur un balai n'était pas vraiment une chose facile. D'ailleurs Zabini fut éjecté trois mètres plus loin par Sandra, au moment où Harry réussi à retirer les mains de son ancienne petite amie qui agrippaient Sandra. Dans cet élan Sandra perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai. Harry lâcha Ginny et se jeta sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il l'aida à remonter sur son balai puis se retourna vers Ginny pour voir si elle n'avait rien, elle était déjà en train de descendre. Il la vit s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche.

« Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Pour Sandra ? »

Il fut remplit d'une rage, pourquoi cette fille si douce faisait-elle du mal à Ginny ? Alors il se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton dur :

- Fait plus attention la prochaine fois, elle ne te loupera pas.

Ginny avait tout entendu. Elle sourit, mais décida quand même de faire regretter le beau Harry Potter, de l'avoir lâché pour sauver une Serpentard.


	7. Chapter 7 : bal d'Halloween

**Chapitre 7 : le bal d'Halloween.**

- Dis Malfoy, ça ne m'enchante guère de travailler avec toi mais il faudra bien qu'on s'y mette un jour sur la préparation du bal d'halloween.

- Tu peux le faire toute seule.

- Non, le professeur McGonagall a bien précisé qu'on devait le faire ensemble, et puis elle ma dit de te dire qu'on doit y aller ensemble aussi.

- Quoi ?! Avec toi Granger ?

- Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi tu sais.

- Oui car tu ne peux pas aller avec Weasmoch.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ?

- Oh je vexe la miss je-sais-tout. J'insulte ton amoureux.

- Ron n'est pas mon amoureux d'accord, il est juste mon meilleur ami.

- Oui bien sur je te crois.

- Et toi bien sur tu aurais préféré y aller avec Sandra.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tu sais que ça fait genre « monsieur n'a trouvé personne alors il a été obligé d'aller au bal avec sa cousine, oh le pauvre »

- La ferme Granger !

- Et puis de toutes manières, elle doit déjà avoir déjà quelqu'un pour y aller vu la file de mec qui se poussent pour l'inviter.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es jaloux Malfoy, que c'est mignon.

- Qu'est-ce qui est mignon ? dit une voix derrière eux.

- Rien.

- Oh si, il est jaloux car tu as plein de pré…

- La ferme Granger !!

- De « pré » quoi ?

- De prétendant pour le bal.

- Je t'ais dit de la fermer, tu comprends quelque chose quand on te parle.

- Oui quand il y a un « s'il te plait » à la fin de la phrase.

- Et pourquoi mon cher cousin est jaloux ?

- Parce qu'il aurait préféré y aller avec toi qu'avec moi.

- Tu y vas avec Malfoy ?

- Oui c'est la tradition, les préfets-en-chef sont obligés d'y aller ensemble.

- C'est peut-être un bon point, avec Draco tu n'auras pas des milliers de prétendants que tu dois repousser et puis je suis sur que c'est un bon coup, finit-elle en pouffant de rire.

- C'est ça parlez de moi quand je suis dans la pièce… Tu as dit quoi ?!

Cette fois-ci les deux filles se mirent à rigoler. Comment faire enrager un Malfoy ? Gonflez son égo puis piquez-le avec une aiguille.

- Un bon coup. pourquoi ?

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Mais non voyons. Tu crois vraiment qu'on voudrait tenter le coup avec toi ?

- Euh … je ne sais pas moi.

Les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable ce qui vexa le Serpentard qui partit dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

- Alors t'y va avec qui ? demanda Hermione.

- Avec un certain Stephen Cornfoot de Serdaigle.

- Oui je vois qui c'est, il est plutôt pas mal, tu as de la chance.

- Oui il est avec nous en sortilège, il est assis à côté de moi et il me drague depuis le début de l'année alors je tente.

- Oui tu as raison.

Hermione trouvait que sa nouvelle amie avait beaucoup de chance. Jamais elle n'avait eu de succès auprès des garçons sauf avec Ron peut-être. Mais bon cette année malgré le fait qu'elle devait aller au bal avec son pire ennemi, elle était contente de pouvoir narguer toutes les filles qui rêvaient d'être à sa place. Car malgré tout, cela ne la gênait pas, elle irait au bal avec un beau garçon, un des plus beau de Poudlard – même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais – comme en quatrième année. De plus, elle entendait déjà Parkinson commenter le bal :

« Mais comment Dragonichou peut-il danser avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il n'a pas honte. C'est avec moi qu'il aurait du y aller. »

Et oui, elle l'entendait déjà et se réjouissait de pouvoir énerver la pire des Serpentards. Le seul problème c'était que le bal avait lieu dans deux semaines. Il ne restait que deux malheureuses petites semaines pour tout préparer avec un homologue masculin qui ne voulait pas l'aider.

Sandra était partie prendre sa douche quand Hermione eu une idée pour ce fameux bal. Elle décida d'aller toquer à la porte du Serpentard pour voir si elle pouvait en parler avec lui. Cette fois-ci elle attendit gentiment qu'il lui ouvre, pour ne pas faire la même bêtise que la dernière fois et s'attirer encore les sarcasmes du préfet. Mais celui-ci ne venait pas lui ouvrir. Elle s'énerva.

« Il le fait exprès ou pas ? »

Elle toqua encore mais toujours rien, elle trouvait ça inquiétant, cela ne faisait pas longtemps pourtant qu'il était rentré dans sa chambre. Alors sans réfléchir elle ouvrit cette porte, la pièce était noire, toute les lumières étaient éteinte, et Draco ? Il dormait tout simplement.

Hermione fut frappée de stupeur quand elle vu le blond profondément endormi. Elle était dans sa chambre maintenant mais elle n'arrivait pas à enlever cette image de sa tête. L'image d'un être qui, habituellement, était méprisant, égoïste, froid, mais qui ressemblait à un ange quand il dormait. Oui, quand Draco fermait les yeux, que son visage se détendait pour se laisser aller aux rêves, il était tout simplement … magnifique.

« Bon Hermione oublie tout ça, cela ne change rien, il reste un être qui t'horripile, le plus horrible des hommes sur terre après son père et Voldemort bien sur. »

Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit. Elle se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin se rendant compte qu'elle portait encore ses habits de la veille. Elle décida alors de prendre une douche. On était samedi alors elle prit tout son temps sous l'eau chaude. Elle se sentait bien à cet instant. Elle resta une heure dans la salle de bain, se disant qu'elle pouvait se le permettre puisqu'il n'était que six heures et que tout le monde dormait. Elle sortit donc avec juste une serviette autour d'elle.

- Bonjour … Granger.

Hermione retira tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de penser. Il n'était que six heure mais il y avait d'autres personnes aussi fou qu'elle pour se lever aussi tôt. Malfoy se tenait là devant-elle bouche bée. Elle rougit devant le regard insistant du Serpentard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que sous cette robe de sorcière se cachait un corps si bien foutu. Granger cache bien ses ressources. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est Granger la Sang-de-Bourg. Il t'est interdit d'y toucher. Réveille-toi Draco ! »

- Euh … Malfoy je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une idée pour le bal et je voudrais savoir si tu es d'accord.

- Euh ouais, mais vas t'habiller à moins que tu attendes quelque chose de moi Granger ? Vu sous quelle tenue tu te présentes à moi. Mais ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Et puis, dépêche-toi je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la journée.

- La ferme Malfoy, je crois que c'est toi qui espères un peu trop. Jamais je n'ai imaginé une seule seconde faire quoi que se soit avec toi. Tu me dégoutes !

Elle courut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Sandra réveillée par la discussion de ses deux amis avait suivit toute la scène et trouvait la situation très drôle. Elle aimait assister et participer aux joutes verbales entre les deux préfets. Surtout qu'en une semaine à peine, elles étaient tombées sur Malfoy en caleçon, et la c'était Draco qui venait de tomber sur Hermione en serviette. Rien n'était plus hilarant que de voir leur tête.

Une fois que la salle commune était libre, elle se faufila vers la grande salle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer aux deux ennemis qu'elle avait suivi toute la scène. Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuné, elle sortit dans le parc pour se poser à l'ombre d'un arbre pour lire. Soudain, quelqu'un l'attira. Elle se retourna et vit son cavalier pour le bal, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Salut beauté !

- Salut Stephen, dit-elle gênée.

- Je voulais savoir, tu viens toujours avec moi au bal ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Oh comme ça pour savoir, dit-il un sourire presque sadique cette fois.

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te faire faux bon, je n'ai qu'une parole, dit la Serpentard.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla en courant. Elle rougit mais trouvait que son compagnon avait un drôle de comportement, cependant elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Comme elle avait finit tous ses devoirs, elle flâna toute la journée dans le parc. Au repas du soir, Dumbledore avait une annonce à faire :

- Mes chers élèves, je voudrais vous annoncer officiellement que le bal d'Halloween aura lieu le 31 octobre et le thème de la soirée choisit par nos deux préfets en chef est le bal costumé. Donc choisissez bien vos costumes et vos cavaliers, cavalières, avant cette date. Sur ceux je vous laisse manger, bon appétit.

Il claqua dans ses mains et le repas apparut comme par magie.

Le week-end arriva très vite et les filles se précipitèrent toutes à Pré-au-lard pour acheter leurs robes et accessoires pour le bal. Hermione, Sandra et Ginny y avait été faire un tour très tôt dans la journée pour ne pas être prise dans la foule de filles hystériques. Ginny avait été invité par Harry. Elle était super heureuse. Tous les deux avait décidé d'accorder leur costume en prenant pour modèle une couple connu dans la communauté moldu : Aladin et Jasmine. Hermione leur avait souvent parlé des contes moldu, surtout ceux des mille et une nuits, ce qui faisait rêver Ginny. D'ailleurs Hermione, quand à elle, elle avait décidé de se déguiser en démon sans demander l'avis à Malfoy. Habillée avec une robe sexy toute rouge avec des cornes sur la tête, elle remplissait parfaitement le rôle de la femme de Lucifer. Sandra elle avait voulu se déguiser en ange. Elle avait choisit une robe blanche, qui montrait bien ses formes généreuse. Le bas de la robe et ses manche étaient larges ce qui faisait vraiment penser à des ailes et à la légèreté d'un ange. Sa longue chevelure blonde donnait un effet plus qu'irréel. De leur côté, les garçons avait eux aussi choisit vite fait leur costume. Ron avait invité Lavande par dépit. Elle avait vraiment été contente que son ex petit-ami qu'elle aimait toujours lui ait demandé de l'accompagner. Et Neville avait invité Luna. Il avait un faible pour elle depuis le début de leur sixième année et avait enfin osé se lancer.

Au cours de la dernière semaine, Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Malfoy de l'aider à préparer la salle. Dans le plus grand secret ils avaient commencé à la décorer. Au final, ils avaient fait un travail superbe ensemble, sans aucune dispute ou mots de travers. Mais dès que ce cher Draco Malfoy reprenait son poste parmi les Serpentards, leurs altercations reprenaient de plus belle, cela empirait presque. Hermione savait que c'était qu'un masque, elle voyait bien comment il était avec elle ou même avec Sandra quand ils étaient seuls dans leur salle commune. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher que cela la touche et ce depuis sa première année. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser en se lançant dans ses devoirs. Ils avaient avancé dans le programme, surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tonks était intransigeante avec la guerre qui se préparait. Mais quand le grand jour arriva, tous les élèves ne pensaient plus à cette pression constante qui s'était apposé à eux en à peine deux mois. Les filles se regroupèrent toutes dans leurs dortoirs trois heures avant le bal pour se préparer malgré l'exaspération des garçons qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les filles avaient besoin d'autant de temps. Mais ils ne dirent rien de peur d'attirer les foudres de leurs cavalières et de se retrouver à y aller tout seul.

Quand ils virent descendre les marches du grand escalier de Poudlard, des filles sublimes dont leurs cavalières, ils ne regrettèrent rien. Ginny fut la première à atterrir dans les bras d'Harry suivit de près par Lavande dans les bras de Ron.

- Tu es magnifique, dit Harry bouche bée devant la beauté de la rousse.

- Merci, on y va ?

- Oui viens.

Ils furent suivit d'un Ron aussi subjugué, pas par Lavande mais par la démone qui descendait les escaliers à côté d'un ange. Les deux filles attiraient beaucoup de regard envieux.

« Mais qui sont ces deux beautés ? Je ne les ai jamais aperçut et pourtant j'en ai vu des filles. Pourquoi j'ai du aller à ce foutu bal avec Granger. »

Quand Draco aperçut l'ange se diriger vers Stephen Cornfoot de Serdaigle, il l'envia mais pas plus d'une minute quand il vu que la démone se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il pensa qu'elle allait passer son chemin sans le regarder mais elle s'arrêta devant lui et c'est là qu'il la reconnu.

- Granger !

- Eh oui c'est moi Malfoy.

Il regarda l'ange mieux que la première fois puis reconnu enfin Sandra puis se retourna vers Hermione. Il balaya plusieurs fois son regard sur les deux jeunes filles puis fini par dire :

- Par Merlin !

Hermione rigola devant l'expression hébété de son homologue masculin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Granger ?

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui avoue que tu nous avais pas reconnu.

- Mais si, dit-il plein de fierté, mais …

- Mais ?

- Vous êtes magnifiques, souffla-t-il.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand prince des Serpentards venait de lui faire un compliment sincère à elle la Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, finit-elle par dire son étonnement passé, en plus on est accordé.

- Ouai … merci, bon on devrait y aller.

Draco avait choisi son costume sans réfléchir. Il avait choisit celui d'un démon, et les deux préfets formaient un couple démoniaque, merveilleusement assorti. De son côté, Sandra avait reçu mille compliments de son cavalier qui n'en revenait pas. Elle était gênée par l'effet qu'elles avaient produit en descendant les escaliers. Surtout par le regard de Malfoy et de Weasley. Elle était sur qu'ils ne les avaient pas reconnu sur le coup, particulièrement en voyant leur regard maintenant qu'ils savaient. Ron était rouge de jalousie et cela la fit rire intérieurement. Elle remit toute son attention sur son beau cavalier qui la dévorait des yeux. Ils finirent par rentrer dans la grande salle et Stephen fit son gentleman jusqu'au bout. Sandra était séduite. Quand ils finirent de manger, Dumbledore, laissa place au bal après maints remerciements pour les deux préfets et en leur demandant d'ouvrir le bal. Sous les yeux ébahit de toute l'école, les deux démons se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle pour tournoyer. Pour eux, cet instant était étrange et drôle à la fois, ils n'osaient pas se parler et puis être si proche l'un de l'autre était gênant. Donc ils restèrent là, se regardant dans les yeux jusqu'à que la musique se finisse, sans même se rendre compte que les autres couples les avaient rejoints sur la piste.

« Si il n'y avait pas mon père et ses foutus préjugés, je me la ferais bien, elle est si belle, mais je suis de sang-pur je ne peux pas me rabaisser à ce niveau. Et puis elle ne voudra jamais, elle a un foutu caractère Granger. »

Sandra était aux anges, tout comme Ginny et Lavande, et même Pansy qui avait Blaise pour cavalier en dépit d'avoir Draco. Elles tournoyaient toutes dans les bras de beaux garçons, voir les plus beaux de l'école. Mais Sandra se disait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être dans les bras de son beau brun, qui était aux petits soins avec elle, depuis le début de la soirée. Elle fut surprise quand Stephen posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant un slow. Elle mit un petit moment à répondre au baiser mais ce fut magique pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon et elle ne trouvait pas que c'était désagréable du tout, donc elle resta accrochée aux lèvres du Serdaigle, sous les regards envieux de plusieurs garçon de la salle.

« Je suis content, j'ai réussi à avoir une Serpentard qui plus est, une Malfoy, que demander de plus, je suis le meilleur. »

Après cette pensée Stephen pris sa cavalière par la taille et sortit de la Grande salle sous les yeux de Harry qui trouvait ça louche. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sandra n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile. Il sortit de la grande salle à son tour à la recherche du nouveau couple, sous le regard interrogateur de Ron et de Ginny. Il les cherchait sans les trouver. Il se baladait dans les couloirs, se demandant pourquoi il était là, alors qu'il devrait être dans les bras de sa rousse préféré qui devait lui en vouloir maintenant. Un cri provenant d'une salle de classe le sortit de ses pensées. Il couru vers la source du bruit et entra dans la salle pour y découvrir une scène qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Stephen qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer se défoulait sur Sandra qui se débattait et criait. Il déchirait sa robe et était violent, s'il n'intervenait pas il allait la violer. Alors il attrapa le Serdaigle et le jeta loin d'elle. Après cette tentative Sandra s'écroula au sol et son ex beau brun s'énerva encore plus.

- Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie et de détruire par la même occasion, une femme.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, ce n'est qu'une Malfoy, Serpentard qui plus est, pourquoi la défends-tu Potter ?

- Parce qu'ici c'est toi le monstre.

- Voilà le survivant qui essaye encore de sauver son monde. Elle ne te plairait pas plutôt Potter ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, va-t-en !! cria-t-il.

- C'est bon, c'est bon t'énerve pas je te la laisse, il y aura bien d'autres filles pour moi.

Une fois que le garçon fut sortit de la pièce, Harry se retourna vers Sandra.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais pas au point qu'elle me plaise. J'aime Ginny. »

- C'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie, essaie de faire attention, je te croyais plus maligne que ça, dit-il sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

- Si t'en à mare de me sauver Potter, ne le fait plus, dit-elle sur un ton encore plus dur que celui d'Harry, vas-t-en !!


	8. Chapter 8 : Gryffondor Serpentard

**Chapitre 8 : Gryffondor – Serpentard**

Le trio était assis à leur table dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il jouait avec ses céréales à l'aide de sa cuillère, au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione.

- Bon Harry vas-tu nous dire ce qui se passe ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit le survivant en levant les yeux de son bol.

- En ce moment tu es souvent dans tes pensées. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Bah rien.

- Si tu le dis, allez vient sinon on va être en retard en potion.

- Pff, souffla-t-il.

- Allez Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue mais dis-toi que depuis le début de l'année il te rajoute des points.

- Et la faute à qui ? dit-il brusquement.

- Bah …

- Grâce à Malfoy, c'est tout. Moi je n'y suis pour rien.

- C'est bon ne t'énerves pas, Harry, dit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux pour qu'il s'énerve rien qu'en parlant d'elle ? Pourtant tout se passait bien. Et puis depuis quand il l'appelle Malfoy ? Mais bon on n'a pas le temps, je verrais cela avec lui plus tard. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, où tous les Serpentards les attendaient déjà. Rogue ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Harry rejoignit sa table se rendant compte que sa voisine n'était pas là. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas là quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur une tornade blonde essoufflée.

- Excusez mon retard professeur.

- Oui ce n'est pas grave mais asseyez-vous et ne dérangez plus mon cours miss Malfoy.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table avec regret, elle ne voulait pas parler à Harry mais celui-ci se tourna vers elle, elle pensait qu'il allait s'excuser pour le soir du bal mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle fut d'autant plus blessée.

- Alors Malfoy, on se présente quand même en cours.

- Sache que je ne me prends pas pour une prétentieuse qui ose se permettre de louper les cours, Potter.

- Oui bien sûr pourquoi la deuxième miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard oserait-elle louper les cours, Malfoy.

- Mais tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Potter, cria-t-elle.

« Par merlin ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi violente finalement elle a quand même des airs des Malfoy, je m'étais trompé sur son compte. Cela me fait étrange qu'elle m'appelle " Potter ". Prononcé par elle c'est pire que par son cousin, c'est comme un poignard dans le dos. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi à ce bal, a-t-elle commencé à m'appeler ainsi ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Mais si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura, après tout ce n'est pas deux Malfoy qui vont me faire peur. »

« Putain je vais le tuer pour qui il se prend, ce prétentieux qui se croit l'élu. Mais si tu crois que je vais me laissez faire, tu vas être déçu. J'ai été élevé comme ça et je me battrais jusqu'au bout.»

Toute la classe avait suivit l'échange et personne n'avait osé les interrompre même Rogue, qui était trop surpris. Il était déçu, cela ne marchait pas comme il le voulait. Au moment où Harry allait de nouveau répliquer il réagit enfin :

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous calmer, vous aussi Miss Malfoy. Ne me forcez pas à vous enlever des points ou à vous coller. Pour tout le monde commencez votre potion et je ne veux plus rien entendre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux pour qu'ils se crient dessus. Et depuis quand ils s'appellent par leur nom de famille ? Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je ne le reconnais pas. Pourquoi est-il si violent ? Il faut que je sache pourquoi, parole de Granger.»

Tout le reste du cours se passa dans une tension évidente. Plus personne n'osait parler et l'énervement de Sandra et d'Harry se faisait sentir dans toute la salle. D'ailleurs quand la sonnerie retenti, Sandra parti du cours la première, ne supportant plus cette ambiance. Elle regrettait vraiment que cela se dégrade entre Harry et elle, mais il lui avait fait mal. Depuis le bal, elle était à fleur de peau, il ne fallait mieux pas l'approcher. Ce soir là il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui l'avait blessé mais son cher Serdaigle qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout maintenant. Stephen avait essayé de la violer et cela la dévorait de l'intérieur.

_**Flash back**_

- Allez vient on va s'aérer un peu.

- Si tu y tiens.

- Oui j'y tiens beauté et puis si cela peut me permettre de me retrouver seul avec toi.

- Et tu m'emmènes où là ?

- Je ne sais pas là où nos pas nous mèneront.

Il lui prit la main tout en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Il la tira dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtisse. Il s'arrêta devant une salle de classe. Il l'ouvrit puis l'emmena à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. Stephen se retourna vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser décidant d'accorder sa confiance à cet homme et de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Après plusieurs baisers fougueux, le Serdaigle se fit plus entreprenant. Il passa une main sous la robe de la Serpentard.

- Non Stephen s'il te plait, dit-elle en suppliant.

- Oh une Serpentard qui me supplie en plus une Malfoy, j'aurais enfin ma vengeance. Vas-y supplie moi encore.

- Non arrête ! Pourquoi te venger ?

- Je rêve de me venger de ce que ton stupide cousin ma fait.

- Mais je ne suis pas lui, arrête !

- Peut-être mais je sais qu'il tient à toi, je l'atteindrai à travers toi. Allez vas-y supplie moi encore.

- Non.

- Ah bon tu es sur ?

Il passa sa main proche de son intimité et puis finit par l'effleuré. A ce contacte elle frissonna, elle commençait à avoir peur et ne pu s'empêcher de crier.

- Non, non, arrête !! Salaud.

- C'est toi la salope, car bientôt tu m'appartiendras.

- Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, salle pourriture, pour être capable de faire ce que tu fais. Mais jamais, je ne t'appartiendrais.

- Oh si et c'est pour bientôt.

Il arracha sa robe pour atteindre sa poitrine plus rapidement. Elle fermait les yeux, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lutter, et elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Soudain elle sentit le poids de son violeur s'enlever, ce qui la fit tomber, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné ? Pour mieux revenir ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. Harry était là devant elle, Stephen derrière lui. Elle était contente, Harry venait de la sauver de la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à une femme : le viol.

- Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je viens t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie et de détruire par la même occasion, une femme.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, ce n'est qu'une Malfoy, Serpentard qui plus est, pourquoi la défend-tu, Potter ?

- Parce qu'ici c'est toi le monstre.

- Voilà le survivant qui essaye encore de sauver son monde. Elle ne te plairait pas plutôt Potter ?

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi, va-t-en !! cria-t-il.

- C'est bon, c'est bon t'énerve pas je te la laisse, il y aura bien d'autre fille pour moi.

Elle vit sortir son monstre, ex petit ami, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Elle était enfin soulagée mais totalement meurtrie, déchirée. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance et il l'avait trahi à peine cinq minutes après. Elle fixait le dos d'Harry qui se retournait vers elle, elle voulait qu'il lui dise quelque chose de gentille, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'il la protégera encore, qu'il sera toujours là pour elle.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie, essaie de faire attention, je te croyais plus maligne que ça, dit-il sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

Elle venait de prendre une lame en plein cœur. Elle se sentait doublement trahie, doublement meurtrie, blessée, humiliée, seule. Il fallait qu'elle se protège de lui, comme de tout le monde. Ce monde était vraiment trop dangereux pour elle.

- Si tu en as mare de me sauver Potter, ne le fait plus, dit-elle sur un ton encore plus dur que celui d'Harry, va-t-en !!

Il quitta la pièce après l'avoir regarder d'un air ahuri, comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réponse. Il la laissa seule dans cette salle de classe au lieu de s'excuser. Elle pleura un bon moment avant de rejoindre discrètement ses appartements.

_**Fin flash back**_

Depuis elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même sauf avec Hermione et Draco ses seuls amis ou elle pouvait être elle-même. Elle avait réussi à les duper sur son mal être. Mais après cette dispute publique, elle ne pourrait plus échapper aux questions.

Cependant, elle réussit, avec brio à éviter ses amis, et même Harry. Elle savait que le match Gryffondor – Serpentard approchait qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter, ni sa petite copine Ginny même si elle avait des doutes sur leur relation. Mais elle resterait forte, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un écart de conduite, elle avait eu une éducation qui lui avait apprit à ne pas montrer ses émotions quand il le fallait et là elle ne les montrerait plus.

Le matin du match elle enfila son uniforme de Quidditch vert et argent et alla avec Draco dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Pas trop stressé, Malfoy ? dit Draco.

- Non ça va.

- Je ne te crois pas une seconde. C'est ton premier match ne me dit pas que tu ne stresse pas.

- Oui bon c'est vrai je stresse un peu. Ça va t'es content.

- T'inquiète pas pour miniweasley tu es meilleure qu'elle.

- Miniweasley ?

- Oui la sœur de Weasmoch.

- Ginny ?

- Oui.

- Tu trouve de drôle de surnom à tes ennemis.

- Oui mais sa m'amuse.

- Miniweasley … oui je suis d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Ouh la tu fais peur quand tu t'y mets.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'une part parce que tu es d'accord avec moi.

- Et oui ça peut arriver de temps en temps.

- Et d'autre part, tu as ce sourire sur le visage que j'ai généralement, je déteins sur toi apparemment.

- Eh oui pourquoi pas devenir une vrai Malfoy tant que je suis là.

- Potter t'as vraiment changé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord.

- Si tu veux. Allez viens le match commence dans vingt minutes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le stade qui commençait petit à petit à se remplir des couleurs des deux équipes : vert et argent d'un côté, rouge et or de l'autre. Dans les vestiaires, la tension montait pour les joueurs des deux maisons qui devaient s'affronter. Harry doutait de la fin du match. Il espérait que Ginny se retiendrait de provoquer sa nouvelle rivale qui était aussi douée qu'elle. Il voulait à tout prix attraper le plus tôt possible le vif d'or, avant Malfoy. Draco lui espérait la même chose qu'Harry. Les deux capitaines encourageaient leurs joueurs, puis ils entrèrent sur le terrain remplit de supporters déjà bouillants

- Alors prêts messieurs et mesdemoiselles, vous connaissez les règles et je vous demanderais de faire preuve de fair-play pendant ce match, dit madame Bibine en regardant tout d'abord les Serpentards puis les Gryffondors. A vos postes !

Tous les joueurs partir rejoindre leur place quand madame Bibine siffla un grand coup en libérant les balles : le vif d'or, le souaffle, les cognards.

- Eh Ginny Weasley, de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du souaffle, dit la voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood qui portait sa traditionnelle tête de lion. Elle le passe à Dean Thomas et le repasse à Ginny à la chevelure couleur de l'animal de sa maison : le lion. Vous savez c'est mon amie et elle est très gentille.

- Luna !!

- Oui excusez-moi professeur donc, mince alors, je crois que Sandra Malfoy à repris le souaffle et a marqué. 10 à 0 pour Serpentard. Les Gryffondors récupèrent le souaffle et fonce vers les buts adverses et marque !!! 10 à 10 ex-æquo.

Une huée s'éleva des tribunes. Les Gryffondors étaient enjoués.

« Ouais !! J'espère qu'on ne va pas les décevoir. C'est très bien Ginny. Il faut à tout prix que je trouve le vif d'or. Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour reprendre Luna comme commentatrice cette année. »

- Oh Nott a faillit se prendre un cognard très bien envoyé par Jimmy Peakes, dommage qu'il ait réussi à y échapper. Oui excusez moi. Donc les Serpentards ont repris le souaffle, tentent de marquer mais le tir est arrêté par Ronald Weasley.

« Weasley est notre Roi, Weasley est notre Roi !! » crièrent en chœur tous les supporters des Gryffondors. Ron était très fier, il venait de rabattre le clapet de cette Malfoy qui avait crié sur Harry. Eh oui, il était aussi doué que Zabini.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je trouve cette petite balle qui m'embête vraiment. Qu'est-ce que fait Potter ?»

- Et oui Harry tournait en rond autour du terrain pour repérer le vif d'or. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il observait aussi Malfoy qui le suivait de près comme à son habitude. Le score était très séré : 60 pour Serpentard contre 50 pour Gryffondor. Il savait que seul le fait d'attraper le vif d'or pourrait enfin mettre fin au score qui bougeait avec lenteur et à ce match qui risquait de ne pas finir. Cette année, Sandra dans l'équipe des Serpentards changeait grandement la donne. Mais les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor n'abandonnaient pas et ils étaient bien déterminés à mettre une différence entre eux avant qu'Harry n'attrape la petite balle doré.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'heure de jeu, tout le monde commençait à sentir la fatigue. Les scores étaient de 120 pour Gryffondor contre 110 pour Serpentard. Harry sentait que s'était maintenant ou jamais mais il vit avec horreur Greengrass et Malfoy se dirigeaient de nouveau vers les buts de son meilleur ami.

- Daphné Greengrass passe le souaffle à Sandra Malfoy qui fonce vers les buts. Ron Weasley empêche l'empêche de rentrer de justesse et le relance à Demelza Robins qui le lance à Ginny Weasley qui évite un cognard lancé par Gregory Goyle, batteur de Serpentard. Elle lance mais Zabini l'intercepte…

Harry arrêta d'écouter pour ce concentrer à fond sur ce qu'il cherchait. Soudain il aperçut un éclair doré pas très loin de lui. Il regarda derrière lui, Malfoy le suivait toujours, il décida de faire une feinte. Il se dirigea à fond dans la mauvaise direction et quand il fut certain que Malfoy le suivait, il tourna sur sa droite vers le vif d'or.

- Apparemment le beau Harry Potter aurait vu quelque chose mais il est suivi de près par Draco Malfoy. Oh mais il change de direction, c'était une feinte ! Il tend la main devant lui. Oh un cognard lui fonce dessus, il l'évite et se concentre à nouveau sur son objectif. Qu'il est fort pour avoir réussi à convaincre Malfoy et qu'il est beau…

- Luna !!

- Oui excusez-moi, revenons à nos hippogriffes, Harry tend toujours la main et la referme. A-t-il attrapé le vif d'or ? Oui, GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE !!! score : 280 à 120.

Les tribunes rouges et or crièrent leur victoire sur les Serpentards qui tiraient une sale mine. Ils avaient encore perdu face aux lions.


	9. Chapter 9 : premier cauchemar

**Chapitre 9 : premier cauchemar**

Harry, Ginny et le reste de son équipe rentra vers le château anormalement calme après cette victoire sur les Serpentards. Ils croisèrent plusieurs Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui les félicitèrent mais sans plus. Ils étaient exténués de ce match, de ces deux heures intensive de vol. Les Serpentards s'étaient vraiment bien amélioré mais les lions étaient content d'avoir pu mettre une raclé à ses serpents. Après une marche silencieuse dans les couloirs de l'immense château, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Patacitrouille, lança Ritchie Coote pressé d'aller se reposer dans leur salle commune.

Le tableau se tourna pour laisser place à des cries de joie. L'école semblait si calme car toute l'effervescence de fin de match était concentrée dans la salle commune des lions. Ils s'étaient tous réuni chez eux pour fêter cette victoire et ils attendaient avec impatience l'arriver de leurs joueurs. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de ses trois meilleurs amis : Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle était fière d'eux même si elle n'aimait sans plus ce sport.

Les elfes de maison avaient apporté de la nourriture et des boissons au plus grand plaisir de Ron qui mourait de faim comme à son habitude. Pour une fois cela fit rire tous ses amis. Cette victoire ne laissait pas une place à l'exaspération d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, les lions resteraient dans leur tour à profiter de ce bonheur qui leur permettait d'oublier le malheur qu'ils subissaient depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Toute l'équipe s'effondra d'un seul mouvement sur le plus grand canapé de la pièce. Leurs camarades les entourèrent et c'est là que commença les discutions légères, les blagues de certain qui firent rire beaucoup toute la troupe. Ils mangèrent et burent aussi. Après une piste de danse fut improviser et tous dansèrent comme des fous sur de la musique sorcier ou moldu.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent tous ensemble uni et soudé dans la grande salle pour participer au festin qui les attendaient. Ils voulaient aussi narguer un peu les Serpentard qui laissaient apparaitre une sale mine. Ils étaient déçus et ça se voyait. Dumbledore était amusé devant toute cette innocence et cette solidarité qu'il y avait parmi les Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall était vraiment fier de ses élèves et vraiment contente de pouvoir narguer, une fois de plus, le professeur Rogue.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils montrent autant leur joie ceux là.

- Je crois qu'on ferait pareil à leur place, Sandra, dit Blaise.

- Potter a triché et il s'en vante, ça m'énerve.

- Calme-toi Malfoy, c'est une technique de diversion comme une autre. Potter à voulu …

- Se débarrasser de moi on sait Blaise, coupa Draco encore plus énervé par l'apparition de ses ennemis de toujours.

- Oui, mais vous ne voyez pas le point positif.

- Non !! crièrent en chœur tout le reste de l'équipe.

- C'est de notre faute on aurait du marquer plus de point, mais Weasley est …

- Douer on sait ça aussi, dit Blaise avec le sourire mais moi aussi je leur ai mit des battons dans les poils de leurs balais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait un si bon match face aux lions.

- Comment ça, Blaise ? Explique-toi ! dit Draco.

- Notre score n'a jamais été aussi serré grâce à Sandra et son jeu avec Greengrass et Nott. On les a bien fatigués. Nous aussi mais ça c'est parce qu'ils sont aussi bon que nous. Pour une fois notre équipe vaut la leur, on vaincra les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles avec beaucoup plus de facilité.

- Oui mais ça ne change rien au final, dit Nott.

- Si, on pourra quand même gagner la coupe de Quidditch si on fait mieux qu'eux sur les autres matchs, c'est juste une question de point.

- Ouais t'as raison Blaise, on n'a pas dit notre dernier mot !! s'écria d'une voix forte Sandra en se levant.

Toute la table des Serpentards l'imitèrent et crièrent des cries de joie ou des cries de guerre. Cela étonna tous les autres élèves et professeurs présents dans la grande salle. Dumbledore était encore plus content. Depuis l'entrée des Gryffondors, il les observait et maintenant, il était obligé d'avouer que l'arrivé de Sandra dans cette école avait vraiment changé le comportement de tous. Jamais il n'aurait cru les Serpentards reprendre le dessus sur leur déception et repartir encore plus déterminé.

Le repas se finit avec des joyeuses conversations, cette fois-ci, parmi tous les élèves. Ils rejoignirent petit à petit leur dortoir épuisé après cette longue journée.

Après une semaine où tous les élèves avaient repris la routine des cours, les disputes entre maison, Hermione faisait son tour de garde pour vérifier si tout le monde respectait le couvre-feu. Une fois finit, elle marcha vers ses appartements qu'elle partageait avec les deux Malfoy depuis maintenant deux mois et demi. Elle trouvait toujours étrange qu'elle soit encore en vie après une cohabitation aussi longue avec son homologue masculin. Elle se dit que c'était surement dû à la présence de Sandra avec eux et qu'elle était chanceuse de l'avoir. Mais son côté pessimiste revient en lui disant que l'année n'était pas encore finit. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la rose et souffla le mot de passe : « union ». Elle retrouva enfin le calme de la salle commune. Draco et Sandra lisait tranquillement. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir Malfoy, des lunettes sur le nez en train de lire. Il faisait si sérieux. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait été élu préfet en chef avec elle.

- Elle se sentit envahi par la fatigue et donc décida d'aller directement se coucher.

- Bonne nuit vous deux, à demain.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, répondit Sandra avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne nuit, dit Draco sans même levé le nez de son bouquin.

A peine rentré dans sa chambre, elle mit son pyjama et se faufila dans ses draps aux couleurs de sa maison prête à fermer les yeux. Elle s'endormit tout de suite, il n'était pourtant que neuf heures trente.

« _J'ouvre les yeux et je ne voie rien a part du noir rien que du noir. Ou suis-je ? J'appelle Harry, Ron mais c'est le silence qui me répond. Soudain je sens une chaleur m'envahir et j'aperçois une lumière orange. Une femme cri au loin. J'entends des pleures de bébé. Je me rapproche de cette lueur et je me rends compte que je suis dans une maison et que la lueur orangé n'est qu'en vérité des flammes. Un incendie se déclarait. Malgré les flammes, les murs sont sombre ce qui m'empêche de dire où je suis. Soudain de nouveau le noir complet. La chaleur que je ressens se fait de plus en plus forte comme si les flammes m'atteignaient et me brûlaient. Je me tords de douleur sans la ressentir, c'est autre chose qui me fait mal._ »

- Ahhhh

Hermione se lève en sursaut et en sueur comme si elle avait vraiment eu chaud. Elle prend de grande bouffé d'air pour retrouver une respiration normal puis regarde son réveil : quatre heures.

« C'était quoi ce rêve ? Vraiment étrange. Pourquoi des flammes ? »

Elle n'arrivait plus à se laisser aller aux rêves, celui qu'elle venait de faire la hantait toujours. Elle décida donc de sortir de sa chambre qui l'étouffait à présent. Quand elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se rincer le visage, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Finalement elle rejoignit la personne qui n'était que Sandra.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Non je n'y arrive plus. Et toi ?

- Non j'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive plus à me rendormir.

- Comme moi en faite.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je me joins à toi ?

- Non fait comme chez toi, dit la Serpentard avec un faible sourire.

- Elles restèrent là un bon moment, profitant du silence qui régnait.

- C'est bien que vous ayez repris votre détermination hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir ça un jour.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir les Serpentards crié de joie après avoir perdu un match, mais tant mieux.

- Oui c'est parce qu'on a décidé de vous battre quand même mais par les points.

- Pauvres Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, ils vont souffrir conter vous et contre nous.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-il en un rire, mais chacun pour sa pomme.

- Ouais.

Le silence se réinstalla quelques instants puis Hermione reprit :

- Dit …

- Oui ? dit-elle pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Harry ?

- Je me demandais encore combien de temps t'allait te retenir de me poser cette question.

Hermione rigola suivi du rire froid de Sandra.

- Si je te dis que je ne veux rien dire, je suis sur que tu insisteras.

- Oui.

Le silence se réinstalla quelque instant pendant lesquels Sandra réfléchissait comment annoncer ça à Hermione sans la vexé en disant du mal d'Harry.

- Le soir du bal, Harry m'a sauvé des mains de Stephen, reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Parce qu'il a essayé de me violer.

- C'est pas vrai, je ne le croyais pas comme ça ?

- Oui mais il voulait se venger de Malfoy à travers moi.

- Tu lui as dit à Malfoy ?

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il donne raison à Stephen et que celui-ci dise que je suis allé me plaindre à mon cher cousin.

- Oui c'est vrai donc il n'y a que Stephen, Harry et toi qui soyez au courant.

- Oui et toi maintenant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé réellement ce soir là. S'il ta sauvé pourquoi vous vous disputez sans cesse.

- Parce qu'il ma fait aussi mal.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment compris ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il répond juste à mes provoques.

- En potion c'est lui qui a cherché quand même. D'ailleurs je lui en veux car il a fait référence à moi en te provocant.

- Oui c'est vrai mais cette fois-ci je pensais qu'il allait s'excusez mais non.

- Oui il peut être très borné quand il veut, mais juste aussi, il n'a pas du sans rendre compte.

- Peut-être mais ce qu'il ma dit après que Stephen soit parti alors que j'attendais du réconfort ou de la compassion était dure, froid et ça ma blessé encore plus. Le cours de potion a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Oui c'est sur. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais étrange après le bal.

- Tu avais remarqué ? Moi qui croyais vous avoir dupé.

- Non, on le sens quand des personnes se renferment sur eux même. Ne t'inquiète plus la prochaine fois s'il t'arrive quelque chose, parle moi-en tout de suite, je serais là pour t'écouter ou t'aider.

- Merci Hermione. Avec Malfoy vous êtes mes seuls amis sur qui je peux vraiment compter, quoi que Malfoy je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent.

- Oui ça c'est sur, ça dépend de son humeur.

Elles finirent par rigoler de bon cœur. Elle ne s'était pas aperçut que Draco avait écouté leur conversation.

« Ce Stephen je vais vraiment le buter mais Malfoy a raison, je le tuerais seulement s'il me cherche, quoiqu'il n'en vaut pas la peine que je me salisse les mains pour lui. En tout cas Potter lui aussi va mourir mais pas par moi, il faut le laissez à « Tu-sais-qui ». Je ne sais pas si je suis ton ami Malfoy, car je n'en ai pas, mais je crois que je serais là pour toi. Faudra juste pas m'en demander trop, je reste un Malfoy pur moi ! »


	10. Chapter 10 : descente en profondeur

Chapitre 10 : Descente en profondeur

En cette fin de novembre, le temps était glacial. Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient repris leur « cours particulier » mais ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé de plus sur l'endroit où pouvait se cacher les deux derniers Horcruxes : la coupe de Poufsouffle et un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor. Ce jour là, Dumbledore l'avait fait demander alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus cette semaine. Cela devait être important, peut-être avait-il trouvé un indice mais il restait silencieux derrière son secrétaire. Il réfléchissait et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait interrompre le cours de ces réflexions ou attendre tout simplement qu'il veuille bien lui adresser la parole. Il décida d'attendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore daigna se retourner vers lui et lui offrir son sourire.

- Bien Harry tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais demander ?

- Oui professeur.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles intéressantes sur où pourrais se trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Elle est où professeur ?

- Réfléchi bien, Harry.

Harry détestait quand le directeur lui posait des énigmes alors qu'il pouvait tout simplement le lui dire.

- Eh bien … je ne sais pas professeur.

- Réfléchit Harry, réfléchit, quels sont les lieux important pour Voldemort que nous avons déjà trouvé ?

- La bague dans la maison des Gaunt, le médaillon dans la grotte, le journal intime détenu par Lucius, Nagini avec Voldemort.

- Oui. Et quels sont les lieux qu'il a considérés comme faisant partie de son histoire ? Autre que ceux que tu as déjà cités.

- Eh bien … L'orphelinat.

- Non je ne pense pas. Il ne s'est jamais senti chez lui là-bas.

- Poudlard mais c'est impossible.

- Oui je ne l'ai jamais autorisé à y entrer donc je n'y pense pas, c'est vrai.

- Alors quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Harry quel est le moment le plus important dans la vie d'un sorcier qui est né dans le monde des moldus ?

- Le moment où on apprend qu'on en est un.

- Oui et encore ?

Harry réfléchissait à grande vitesse il ne voulait pas décevoir le directeur mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être plus important. Soudain il comprit où Dumbledore voulait l'emmener.

- Le moment où on trouve notre Baguette. Chez Ollivander ce n'est pas possible alors où ?

- Voyons Harry je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. C'est vrai que chez Ollivander n'est pas le bon endroit mais il se situ sur le chemin de Traverse le premier lieu sorcier qu'il a vu, tout comme toi. Et où est le lieu le plus sur du chemin de Traverse ?

- Gringotts !

- Oui Harry je pense qu'un Horcruxe est là-bas.

- Mais dans quel coffre ?

- Comme Voldemort n'a pas de coffre à Gringotts il doit être dans un autre. Quel est la famille en qui il a le plus confiance et qui lui sont fidèle.

- Malfoy !

- Non je ne pensais pas à eux, vu que Lucius avait déjà le journal intime.

- Les Lestrange ?

- Oui je pense.

- Mais comment y rentré, c'est impossible d'y voler quelque chose.

- Qui te dit de voler ?

- Bah …

- On va juste emprunter Harry, dit-il avec son sourire malicieux cacher au fond de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Et comment compter vous y prendre ?

- Eh bien j'y réfléchissais justement. Vu que les Lestrange sont une famille très ancienne ils doivent avoir un coffre au niveau le plus sécurisé …

- Ça ne nous arrange guère.

- Et proche du mien, continua le directeur sans prendre en compte la réflexion d'Harry.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui Harry, dit-il en rigolant devant l'expression de son élève préféré. Après reste juste à savoir comment pénétrer dans le coffre des Lestrange ?

- Oui, dit le survivant en un souffle démoralisé. Je peux toujours demander à Hermione si elle a une idée ?

- Bien sûr, va te coucher Harry nous nous revoyons demain.

- Oui professeur à demain, bonne nuit.

Harry se dépêcha de courir vers les appartements d'Hermione, il voulait lui parler tout de suite. Arriver devant le tableau de la rose, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe donc décida de toquer jusqu'à que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Au bout de quelques minutes le tableau se tourna enfin sur …

- Malfoy ?!

- Oui Potter ravi de te revoir mais sache que même si je ne suis pas préfète j'habite aussi ici, tu as surement oublié.

- Non, dit-il ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait en et fait oublier la présence de la cousine de Malfoy. Hermione est là ?

- Oui.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?! Appelle-moi Hermione … s'il te plait.

Il avait appris depuis un certain moment que quand on voulait obtenir quelque chose avec Sandra il ne fallait surtout pas oublier la politesse.

- Hermione !!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sandra ?

- Potter est là pour toi.

- Harry ? dit la voix familière de sa meilleure amie en apparaissant devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux te parler ? c'est important.

- Oui bien sur allons dans ma chambre.

Les deux Gryffondors rentrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets où Draco faisait ses devoirs.

- Oh Potter qui retrouve Granger, à cette heure-ci. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- La ferme Malfoy, dirent en chœur les deux amis qui n'avait pas le chœur à répondre plus à ces répliques.

- Oh j'ai touché un point sensible, Weasmoch et miniweasley sont au courant ?

Les deux concerné ne répondirent pas et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Harry insonorisa la pièce pour pas que le futur mangemort entende les révélations qu'il avait à faire. Une fois qu'il eu tout raconté, Hermione était songeuse.

- Je pense que c'est le bon endroit rien n'est plus sur que Gringotts sur le chemin de Traverse, comment faire ?

- C'est pour ça que je viens vers toi ?

- J'ai beau être une miss-je-sais-tout comme tu le dis si bien, dit-elle en faisant référence au cours de potion.

- Aie, tu n'as pas apprécié.

- Non et donc je disais je n'ai pas réponse à tout.

- Quoi ? Hermione qui n'a réponse à ce petit problème.

- S'il est si petit, ce problème pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? résolve le toi-même s'il est si simple ? dit la lionne en colère.

- Excuse-moi Hermione mais c'était de l'humour.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- C'est ce que je vois.

- Excuse-moi dit-elle après un court silence, j'ai mal dormis.

- Encore ce cauchemar ?

- Oui est toujours pas d'évolution, il va me rendre folle. mais bon tu n'es pas venu me voir pour ça. Laisse-moi la nuit et on en reparle demain.

- J'ai rendez-vous de nouveau avec Dumbledore demain on a qu'a y aller tous ensemble.

- Oui.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, à demain.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry rejoignit son dortoir et s'endormit tout de suite.

Le lendemain soir le trio se rendit dans le bureau de leur directeur.

- Oui entrée.

Ils entrèrent et s'essayèrent sur les chaises que leur présenta Dumbledore.

- Alors avez-vous eu une idée.

- Peut-être, une, professeur.

- Oui miss Granger, dit Dumbledore pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Eh bien j'ai pensé qu'Harry et vous pourriez vous rendre à votre coffre tandis que Ron et moi nous nous cacherions sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il suffirait une fois au bon étage de stupéfixer le gobelin se chargeant de nous. De le faire léviter jusqu'au coffre des Lestrange puisque qu'à cet étage il ne suffit pas d'une clef pour ouvrir tout les coffres, mais juste de la main d'un, des gobelins.

- Vous vous êtes bien renseigner miss Granger.

- Merci professeur. Ensuite on récupère la coupe que nous cacherions sous la cape et on fera croire au gobelin qu'il a eu un malaise ou un truc dans le genre.

- C'est une assez bonne idée qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oui je suis d'accord avec Hermione, dit Harry.

- Moi, aussi, ajouta Ron.

Le plan validé dans les derniers détails ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain dans l'après-midi puisque c'était samedi. Ils partirent se coucher en espérant que le plan allait fonctionner.

Une fois l'heure de se retrouver dans le grand hall du château, la tension était à son comble. Eh oui voler Gringotts n'était pas une mince affaire. Avec le professeur Dumbledore ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école afin de pouvoir transplaner sur le chemin de traverse. Malgré qu'il ait son permis de transplanage, Harry n'aimait toujours pas cette sensation étouffante et oppressante. Il fit une grimace avant de tourner sur lui-même et de disparaître. Il fut suivi de près par les trois autres.

Ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre pour que personne ne voie Ron et Hermione disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Une fois tous prêts ils avancèrent silencieusement vers l'immense bâtiment qu'était Gringotts. Harry était toujours impressionné de voir que toute une population magique vivaient au plein milieu de Londres sans que les moldu ne s'en rendent compte. Il ne devrait plus être impressionné par la magie depuis sept ans qu'il l'a pratiquait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Dumbledore se tenait près de lui regardant le vide. Harry était sur qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le plan d'Hermione mais qu'il ne préférait rien dire car ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'il n'avait pas de meilleur plan.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui accompagné d'Harry Potter ? dit le gobelin assis derrière son comptoir.

- Je voudrais allez dans mon coffre avant d'aller quelque part avec mon élève.

- Vous avez votre clef ?

- Oui, tenez, la voilà, dit le directeur en tendant la minuscule petite clef faite d'or.

Il rendit la clef au professeur avant de frapper dans ses mains. Un gobelin plus jeune fit son apparition.

- Je vais avoir besoin des Tintamars, dit-il au jeune gobelin.

Celui-ci fila aussitôt puis revint un instant plus tard avec un sac de cuir apparemment rempli d'objets en métal – à en juger par les tintements qu'on entendait – qu'il donna à son supérieur.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre professeur Dumbledore, reprit le vieux gobelin, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre forte.

Ils franchirent une porte et atterrirent dans un couloir de pierre brute, éclairé par des torches enflammées. Ils montèrent dans un wagonnet et Bogrod, le gobelin, le mit en route. Ils prirent de la vitesse et le wagonnet les emmena vers les profondeurs de la bâtisse. Une fois arrivé le gobelin les invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent encore un petit moment avant de s'arrêter devant un dragon gigantesque qui était attaché au sol, interdisant l'accès aux chambres fortes les plus profondes de la banque. Le dragon releva la tête devant les nouveaux venus et jeta un jet de flamme. Après avoir reculé, le gobelin fit résonner le Tintamars et le dragon se calma et recula. Ils continuèrent leur chemin puis s'arrêtèrent devant le coffre du directeur. Le gobelin posa sa paume sur le coffre et la porte fondit littéralement pour révéler une pièce remplit de tout l'argent que le directeur avait amassé durant sa longue vie. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione décida d'agir.

_- Petrificus Totalus_, dit-elle sous la cape avant de l'enlevé et de révélé la tête rousse et brune de Ron et Hermione.

_- Wingardium Leviosa_, dit Harry pour faire Léviter le gobelin vers l'un des coffres où était inscrit le nom de Lestrange.

Harry posa la main râpeuse du gobelin sur la porte qui fondit comme l'autre. C'était une grotte remplit du sol au plafond de pièce et de coupes d'or, d'armures en argent, de peau d'étrange créature, de potions conservées dans des flacons ouvragés et d'une tête de mort encore coiffée d'une couronne.

- Harry j'entends du bruit, il faut faire vite ils pourraient venir jusqu'ici !

- Oui, c'est une coupe avec un blaireau dessus mais si vous voyez le sigle de Serdaigle dite le !

Ils cherchèrent des yeux la fameuse coupe parmi toutes les autre que contenait la chambre forte.

- Professeur ce ne serait pas ça, la coupe, cria soudain Ron.

Dumbledore qui cherchait aussi de son côté se rapprocha. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit la petite coupe un peu en hauteur avec un blaireau gravé dessus. Ron prenant la réaction du directeur pour un affirmatif, allait poser la main dessus quand un cri l'en empêcha.

- Non, Ron ne la touche pas ! Il pourrait avoir un sortilège, dit Harry.

- Il a raison monsieur Weasley, cela pourrait être dangereux, prenez ça !

- Je vais faire une copie pour pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, dit Hermione, de toute façon je suis sûr qu'ils ne savent ce que leur a vraiment donné leur maitre.

- Oui miss Granger mais faite vite.

_- Duplicat_ !

Une autre petite coupe se forma dans la main de la Gryffondor. Ron avait prit le bout de tissus que lui tendait Dumbledore et le posa sur la coupe avant de la prendre et de la mettre dans sa cape, tandis qu'Hermione posait la réplique. Ils sortirent de la chambre et Harry se dépêcha de remettre le corps du gobelin à sa place d'origine. Soudain du bruit plus proche que tout à l'heure se fit entendre. Une expression de terreur envahir le visage du trio mais leur professeur gardait une calme serein. Il prit sa baguette et enleva le sortilège du saucisson après que deux de nos héros se cachaient sous la cape.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, dit le gobelin d'une voix faible.

- Vous avez surement dû faire un malaise. vous êtes tout pâle. Vous êtes fatiguez ?

- Non c'est bon ça ira vous avez fini ?

- Oui nous pouvons y aller.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur wagonnet et une fois tous installé celui-ci continua sa route pour remonter vers la surface tandis qu'un autre s'arrêtait juste derrière eux. Ils purent voir Bellatrix avec un gobelin assez mécontent. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ceux qui venaient de partir à leur plus grand soulagement. Mais un frisson les parcouru quand même en entendant son ton hautain et hystérique.

A l'air libre, ils se dépêchèrent de regagner pré-au-lard puis le château. Ils montèrent dans le bureau de leur professeur et c'est une fois assis que la pression s'évapora et laissa place à de grand sourire sur leur visage de voleurs.

- Harry à toi l'honneur, dit Ron en posant la petite coupe sur le bureau du directeur.

- Vous croyez que ça marcherait avec l'épée ? Comme avec le médaillon.

- Oui je pense Harry, dit le directeur, essaie toujours.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire où reposait l'épée du fondateur de leur maison : Godric Gryffondor. Il la prit puis retrouva sa place devant le bureau. Il prit une grande inspiration puis leva la lourde épée au dessus de sa tête avant de la laisser s'abattre sur la coupe. Un cri à vous faire froid dans le dos envahi la pièce. L'image de Voldemort qui criai apparut avant de s'évaporer et de laisser tout le monde sous le choc et une petite coupe fendu sur le bureau.

- On dirait bien que ça a marché, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage.


	11. Chapter 11 : Veritaserum

Chapitre 11 : Veritaserum

Sandra se leva tôt pour un dimanche. Il n'était que huit heures et tout le monde dormait encore dans les appartements des préfets en chef, même Hermione. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et décida de faire ses devoirs en attendant le réveil de Draco, afin qu'ils aillent manger ensemble. Malgré son air « je suis supérieur à tout le monde » elle le trouvait sympa et parfois drôle surtout quand elle le faisait enrager. Elle le considérait un peu comme sa seconde famille, comme un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

- Déjà en train de bosser Malfoy ? dit le serpent avec un sourire presque tendre.

- Eh oui tu es une vraie marmotte alors fallait bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant.

- Toi tu es une vraie boule !

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, tu te lèves aux aurores comme elles.

- Oh, Poule Malfoy pas boule, dit-elle l'air désespéré par la stupide fausse comparaison que son cousin venait de faire. Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux moldus, tu devrais plus écouter en cours d'étude des moldus.

- Si tu le dis, dit-il l'air renfrogné.

- Allez ne te vexe pas, allons manger.

Elle rangea ses cours puis suivi le Serpentard jusqu'à la grande salle où très peu de monde était déjà là, vu l'heure qu'il était. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune pour lire un peu. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Hermione sortir de la salle de bain entourée d'une serviette. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre pour ne pas reproduire la même scène avec Malfoy que la dernière fois. Sandra se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa colocataire. La veille, elle l'avait vu partir avec les deux autres et leur directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils quittent l'école. De plus, elle n'avait pas réapparu avant le dîner. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air mal donc elle avait décidé de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Si elle voulait lui en parler, elle le ferait. Soudain un grand hibou aux plumes d'un brun foncé toqua à la fenêtre. Voyant cela, Draco se dépêcha de lui ouvrir, détacha la lettre vite fait et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'enferma. Après une dizaine de minutes, il en ressorti et se dirigea vers le tableau de l'entrée.

- Malfoy attend !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une lettre de mon oncle ?

- De mon père, oui, dit-il en insistant sur le « père » pour dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- J'ai envie de savoir et puis pourquoi tu t'es enfui dans ta chambre pour la lire ?

- Tu essais de me faire dire quoi là Ma … oh et puis merdre, qui que tu puisses être.

- Pourquoi ce changement de situation juste à cause d'une lettre ?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !

« Pour te protéger ».

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Malfoy ? Que je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces oiseaux ?

- Comment ça ?

« Ce n'est pas possible ».

- Je les connais très bien ses oiseaux et je sais qui les a prêté à ton père. Alors dis-moi ce que raconte cette lettre.

- Ce sont nos oiseaux, ils appartiennent aux Malfoy.

« Ce n'est pas totalement lui mentir ».

- Oui bien sûr et tu vas me faire croire qu'ils t'appartiennent vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir Malfoy, je sais qu'ils appartiennent au Lord. Alors qu'elle mission as-tu eu ?

- Quoi ?! dit-il en perdant son masque de froideur, il venait de se faire avoir par cette fille.

- Oh tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Non.

« Je ne veux pas comprendre plutôt ».

- Mon père est Mangemort, tout comme le tien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, pas toi ?

- Et si. Comment aurais-je su que ses oiseaux viennent bien de chez toi mais que chez toi rien ne t'appartient vraiment ? Alors je ne suis toujours pas digne de porter ton nom, Malfoy ? Pourtant j'ai eu la même éducation que toi Draco.

- Draco ?

- Oui c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles non ?

- Si, mais c'est la première fois que je l'entends de ta bouche.

- Ah bon, tu as du rêver les autres fois.

- Non je ne crois pas Malfoy.

- Je suis de nouveau une Malfoy ?

- Oui, allez viens !

- Où allons-nous ?

- Prendre l'air.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle ne peut pas être une futur Mangemort, elle qui est si douce et tendre avec moi la Sang-de-bourbe. Je m'expliquerais avec elle avant d'en parler avec Harry. Déjà qu'ils ne s'apprécient plus, si en plus il apprend ça. Et puis Malfoy, c'est quoi cette mission dont elle a parlé ? Il faut que j'en sache plus à tout prix. »

Sandra suivit Draco jusque dans le parc. Il faisait froid, mais elle ne dit rien et s'emmitoufla encore plus dans sa cape. Il s'assit sous un arbre. Sans prendre en compte de la présence de Sandra il prit un livre et commença sa lecture. Voyant qu'au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne s'était toujours pas assise à ses côtés, il releva la tête. Elle le regardait avec surprise ce qui le fit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?

- Euh … rien.

- Bah viens t'asseoir.

- Tu m'as emmené dehors pour lire ?

- Oui pourquoi ça ne te convient pas ? On peut parler aussi si tu veux ?

- Non c'est bon.

Elle le rejoignit sous l'arbre pendant que le Serpentard reprenait sa lecture.

- Je croyais que tu allais me dire quelque chose.

- Je ne suis pas si bête Malfoy, pour te raconter quoi que se soit, tu es amie avec la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon …

Il rigola d'un rire sincère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

- J'ai enfin réussi à te fermer ton clapet.

- Oh puisque tu le prends ainsi, dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

- Non reste, s'il te plait, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Tu joues à quoi Malfoy ? Depuis quelques temps tu es presque … gentil avec moi, tu es poli.

- On va dire que tu m'as transformé.

- Tu sais que tu ne m'auras pas Malfoy ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Car tu es mon cousin et ma couverture et puis tu es … comme un frère pour moi.

- Je croyais qu'on avait eu la même éducation Malfoy.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne t'a pas appris à te jouer de ton entourage ?

- Parce que je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?! cria-t-elle.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on peut toujours montrer ce qu'on veut au gens qui nous entoure mais en secret être différent.

- Oui ça je sais mais justement avec toi c'est différent tu appliques tellement cette éducation, tu la chéris tant qu'on ne sait pas qui tu es exactement.

- On ?

- Oui, Hermione et moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir la dedans ?

- On vit toutes les deux avec toi, Malfoy. On n'arrête pas de voir différentes facettes de toi et on ne sait pas laquelle t'appartient vraiment.

- En gros je suis un mystère pour vous.

- Oui. Mais sache que malgré ça tu ne m'auras jamais, mets-toi ça en tête. Jamais je ne serais assez folle pour me mettre en danger et pour perdre le peu d'amitié que j'ai réussi à avoir avec toi.

- Tu pourrais avoir plus.

- Non.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'aime pas le goût du danger ou quoi ? Pourquoi m'avouer que ses parents sont Mangemorts et ainsi créer une intimité entre nous pour ensuite me dire que nous deux c'est impossible. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce danger qui l'empêche de respirer comme elle le souhaite. Oui mais même avec ce danger Draco elle ne veut pas de toi, tu es son frère c'est tout. »

- C'est quoi ce danger qui t'oppresse tant ? reprit-il.

- Je ne peux rien te dire Malfoy, c'est trop dangereux pour moi comme pour toi.

- Pour moi pourquoi ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Bah alors explique-moi, s'emporta-t-il, car si tu ne m'explique pas comment veux-tu que je comprenne.

- Non pas maintenant. Peut-être un jour mais pas maintenant.

Elle regarda sa montre et elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient parlé pendant un bon moment et que c'était l'heure du repas.

- Viens c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

- Déjà ?

- Oui allez viens.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle qui était déjà remplie puis ils mangèrent en silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre venait de dire.

A la fin du repas Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence, il avait une annonce à faire.

- Mes chers élèves, je voudrais vous annoncer que le samedi avant les vacances de Noël il y aura un bal. Vous devrez venir en couple et bien habillés. Ce bal est réservé aux élèves de la cinquième à la septième année. Les autres ne pourront venir que s'ils sont invités par leurs aînés.

Cette annonce attira les exclamations de certaines et les réprobations des autres : ceux qui ne pouvaient pas y aller. Et oui, toutes les filles étaient excitées par le bal de Noël, ce n'était pas un bal comme à Halloween où on devait se déguiser. Non, c'était un bal où on devait se faire la plus belle, trouver un beau cavalier pour rendre jalouses toutes les autre filles. Et cette année la compétition serait rude vu la présence de filles de septième année qui feraient tout pour être les plus belles.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment enchantée par cette annonce car cela signifiait qu'elle devrait travailler de nouveau sur la décoration de la grande salle avec Malfoy et qu'il devrait être de nouveau son cavalier. Vu qu'Harry, Ron et elle avaient fini de manger, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle, où régnait une excitation presque oppressante pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas ce genre de festivités comme notre trio. Alors qu'ils allaient monter les escaliers de marbre, le professeur Dumbledore vint leur barrer le passage.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'avais certaine chose à vous dire. Tout d'abord miss Granger les consignes pour ce bal sont les mêmes que pour le dernier. Et je voulais vous demander une faveur.

- Quoi donc professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Je demande ça surtout à Harry, mais je vous demande si vous acceptez de recueillir Sandra avec vous pour les vacances de Noël, au QG.

- Quoi ?! Mais ses parents sont des Mangemorts !

Tous regardèrent Hermione, même le directeur, avec surprise. Elle avait crié cette information sans s'en rendre compte et cela les frappèrent tous comme un coup de couteau dans le dos.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cette information, miss Granger ?

- Je l'ai entendu le dire à Malfoy ce matin.

- Je refuse qu'elle vienne au QG si c'est pour qu'elle raconte tout à ses parents. Il ne manquerait plus que vous l'acceptiez dans l'Ordre, alors qu'on ne sait rien d'elle. De plus vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à la supporter en dehors de Poudlard.

- Tu l'aimais bien avant, pourtant. Mais sache Harry que je sais plus de choses sur elle que tu n'en sais, tu ne l'as connais même pas.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de faire rentrer n'importe qui chez moi.

- On n'a qu'à lui demander si elle est adepte aux pensées des Mangemorts et si cette information est sûre.

- Oui bien sûr Ron, que c'est une bonne idée, allons lui demander sur le champ si elle est une Mangemort, je suis sûr qu'elle nous répondra volontiers.

- Non Harry il y a un autre moyen, dit Dumbledore.

- Et lequel ?

- Le Veritaserum, on le fait bien à tous ceux qui rentrent dans l'Ordre.

- Alors c'est moi qui poserai les questions.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Harry.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu dépasses les limites. Ta haine envers elle pourrait te rendre aveugle.

- Non je serais me contrôler.

- Il faudra alors lui demander. Je vous convoquerais dans mon bureau à ce moment là.

« Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir dans son bureau ce soir. Je n'y étais plus allé depuis mon arrivée. Et puis il me semble que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise. A part peut-être avoir trop crié sur Potter – son petit protégé – je ne vois pas. En tout cas j'espère ne pas à avoir à m'expliquer sur ma condition. »

Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant ce fameux rendez-vous et elle était dans la bibliothèque en train d'essayer de faire ses devoirs avec beaucoup de mal. Cela la perturbait de devoir aller chez Dumbledore sans en savoir la raison. Dix minutes avant l'heure prévue, elle décida de quitter la bibliothèque pour le deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau du directeur.

- Sorbet citron, dit-elle devant la statue qui cachait l'entrée du bureau.

Cette dernière tourna sur elle-même, laissant place à un escalier. Elle grimpa les marches puis toqua à la porte.

- Entrée, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle entra dans le bureau et fut surprise de voir autant de monde dans le bureau, même des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et il y avait aussi Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Pourquoi sont-ils tous là ? Pour moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait. Et puis Potter, Weasley et Hermione, pourquoi ? »

- Venez-vous asseoir miss Malfoy, dit la voix gentille de Dumbledore.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui était au milieu du bureau. Toutes les personnes présentes l'entouraient. Elle avait l'impression d'être jugée dans un tribunal.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Oui professeur.

- En faite j'ai fait la proposition que vous passiez les vacances de Noël avec vos camarades ici présent.

- Mais pourquoi professeur ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez toute seule dans vos appartements ; miss Granger et monsieur Malfoy rentrant chez eux.

- Et en quoi ma présence ici doit attirer autant de monde ?

- Et bien cette proposition que j'ai faite n'est pas la bienvenue, parmi tous ceux ici, car ils ne vous connaissent pas.

- Je n'ai qu'à rester ici professeur, si personne ne veut de moi.

- Non vous ne comprenez pas, l'endroit où vous devriez loger est protégé par le sortilège de _Fidelitas_.

- Oh.

- Oui, et ils ne veulent pas faire rentrer n'importe qui capable de nous trahir.

- Mais en quoi devrais-je vous trahir, professeur ?

- Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, miss Malfoy, mais sachez que votre nom n'attire aucunement la confiance parmi nous.

- A qui la faute professeur ?

- Je sais je sais, dit-il comprenant l'allusion faite par Sandra sur son choix pour son nom de famille.

- Oui donc nous avons trouvé une solution.

- Et laquelle ? dit-elle septique.

- Le Veritaserum.

- Vous n'y pensez pas professeur, certaines choses ne doivent pas être dévoilées !

- Je sais.

- Et lesquelles par exemple ? dit Harry qui ne pu pas s'en empêcher.

- Harry s'il te plait.

Ce dernier se tut mais bouillais en lui-même. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

- Je veux bien le faire si c'est pour vous prouvez ma bonne fois mais n'en abusez pas, s'il vous plait.

- Professeur Rogue.

- Bien miss Malfoy, je vais vous attacher pour que vous ne vous enfuyiez et je vais vous donner quelques gouttes, cela passera dans cinq minutes.

- Oui professeur.

Rogue appliqua ses paroles à ses gestes puis s'éloigna laissant place au professeur Dumbledore.

- Harry à toi l'honneur, mais fait attention, tout ne doit pas être découvert.

Harry s'approcha de Sandra et se posa devant elle. Le silence remplit la pièce.

- Tes parents sont-il Mangemort ?

- Non, juste mon père. Ma mère n'en est pas une.

- Es-tu comme lui ?

- Non.

- As-tu les mêmes idées que lui ?

- Plus maintenant.

- Parce que tu les avais avant.

- Oui, j'ai été élevé pour devenir Mangemort.

- Maintenant es-tu fidèle au professeur Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr que oui, il m'a sauvé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il veut me tuer.

- Harry arrêtes veux-tu je crois que nous avons toutes les réponses qu'on souhaite.

- Qui ? continua Harry sans entendre les paroles du directeur.

- Voldemort.

Le silence se fit plus lourd qu'au départ à l'annonce de se nom. Rogue se dit que cela ne laisser présager rien de bon et Dumbledore n'était qu'à moitié surpris mais le fait de se le voir confirmer n'était pas chose facile, ceci éveilla sa curiosité. Du coup plus personne n'osait interrompre Harry.

- Toi ? La fille de Mangemort, prête à le servir. Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer ?

- Il a dit que je devais le détruire.

- Toi ? Le détruire ? Tu ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

- Car il n'y a que moi qui peut le détruire, « l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », tu sais les prophéties.

- Et bien je le ferais quand même avec ou sans toi. J'ai promis de me venger.

- Laisse-moi rire, la futur Mangemort qui veut se venger de son maître. Et pourquoi ? dit Harry d'un ton remplit d'amertume et de dégoût.

- Parce qu'il a tué mes parents sous mes yeux.

Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre. Pourquoi avait-il été si agressif sans savoir ? Cette fille, si douce au départ avec lui, avait vécu la même chose que lui. Il était remplit de remord mais il ne voulait pas le montrer et préféra quitter la pièce.


	12. Chapter 12 : Le Bal de Noël

Chapitre 12 : Le bal de Noël

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Il faut que je me venge. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien, mais comment ? »

- Sandra ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zabini ? Tu veux ma photo Malfoy ?

- Si tu veux mon avis la rose à dû perdre des pétales.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ce que veut dire Blaise, c'est que vu la force que tu as employé pour fermer le tableau de l'entrée, la rose qui est représentée n'a pas dû apprécier, dit Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en rogne ?

- Potter !!

- Qu'est-ce que t'a fait le balafré ?

- Quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas.

- Allez dit voir à ton cousin adoré, dit Malfoy avec un grand sourire.

- Et au meilleur ami de ton cousin adoré, ajouta Blaise avec le même sourire collé sur le visage.

Sandra éclata de rire en voyant comment faisait les deux Serpentards pour essayer de la convaincre de tout leur raconter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? dit Draco vexé.

- Vous !

- Comment ça nous ? dit Zabini d'autant plus vexé.

- Vous savez que vous êtes à Serpentard et cette méthode de persuasion ne vous ressemble pas du tout, dit-elle en riant toujours.

- Tu préfères la manière forte ? demanda le blond.

- Non c'est bon, répondit Sandra un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es sûre ? dit à son tour Blaise en essayant d'être menaçant.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, dit-elle cette fois-ci en partant dans un fou rire.

Les deux garçons rejoignaient leurs rires aux siens. Ils étaient tous les trois pliés de rire. Après quelques minutes d'un fou rire incontrôlable, le brun repris :

- Et je suis sûr que tu veux te venger ?

- Oui j'aimerais mais pas par la force, je veux être plus maligne que lui.

- Et comment ? demanda Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira-t-elle.

- Moi j'ai une idée, devient ma cavalière pour le bal !

- Je ne voulais pas y aller.

- Si et tu vas venir avec moi, je ne vais pas te manger. On y va en tant qu'amis qui s'entraident pour se venger chacun d'une personne.

- De qui veux-tu te venger, Blaise ? demanda son meilleur ami soudain curieux et plus intéressé qu'avant par la conversation.

- Surprise !

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Je sais, alors tu viens avec moi ?

- J'accepte d'aller au bal avec toi, je ne risque rien a part de m'amuser un peu. Mais raconte-moi ton plan.

- Si tu ne veux pas te venger par la force, venge-toi par la séduction. Tu as intérêt d'être la plus belle pour notre plan et pour moi bien sûr !

- Et toi tu as intérêt de te faire le plus beau pour te venger de cette fille.

- Qui te dit que c'est une fille ?

- Le fait que je puisse t'aider en étant la plus belle.

- Si tu le dis mais sache que je suis déjà le plus beau.

- Eh c'est bien, intervint Malfoy, le plus beau.

- Ça suffit vous deux, vous êtes beaux tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? demanda Draco à Blaise.

- Qu'on était les plus beaux je crois.

- On n'a pas rêvé alors ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Eh oh, vous savez que je suis là.

- Non on n'a pas rêvé, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Je rêve, dit-elle exaspérée.

- Non !!

- Oui bon en tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai bien l'intention d'être la princesse des Serpentards ce soir là. Il n'y a pas que Potter qui va être jaloux.

- J'aime ce plan, dit Malfoy, mais ne le drague pas trop, c'est Potter quand même.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas cousin mais moi aussi j'aime ce plan. Je t'adore Blaise !! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

A ce moment là, Hermione rentra dans leur salle commune, et pour éviter une confrontation Sandra fila dans sa chambre après un bref au revoir à ses deux amis de Serpentard. Il était tard donc Zabini décida de quitter lui aussi la pièce pour ne pas se confronter à la Gryffondor alors que cette dernière l'ignorait totalement et filait elle aussi dans sa chambre.

La semaine qui suivit fut plutôt tranquille pour notre Serpentard malgré le fait que toute l'excitation générale l'exaspérait. D'accord elle aussi allait au bal et elle aussi voulait se faire la plus belle mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait que le mot " bal " soit sur toutes les lèvres et dans toutes les conversations. Blaise lui avait juste dit de se faire belle et qu'il s'occuperait de tout mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour se faire remarquer par Potter et la fille qui l'intéressait. Quand un jour elle posa la question il lui répondit simplement « on fera de l'improvisation ». Cela ne l'avait guère rassuré. Oui, elle se trouvait plutôt agréable à voir physiquement mais elle n'en avait jamais vraiment fait usage. Jamais elle n'avait eu de petit copain à part cette histoire désastreuse à Halloween et jamais elle n'avait essayé de séduire un homme.

Le jour du bal arriva bien vite. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard était organisée le matin pour permettre aux filles d'acheter leurs robes de bal et aux garçons leurs beaux costumes. Comme Hermione et elle, n'avaient pas reparlé depuis ce soir là, elle décida d'y aller seule. Sur le chemin elle tomba sur Pansy Parkinson accrochée au bras de Draco, entourés de leurs soi-disant amis. Elle fit une mine dégoûtée. Elle compatissait pour Draco qui supportait de moins en moins le pot de colle qu'était Parkinson. Quand le blond la vit, il lui fit un grand sourire puis lâcha sa compagne pour se diriger vers elle.

- Alors chère cousine comment allez vous se matin ? dit-il de son ton le plus aristocratique.

- Bien et vous cher cousin ?

Draco et elle s'amusait souvent à parler comme s'ils étaient vraiment de famille royale.

- Bien. Vous osez sortir par ce froid de décembre ?

- Oui il faut bien trouver une tenue correcte allant avec notre statut pour le bal de ce soir, voyons.

- Oui je vous l'accorde mais je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de cela ma chère.

- Comment cela ?

- Viens avec moi.

Ils coururent vers le château ignorant les cris de protestation de Pansy et des autres filles présentes. Une fois arrivés, il l'emmena dans leurs appartements puis dans la chambre du blond où était posée une boîte.

- Je l'ai reçu ce matin. je me suis dis que tu n'avais pas forcement l'argent puisque tu te cache de je ne sais pas qui. Et puis ça sera mon cadeau de Noël en avance.

- C'est une robe ?

- Oui et elle correspondra plus à notre statut, comme tu dis, que ces vieilles robes de Pré-au-lard. Elle vient de Londres.

Elle se dirigea vers la boîte et l'ouvrit. Une merveilleuse robe était à l'intérieur.

- Mais Draco, je ne peux pas accepter ! Elle a dû te coûter une fortune !

- Dit toi que c'est pour tous les cadeaux que mon père ne t'as pas offert pendant ces dix-sept années où on ne te connaissait pas, dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendu.

Sandra ne savait quoi dire de ce merveilleux présent, elle était touchée.

- Potter va être vert.

- Comme la robe, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Oui, aller va l'essayer.

- Non.

- Si aller va.

- Non tu la verras ce soir comme les autres.

- Mais, ce n'est pas juste.

- Eh si ! Merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Et moi tu ne m'adores pas.

- Oh soit pas jaloux de Blaise, tu sais bien que je t'adore aussi.

- Mouais.

- Ne boude pas.

Elle sortie de la chambre avec la boîte sous le bras puis se réfugia dans la sienne.

« Elle est parfaite, même Blaise en sera fou. Notre plan va fonctionner du tonnerre, du moins je l'espère. Attention Harry me voilà. »

Elle fit ses devoirs en attendant l'heure de se préparer. Blaise lui avait dit d'être une peu en retard mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Une fois l'heure, elle prit la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Elle prit sa douche puis enfila sa robe. Elle était magnifique. D'un vert émeraude, elle débutait par un bustier incrusté de perles. Le bas de la robe était évasif, un voile et quelques bandes incrustés de perles, en tulle vert recouvrait le tissus initial. ( robe sans le collier vert). Elle laissa ses cheveux blonds retomber sur ses épaules. Draco avait bien choisit la couleur ; d'une part c'était celle des Serpentards et d'autre part cela faisait ressortir sa blondeur. Elle mit un collier argent pour insister sur le fait qu'elle appartenait aux verts et argents.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de l'appartement puis se dirigea vers la grande salle où se déroulait le bal et où son cavalier l'attendait. Arrivée à l'escalier de marbre, elle souffla un bon coup pour enlever le stress qui la clouait sur place puis le descendit.

Elle rigola en voyant la tête de Blaise. Il était très élégant dans son costume noir. Une fois en bas des marches, il se dirigea vers elle et lui prit le bras.

- Tu es splendide, dit-il doucement à son oreille.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle gênée.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rendre jaloux Potter.

- Toi tu n'es plus sûre de rendre jalouse cette fille, apparemment, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique typiquement Malfoyen.

- Non je préfère garder cette beauté pour moi tout seul, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Allez dis pas n'importe quoi, on est déjà assez en retard comme ça.

- Oui, oui, ma princesse.

Sandra sourit, même si elle voulait l'être cela lui faisait étrange qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Son cavalier l'emmena vers la grande salle. Quand les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Woua, j'ai bien choisis la robe, elle lui va comme un gant de Quidditch. Elle est magnifique d'ailleurs. Granger n'est pas mal non plus. Sa robe bustier beige plutôt courte avec un nœud noir (.fr/media/blogs/evab/Emma%20Watson%), la rend très élégante. Elle s'est surpassée, comme en quatrième année. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ai la chance d'être son cavalier. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Depuis quand j'ai de la chance d'être accompagné d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à un bal. »

« Par merlin qu'elle est belle ce soir, on pourrait croire à la venu d'un ange, ancienne princesse, tombée du ciel. Harry arrête Ginny est plus belle qu'elle dans cette robe bustier couleur bordeaux (.ca/robe%20de%20bal%20images/robe%20de%20bal%) faisant ressortir ses cheveux couleur feu et ses yeux. »

Le couple Serpentard s'avança et passa devant le couple le plus célèbre de Gryffondor.

- Eh Potter ferme la bouche tu pourrais avaler des mouches. Je sais qu'elle est belle ma cavalière mais c'est la mienne alors ferme là et ne fantasme pas trop sur elle surtout.

- La ferme Zabini, dit Ginny.

- Oh Weasley on protège son cavalier, dommage que celui-ci pense à une autre.

A ce moment là Harry se leva prêt à sauter sur Blaise. Il détestait par dessus tout qu'on se moque d'elle.

- Laisse Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu as raison.

- C'est plutôt vous qui n'en valait pas la peine voyant ce que vous avez fait, dit Sandra.

Elle avait dit « vous » mais elle parlait surtout à Harry. Elle prit Blaise et ils se dirigèrent vers les places qu'avait gardées Draco pour eux. Le repas put enfin commencer après le discours de Dumbledore sur le règlement de la soirée. A la fin du repas, les tables s'envolèrent laissant place à une piste de danse et à une valse. Les Préfets-en-Chef devaient ouvrir le bal comme le voulait la tradition. Hermione se dirigea vers Draco puis ils commencèrent à tournoyer tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux. Ils furent vite rejoints par les autres couples dont Blaise et Sandra.

- Vient allons mettre notre plan en œuvre, dit Blaise après plusieurs danse.

- Et qu'allons nous faire ?

- Tu verras bien après ce que je vais faire, invite Potter.

- Quoi ! Mais tu es fou ?

- Non, c'est toi qui la voulu ce plan je te signale.

- Oui bon je te suis.

Les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers Harry et Ginny assis à côté d'un Ron pas content collé à une Lavande. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

- Weasley, veut-tu m'accorder cette danse ? dit-il en tendant la main vers la cadette des Weasley.

- Et ta cavalière ? rugit Harry.

- Danse avec elle, on fait un échange pour le rapprochement des maisons.

- Le rapprochement des maisons ? Mon œil !

- Bon tu acceptes ou pas, Weasley ?

- Oui, je te suis.

- Quoi !

- Oui j'ai le droit de danser avec qui je veux ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Et puis tu as envie de danser avec elle alors vas-y.

Il allait rouspéter quand une main apparue devant lui. Il remonta avec son regard le long du bras pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. Il rencontra les yeux bleus de Sandra qui lui souriait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire dans ses beaux yeux. Il prit donc la main de la jeune fille. Ils allèrent au centre de la piste. Quand Sandra reconnu la musique, elle en voulu à Zabini, il s'agissait d'un slow. Elle dû donc mettre ses bras autour du coup du brun tandis que le Gryffondor posait ses mains sur les hanches de la Serpentard.

« Allez vas-y Sandra, tu dois le rendre fou ! Mais comment ? »

Ne sachant quoi faire, elle décida tout d'abord de se rapprocher au maximum d'Harry. Elle posa donc sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire comme si elle lui faisait un gros câlin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je croyais qu'elle était fâchée contre moi. Ce n'est pas grave au moins pour ce soir elle ne me crie pas dessus. Elle est si douce et belle. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui, sous le regard victorieux de Blaise. Ils avaient réussi.

« C'est si bon d'être dans ses bras forts, il est plus tendre que Stephen Cornfoot. De plus il m'a serré encore plus dans ses bras c'est que ça a marché, je pense. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras que je ne voudrais plus que la musique s'arrête. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il m'a fait mal je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! »

Sur ces pensées, elle s'écarta brusquement de ces bras qui la tenaient si fort, puis elle partie en courant sous l'œil ravi de Malfoy et Zabini devant la tête d'ahuri que faisait Harry. Elle venait de le blesser c'était sûr. Mais personne ne vit la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la princesse.


	13. Chapter 13 : Joyeux Noël

Chapitre 13 : Joyeux noël

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout était trouble dans sa tête, elle les referma pour se concentrer mais c'était si dur. Elle était tellement bien dans son lit qu'elle voulait tant se replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Seul ce mal de tête la gênait.

« Pourquoi ai-je si mal, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Attend ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se leva, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était sur le fauteuil de leur salle commune, une couverture posé sur sa robe de bal.

« Ouf rien d'anormal, enfin je crois. Mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas couché dans mon lit ?».

Elle se laissa retomber sur sa couche improvisé, mais elle fut surprise de sentir autre chose que le moelleux fauteuil. Elle se retourna et croisa un regard gris qui la transperça.

- Arrête de bouger Granger, je n'aime pas être réveillé de cette façon !

- Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Ha Granger, Granger, réfléchi donc, mais en attendant on a encore un peu de temps avant de se préparer alors laisse-moi dormir !

- Mais réfléchir à quoi ?

- Je croyais que c'était toi la miss je-sais-tout.

- Seulement quand on se souvient de se qui nous a amené là.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non, a part qu'on était au bal hier soir ensemble c'est tout.

- Eh bien dis donc l'alcool ne te réussi pas.

- L'alcool ?

- Oui celui que tu t'es enfilé après avoir appris que Weasmoch ressortait avec l'autre.

- Ron ressort avec Lavande ?

- Oui ça aussi tu as oublié apparemment.

- Et pourquoi je me serais enfilé plusieurs verres d'alcool à cause de ça ? C'est bien pour eux.

- Tu as aussi oublié que tu as des sentiments pour Weasmoch ?

- Il s'appelle Ron d'abord et ce que je ressens pour lui ne te regarde pas.

- Si tu veux. En tout cas quand tu es soûle, c'est marrant à voir.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- A part que tu as voulu m'embrasser et que tu ne m'as plus quitté de toute la soirée et que j'ai dû dormir avec toi sur ce fauteuil une fois que tu t'ais endormis en me tenant avec force la main, sinon rien.

- Oh merlin, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Granger, il n'y a pas eu de débordement.

- Je t'ai vraiment embrassé ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

- Non j'ai réussi à te repousser sans que tu me fasses une crise dans toute la salle, dit-il avec son sourire qui énervait tant Hermione. Et ne t'inquiètes pas tes chers amis ne t'ont pas vu, ajouta-t-il voyant le regard effrayé de la Gryffondor.

« Ouf, heureusement que Malfoy n'a pas profité de moi »

- Potter était trop occupé à être en colère contre Sandra et Weasmoch à le calmer.

- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle est partie comme ça, c'est étonnant d'ailleurs, je comprends qu'elle lui en veuille mais ils avaient l'air réconcilié quand ils dansaient. Soit Harry a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, soit je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter lui a fait ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, si elle ne veut pas te le dire c'est son problème pas le mien.

« S'il savait vraiment ce qui c'était passé entre eux, il ne serait pas aussi calme. Mais je le trouve trop calme avec moi ce matin, et hier soir il a vraiment été patient d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je trouve cela louche. »

- Merci, Malfoy.

- De rien mais pourquoi tu me remercie ?

- Merci de t'être occupé de moi hier soir, ça a dû te demander beaucoup d'effort d'aider une pauvre Gryffondor en détresse.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux pour laisser passer Sandra qui venait de se réveiller, elle les regarda d'un air interrogateur. Draco ne supportant pas cela, se leva et avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lança à notre Gryffondor :

- Je ne suis pas forcement celui que tu crois.

Hermione qui ne voulait pas parler à Sandra de hier soir, partit elle aussi dans sa chambre.

Deux heures plus tard tous les élèves qui rentrait chez eux pour les vacances de Noël se retrouvaient devant les grilles du château ou attendaient les diligences. Celles-ci les conduisirent à la gare de Pré-au-lard pour prendre le Poudlard express qui les ramènerait à Londres. Une fois à Londres notre trio, ainsi que Ginny et Sandra retrouvèrent monsieur et madame Weasley qui les attendaient sur le quai. Sandra était émerveillée par le système qu'employaient les sorciers pour être invisible aux yeux des moldus. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à Londres et malgré qu'elle connaisse la magie depuis toute petite, elle était toujours étonnée de voir ce que pouvait faire la magie. Ils se rendirent tous en voiture au 12 square Grimmaurd dans une ambiance plutôt morose. Dumbledore les attendait devant la maison pour donner l'adresse à Sandra pour qu'elle puisse rentrer et être sous le secret du sort de Fidelitas. Une fois à l'intérieur tous se séparèrent pour ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres. Madame Weasley avait préparé une chambre pour Hermione, Ginny et Sandra et une pour Harry et Ron.

Deux jours avaient passé quand Sandra réussit enfin à être seule avec Hermione. Les filles venaient de finir d'aider la mère de Ron à faire quelques taches ménagères et Ginny était allée rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- Alors maintenant qu'on est rien que toutes les deux, pourrais-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ?

- Quoi avec Malfoy ?

- Je vous ai quand même retrouvé dormant sur un fauteuil toujours habillés de vos tenues de bal, toi ayant la tête sur ses genoux. Vous qui vous détestez d'habitude, ose me dire que c'est normal.

- Et toi pourquoi as-tu repoussé Harry ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi !

- C'est pareil pour moi.

Un silence gênant s'installait entre les deux filles, c'était la première fois qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à se parler.

- je comprends que tu sois fâchée contre moi après toutes les révélations qui ont été faites et vu que ma relation avec ton meilleur ami n'est pas des plus ordinaire, mais s'il te plait nous deux on était amies avant non ?

- oui et on l'est toujours.

- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu savais que j'avais un passé caché derrière le nom de « Sandra Malfoy » et puis avec Harry c'est assez compliqué, je ne le comprends pas.

- Si tu réponds à mes questions je te répondrais aux tiennes.

- Si tu veux, alors commence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tu as été gentille au début avec Harry parce que c'était Harry Potter, l'élu qui doit battre ton maître.

- Non, bien sûr que non. On a sympathisé et on s'entendait bien jusqu'à à Halloween, j'avais déjà tourné le dos à Voldemort.

- Alors tu voulais te le mettre dans la poche pour qu'il puisse t'aider à te venger ?

- Non ! Ma vengeance est personnelle, jamais je n'aurais impliqué quelqu'un d'autre, même l'élu, dans ma vengeance. Pour moi Harry était un garçon comme les autres avec qui je faisais connaissance.

- Je te crois. Tes parents sont mort quand ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

- La veille de la rentré, ma mère m'avait donné un collier, celui-ci contenait un Porte-au-loin qui m'a emmené devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ma mère m'a dit de l'ouvrir le jour ou Voldemort est venu chez nous pour me tuer. Quand le porte-au-loin m'a emporté, il venait de tuer ma mère.

- Je suis désolé, ça a du être dur pour toi de faire face à tout ça toute seule.

- Oui mais j'ai appris à ne pas montrer mes sentiments surtout devant eux.

- Je croyais que ta mère n'en était pas une.

- Oui je l'ai dis mais je ne parlais pas de mes parents, c'est eux qui m'ont appris à ne pas montrer mes sentiments devant les autres Mangemorts mais autrement on était vraiment une famille heureuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père en était un d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était quelqu'un de bien, un père attentionné. Avec lui, jamais je n'aurais cru que Voldemort était quelqu'un du camp des méchants.

- Merci de m'avoir répondu, et toi que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tu sais déjà ce que je veux savoir.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, le soir du bal, je ne me souviens que vaguement de ce qui c'est passé, mais apparemment j'ai trop bu et il m'a aidé à rentrer dans notre appartement et comme je n'ai pas voulu le lâcher, d'après lui, on a dormi sur le fauteuil.

- C'est tout ?

- Eh oui. Mais avec Harry que c'est-il passé samedi ?

- Je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre pour la soirée, mais quand on a commencé à danser, il m'a serré dans ses bras et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, c'était comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme s'il ne savait rien. De mon côté je n'arrivais pas à oublier tout ce qu'il m'a fait et je m'en voulais d'être quand même bien dans ses bras, alors je suis partie.

- Si tu le dis car c'est mal parti.

Après cette discussion franche, Ginny rejoignit les deux filles pour se préparer pour le repas du réveillon. Hermione mit une robe beige avec un nœud noir. Sandra enfila une robe jaune avec une ceinture noire. Ginny, elle, mit une robe bustier courte de couleur verte faisant ressortir la couleur feux de ses cheveux. Elles descendirent dans la cuisine où une grande table avait été installée pour accueillir tous les invités. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient conviés et comme d'habitude madame Weasley s'était surpassée. Sandra se sentait épiée dans ses moindres gestes et cela la gênait. Elle n'osait rien dire. Elle était assise entre Hermione et George Weasley, l'un des deux frères jumeaux de Ron. Harry était assis plus loin à son plus grand soulagement. Toute cette ambiance la rendait nostalgique, ses parents lui manquaient. Voyant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Hermione lui sera le bras pour lui dire qu'elle était là. Sandra lui répondit par un sourire triste. De l'autre côté de notre Gryffondor, Ron était en train de se goinfrer et cela l'exaspérait, comment pouvait-on manger autant ? Après que les ventres soient bien remplis, plusieurs groupes se formèrent. Les jumeaux et Harry jouaient à la bataille explosive. Ron et Alastor Maugrey faisait une partie d'échec façon sorcier. La plupart des couples, monsieur et madame Weasley, Bill et Fleur, Lupin et Tonks qui arborait un beau petit ventre rond par ses quatre mois de grossesse, dansaient sur une piste improvisée. Percy et sa copine Audrey se prélassait en amoureux sur le balcon. Charlie, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore discutaient près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Les trois filles, elles, s'amusaient à regarder les garçons excités par leurs jeux.

Tout le monde était heureux, remplit de toute l'innocence que l'on peut avoir quand on oublie la réalité de notre Monde.


	14. Chapter 14 : nouvel an mouvementé

Chapitre 14 : Nouvel an mouvementé

Le lendemain du réveillon, nos élèves eurent du mal à se lever. Ils s'étaient couchés très tard la veille ou plutôt très tôt ce matin là. Seule une Gryffondor rousse était motivée, pressée d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle réveilla les filles puis entra en trombe dans la chambre des garçons, qui n'en revenaient pas qu'elle les réveille de cette façon. Mais voyant son air motivé, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se lever. Madame Weasley, les voyant entrer dans la cuisine avec des têtes d'enterrement à part sa fille unique qui souriait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaissait sa fille par cœur et savait qu'elle adorait cette fête. Une fois autour du sapin, installé dans un coin de la cuisine, ils se souhaitèrent un " joyeux Noël " et puis ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Hermione reçu de la part d'Harry et Ron, un gros livre qu'elle voulait lire depuis très longtemps sans l'avoir trouvé. De la part des frères jumeaux Weasley une paire d'oreille à rallonge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant le mot qui était avec, disant que c'était pour espionner Malfoy. Elle les reconnaissait bien là. De la part de Sandra, un assortiment de plumes, Hermione trouvait cela très pratique et la remercia pour cette attention. De la part de sa meilleure amie, Ginny, une mallette de maquillage. Ginny se vit offrir une écharpe tricotée part sa mère, un cadre photo montrant les quatre Gryffondors heureux pendant leur sixième année par Hermione, et surtout une merveilleuse paire de boucle d'oreille de la part de son ex-futur : Harry. Elle rougit mais fut contente qu'il pense toujours à elle aussi fort pour qu'il lui offre un si beau cadeau. Ron, reçu une nouvelle paire de gants de gardien de la part de Harry, une boîte de ses bonbons préférés avec un clin d'œil de la part d'Hermione, un pull de sa mère, une araignée en caoutchouc de la part de ses frères, qui ne le fit pas rire du tout. De son côté Harry reçu de la part de Ron, des accessoires de nettoyage pour son balai, certaines nouveautés venant du magasin des jumeaux, un nouveau pull de la mère de Ron, un porte clef ensorcelé affichant la photo des personnes qui nous sont chères de Hermione, un livre intitulé " Comment ne pas prendre la grosse tête quand on est un héros " de Ginny. Et une boîte de chocolats de Sandra. Il rigola devant ce présent. Il regarda Sandra, elle tenait entre ses mains la même boîte de chocolats de la part d'Harry et malgré qu'il ait été froid avec elle depuis le début des vacances, elle rigola aussi. Tout le monde les regarda et en voyant les boîtes de chocolats, ils rigolèrent à leur tour. Ce fut la seul marque de gentillesse ou même d'attention à son égare de toutes les vacances. Elle avait reçu un livre de la part d'Hermione et de Draco qui lui avait envoyé par hibou. Blaise lui envoya une lettre lui disant qu'elle aurait son cadeau à son retour à Poudlard. Les deux Serpentards ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'elle était, elle aussi, partie de Poudlard. Elle ne préférait pas leur dire qu'elle passait son réveillon avec des Gryffondor.

La semaine séparant le réveillon de Noël et le Nouvel An passa tranquillement, les garçons d'un côté entrain de s'entraîner au Quidditch ou à faire leur devoirs, les filles de l'autre, en train d'aider la mère de Ginny et Ron, et comme les garçons à faire leur devoirs. Hermione et Sandra étaient à fond dans les révisions pour les ASPIC qui étaient dans six mois, cela exaspérait les garçons et Ginny qui avait encore un an avant d'y penser. Mais Hermione, n'était pas vraiment à fond dans ses révisions, une idée la tourmentait et ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête. Depuis le jour de Noël, Harry avait été distant avec elle et encore plus avec Sandra, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela la stressait. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle se faisait des idées, qu'il était juste stressé à cause de la bataille à venir et qu'il réfléchissait. Mais il y avait toujours un " mais " dans ses réflexions. Si c'était vraiment ça pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas comme il le faisait depuis leur première année à Poudlard, depuis que le trio était né. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il plus du tout ? Pourquoi évitait-il de la regarder ? Pour oublier tout ça, elle se plongea dans ses devoirs mais cela ne comblait pas le vide qu'elle ressentait. Heureusement que Sandra était là pour lui parler et la faire oublier ces vacances maussades.

Le jour du Nouvel An, elle décida de demander l'avis à ses deux amies mais elle se sentit encore plus seule quand Ginny lui répondit

- Mais Hermione tu t'imagines quoi ?

- Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas mais je le sens c'est tout, Harry s'est éloigné de nous, peut-être pas de toi Ginny, ce qui est normal mais de nous deux.

- Mais il n'a jamais été proche de moi, dit Sandra.

- Si au début, dit Ginny avec rancune.

- Je sais mais il ne m'a pas parlé de toute la semaine et je ne sais pourquoi, il évite même mon regard.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu étais avec moi ?

- Non même de toi, je le trouve encore plus distant, il t'ignore.

- Je n'y ai pas fait gaffe, dit-elle sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

Cela faisait une semaine, depuis le petit rire du jour de Noël, qu'Harry ne posait même plus le regard sur elle. Il n'y avait même plus de paroles blessantes, il l'ignorait totalement. Il s'était encore plus éloigné d'elle, jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était possible mais voilà, les faits étaient là. Cela la blessait énormément. Elle ne voulait pas avouer que cela la touchait plus qu'il ne le fallait, plus que cela ne le devrait. Elle était désolé pour Hermione mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait raison, la présence constante de Ginny l'empêchait de dire quoi que se soit à propos de Harry. Cela n'aurait rien arrangé si elle avait ouvert la bouche plus que ça. Déjà que les deux filles se supportaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, elle ne pouvait pas se la mettre de nouveau à dos. Pour s'attirer encore plus les foudres d'Harry.

- J'irais lui parler ce soir je ne veux pas commencer l'année sur des tensions

- Oui peut-être qu'il te rassurera, dit Ginny

- Oui tu as peut-être raison.

Elles se préparèrent pour la soirée puis les filles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée du 12 square Grimmaurd. Elles portaient toutes des petites robes assez chaudes mais stylées pour la nouvelle année à venir. Molly Weasley s'était de nouveau surpassée. Comme pour le réveillon, des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient présents. Le repas se passa dans la gaieté mais Hermione avait la tête ailleurs, Harry ne lui avait toujours pas accordé un regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais bon sang pour qu'il m'en veuille autant, c'est décidé tout à l'heure j'irais lui parler. »

Elle se concentra sur les discussions des ses voisins : les frères jumeaux Weasley. Avec leurs blagues ils lui remontèrent le moral et ils réussirent même à la faire rire. Après le repas, ils avaient rejoins le salon qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion et du coup était plus accueillant. Seule la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black, rappelait aux invités la dure réalité de la guerre que les Sang-Purs avaient déclaré. L'ambiance était comme à Noël, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations avec bonne humeur. Parmi les adolescents, on pouvait toujours voir les filles d'un côté qui observaient les garçons et qui discutaient joyeusement, les garçons de l'autre avec leurs jeux explosifs. A un moment Harry se leva et alla à la cuisine.

« C'est le moment ! »

Hermione se leva et le suivit. Elle le trouva devant l'évier un verre à la main, songeur. Elle l'observait si attentivement qu'elle avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose le tracassait. Il fixait l'eau comme si celle-ci l'hypnotisait par ses mouvements circulaires. Les yeux vides d'expression, il devait être vraiment loin du QG de l'Ordre à ce moment là. Il ne la remarqua qu'après quelques minutes de silence intense. Une fois que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle daigna rompre le silence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Tu en es sur ? Tu as l'air songeur.

- Oui puisque je te le dis, énervé par le fait qu'elle lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Ne t'énerve pas ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang, pour que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole ?

Harry la regarda, elle avait comprit qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était devant de sa meilleure amie, et que la meilleure élève de Poudlard le capterait. Mais il ne devait pas lui dire car si ce qu'il avait découvert était une vérité, malgré le fait qu'il espérait se tromper, cela lui nuirait grandement.

- Et ne me fait pas ses yeux là, Harry ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie, dit-il brusquement en élevant lui aussi le ton

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !

- Mais je suis ta meilleure amie, Harry, je suis comme une sœur pour toi, enfin je l'espère.

Il rigola, pas d'un rire de moquerie, ni de bonheur, mais d'un rire nerveux qui lui serrait le cœur. Il détestait quand elle jouait avec ses sentiments. Oui c'était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur mais plus maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait découvert son secret. Il partit donc dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon pour ainsi clore la conversation. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle lui couru après et cria :

- Mais dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce qui a changé entre nous en une semaine ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu m'en veuilles autant ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? cria-t-il lui aussi, à l'entrée du salon, alors que toutes les personnes de la pièce s'étaient retournés vers eux.

- Oui.

- Ce que tu as fait ? C'est que tu t'es bien joué de nous depuis la rentré, tu n'es pas celle que je croyais.

- Quoi mais …

Il leva la main pour la couper, il regarda sa montre.

- Bonne année, dit-il d'un ton froid que personne ne lui reconnaissait.

Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant une famille abasourdis, et une Hermione en larme, ne reconnaissant plus l'élu.


	15. Chapter 15 : Sortie à Préaulard

Chapitre 15 : Sortie à Pré-au-lard

Après leur altercation Harry se renferma plus qu'avant. Il ne parlait plus du tout à part pour dire des paroles blessantes à Sandra et à Hermione qui en souffraient vraiment beaucoup. Les cours avaient repris. Dans les couloirs on croisait soit Harry et Ron, soit Sandra et Hermione au plus grand étonnement de tous. Quelques fois Draco et Blaise venaient rejoindre les deux filles même si les deux Serpentards ne supportaient pas vraiment la Gryffondor de leur nouveau groupe. Cela leur faisait plaisir que le trio soit dissout, malgré l'exaspération de Sandra. Ron faisait pour la première fois l'intermédiaire entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne savait pas qui choisir mais il n'avait pas trop envie de rester avec les Serpentards ni de laisser Harry tout seul, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami s'en était pris à la lionne. Un jour il en eu mare et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, comme un bon Gryffondor. Il demanda à ses deux amis de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande sans que les deux concernés ne sachent que l'autre viendrait. Quand Hermione arriva dans le couloir du septième étage, elle vit la porte dans le mur qui l'attendait. Elle entra dans la pièce et se retrouva devant un Harry furieux et un Ron gêné. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand…

- Attends, dit Ron, je veux bien jouer l'arbitre, mais s'il vous plait parlez-vous. Il ne faudrait pas que le célèbre trio soit détruit avant la bataille, ni après d'ailleurs, mais on sera plus faible si on ne se parle plus.

- On est déjà plus faible puisqu'elle n'est plus de notre côté Ron, son comportement de ces deux dernières semaines nous le prouve.

- Quoi !! crièrent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, elle sait de quoi je parle.

- Harry, tu n'imagines pas que je ne suis plus de votre côté quand même. On a vécu tant de choses tous les trois. D'ailleurs Ron a raison. Et puis pourquoi moi, une Sang-de-Bourbe serait sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres, il m'aurait tué, ainsi que tous les mangemorts avant même que j'en devienne une.

- Sauf si tu lui dis que tu m'affaibliras.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Harry, dit Ron, elle a raison.

- Tu te mets de son côté ?! cria Harry énervé devant l'opposition de Ron.

- Mais non Harry, j'essaie juste de comprendre qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle est passé du côté du mal et pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai entendu pendant les vacances ?

- Quoi !! cria Hermione, Entendu quoi Harry et quand ?

- Je t'ais entendu parler avec cette traitresse de Malfoy avant le réveillon de Noël.

- Ah ça, souffla-t-elle.

Elle voyait très bien la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sandra à propos de son passé, de Malfoy et d'Harry.

- Tu avoues.

- Non, je vois juste la conversation que tu as entendu.

- Et ? demanda Ron qui voulait en savoir plus.

- Sandra et moi, on a eu une conversation entre filles.

- Conversation entre filles ? Mon œil !

- Oui Harry tu me crois si tu veux. Je ne sais pas quelle partit de la conversation tu as entendu mais on a parlé de son passé, de toi et elle.

- Et de toi et Malfoy.

- Oui aussi.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla Ron.

- Il n'y a rien Ronald entre lui et moi, on se supporte c'est tout.

- C'est ce qu'on a vu, dit Harry.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas de très bon cœur, c'est surtout pour Sandra qu'on se supporte.

- Raconte !

- Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi !! cria Harry.

- Parce que Dumbledore m'a interdit de vous en parler Harry, c'est tout.

Le silence s'installa, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il réfléchissait.

« Alors c'était donc ça, Dumbledore me cache des choses qui me concerne en plus ! »

- Non Harry ça ne te concerne pas.

Tous les trois ce retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Ils tombèrent sur un Dumbledore vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue nuit avec des étoiles dessinées dessus. Il devait sûrement aller se coucher avant d'entendre la discussion des trois Gryffondors.

- Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché professeur ?

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, cela ne vous concernait pas, avant cette histoire avec le Veritaserum avant les vacances. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui avait poussé la mère de Sandra à me demander ma protection pour sa fille.

- Et vous avez accepté ? Comme ça !

- La mère de Sandra est une femme très convaincante, Harry. Mais vois-tu j'ai bien fait, vu la menace qui pèse sur elle. Je te signale que c'est la même que la tienne.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment la ressemblance.

- Si tu le dis Harry mais tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Je vous autorise miss Granger à raconter ce que je vous ai appris, après les révélations que Sandra vous a faites doivent restez entre vous deux, c'est à elle de décider à qui elle veut en parler.

- Bien professeur, dit-elle soulager de pouvoir enfin le leur dire.

- Sur ceux bonne nuit, ne veillez pas trop tard.

Leur directeur quitta la pièce laissant les trois adolescents dans un silence profond.

- Alors dit nous, dit Harry calmer par l'intervention de leur professeur.

- Sandra Malfoy n'est pas son vrai prénom et ce n'est pas non plus la cousine de Malfoy

- Quoi !!

- Oui.

- Je comprends mieux quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une Malfoy, dit Harry.

- Elle vient d'un autre pays. Et Malfoy et moi on a été désigné pour s'occuper d'elle, voilà pourquoi on se supporte, c'est pour elle. On a cherché ensemble une excuse pour son nom au père de Malfoy.

- Et ?

- La vrai Sandra Malfoy est une sœur de Lucius qui a disparue il y a une trentaine d'années. On a donc dit que c'était sa fille et que sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie. Pour ces vacances elle m'a expliqué ses révélations sous Veritaserum et je la crois, elle ne peut mentir sous cette potion. Autrement le reste de la conversation ne vous concerne pas et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as écouté aux portes Harry.

Harry rougit, tandis que Ron rigolait, il venait de se faire pincer. Cette histoire l'obsédait tellement qu'il savait qu'il obtiendrait des réponses s'il les écoutait mais c'était comme au téléphone arabe les informations passent toujours mal à travers les oreilles à rallonge.

- Et à propos de moi ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis cela ne te regarde pas, elle m'a juste expliqué pourquoi elle t'a repoussé au bal, c'est tout. Et comme vous le savez « discussion entres filles » égale « confidentiel ».

Sur cette phrase le trio, à nouveau formé, se chamailla pendant un bon moment avant de décider de dormir dans la salle sur demande. Demain c'était samedi et il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Tout était réglé entre eux et le trio était et serait toujours là pour mener leur quête. Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir, se changèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall pour aller manger avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Sur le chemin tout blanc, menant à la ville, le trio et Ginny papotait et riait. Ginny était aussi contente qu'Harry et Hermione se soient réconciliés, elle ne devait plus choisir entre son amour plus ou moins secret et sa meilleure amie. Une fois dans la rue principale, ils décidèrent d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux trois ballais. Ils trouvèrent une table dans un coin du bar chaleureux tenu par Rosmerta qui venait prendre leurs commandes.

- Quatre bièraubeure s'il vous plait, dit Hermione.

- Bien et avec ceci ?

- Rien d'autre, merci, dit Harry, alors que va-t-on faire cette après-midi ? ajouta-t-il une fois la serveuse partie.

- Je n'en sais rien mais on rentre au château, il fait trop froid pour rester ici, dit Ron.

- Oui, mon frère à raison. Et si on se fait une partie de bataille explosive devant le bon feu de la cheminer de notre salle commune.

- Où on fait ça dans celle des préfets en chef, on sera plus tranquille.

- Tu crois qu'avoir Draco Malfoy sur le dos est plus tranquille ? râla Ron.

Un silence se fit. Les deux rouquins et l'élu regardaient Hermione se demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Ils attendaient tous une réaction de la part de leur camarade comme à chaque fois, qui entraînerait une dispute entre Ron et elle. Mais là, elle fixait la rue à travers la fenêtre du bar sans prendre en compte la remarque de son meilleur ami.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais Harry ?

- On se demandait ce que tu avais ?

- Je n'ai rien. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu fixais la fenêtre et tu n'as même pas réagit à la remarque qu'a fait Ron.

Hermione sourit à cette dernière remarque. C'était vrai que ses amis avaient l'habitude d'interrompre leurs disputes incessantes après qu'elle répondait par exaspération à Ron.

- Désolé j'ai vu quelque chose qui me chiffonne mais rien de grave je ne vais pas gâcher notre sortie pour eux.

- Tu parles de qui ? demanda la rouquine.

- Des chers Serpentards qui m'ont servis de camarade cette semaine.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? Tu veux les rejoindre ? demanda Ron presque méchamment.

- Non, Ronald, c'est juste la scène qui c'est passé sous mes yeux qui me chiffonne.

- Et ? demanda Harry qui voulait en savoir plus.

- Et bien …, hésita-t-elle.

Devait-elle leur dire ? Elle ne le savait pas mais après tout ça ne devait pas être important.

- Malfoy tirait Sandra par la main, Zabini derrière eux. Sandra n'avait apparemment pas envie de les suivre. Elle se disputait avec Malfoy, ce qui est rare.

- On a qu'à les suivre, dit Harry, son talent pour attirer les ennuis revenant au grand galop.

- Je ne sais pas Harry …

- Si allez venez ! dit Ron.

Ils posèrent quelques mornilles sur la table puis sortirent dans le froid glacial de début de mois de Janvier. Ils regardèrent dans la rue bondée pour savoir où étaient partis les Serpentards. Ils aperçurent deux têtes blondes au loin, tournant dans la ruelle menant à l'autre bar de Pré-au-lard : la tête de Sanglier. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le croisement des deux rues. Ils virent les deux Malfoy et Zabini s'arrêter devant le bar, regarder autour d'eux, puis s'avancer plus profondément dans la ruelle sombre. Ils les suivirent en catimini.

- Non Malfoy, je ne veux pas y aller s'il te plait, supplia au loin Sandra.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu sais que c'est moi qui vais prendre à ta place sinon.

- Oui mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

Sur ces quelques paroles, les quatre Gryffondors étaient soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que Sandra devrait prendre ? Une punition ? Si c'est ça, ça ne sent pas bon du tout. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Malfoy l'emmène alors que nous avons l'ordre de la protéger ? »

Hermione était vraiment hors d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans la dispute qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Elle n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir plus, car les trois Serpentards avaient tourné dans une ruelle encore plus sombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin de la rue pour mieux voir. La blondeur des Malfoy était un avantage dans ce genre de situation, ils savaient exactement où ils étaient. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Dans la pénombre, les Gryffondors pouvaient voir des ombres signalant la présence de trois autres personnes.

- Alors voilà la descendance de cette traitresse de Malfoy ? demanda une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, celle de Goyle père. Elle est jolie Lucius …

- Lâcher moi, dit froidement Sandra.

- Et elle a du caractère, comme sa mère.

- Je vous demanderais de ne pas parler de ma mère.

- Oh c'est un sujet tabou, dit en rigolant la voix de Crabbe père, mais elle est bien de ta famille Lucius, ce ton froid et aristocratique que Draco et toi aviez est le même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est dans le sang, ça ne peut ce perdre, dit Malfoy père en rigolant.

- Oui mon oncle, voilà pourquoi je suis revenue vers vous, la famille de mon père n'est vraiment pas fréquentable et je ne parle pas de ma mère.

Les trois mangemorts rigolèrent.

- Tu es des nôtres à ce que je vois, c'est bien. Draco, occupe-toi de lui dire ce qui est nécessaire, pas trop non plus. Je te fais confiance.

- Oui père.

- Mon oncle sauf votre respect, je crois que vous ne me faites pas confiance puisque vous ne voulez pas tout me dire.

- Saches que Draco ne sais pas tout non plus, le maître ne vous fera pas confiance tant que vous n'aurez pas la marque. Sur ce, aux prochaines vacances mon fils.

- Oui père.

Voyant que la discussion était close, les Gryffondors quittèrent vite fait les lieux et rentrèrent tout de suite au château pour parlez sérieusement de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Mais de quel côté était Sandra ?


	16. Chapter 16 : cours de duel

Chapitre 16 : Cours de duel

L'excitation était à son comble, le match de Quidditch opposant la maison des serpents à la maison des aigles se déroulait dans l'après-midi. Les Serdaigles malgré la motivation des Serpentards n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, ils préféraient encore que ça soit les Gryffondors qui gagnent la coupe plutôt que ces vils serpents. Toute l'école était réunie dans les gradins. Les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles portaient les couleurs des aigles : le bleu et les Serpentards fidèles à eux même en vert et argent. Les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, se narguant l'un et l'autre. Les Serpentards faisaient des loopings dans les airs tandis que les Serdaigles montraient des figures de pyramide faites avec toute l'équipe. Les applaudissements envahirent les gradins. Madame Bibine lança le coup d'envoi et une voix légère envahit le terrain. C'était la nouvelle présentatrice, une Serpentard : Asteria Greengrass. C'était la sœur d'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de sa maison et Harry se dit que le commentaire du match n'allait pas être très juste.

- La belle Sandra Malfoy prend le souaffle, l'envoie à Nott qui le lui renvoi, ils se dirigent vers les buts et … MARQUE !! 10 à 0.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais » pensa Harry.

- Les Serdaigles reprennent le souaffle mais ils se le font piquer à nouveau par ma merveilleuse sœur qui vole vers les buts et mar…MARQUE A SON TOUR !! 20 à 0. Du côté de notre attrapeur le beau Draco Malfoy, notre prince, vole toujours autour du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or, c'est le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse…

« Encore une « fan » des Malfoy »

- … Il a toutes les qualités …

- Greengrass ne te concentre pas sur moi mais sur le match s'il te plait tu me déconcentres !

- Désolé Draco.

Malfoy était déjà partit comme si de rien n'était mais tout le terrain avait entendu l'altercation entre les deux Serpentards et rigolait.

« Alors comme ça, ça gêne Malfoy qu'on le vante ? J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas trop moi non plus qu'une de mes groupies fasse mon éloge en plein match»

- Miss Greengrass veuillez suivre correctement le match, s'il vous plait, retentit la voix de la professeur de métamorphose.

- Oui professeur, désolé, mais on en est où ?

On entendit un soupir de la professeur qui répondit :

- 40 pour Serdaigle contre 50 pour Serpentard.

- Merci, dit Asteria. Donc Serdaigle pique le souaffle aux Serpentards et se dirige vers les buts de ma maison, dans un ensemble de passe. Oh !! Goyle vient de faire un merveilleux tire avec le cognard qui fit tomber la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle ainsi que le souaffle, Sandra Malfoy reprend le souaffle grâce à une descente en piqué bien contrôlée, qu'est-ce qu'elle est gracieuse.

« Là je suis d'accord, du point de vue technique elle a assuré »

- Elle fonce vers les buts puis passe à Nott qui passe à Daphné qui repasse à Sandra qui marque !! 60 pour Serpentard !!! Et 40 pour Serdaigle et Brocklehurst Mandy est emmenée à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle avec une douce voix, après avoir sûrement eu un reproche de McGonagall. Avec une poursuiveuse en moins les chances pour que Serpentard l'emporte ne sont que plus grandes.

Cette annonce fut accueillie avec joie du côté des serpents et avec des cris de rage et de colère du côté des trois autres maisons.

- 80 pour Serpentard contre 50 pour Serdaigle, l'écart se creuse …

De nouveau cris de joie des serpents

- … seuls les attrapeurs pourraient changer la donne pour le moment. Que font-ils ?

Les attrapeurs tournaient toujours en rond dans le ciel nuageux de fin de mois de janvier. Draco Malfoy volait depuis une heure tandis que son équipe luttait pour mettre le plus de point possible. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il attende encore un peu que l'écart se creuse, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre juste parce qu'il n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or. Alors il cherchait activement la petite balle dorée et il voyait son concurrent faire de même. L'enjeu était gros pour eux, s'ils n'attrapaient pas le vif d'or, ils étaient sûrs de perdre le match, vu qu'ils avaient un joueur en moins. Draco reporta un instant son attention sur le match qui se déroulait sous lui. Il pu voir sa cousine de cœur mettre un but impressionnant, jamais il n'aurait cru que le souaffle allait rentrer dans l'anneau mais elle était douée, il devait l'avouer. Après cet acte époustouflant il put entendre Asteria crier qu'ils avaient l'avantage par 140 points contre 80. L'écart se creusait encore plus. Il fut content et décida de reporter son attention sur le ciel quand un éclat doré l'attira vers le sol. Il fonça droit vers l'endroit où il avait vu la petite balle, suivit aussitôt par l'attrapeur adverse. Ils finirent côté à côté. Le Serdaigle le regardait faire, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fonçait vers le sol, il n'avait pas vu le vif d'or. Se rappelant de la feinte d'Harry au match précédent, il releva le balai pour arrêter sa chute. Draco était content, pour une fois la technique de Potter lui était utile mais pas dans le bon sens du terme car il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. L'éclat doré était à ras du sol donc c'est en s'écrasant au sol qu'il attrapa le vif d'or. Toute la foule retenait son souffle devant cet acte suicidaire, même les joueurs s'étaient plus ou moins arrêter pour le voir s'écraser contre l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch. Seule Sandra, qui avait compris qu'il ne feintait pas, voulait augmenter encore les points avant qu'il n'attrape le vif d'or. Une fois, dix points de plus, elle se retourna vers son cousin, il essayait de se relever avec une main en l'air tenant le vif d'or. Elle cria de joie et vola le plus vite possible vers lui, avant de se jeter dans ses bras malgré ses blessures. Elle était trop contente d'avoir gagné : 380 à 110.

La fête fut à son comble après que le capitaine des Serpentards fut guéri de toutes ses égratignures et bleus qui recouvraient les parties non protégées par la tenue de Quidditch. L'ambiance, ailleurs que chez les Serpents, n'était pas joyeuse. C'est pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore décida d'annoncer une nouvelle importante qui remotiva les élèves concernés c'est-à-dire seuls les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années pouvait y participer. Il décida d'ajouter un nouveau cours : le cours de duel, assuré par les professeurs Rogue et Tonks. Tout le monde était excité à l'idée de ce nouveau cours et se demandait pourquoi ce cours n'avait pas commencer plutôt. Seule la perspective d'avoir leur professeur de Potion et leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans un même cours les laissait septiques. Le cours des septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, se passait le vendredi après-midi. Les élèves attendaient leurs professeurs dans la grande salle, aménagée tout spécialement pour le cours. Les quatre tables avaient laissé place à une longue estrade. Vers dix heures, les deux professeurs arrivèrent.

- Bon, vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous pavaner devant vos camarades, ni vous blesser. Vous êtes là pour apprendre à vous battre et à vous défendre en duel. La guerre étant proche, cela pourrait vous être utile. Autrement les cours de duel se feront en deux parties. Dans un premier temps, nous vous montrerons des sorts de défense ou d'attaque et dans un deuxième temps, vous vous entraînerez par deux à exécuter les sorts, dit Tonks.

- Je voudrais rajouter qu'aucune magie autre que celle que nous vous enseignons à Poudlard n'est autorisée sous peine d'exclusion comme dans l'enceinte du château, dit Rogue parlant surtout aux enfants de Mangemort. Si vous voulez ma chère collègue nous pourrions donner un exemple de duel entre deux élèves, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Monsieur Potter venez !

- Miss Malfoy, venez vous aussi.

« Oh non, pas ça ! » pensèrent en chœur Harry et Sandra.

Le Gryffondor et la Serpentard montèrent à contre cœur sur l'estrade prenant la place de leur professeur. La tension était à son comble, tout leurs camarades attendait l'issu du duel opposant l'élu à sa plus grande ennemie à Poudlard. Sandra avait dépassé en haine Draco Malfoy, car ce dernier ne s'intéressait même plus Harry. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient entendue à Pré-au-lard, Harry était persuadé que Sandra était bel et bien comme son père bien qu'Hermione lui rappelle sans cesse l'histoire du Veritaserum. Ils se mirent en place, se saluèrent, puis reculèrent en se tournant le dos. Ils se retournèrent et Harry attaqua le premier.

- Expelliarmus !!

Le sort toucha en pleine poitrine Sandra qui s'écrasa au sol trois mètre plus loin, sa baguette allant dans la main du Gryffondor. Elle ne se leva pas, elle ne voulait pas se battre conte lui. De plus, elle n'avait plus sa baguette, que pouvait-elle faire ?

- Allez, lève-toi ! cria-t-il.

Elle se leva avec peine et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était noir et froid, il débordait de haine. Il lui lança sa baguette pour qu'elle se batte à nouveau. Il lui lança un sort de désarmement mais elle l'évita ainsi que les autres qui suivirent. Comme elle ne faisait que ça, sans lancer de sort, Harry s'énerva encore plus.

- Tu vas attaquer oui ! C'est une démonstration de duel qu'on doit faire, pas leur montrer des sorts.

- Je fais ce que je veux Potter, répondit-elle, elle aussi énervée.

- Tu es une lâche ! Tu as peur de moi ? dit-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à dire cela de moi, Potter, tu ne me connais pas ! En ce qui est d'avoir peur de toi, je crois que tu fais fausse route.

- Alors bats-toi, montres nous comme en faite personne ne te connaît ici, Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Malfoy, Malfoy, toi et moi, nous savons de quoi nous parlons n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, comment vont tes parents ?

- Salop ! cria-t-elle en lançant un sort sur Harry.

- Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il après avoir évité les étincelles jaunes lancées par Sandra.

- Tu connais la vérité, Potter, alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Ma mort ?! Alors tue-moi !

- Tu es une ennemie, tout comme ton cousin, alors votre mort m'importe peu tant que justice est faite.

- Ne mêle pas Draco à cela, c'est entre toi et moi !

- On protège sa famille maintenant ? Pourtant tes parents n'ont pas été si bien protégés.

- Tais-toi Potter, s'il te plait, tais-toi. Ne me fais pas dire des choses que je ne pense pas.

- Toi, ton maître, pensez toujours les horreurs que vous dites.

- Toi, monsieur l'élu, penses-tu toutes les horreurs que tu as dites à moi et à ta soi-disant meilleure amie.

- Ne mêle pas Hermione à ça.

- Oui mais tu vois quand l'élu fait des erreurs on lui pardonne tout, mais nous on a le droit à aucune chance, on est de la merde c'est ça ?

- Vas-y dis ce que tu penses ma chère. Au faite ta blondeur est vraie ?

- Quoi ?! Qu'elle est le rapport ?

- Réponds !

- Bien sûr, si tu voulais connaître un peu mieux mon enfance Potter fallait le dire plutôt, mais oui je suis blonde depuis que je suis TOUTE petite.

- Tais-toi !

- Non !

Ils s'étaient rapprochés dangereusement, au point que chacun avait sa baguette sous la gorge de l'autre. Mais personne dans la salle n'osait les interrompre, même pas les professeurs, curieux de savoir le fin mot de cette conversation plutôt étrange entre les deux combattants.

- Alors Potter, comment son mort tes parents ?

- Tais-toi ! Les tiens sont mort comment ? Par torture ? Ou par un simple sort impardonnable ?

- Et toi ? Tu as été heureux pendant que tu étais avec eux ? En tout cas, moi oui.

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ne parles pas d'eux.

- Toi aussi tu ne me connais pas, j'arrêterais si seulement tu arrêtes, dit-elle froidement au bord de la crise.

- Si, je connais une chose sur toi, c'est que pour oser porter un nom pareil, ta famille fait partie des lâches. Je suis sûr que ta mère est morte en lui tournant le dos alors que la mienne lui a fait face. Tu es une pauvre fille qui est seule et qui pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps a fait venir quelques bons amis à Pré-au-lard boire un petit verre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on ne peut pas oublier le passé, ni qui on est.

Sandra avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues roses. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de colère. Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi en colère contre quelqu'un.

« Comment ose-il dire que ma mère était lâche ? Il ne la connaît pas. Puisque c'est comme ça tu va mordre la poussière Potter. Je sais le sujet qui te fait mal. »

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? Je te signale que toi aussi tu es seul et je pense que c'est ça qui te tue. C'est que tes amis et Dumbledore protège quelqu'un qui est une ennemie, comme tu le dis si bien. Il t'on tous abandonné. Tu es seul contre Voldemort !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !!

- Non !!

- Si !!

Personne dans la salle ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait. Tout était allé trop vite pour leurs yeux. Tout d'abord, une immense lumière entoura l'estrade, éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes. Les deux ennemis avaient reculé d'un pas pour lancer le même sort d'attaque. Etant peu éloignés, les rayons rouges se rencontrèrent avec une telle force que les deux combattant furent envoyés brutalement contre les murs opposés de la grande salle. Le silence se fit, suivit de deux cris déchirant.


	17. Chapter 17 : La prophétie

Chapitre 17 : La prophétie

Sandra ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière était trop forte. Elle réessaya mais plus doucement.

- Madame Pomfresh ! Sandra est réveillée, cria une voix.

- Miss Granger, moins de bruit s'il vous plait.

- Pardon.

« Alors comme ça Hermione est là ? Mais où suis-je ? Pourquoi elle appelle madame Pomfresh ?»

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Hermione était au bout de son lit, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Vous voilà enfin réveillée miss Malfoy, monsieur Potter est déjà réveillé depuis douze heure, on commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite, elle rencontra les yeux verts d'Harry, lui aussi dans un lit. Ses yeux la transpercèrent à lui en donner des frissons. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir vraiment ce que pouvait signifier ce regard. Un mélange de soulagement et de colère ou peut-être de la pitié. Elle pencha plutôt pour de la colère et détourna le regard ne supportant plus le sien si pesant.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? demanda Hermione avec douceur.

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Sandra regarda de nouveau Harry puis tout lui revient en tête. Le duel, la lumière aveuglante, comment elle avait été envoyée contre un mur de la grande salle puis c'était le trou noir. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et qu'était cette lumière ?

- Si, répondit-elle pour rassurer son amie.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ?

- Trois jours.

- Trois jours ?!

- Oui Malfoy trois jours, dit Harry exaspéré.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter.

- Ça suffit vous deux, vous êtes à l'infirmerie pour vous reposer et non pour vous disputer, les rappela à l'ordre l'infirmière.

- Elle a raison, ajouta leur meilleure amie.

- Et je suis aussi d'accord avec miss Granger, résonna la voix de leur directeur. Vous allez bien vous deux ?

- Oui professeur, dit Harry.

- Oui, dit Sandra.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, une fois que vous serez rétablis bien sûr, je vous veux tous les trois, ainsi que monsieur et miss Weasley dans mon bureau.

- Vous savez ce qui c'est passé monsieur, demanda la Gryffondor.

- J'ai peut-être ma petite idée là dessus mais pour le moment allez vous coucher, miss Granger. Demain est un autre jour.

Il quitta la salle et le silence se fit. Sandra regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que la nuit était bien avancée. Les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux dans une innocence pure. Et elle, était là, après avoir attaqué Harry, après qu'ils se soient battus, rien de tout cela n'avait quelque chose d'innocent. Elle avait perdu son innocence en arrivant à Poudlard, après avoir vu ses parents mourir. Elle aurait de toute façon finit par la perdre le jour où Voldemort l'aurait accepté dans ses rang, mais là c'était elle qui changeait, elle qui ne se reconnaissait plus, elle qui tournait le dos à toutes ses convictions. Et pourquoi ? Par vengeance ? Pour se venger du maître des ténèbres. Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à sa seule chance de pouvoir revivre ? Pourquoi lui, s'en prenait-il à elle, alors qu'elle pourrait l'aider ? Seul Merlin le savait. Elle espérait par-dessus tout avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions de la part de Dumbledore, le lendemain.

- Où est Hermione ?

- Déjà partie, elle t'a dit au revoir mais tu avais l'air très loin d'ici, parmi les étoiles.

- Oui.

Elle fut surprise par le ton employé par Harry : doux et sans haine. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée, suivie de près par Harry.

Le lendemain, une fois qu'ils purent quitter l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il les attendait. Cinq chaises étaient placées devant le bureau pour les inciter à s'asseoir.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'explique exactement ce qui s'est passé hier. Oui miss Granger.

- Eh bien, le professeur Rogue et Tonks ont demandé à Harry et Sandra de faire un duel pour montrer l'exemple. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit-elle en regardant Harry, mais Harry s'est énervé et Sandra ne voulait pas se battre ce qui a augmenté la colère de Harry. Ils se sont lancés des méchancetés pour forcer l'autre à se battre et à perdre patience. A un moment ils étaient si proches et ils se sont dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et ce n'était plus de la colère mais de la rage qui émanait d'eux. Une lumière éblouissante les entourait. Et après je n'ai pas vu ce qui a fait qu'ils se sont retrouvés projetés contre le mur. On les a trouvé chacun baignant dans une mare de sang. Malfoy et moi on a couru vers eux. On était vraiment inquiet, c'était tellement brutal.

- Harry ? Sandra ?

- Après que cette lumière eue apparut, dit Sandra, nous avons reculé d'un pas pour nous lancer le même sort. Les deux sorts se sont rencontré et nous ont envoyé valser. Après c'est le trou noir.

- Je confirme professeur, dit Harry.

- Vous savez pourquoi, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien pour ce qui est de la lumière éblouissante, cela signifie que vous avez une magie puissante qui coule dans vos veines. Pour le fait qu'on vous a trouvé baignant dans votre sang, c'est dû aux sorts qui vous avez lancé avec cette nouvelle force de si prêt.

- C'est l'explication la plus plausible, confirma-t-elle.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout. J'aimerais rajouter une chose : il vaut mieux que vous soyer ami qu'ennemi, tous les deux.

- Et pourquoi cela ? dit Harry.

- Parce que vu la force que vous êtes capable de dévoiler l'un contre l'autre, vous allez finir par vous tuer. Il vaudrait mieux que vous soyer alliés.

- Oui mais c'est trop tard puisqu'elle est Mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !! Et tu le sais, dit Sandra.

- On t'a entendu à Pré-au-lard, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire pour te justifier ?

- J'étais obligé d'aller leur parler, notre histoire n'aurait pas été valable au près de mon oncle si j'avais refusé d'y aller.

- Pourquoi étais-tu si froide ? Tu t'es entendue ?

- Mais Harry ne soit pas si bête. J'ai quand même été élevée par un mangemort, gentil certes, mais Mangemort quand même. Je sais exactement comment il faut parler, comment ne pas monter mes émotions. Tu crois que ça n'a pas été difficile de lui répondre calmement à cette vermine quand il a parlé de ma mère. Tu as bien vu comment j'ai réagi face à toi.

- Gentil ?

- Oui avec lui jamais je n'aurais cru que Voldemort était si méchant. Jamais je n'ai eu de Doloris. En dehors de mon instruction, il était vraiment un père. Tu ne le connais pas alors ne le juge pas. Je veux être ton alliée, détruire le mal pas te tuer.

Harry ne répondit pas et le silence s'agrandit. Les Weasley et Hermione n'osaient pas dire un mot.

- Ce que vous venez de dire miss Malfoy vient de me faire pensez à quelque chose, je ne pensais pas vous le dire mais je viens de faire un lien.

- Lequel professeur ?

- Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait vous tuer alors que s'il n'avait rien fait vous serez de son côté à la fin de l'année. Il vous a fait changer de côté et sans s'en rendre compte. Vu la force que vous possédez vous seriez un sacré atout pour lui alors qu'est-ce qui lui a fait dire que vous vouliez le tuer. A part le futur je ne vois pas. Il a dû connaître un détail du futur mais ce n'est pas logique car en vous faisant changer de côté vous allez le tuer. Quelqu'un a dû influencer le futur mais dans quel sens on ne sait pas. Donc si ça se trouve en ne vous disant pas cela je ferais une erreur.

- Nous dire quoi, dit Ginny qui prit la parole pour la première fois.

- Une prophétie.

- Nous la connaissons, dit Harry.

- Non pas celle là, une autre qui existe depuis la naissance du personnage de Voldemort.

- Et vous n'avez rien dit !

- Non monsieur Weasley.

- Dites.

- Quatre Serpents et quatre lions, ennemis de par leur nature, devront se lier d'un lien qu'on ne peut détruire, s'ils veulent détruire le mal par le centre. Le destin de l'élu en dépend.

Le silence remplit la pièce. Que pouvait signifier cette prophétie.

- Mon destin dépend de cette prophétie, une deuxième à mon égard, et vous ne m'avez rien dit.

- Non car je pensais qu'elle était déjà réalisée.

- C'est à dire ?

- Réfléchissez.

- Les lions et les serpents correspondent à Gryffondor et Serpentard qui sont ennemis. Donc il s'agit de quatre Gryffondor et quatre Serpentard. C'est nous les quatre lions ?

- Oui je suppose.

- Et les quatre Serpentard ?

- Quel est votre ennemi.

- Malfoy !

- Eh ! dit Sandra.

- Non pas toi mais ton soi disant cousin.

- Ils sont au courant ?! demanda Sandra à Dumbledore.

- Oui miss j'ai permis à miss Granger de le leur dire après leur dispute.

- Ah. Je comprends mieux les remarques de Potter pendant le duel.

- Mais Malfoy est Mangemort il ne voudrait jamais se lier avec des Gryffondors et encore moins avec nous, pour tuer son maître.

- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas, lui n'a jamais eu l'enfance que moi j'ai eu. Les doloris il en a eu par centaine voir par millier par son père, pas d'amour, toujours froid et seul. Si tu lui donne une chance de partir dans le bonheur peut-être qu'il pourra tourner le dos à sa famille.

- Miss Malfoy a sûrement raison.

- Pour les autres, c'est sûrement Parkinson puisque c'est la future femme de Malfoy. Mais il doit avoir une autre fille et un garçon. Comme nous.

- Oui peut-être.

- Professeur vous avez dit que vous pensez que la prophétie était déjà réalisée mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire le contraire maintenant.

- C'est l'arrivé de miss Malfoy.

- Moi ?

- Oui car avant pour les quatre Serpentards je ne vous avez pas pris en compte mais je sais que vous en faites partie maintenant, vu votre situation. Mais savez-vous quel est ce lien que vous ne pouvez détruire ?

Personne ne répondit de peur de savoir la réponse.

- L'amour ?

- Oui miss Granger, c'est cela. J'avais trouvé mes couples parmi vous mais comme je dis l'arrivée de Sandra change tout, avant je pensais pour vous que se serait suffisant d'avoir deux couples à Gryffondor et à Serpentard mais maintenant j'hésite.

- Ne nous dites pas que …

- Quoi Hermione ! cria Ron.

- Que nous devons former des couples entre les deux maisons professeur.

- Je crois bien que si.

Un silence pesant accueillit cette nouvelle. Depuis quand un Gryffondor sortait avec un Serpentard ? Jamais.

- Je refuse ! cria Harry.

- Harry je comprends mais écoute …

- Non je refuse de devoir encore une fois sacrifier mon bonheur juste pour une prophétie supplémentaire. J'ai l'intention de me marier avec Ginny et avec personne d'autre, professeur. Ron aime Hermione et c'est réciproque.

Les deux concernés rougir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander encore des sacrifices, pas à ce niveau là.

- Harry.

- Vous imaginez moi avec Parkinson ?

- Ou Sandra, Harry, ajouta calmement Dumbledore

- Quoi !! crièrent en chœur Harry et Sandra.

- Oui.

- Mais moi je refuse face de Pékinois, dit Ron.

- Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas Malfoy ? cria Harry

- Parce que …

- Harry STOP, cria Ginny. J'en ai marre, tu comprends.

- De quoi tu parles Ginny ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non.

- A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'allait dire Ron, hein ?

- Bah je ne sais pas. Ron ?

- Parce que …

- RON ! dis-le, supplia Ginny.

- Parce que tu l'aimes.

- Tu vois, tout le monde s'en ai aperçut sauf vous deux. J'avais beau fermer les yeux me dire que tu m'aimais encore et que tu tiendrais la promesse que tu m'avais faite il y a à peine quelques mois. Et puis tu as entendu Dumbledore il faut que vous vous aimiez plutôt que vous vous haïssiez.

- Ginny.

- Non il n'y a plus de Ginny, j'ai bien vu vos regards, vos sourires que tu ne me fais plus malgré que tu ne le fais plus avec elle aussi. Je ne peux plus te regarder te rendre malheureux pour prouver à tout le monde que tu m'aimes encore alors que ce n'est plus le cas, tu ne m'aimes plus, alors je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Je te rends ta promesse, tu ne me dois plus rien Harry.

Ginny partie en courant, en pleurs dans les escaliers pour sortir de bureau où l'air était devenu tendu. Harry regardait la porte sans réagir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas Sandra. Ron et Hermione et Sandra n'osaient pas bouger, aussi stupéfiés par cette dispute. Sandra ne comprenait pas, pourquoi elle et Harry ? Elle ne l'aimait pas et pourtant elle savait que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.


	18. Chapter 18 : Explications

Chapitre 18 : Explications

Les quatre élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef sans dire un mot. Ils étaient encore trop choqués par les révélations faites dans le bureau du directeur. En entrant ils virent Malfoy assis sur un des fauteuils en train de lire. Ils s'assirent près de lui toujours en silence.  
Draco les regarda stupéfait. Ils avaient des mines d'enterrement, même Sandra. Ils regardaient dans le vide, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour faire revivre l'atmosphère qui était devenue désagréable au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait. Ils savaient une chose, c'est qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour Malfoy. Le mettre dans la confidence ou non ?

- Vous avez vu un fantôme ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.  
- Oui le tien dommage que c'était qu'une illusion.  
- Harry ! dit Hermione.  
- Bah quoi ? S'il meure on pourra vivre tranquille.  
- Je vous signale que je suis là.  
- Laisse Draco, dit Sandra. Dis-moi, tu es pour le maître ou pas ?  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi je te dirais ça alors qu'ils sont là ?  
- Parce que c'est important de savoir de quel côté tu es, dit-elle.  
- Tu le sais.  
- Oui mais tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'essais de me faire dire ?  
- Que tu n'es pas heureux comme ça.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi je devrais me dévoiler devant des Gryffondors, ennemis en plus. Tu es de leur côté, prête à te moquer ?  
- Ecoute Malfoy ça ne nous enchante guerre de te poser ces questions mais on n'est pas là pour se moquer. Si tu es humain on ne va pas en rire.  
- Et pourquoi je vous croirais ?  
- Parole de Gryffondor, dit Hermione.  
- Pff. Question : vous voulez me demander de rejoindre le bon côté ?  
- Non on est là pour savoir de quel côté tu es au fond de ton cœur.  
- Excuse-moi Hermione mais c'est mal formulé. On est là pour savoir de quel côté tu es au fond de ton âme.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Ron prenant le même ton sarcastique habituel des Malfoy.  
- Car les Mangemorts ou les fils de Mangemort ont eu une éducation leur apprenant à ne pas montrer leurs sentiments ou ne pas montrer qu'ils ont un cœur, dit Hermione qui avait compris la nuance.  
- Exact Granger.  
- De toutes manières ça ne sert à rien car son père est le bras droit de Voldemort, jamais il ne serait de notre côté.  
- Non il ne l'est pas, dit Sandra.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Draco.  
- Je le sais c'est tout.  
- Il n'y a que quelques rares personnes qui sont au courant c'est à dire les bras droits. Et puis tu es folle de dire ça devant Potter !  
- Alors c'est faux ? C'est pour nous faire croire que ton père est important, il joue le rôle d'appât.  
- Ne parle pas de mon père Potter.  
- Oui c'est ça Potter, dit la Serpentard, mais il n'a pas le choix.  
- Tu es plus que folle, mais comment tu sais ça ?  
- Oui Sandra comment tu sais ça, demanda Hermione.  
- Mon père est Mangemort alors je le sais.  
- Ce n'est pas possible il n'y a que quatre bras droits et aucun des Mangemorts ne savent qui ils sont. Il y a des noms qui sortent mais c'est souvent pour tromper l'ennemi et toi tu le leur dis. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que, dit Sandra n'osant plus le regarder en face.  
- Parce que quoi ? Dis que tu as tourné dos à ton père.  
- Mon père est mort espèce d'idiot ! Et ma mère aussi.  
- Je suis désolé Sandra, mais comment sais-tu cela ?  
- Je le sais car mon père était un de ses bras droits.  
- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un bras droit est mort ? Le maître doit être très en colère.  
- Non puisque c'est lui qui l'a tué.  
- Eh ben dit donc, il était très en colère pour faire ça. De quel pays tu viens puisque ton père n'est pas le bras droit d'Angleterre, ça je le sais ?  
- Tu sais qui c'est ?  
- Répond moi !  
- De France, je n'ai pas menti sur ça, vous savez que j'étais à Beauxbâtons.  
- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
- Sandra Malfoy pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
- Non ton vrai nom, ceci n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt tu le sais.  
- Je ne peux pas risquer ma vie.  
- Mais pourquoi tu risquerais ta vie ?  
- Car Voldemort veut tuer la descendance de son bras droit bien évidemment.  
- C'était donc ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu es folle Sandra il pourrait te vendre ! dit Hermione.  
- Non je lui fais confiance.  
- Oui jamais je ne la trahirais. Même si ce n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, pour moi elle fait partie de ma famille et on protège sa famille même de son maître.  
- Malfoy a raison mais nous on ne sait toujours pas si on peut te faire confiance, dit Harry.  
- Pourquoi essayer de pactiser avec un futur Mangemort ?  
- Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?  
- Non pas officiellement, je n'ai pas la marque, dit-il en soulevant la manche de son bras gauche. C'est pour cela que je peux la protéger car il ne peut pas si facilement lire en moi. Et que je peux encore mentir. Alors voyons voir quels sont les Mangemorts les plus reconnus de France ?  
- Ne cherche pas s'il te plait.  
- Alors dis-moi, ou dis-nous !  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que tu es mêlé à ça, lui seul m'a vue sous mon vrai nom et aucun Mangemort ne connaît mon visage. Mon père m'a protégé de ça. Si Voldemort venait à découvrir quelque chose et qu'il savait que tu savais, il te tuerait.  
- Je m'en fou, mon père est déjà en danger, le prochain ce sera moi. Alors dis-nous.  
- Tant pis. Mon nom est…Florina…Anton.  
- Quoi !!

C'était Draco et Hermione qui venaient de crier. Oui ils connaissaient ce nom. Harry et Ron se demandaient comment Hermione, fille née-moldue, pouvait connaître le nom d'un célèbre Mangemort, vu la tête du Serpentard. Oui, Draco l'avait tant entendu dans les discussions entre sa mère et son père et savait que Charles Anton était le lien entre Voldemort et la France. Hermione sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec une photo en main. Elle se posa devant Sandra et lui tendit la photo.

- C'est tes parents ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. Comment ?  
- Oui Hermione comment connais-tu les parents de San…Florina.  
- Ron s'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pas tant que tout ça ne sera pas fini. Hermione explique-toi.  
- Je les connais car Charles Anton est mon oncle et Sophie Anton, ma tante.

Tout le monde était choqué par la révélation d'Hermione. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait de la famille sorcière ?

- Mais ça veut dire que…  
- Nous sommes cousine, oui.  
- Je crois Hermione que tu nous dois des explications.  
- Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je ne comprends pas moi même.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Parce que je ne savais pas que mon oncle et ma tante était des sorciers et encore moins des Mangemorts. Pourquoi, alors qu'on était si proche malgré le fait qu'on ne se voyait pas souvent, ne m'ont-ils pas dit qu'ils avaient une fille, et qu'ils étaient sorciers ?  
- Tu ne savais pas ? demanda Sandra.  
- Non. Et toi ? Tu voyais mes parents ?  
- Non pour moi je ne connais personne parmi les moldus, ils m'ont bien caché mais pourquoi ? Au départ je pensais que ne voir personne à part eux, c'était pour me protéger alors pourquoi m'empêcher de voir ma famille ?  
- C'est étrange que mes parents ne m'aient annoncé leur mort qu'en octobre.  
- Oui étrange mais peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont pas su avant.  
- Il y a anguille sous roche, c'est louche toute cette histoire. La prophétie, maintenant votre lien de parenté, d'ailleurs je comprends votre ressemblance maintenant.  
- Excusez-moi ? dit Draco qui parlait pour la première fois depuis la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée. De quelle prophétie vous parlez ?  
- Ron tu n'aurais pas pu te taire.  
- Draco, si on te le dit, il faudra que tu nous promettes de ne rien dire à ton maître. Car elle te concerne aussi.  
- Quoi ?! Je comprends vos questions maintenant. Dis Sandra tu n'es plus des nôtres ?  
- Non plus depuis qu'il a tué mes parents et qu'il veut me tuer.  
- Logique. Je ne dirais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger, mettre en danger ma famille et moi par la même occasion puisque vous dites qu'elle me concerne, dit-il avec un sourire. Et même si je ne vous aime pas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des Gryffondors, je ne suis pas prêt à tuer, ni être le toutou d'une face de serpent, ni de vous suivre.  
- Tu ne veux pas devenir Mangemort, ni être dans le côté du bien ?  
- Non car je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille, mes amis et de me retrouver seul.  
- Tu ne serais pas seul on serait là, dit Hermione.  
- Alors vous me la dites cette prophétie ! dit Draco changeant de sujet.  
- Quatre serpents et quatre lions, ennemis de par leur nature, devront se lier d'un lien qu'on ne peut détruire, s'ils veulent détruire le mal par le centre. Le destin de l'élu en dépend, énonça la Préfète-en-chef.  
- Vache.

Ce fut la seule réaction de Malfoy avant cinq longues minutes où le silence régnait. C'était devenu une habitude depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais le silence était une des meilleures conditions pour que chacun puisse réfléchir à ces paroles, tant haïes par certain.

- Vous savez qui sont les personnes concernées ?  
- Harry, Ron, Ginny, moi pour les lions, et on suppose Sandra, toi, Pansy et l'un de tes acolytes garçons pour les serpents.  
- Vous êtes sûrs ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Sandra tu dois te marier avec qui ?  
- Je ne suis destinée à personne, mon père n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire.  
- Et dire que moi et Pansy sommes liés depuis que nous sommes petits.  
- Pauvre chou.  
- Arrête Sandra !  
- Oui, oui.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit ce vieux fou ?  
- Ne…  
- Harry c'est bon. Il a dit que…  
- Laisse Hermione je vais raconter.  
- A la base quand j'aurais eu mes ASPIC je serais devenu une Mangemort fidèle mais Voldemort m'a dit que je devais le tuer alors il a voulu me tuer avant que je puisse agir. Ma mère m'a sauvé avant de mourir en m'envoyant ici. Et du coup j'ai changé de camp, en tout cas je veux me venger. Il a donc dit que ça avait un rapport avec le futur. Car comment Voldemort aurait-il su que j'allais le tuer ? Mais maintenant je veux vraiment le tuer alors Dumbledore trouve ça louche. De plus il est certain que je suis liée à la prophétie alors que si je n'étais pas venue ici je n'aurais eu aucun lien avec vous, à part en tant qu'ennemie pour les lions et en tant que camarade de guerre pour les autres. Pour Dumbledore à la base il devait avoir deux couples à Serpentard et deux à Gryffondor, puisque le lien qu'on ne peut détruire c'est l'Amour. On a donc pensé à Pansy.

Draco fit une grimace au mot « Amour » et encore plus au nom de « Pansy ».

- Mais je n'aime pas Pansy !  
- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?  
- Non.  
- Eh bien prépare toi à aimer ma cousine ou Ginny Weasley.  
- Quoi !! C'est quoi ce bordel. Tu n'as pas dit deux couples à Serpentard ?  
- Si mais Dumbledore hésite.  
- C'est vrai car si nous reprenons la prophétie, « Quatre serpents et quatre lions…devront se lier d'un lien qu'on ne peut détruire ». C'est quatre lions ET quatre serpents qui devront se lier, pas les lions entre eux et les serpents entre eux. Ça serait dit autrement.  
- Mais c'est impensable !!  
- On sait c'est ce qu'on lui a dit.  
- Non vous n'avez pas dit que ça, dit Harry d'un ton froid.  
- Harry…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?  
- Ils m'ont fait rompre avec Ginny.  
- Je croyais que vous ne sortiez plus ensemble.  
- Oui c'était plus ou moins le cas.  
- En cachette ?  
- Non on a bien rompu pour la protéger, mais je lui ai promis que dès que Voldemort sera vraiment mort et moi toujours vivant, on vivrait ensemble, et j'avais l'intention de l'épouser.  
- Oh le bon prince Potter voulant sauver sa princesse.  
- Arrête Malfoy.  
- Et comment ils ont fait pour vous faire rompre définitivement ?  
- Ils ont dit que j'étais amoureux de ta cousine.

Draco regarda Sandra, elle fixait le sol, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Ressentait-elle quelque chose pour Potter ? Puis il regarda Harry et lui n'osait pas regarder Sandra, il était aussi gêné.

- Et si c'était vrai ?  
- Quoi ?! crièrent en chœur les deux concernés.  
- Oui voyant comment vous avez réagis à l'instant et puis comment vous vous repoussez constamment c'est sûrement vrai mais vous ne le savez pas encore.  
- Draco Malfoy jouant au sentimental, dit sarcastiquement Hermione, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Pour la première fois en sept ans, Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards, et Hermione Granger, née-moldue et miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, se souriraient. Un sourire sincère sans sarcasme, une première à Poudlard.


	19. Chapter 19 : Saint Valentin

Chapitre 19 : Saint Valentin

« J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois rien à part du noir rien que du noir. Où suis-je ? J'appelle Harry, Ron mais c'est le silence qui me répond. Soudain je sens une chaleur m'envahir et j'aperçois une lumière orange. Une femme crie au loin. J'entends des pleurs de bébé. Je me rapproche de cette lueur et je me rends compte que je suis dans une maison et que la lueur orangée n'est qu'en vérité des flammes. Un incendie se déclarait. Malgré les flammes, les murs sont sombres ce qui m'empêche de dire où je suis. Une femme court dans la pièce d'où provient les flammes, suivit par un homme. Sûrement son mari. Je n'arrive pas à voir leurs visages, ils sont flous. Plus j'approche de cette pièce, plus les pleurs d'enfant se font entendre. Soudain de nouveau le noir complet. La chaleur que je ressens se fait de plus en plus forte comme si les flammes m'atteignaient et me brûlaient. Je me tord de douleur sans la ressentir, c'est autre chose qui me fait mal. »

- Ahhhh, cria Hermione en se réveillant en sueur dans son lit.

Encore ce cauchemar. Depuis la fin novembre ce rêve revenait la hanter presque toutes les nuits. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout spécialement ? Pourquoi le jour de la saint Valentin, ce rêve devait se modifier ? Il lui donnait plus de détail. Elle avait pu voir deux adultes à travers les flammes : un homme et une femme. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas pu voir leur visage, car tout était flou dans son rêve, mais ces personnes lui disaient quelque chose. Elle avait cette impression de les connaître sans les connaître. Pourquoi ? Cette question qu'Hermione n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Une question qui avait rarement de réponse. Elle se disait alors que cette année il lui arrivait bien des choses : la cohabitation avec Malfoy, son cauchemar, sa première dispute avec Harry, l'apparition d'une cousine inconnu jusque-là, une prophétie la concernant entraînant une futur relation avec un Serpentard et bien sur une dernière bataille à venir, ainsi que ses ASPIC à passer. Quoi demander de mieux quand on a dix-huit ans ?

Il était sept heures du matin, elle décida de se lever et elle partit rejoindre la salle de bain. Une fois devant la porte, les deux Malfoy arrivèrent pour faire la même chose que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Je suis arrivée la première, dit Hermione en s'avançant vers la porte.  
- Eh Granger tu te crois tout permis ?  
- Non Malfoy mais c'est chacun son tour à moins que tu veuilles me suivre.

Ils restèrent bouche-bée devant l'insinuation d'Hermione, elle, la miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard, la sainte nitouche.

- Je rêve ou c'est une invitation ? demanda Malfoy encore choqué.  
- Faut pas rêver Malfoy, je disais ça pour voir ta réaction et j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Tu m'as vraiment cru sale fouine ?  
- Non mais tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté ? Moi avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, jamais !!  
- Je n'en demande pas mieux Malfoy ! dit-elle en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Hermione rouvrit la porte et tira Sandra à l'intérieur, sous les yeux exorbités du Serpentard.

« Elle essaie de faire quoi là Granger ? De me rendre fou ? Ou jaloux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire dans la salle de bain toutes les deux ? Non Draco tu as trop d'imagination elles ne sont pas…arrête !! Ça te titille tes hormones il faut que tu te calmes. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire quand on me fait des propositions pareilles et quand je vois ce genre de choses. »

Pendant que Draco réfléchissait, dans la salle de bain des Préfets-en-chef, deux filles rigolaient de la blague qu'elles venaient de faire au Serpentard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prise ? demanda Sandra en reprenant son sérieux.  
- Je voulais voir sa tête et me venger, je suis sûre qu'il pense que nous deux…  
- Non ?!  
- Si j'en suis sûre c'est un mec.  
- Je ne te connaissais pas si savante sur les hommes, Hermione.  
- Je l'ai lu dans un livre, dit-elle rougissante.  
- Ha oui et dans quel livre trouves-tu ce genre d'information ?  
- Dans un magazine pour fille chez les moldus. Il disait que l'un des plus grands fantasmes des hommes, c'est que deux filles le fasse ensemble.  
- Fasse quoi ? demanda Sandra innocemment sachant très bien de quoi Hermione parlait.  
- Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Sandra.  
- Non pas du tout.  
- Bah faire l'amour.  
- Ha d'accord !! Tu vois tu l'as quand même dit.  
- Je savais que tu faisais ça pour m'embêter.  
- Et t'as couru en plus, dit Sandra plié en deux par ses rires.  
- Ha, ha, très drôle.  
- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça comme raison ?  
- Bien sur tu t'imagines quoi ?  
- Bah que tu fais ça pour le rendre jaloux.  
- Quoi ? Moi ? Vouloir rendre jaloux Malfoy ? Pour quel raison tu peux me dire ?  
- Parce que même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer tu l'aimes bien et qu'il te plaît. De plus vous devriez sûrement finir ensemble.  
- Ha ça jamais !  
- Vous n'aurez pas le choix. Comme le dit la prophétie. On ne peut détruire l'amour et encore moins l'éviter. C'est notre destin Hermione.  
- C'est pareil pour toi et Harry je te signale. Bon maintenant que tu es là je vais prendre ma douche pendant que toi tu utilises la baignoire à moins que tu préfères l'inverse ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.  
- Non c'est bon je prends la baignoire.

Hermione s'enferma dans la douche tandis que Sandra faisait couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire. Une fois que toutes les deux eurent finit, elles décidèrent de continuer leur petite blague en sortant toutes les deux en peignoir. Comme elles l'avaient prévu Malfoy n'était pas loin, il sortait de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta net en les voyants habillées ainsi. Il les fixait comme si elles étaient son plat préféré et qu'il s'apprêtait à les dévorer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont belles, exactement les mêmes en plus. Je ne savais pas Granger si…non ce n'est pas possible, elles ne sont pas comme ça. Sandra aime Potter. Même si cela me révulse je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ma cousine pour tout le monde. Mais…Oh ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive à moi ce genre de chose ? Arrête de les regarder elles vont capter quelque chose ! »

Les deux filles se mirent à rigoler, puis chacune alla dans sa chambre. Malfoy ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait, alors Hermione avant de fermer sa porte se retourna et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy je ne te la pique pas.

Elle referma la porte et partit dans un fou rire, sa « saint valentin » commençait bien. Mais quand elle repensa à ce que signifiait « saint valentin » elle redevenait morose. Eh oui cette fête signifiait, des cœurs et des cupidons volant partout dans le château, accompagnés par des lettres d'amour enflammées. Il y aurait des couples s'embrassant à pleine bouche dans toutes les salles de l'école. Même la bibliothèque, son lieu de prédilection, serait envahie de ses idylles d'un jour. La plupart des couples formés ce jour-là ne durait pas. C'était juste pour ne pas être seul le jour de la « saint valentin ». Mais elle, Hermione Granger, la miss Je-sais-tout et sainte-nitouche de Poudlard n'avait jamais reçu de lettre ni même de boîte de chocolat. Même Ronald Weasley, le seul garçon pour qui elle avait un penchant, son meilleur ami au premier abord, ne lui avait rien offert sachant pertinemment qu'il avait aussi un penchant pour elle. Harry le lui avait confirmé, le soir où ils avaient appris pour la prophétie et où par la même occasion ses rêves étaient partit en fumé. Elle avec Draco Malfoy ou avec un Serpentard du même genre, c'était inconcevable. Les serpents était de vils garçons, insensible, ne pensant qu'à eux-mêmes, ayant un humour déplorable, comparés à Ron qui était peut-être maladroit mais il était doux, attentionné, un humour douteux mais qui la faisait rire. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur eux ? Seul Merlin le savait et elle pensait qu'il devait bien s'amuser là-haut en regardant dans quelle situation il les avait mis.

Sandra entra à peine dans la grande salle qu'une horde de lettre et de boîte de chocolat lui tomba dans les mains. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais de sa vie elle n'en avait eu autant. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à ce genre de stupidité surtout en sachant quand son futur était normalement déjà tout tracé. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors et croisa son regard.

« Il vaut mieux que vous soyez amis qu'ennemis, tout les deux. »

Cette phrase retentie dans sa tête. Dumbledore avait raison mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire quand on voyait ce regard haineux vous regarder. Jamais leur amitié ne pourrait renaître. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas quel avait été le déclencheur de toute cette haine. Pourquoi Harry avait changé autant d'attitude envers elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'ils en soient arrivés là ?

- Harry ? Harry ? Tu es toujours avec nous ?  
- Quoi ? dit Harry regardant toujours Sandra.

Ron regarda dans la même direction que son meilleur ami et il pu voir la personne qui hantait tant l'esprit de Harry depuis quelques temps. Celle-ci le regardait aussi avec un regard rempli de tristesse et de regrets. Ron eut presque de la pitié pour la princesse des Serpentards, mais il en eu totalement quand il la vit détourner le regard et se diriger vers la première poubelle venue en jetant dedans tous les signes de convoitise des autres garçons qu'elle tenait en main sans même les avoir lu. Puis elle rejoignit la table des serpents. Cela lui rappela le dilemme qu'il avait : être avec Pansy Parkinson et laisser Hermione partir vivre sa vie avec un de leurs ennemis ou ignorer la prophétie.

- Tu l'aimes, ça se voit.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je te dis que tu es fou d'elle ! Et ne me dit pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il voyant qu'Harry allait contester, tu la fixe depuis tout à l'heure et tu la suis du regard. J'ai bien vu la flamme dans tes yeux quand elle a jeté ses lettres à la poubelle, tout comme celle-ci s'est éteinte quand elle s'est dirigée vers la table des Serpentards.  
- Tu oses prétende que je n'aime plus Ginny, ta propre sœur ?  
- Que tu peux être têtu Harry quand tu t'y mets. Je ne dis pas que tu n'aimes plus ma sœur, je dis simplement que tu as rencontré une fille, Sandra, que tu aimes encore plus.  
- Et que celle-ci éloigne Ginny de cette partie de ton cœur réservé à ton âme sœur pour l'amener vers la partie réservé aux amours fraternels, ajouta Hermione en s'asseyant devant Harry.  
- C'est exactement ça, Mione, dit Ron soulagé que leur meilleure amie, plus habile en sentiments, le sauve du précipice dans lequel il allait se jeter.

Hermione rigola devant la tête de Ron. Elle avait exactement compris à quoi pensait le rouquin à cet instant. Mais elle redevint sérieuse en voyant Harry encore plus profondément ancré dans ses pensés. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir cette fois-ci, se sortir de cette abominable histoire ? Elle balaya son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Rien n'avait changé pour eux, Sandra discutait avec Draco, tandis que celui-ci avait une Pansy Parkinson accrochée à son bras. Entourant ces trois-là, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Un de ces trois Serpentards avec Draco Malfoy était lié à eux par une prophétie et tout particulièrement à elle. Elle croisa les yeux gris de son homologue masculin. Non, quelque chose avait changé : Draco Malfoy, ses yeux, son expression. Etait-ce de l'espoir, la lueur qu'elle apercevait ?

- Dragonichou, pourquoi regardes-tu la Sang-de-Bourbe comme ça ?  
- Oh Pansy combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Lâche-moi veux-tu, vas voir chez Weasley si j'y suis.  
- Weasley ? Pourquoi Weasley ?  
- Parce que pour toi il serait peut-être mieux que moi. Une belette et un bulldog je trouve ça mignon, dit-il en se levant pour quitter la grande salle en laissant une Pansy effondrée par l'insulte, et une Sandra mi outrée, mi amusée, comprenant à quoi il faisait référence.

Que ne ferait pas Draco Malfoy pour se libérer de Pansy Parkinson ? Serait-il prêt à jouer au conseiller matrimonial ? ^^


	20. Chapter 20 : Invasion

Chapitre 20 : Invasion

Le mois de février se passa tranquillement. Nos héros suivaient leurs cours sans que rien ne change leur quotidien. Aucune dispute, aucun débordement. Même en cours de duel, il n'y avait plus personne qui finissait à l'infirmerie pour blessure grave comme pour Harry et Sandra. D'ailleurs les deux professeurs évitaient de les mettre ensemble. Pourtant ils s'étaient calmés, ils ne se parlaient plus et les rares fois ou ils communiquaient c'était par le regard. Mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. De son côté Hermione réfléchissait à la prophétie mais elle ne trouvait rien qui pouvait les aider. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les livres ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Les seuls renseignements qu'elle réussi à trouver c'était :

« Certaines prophéties peuvent se réaliser comme elles ne le peuvent pas. Cela dépend de plusieurs critères comme le fait que les personnes concernés soit encore en vie ou non, ou encore le fait qu'elles fassent tout leur possible pour ne pas la réaliser. Mais la plupart du temps, si une prophétie devait finir par se concrétiser, personne ne pourrait alors l'en empêcher. »

Cela voulait dire que si leur prophétie se révélait être vrai elle serait obligée d'aimer un Serpentard ce qui ne l'arrangeait gère. Mais Sandra avait aussi raison en disant qu'on ne peut aller contre l'amour, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse d'un serpent, qui plus est, était sûrement un fils de Mangemort donc l'ennemi de son meilleur ami ? Harry aussi devrait alors sortir avec son ennemie même si Sandra ne l'était plus depuis six mois déjà.  
Quand mars fit son apparition, les quatre lions et les deux serpents qui étaient au courant de leur avenir commun avaient décidé d'abandonner leurs recherches et de laisser venir ce qui devrait arriver sans se casser la tête. Hermione, s'était mise à fond dans ses révisions pour les ASPIC, mais elle ne réussi pas à être réellement concentrée car un poids apparut sur son estomac. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Du coup, elle stressait et ne mangeait presque plus rien, tellement ce poids était lourd. Ses amis la voyant ainsi, se dirent qu'elle stressait déjà pour leur diplôme attendu dans trois mois.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Sandra un soir dans leur salle commune.  
- Rien pourquoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça, d'après les autres tu ne manges presque plus, tu n'écoutes presque plus en cours. Je t'entends crier toutes les nuits maintenant, tu es fatiguée !  
- Je te dis que ça va.  
- Non ça ne va pas, dis-moi.  
- Tu me jures de ne pas te moquer de moi.  
- Mais oui bien sûr, tu es ma meilleure amie et ma cousine Hermione, tu peux tout me dire.  
- Eh bien j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête. Un poids qui me reste sur l'estomac et qui m'empêche de manger. Pour ce qui est de mes nuits où je cris, c'est mon cauchemar. Tu te souviens en novembre quand on s'est vues la nuit, je t'avais dis que j'avais fais un cauchemar eh bien il me hante presque toutes les nuit, et toujours le même. Il y a un mois, il s'est un peu modifié mais depuis que j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment sur la conscience il revient toutes les nuits.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione mais si ça se trouve cela ne veut rien dire et que tu stresses un peu trop pour nos examens et pour la bataille finale qui approche. Il faut que tu oublies et que tu te ressaisisses, dit Sandra lui cachant qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose.  
- Oui je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
- Allez ne t'inquiètes…

BOUM !!

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Sandra tu es où ?

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes dans tout le château. On entendait les sorts fuser dans le parc.

- Hermione, je suis là viens allons voir ce qui se passe, prend ta baguette. Lumos !  
- Oui voilà j'arrive.

Les deux filles traversèrent les couloirs menant jusqu'au hall, où la plupart des élèves assez grand pour se battre étaient déjà là. Son mauvais pressentiment se révélait être fondé. Des Mangemorts avaient envahis le parc et lançaient des sorts sur les professeurs et élèves déjà présent. Heureusement pour eux, Voldemort n'était pas présent et ses chiens de garde n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela.

- Harry, où est Harry ? cria Hermione à Ron qui venait de les rejoindre.  
- Je ne sais pas je l'ai perdu de vue, je crois qu'il a foncé dans la bataille.  
- Mais il est fou il pourrait se faire tuer. Comment ont-ils pu rentrer, je croyais que le château était protégé ? dit Sandra paniquée.  
- Je n'en sais rien il faudra poser la question à Dumbledore quand tout ça sera fini, lui répondit Ron.  
- Allons rejoindre Harry, dit Sandra.  
- Non tu es censé garder ta couverture, trouve Malfoy et Zabini.  
- Mais vous ?  
- On a vécu pire que ça, si tu savais.  
- Mais comment je vais les trouver ? Et s'ils sont avec les Mangemorts ?  
- Qui est avec les Mangemorts ?  
- Draco !! cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.  
- Tu vois tu les as trouvé, maintenant reste avec eux, ça sera mieux, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Restez en vie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, pour la prophétie si vous voulez que cette guerre finisse pour de bon, dit Hermione.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, ajouta sa cousine.

Les lions et les serpents se séparèrent. Hermione et Ron trouvèrent Harry en train de se battre avec Goyle père. Ron réussit à le stupéfixer, permettant à l'élu de souffler un peu. Hermione fut assaillie par deux Mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus. Tandis que Ron et Harry se battaient contre Macnair et Crabbe père. Harry vit un sort partir en direction de sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione !! Attention !

Elle l'évita tout en immobilisant part un sort du saucisson, un de ses deux Mangemorts. Cela lui permettait d'être plus à l'aise en ayant à faire qu'à un seul ennemi. En avertissant Hermione, Harry, fit moins attention à celui contre qui il se battait. Un sort le toucha à l'épaule et heureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas un sort de magie noir.

- Harry !!

Ron fut paniqué en voyant Harry tomber au sol, il ne pouvait rien faire trop occupé par Macnair. L'élu était dans une position de faiblesse à la plus grande joie de Crabbe senior.

- Tu crois pouvoir battre le maître comme ça, alors que tu ne peux même pas me battre moi ?  
- Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous battre vous, lui répondit Harry avec rage.

Sur ces paroles le Mangemort s'écroula sur Harry, stupéfixié par Lupin. Les membres de l'Ordre du phénix venait d'arriver, ils permirent à tout les élèves de se replier un peu. Harry se dégagea puis après un rapide « merci » au loup-garou il rejoignit Ron pour immobiliser l'autre Mangemort. Au bout d'un moment le trio, Ginny, Neville et Luna se retrouvèrent par hasard. Ils formèrent un cercle et cela leur permit d'éviter de surveiller leurs arrières. Cela leur rappela leur virée au ministère lors de leur cinquième année. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis mais le destin voulu que ça soit encore pour se battre.

De leur côté Draco, Sandra, et Blaise filèrent à travers le château pour s'éloigner de la bataille. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un couloir là où personne ne viendrait pendant ce combat.

- Oh j'aimerais tellement me battre.  
- Draco, s'il te plaît on n'a pas le choix, dit Sandra.  
- Si on a le choix, si seulement on avait assez de courage pour se retourner contre nos parents et pour ravaler notre fierté afin de se battre aux côtés de Potter, sauf que nous ne sommes pas à Gryffondor, la maison du courage, cria-t-il.  
- Oui mais on a une couverture, Draco, on ne peut pas se battre.  
- Mais regarde moi ce désastre, montrant la bataille à travers les vitres du septième étage, tu peux regarder ces innocents, nos camarades se faire tuer sous nos yeux sans pouvoir rien faire.  
- Bah vas-y, vas te battre mais il faut que tu gardes ta couverture. A moins que tu veuilles vraiment finir par être un de ces toutous de Voldemort, sache que pour garder ta couverture il faudra te battre aux côtés des Mangemorts, te mettre à dos nos amis, et devoir te battre contre eux. Moi je refuse de devoir faire ça. Et puis tu as entendu Hermione, la prophétie.  
- Mais elle, elle se bat.  
- Elle n'a pas le choix, depuis le départ elle est dans le bon camp.  
- Elle a raison Draco, dit Blaise qui s'était tut jusque là.  
- Blaise j'avais oublié, excuse moi…tu as tout entendu ? paniqua Sandra.  
- C'est bon Sandra, il est comme moi, il ne veut pas devenir l'un des leurs.  
- Ouf, j'ai bien cru m'avoir vendu et…  
- Chut, venez par ici, j'entends des pas.

Les trois Serpentards se cachèrent derrière une statue. Dans le silence pesant, on entendait les pas se rapprocher. Ils retenaient leur souffle, la peur au ventre de se faire repérer. Au bout d'une minute qui ressemblait à l'éternité pour eux, un homme apparut derrière une lumière qui les éblouit sur le moment. Il portait la robe noire, symbole de son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Sous sa capuche, on pouvait voir un visage pâle bien connu, portant de longs cheveux blonds : Lucius Malfoy. Draco voulut le rejoindre mais Sandra l'en empêcha, elle avait bien capté ses yeux vides d'expression. Il n'était pas lui-même, il subissait le sortilège de l'impérium.

- Attends !! Il est sous impérium, voyons voir pourquoi il est là, chuchota Sandra.

Malfoy père fit trois allés-retours dans le couloir puis une porte apparue.

- La salle sur demande !! dirent en chœur les trois serpents à voix basse.

Lucius rentra dans la salle. Blaise voulu le suivre mais la porte avait déjà disparue. Ne sachant pas ce que le père de Draco avait demandé à la salle sur demande, il ne réussit pas à la faire réapparaître. Donc avec une mine dépitée, il rejoignit les deux Malfoy.

- Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-il.  
- Attends je vais essayer, dit Draco.  
- Non, il pourrait ressortir, d'ailleurs le revoilà baissez-vous ! dit Sandra, d'une voix autoritaire qui ne demandait aucune contradiction de la part des garçons.

Le Mangemort réapparut illuminant de nouveau l'endroit.

- Atchoum, éternua Blaise.

Ils retinrent leur souffle mais leurs cœurs s'accélèrent. Merlin était vraiment contre eux. Mais Malfoy senior repartit à travers les couloirs, toujours comme un pantin, sans se retourner. Laissant le noir reprendre ses droits, faisant apparaître autour des trois adolescents une nuit d'angoisse.

- On a vraiment eu de la chance, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Blaise pas très rassuré.  
- On regarde ce qui va se passer et si possible on aide de là où on est, dit Draco.

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent Lucius sortir par la grande porte qui était en partie détruite. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin, ni vu ni connu, jusqu'à ses camarades. Puis dans un énorme nuage noir tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent laissant sur place les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que des élèves, épuisés et surpris par leur soudain repliement. Ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui que la bataille finale aurait lieue.


	21. Chapter 21 : changement de camp

Chapitre 21 : Changement de camp

Vers une heure du matin, Sandra, Draco, Blaise et Pansy qui avait finit par les rejoindre, somnolaient sur les fauteuils de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Cela faisait deux heures que la bataille s'était achevée et deux heures qu'ils restaient là en silence. Tout ce bousculait dans leur tête. Les trois Serpentards du septième étage était redescendus vers le deuxième étage où se trouvait l'antre des Malfoy – Granger. Ils avaient croisé Pansy Parkinson, se cachant derrière une armure. Elle était terrorisée, jamais ils n'auraient cru que le bulldog des serpents était aussi peureux. Mais le souvenir qu'eux aussi s'étaient cachés, leur interdit toute moquerie vers la fille qui était leur amie depuis déjà sept ans, pot de colle mais amie. Ils attendaient en silence, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il y avait quelques morts parmi leurs camarades dont Asteria Greengrass. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris cette affreuse nouvelle, Pansy pleurait en silence la mort de son amie. Sachant qu'aucun élève n'avait combattu aux côtés des Mangemorts par peur de Dumbledore, c'était choquant que même une Serpentard, une Sang-pure, avait été tué par le camp de Voldemort. Même eux, n'était pas en sécurité.

- Comment ont-ils pu ? demanda Pansy avec du mal, essayant d'avaler ses sanglots.  
- On n'en sait rien Pansy, dit doucement Blaise.  
- Mais vous vous rendez compte que même nous on n'est pas en sécurité, même nous les futurs Mangemorts. Asteria n'avait même pas atteint ses 17 ans.  
- Asteria ne devait pas devenir comme nous. D'accord elle était, comme sa sœur, à Serpentard, mais elles n'étaient pas au service du maître, donc pour lui ce n'est pas une grosse perte, lui répondit Draco.  
- Mais vous vous imaginez faire ça ?  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Ça ! Tuer des personnes de sang froid comme on nous le demande. Moi je ne pourrais pas à moins d'être sous imperium. Mais mes parents…

Les deux garçons la regardaient fixement, comprenant exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, eux aussi avait décidé d'abandonner cette idée de tuer pour le plaisir. C'était une des raisons essentielles de ce pourquoi ils s'étaient cachés. Sandra, elle, avait tellement de haine contre Voldemort et elle n'avait plus de famille, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, alors ça avait été facile pour elle de changer de camp. Rien ne la raccrochait de l'autre côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je sais, je suis un monstre pour vous mais je suis désolé je n'ai plus la force de continuer ainsi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, si on te regarde comme ça c'est qu'on est surpris, on ne pensait pas que tu étais… comme ça.  
- Comme quoi Blaise ? Hein ? dis-moi !  
- Comme nous, finit par répondre Draco.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui, nous non plus on ne veut pas tuer, on ne veut pas être comme eux, mais nous aussi on a notre famille de l'autre côté et on ne sait pas quoi faire. Tu sais, on s'est caché pendant la bataille pour ne pas affronter l'un des deux camps.  
- C'est vrai Blaise ?  
- On a l'air de rire Pansy, dit Draco avec sa mine sérieuse.  
- On a qu'à changer de camp.  
- C'est une bonne idée Pansy, dit la princesse des Serpentards qui ouvrait enfin la bouche  
- Tu es de quel côté Sandra ? demanda timidement Parkinson.  
- De Potter même si ça ne se voit pas. Mais anciennement destiné à être Mangemort.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
- La haine. La haine que j'ai envers Voldemort pour avoir tué mes parents. Et puis il veut me tuer aussi alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux continuer à vivre, cette guerre doit finir et être gagnée par Potter, donc je suis de son côté.  
- Bien dit Malfoy, dit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, celle du survivant.  
- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Il est toujours en vie, avec quelques égratignures mais en vie et comme je suis là Malfoy, moi aussi en vie, ils ont droit de venir. Tes amis sont bien là, répondit Hermione de sang froid.  
- Ça suffit, dit Sandra, on vous attendait.  
- Nous ?  
- Oui Weasley qui d'autre pourrait être là à part vous, cracha Pansy. Et pourquoi vous souriez vous tous ?

Tous le groupe souriait à part Ron qui faisait une grimace. Il avait compris ce à quoi pensaient les autres.

- Pour rien Parkinson, calme-toi et assis-toi, dit Hermione.  
- Alors pourquoi vous nous attendiez ? dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face des Serpentards, imité par Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

Les quatre Serpentards ne savaient pas quoi dire, car ils ne savaient pas eux même dans quel camp ils étaient.

- Alors quelles sont les conséquences de cette attaque ? demanda Sandra.  
- Il y a quelques morts ainsi que plusieurs blessés, mais sinon de notre côté ça va. On a réussi à capturer deux de vos amis.  
- Qui ?  
- Les pères de tes gardes du corps, Malfoy. D'ailleurs c'est l'un d'eux qui m'a fait ça, du coup on s'est vengé.  
- Bizarre vous ne réagissez pas, ce n'est pas marrant, dit Ginny.  
- C'est parce qu'ils hésitent.  
- Sandra !! crièrent en chœur les trois Serpentards.  
- Vous hésitez à quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
- A changer de camp, répondit à nouveau Sandra.

Seul des regards noirs et d'étonnements lui répondirent.

- Ils veulent vraiment changer de camp ? demanda Hermione à Sandra.  
- Draco et Blaise depuis un moment et Pansy depuis maintenant.  
- Eh, on est là je vous signale, dit Draco énervé.  
- Vous savez que Greengrass de sixième année à Serpentard a été tué ? continua Sandra sans prendre en compte l'interruption.  
- Oui, on est désolé pour vous.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez vraiment désolés pour nous.  
- Malfoy je vais te dire une chose, d'une on savait que les Greengrass ne sont pas Mangemorts et Asteria a combattu à nos côtés tout à l'heure…  
- Pas comme certains, vous étiez où vous pendant qu'on risquait nos vies avec vos chers parents ?  
- Ron, c'est moi qui leur ai dit d'aller se cacher, pour Sandra et pour vous savez quoi. Et je ne veux aucune réclamation, dit Hermione alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Pour finir ce que j'étais en train de dire, de deux on a un cœur, on sait qu'elle était sûrement votre amie et que vous pouvez être triste donc choisis de le croire ou non quand on dit qu'on est désolés.  
- C'est bon calme toi mais je pourrais te dire la même chose choisis, ou non de le croire quand on te dit qu'on veut changer de camp.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous permettre de vous croire Zabini ? demanda Ron.  
- Une des raisons de ce pourquoi on s'est caché, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas garder la couverture de Sandra en se battant à vos côtés. Mais on n'aurait pas pu se battre contre vous donc on a préféré nous protéger des Mangemorts et de vous aux septièmes étages. Sachez qu'on était prêt à lancer quelques sorts de là où on était au cas où, dit Draco.  
- Ils disent vrai Ron, Draco enrageait car il ne pouvait pas se battre car il n'avait pas assez de courage de tourner le dos à ses parents.  
- Ça c'est l'autre raison.  
- Oui c'est ça, dit Harry.  
- Bon les garçons vous me gonflez, s'énerva Pansy, Potter tu vas dire que je n'étais pas avec eux, mais je connais Draco ça lui coûte beaucoup de dire tout cela. Donc je vais tout expliquer. Imaginez vous donc, on est né du côté du mal, on nous a éduqué pour être le mal, pour suivre et être la fierté de nos parents. Vous savez comment cela peut être dur pour un enfant de dire ce qu'il pense quand cela ne correspond pas aux idées de ses parents. Les Endoloris, les rejets, les yeux pleins de dégoût et ne parlons surtout pas d'amour paternel ou maternel. Tout est fait pour qu'on oublie la différence entre le bien et le mal. C'est soit on rentre dans le moule, soit on est ignoré et déshérité par sa propre famille. Le plus dur quand on se rend compte qu'on est du mauvais côté c'est d'abandonner sa famille, tout ses amis, toutes les personnes qu'on connaissait, qui nous ont donné un semblant d'amour depuis notre naissance. Si vos parents n'étaient finalement pas ceux que vous imaginiez comment réagiriez-vous ? Ah oui j'oubliais Gryffondor la maison du courage, vous êtes capable de tout, comparés à nous pauvres Serpentards, des lâches comme vous dites si bien. Ce que Draco a essayé de vous dire c'est qu'il a préféré se cacher pour éviter, malgré sa forte envie de se battre, de faire un choix entre sa famille et le bien, et aussi pour protéger Sandra la seule personne de sa famille qui est du bon côté. De plus si on inversait les rôles, Potter, si tu étais le méchant et si Draco, ton ennemi de toujours était le gentil. Si tu te rendais compte du mal que font tes parents ravalerais-tu ta fierté pour combattre comme si de rien n'était à ses côtés ?  
- Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde mais pour être franc peut-être pas aussi facilement je te l'accorde mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne peut pas choisir sa famille je suis d'accord mais on peut choisir ses amis.  
- Pas au sacrifice de sa famille ! répliqua Pansy.  
- Si tes parents étaient toujours en vie et qu'ils étaient Mangemorts pourrais-tu les abandonner sachant que tu seras tout seul ensuite, que le mal que tu as déjà fais personne ne te le pardonneras à part ta famille, cria Draco. Si je viens chez vous vous m'en voudrez toujours autant du mal que je vous ai fait pendant six ans par simple jalousie et je serais seul.  
- Le prince des Serpentards jaloux de Harry Potter, ben voyons, dit Ron.  
- Laissez tomber.  
- Ron !  
- Quoi Hermione ? Tu le protèges maintenant ? Ton futur amoureux.  
- Ronald Weasley, je voudrais que tu te taises maintenant avant de dire trop de choses que tu pourrais regretter. Laisse Hermione et Malfoy s'expliquer, parla Ginny pour la première fois, comme le faisait si souvent sa mère : Molly Weasley.  
- Merci Ginny. Ronald je crois que tu n'essais pas de comprendre, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il viendra de notre côté, surtout que pour une fois il a l'air près. Je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il nous a fait pendant six ans tant qu'il ne nous aura pas prouvé qu'il le regrette vraiment, je le tolérerais tout simplement. Je ne suis pas une de ses groupies Ron qui lui tombe dans les bras d'un claquement de doigt et qui lui pardonne son impertinence. Merci de penser que je le suis. Et puis de toutes manières, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Et puis, d'après mes souvenirs toi et les chiens ça fait un n'est-ce pas ?

Un grand rire éclata dans la pièce. Draco Malfoy était plié en deux sur le canapé. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait le prince des Serpentards rire aux éclats, un rire vrai, sans être un rire moqueur. Il aurait pu être vexé de ce que Hermione venait de dire et il l'avait été pendant l'espace de quelques secondes mais cela fut vite oublié par le sous-entendu, le même qu'il avait fait quelques semaines auparavant. Sans savoir pourquoi cela le faisait rire, elle le faisait rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? demanda Pansy.  
- Oh rien Pansy, c'est juste que ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose de drôle et puis cette scène est drôle.  
- Moi je crois savoir à quoi tu penses, dit Sandra.  
- Bah oui puisque tu étais là.  
- Il faudra qu'on parle, dit Hermione.  
- Mais oui ma chérie.  
- Tu vois, s'énerva Ron sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione rougissait.  
- Ron tu ne vois pas qu'il fait ça pour que tu cours, dit Harry exaspéré.  
- Il ne court pas il fait un sprint, dit Blaise.

Tout le monde sauf Ron partit dans un fou rire. Voyant tout le monde rire, le rouquin s'avoua que la situation était assez drôle et se joignit aux rires. C'était la première fois à Poudlard que quatre serpents et quatre lions riaient ensemble de bon cœur.

Le match de Quidditch opposant les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles arrivait à grand pas. Comme les Serpentards étaient sûrs de gagner contre les Poufsouffles, ils ne s'y intéressaient pas vraiment. Les Gryffondors, eux, s'y intéressaient seulement pour observer la technique des blaireaux, contre qui ils se battraient au match prochain. Mais le capitaine de l'équipe des lions n'était pas là pour pouvoir préparer une nouvelle tactique. Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Sandra Malfoy.

- Professeur j'appuie leur demande d'intégrer notre camp.  
- En es-tu sûr Harry ?  
- Oui, tout les huit le soir de la bataille nous avons discuté longuement et ils m'ont convaincu mais s'ils sont d'accord une goutte de Veritaserum pourrait convaincre tout le monde ici.  
- Où sont Hermione, Ron et Ginny, Harry ?  
- Ils sont au match pour pas que cela fasse trop louche que tous les quatre nous ne soyons pas sur le terrain, les Gryffondors sont très curieux. Mais ils appuient tout comme moi cette demande.  
- Et ton excuse à toi Harry ?  
- Une punition avec le professeur Rogue.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Oui entrez, dit le directeur.  
- Vous m'avez fait demander, pro…

Le directeur de la maison des serpents se tut en voyant les quatre Serpentards dans le bureau entourés de la plus part des membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

- Quand on parle du loup, dit Draco à l'oreille de Blaise, mais qui fut entendue par tout le monde  
- Venez Severus, vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? demanda le directeur ignorant la remarque.  
- Oui mais vous n'y pensez pas ?  
- Bien suû.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que mes élèves ont fait pour mériter cela ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, ils sont là de leur plein gré et ce sont eux qui nous ont réuni ici.  
- Comment cela ? Puis-je leur parler en privé s'il vous plaît ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, donnez ce que vous donnez au professeur Dumbledore et sortez, s'il vous plaît.  
- Vous savez qui ils sont ?  
- Je m'en doute, puisqu'il y a notre cher professeur Tonks et Maugrey donc ce sont des Aurors.  
- Severus, restez, vous devez savoir pourquoi ils sont là et pourquoi nous avons besoin du Veritaserum.  
- Mais vous n'y pensez pas professeur, s'écria Blaise.  
- Laisse Zabini, tu comprendras après, dit Harry.  
- Bon je vous donnerez une goutte, dit le professeur Rogue, les effets ne devraient durer que cinq minutes.

Il s'appliqua à mettre dans la bouche des trois Serpentards une goutte de la potion.

- Pourquoi Sandra n'en prend pas ? demanda Pansy.  
- C'est parce qu'elle est déjà passée par là, répondit Dumbledore avec un regard désolé. Désolé Harry c'est moi qui pose les questions cette fois-ci.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Alors monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous vraiment rejoindre notre camp ?  
- Quoi ? C'est pour ça ! s'écria Rogue.  
- Oui Severus, alors réponds Draco.  
- Oui. Je ne veux plus être dans le mauvais côté.  
- Et vous monsieur Zabini, voulez-vous vraiment rejoindre notre camp ?  
- Oui  
- Mademoiselle Parkinson, voulez-vous vraiment rejoindre notre camp ?  
- Oui.  
- Cela convient-il à vous tous ces réponses où quelqu'un.  
- Oui, dirent plusieurs personnes présentes.  
- Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du phénix.  
- L'Ordre de quoi ? demanda Blaise.  
- C'est le nom de notre groupe de résistant, tous ceux qui veulent se battre entre dans l'Ordre du phénix, lui répondit Harry.  
- Drôle de nom. Et pourquoi vous dites tout ça, ici, devant lui, demanda Draco en montrant d'un signe de tête le professeur de potion.  
- Parce qu'il fait aussi partit de l'Ordre.  
- Mais…  
- Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant avec nous quand même ?  
- Oui c'est ça.  
- Ça il faut le lui demander. Je suppose qu'une des raisons est qu'il ne veut pas se faire repérer auprès de ta maison, remplie d'ennemis.  
- Vous n'avez pas tort monsieur Potter pour une fois que vous utilisez votre cerveau.  
- Et l'autre raison est sûrement parce qu'il déteste mon père et moi par la même occasion.  
- Taisez-vous monsieur Potter. Par contre, vous trois pourriez vous me dire qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, c'est à cause d'elle ? demanda-t-il en montrant Sandra.  
- Vous n'êtes pas content qu'on vous ai rejoins professeur, vous vouliez faire cavalier seul ? demanda Draco.  
- Je ne vous permets pas petit impertinent, je me demande ce que pourrait faire Voldemort quand il apprendra que vous ne vouliez pas le rejoindre sur le champ de bataille. Il faut déjà que j'arrive à lui faire croire que je suis avec lui et il faut que je garde ce secret en plus.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus on est là pour les protéger.  
- Pas quand ils seront chez eux.  
- Et puis ils joueront comme vous le rôle d'agent double sans faire les mêmes missions bien sûr. Ils feront comme d'habitude jusqu'au jour de la bataille où ils retourneront leur veste. Par contre si Voldemort veut vous mettre la marque enfuyez vous faites ce que vous pouvez sauf s'il arrive quelque chose. Pour cela Severus j'aimerais que vous vous teniez au courant de tout les mouvements à propos des nouvelles recrues. Et d'aider vos élèves dans les pires cas quitte à révéler votre véritable identité.  
- Bien.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Entrez.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Le match est déjà fini ?  
- Oui professeur, Poufsouffle a gagné 200 points contre 90 pour les Serdaigles. Pourtant ils avaient l'air bien parti mais l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles a attraper le vif d'or en à peine une demi-heure.  
- Coup de pot, cracha Malfoy. Moi et Harry nous sommes les meilleurs donc ils n'auront pas de chance contre nous.

Harry rigola devant tant de modestie, suivit pas les autres.

- C'est comme ça qu'on perd Malfoy, en sous-estimant l'ennemi, finit par dire Harry.  
- Cette phrase est bien juste mais bon je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu devrais partir avec le professeur Rogue pour ta punition avant que les autres élèves ne voient que tu n'y es pas mais à traîner dans les couloirs. Il faut que je vous parle ce soir d'un truc important venez dans notre appartement.

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte suivit par Harry. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage qu'il cru discret mais Harry le surprit et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait signifier.


	22. Chapter 22 : Celui qu'on ne soupçonnait

Chapitre 22 : Celui qu'on ne soupçonnait pas

- A votre avis pourquoi quelqu'un aurait envoyé Lucius Malfoy dans la salle sur demande ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef sauf Blaise.  
- Je ne sais pas. De plus mon père aurait pu demander n'importe quoi à cette foutue salle, dit Draco s'énervant un peu.  
- Bon je sais que cette nouvelle vous tracasse beaucoup mais je ne crois pas que c'est le plus important.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui est le plus important Hermione ? dis-nous, s'énerva aussi Harry.  
- La prophétie, voyons. Les Mangemorts se sont introduits à Poudlard et Dumbledore ne sait comment ils ont pu entrer. Bien sûr c'est important de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient mais s'ils osent venir ici c'est que la bataille finale est proche. Alors s'il y a un moyen de sauver le monde des sorciers et nous par la même occasion.  
- Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, Hermione.  
- Elle sait cela Ron, et je trouve qu'elle a raison. Je crois que le plus important c'est de trouver la personne qui a changé le futur pour qu'on puisse lui demander pourquoi, dit Ginny.  
- Oui c'est vrai c'est le plus important, s'écria Sandra, souvenons-nous de ce que Dumbledore nous a dit. Je l'avoue que si Voldemort n'avait rien fait je serais de son côté. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui a fait dire que j'allais le tuer ?  
- Il a peut-être eu vent de la prophétie ?  
- Dumbledore a dit que non, il n'y a que lui encore en vie parmi les personnes qui sont susceptibles de l'avoir entendu. De plus c'est à la naissance de Voldemort qu'elle a été faite. Personne n'aurait pensé que c'était lui le mal de la prophétie et encore moins huit enfants qui naîtront 54 ans après lui. Je suis d'accord avec le directeur quand il dit que Voldemort a dû savoir quelque chose du futur.  
- Oui elle n'a pas tort, dit Harry, quelqu'un a influencé le futur mais qui ? Et dans quel sens ? En mieux ou en mal ? Et pourquoi ? Tant de questions auxquelles on n'a aucune réponse.  
- Mais si, réfléchissons ça doit être possible, dit Hermione, citons tous les éléments qui ont changé pour voir si on peut supposer dans quel sens le futur a changé.  
- Sandra est avec nous, donc tous les enfants de la prophétie sont réunis, dit Draco.  
- On a changé de camp, dit Pansy d'une voix timide.  
- On connaît la prophétie, dit Ron.  
- On sait que les couples sont faux, et qu'on n'aurait pas pu la réaliser, dit Ginny avec amertume.  
- Je veux le tuer maintenant, dit Sandra.  
- On connaît la force de nos pouvoirs à Sandra et moi.  
- Tu m'appelles Sandra maintenant ?  
- Tais-toi et réfléchis comme tu sais si bien le faire, lui répondit sèchement Harry pour éviter de répondre à la question sans réponse pour lui.  
- Tu as raison ce n'est pas le moment pour régler nos problèmes.  
- Parfaitement donc Hermione t'en penses quoi de tout ce qu'on vient de citer ?  
- En étant objective je trouve que c'est plutôt bon pour nous tout ça.  
- Oui et on va gagner grâce à ça, dit Ron enjoué.  
- Je croyais que l'amour ne se commandait pas Ron, dit Ginny ironiquement

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant le rouquin qui était devenu vraiment rouge maintenant. Cela détendit l'atmosphère plutôt surchargée.

- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais si on pouvait retourner à notre occupation première, dit Draco.  
- Oui. Puisque c'est plutôt bon pour nous cela voudrait dire que la personne « X » a changé le futur en mieux car il devait être pire.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que maintenant.  
- Ronald Weasley, je sais qu'on s'est moqués de toi…  
- Vous avouez, dit-il vexé.  
- …mais ce n'est pas une raison pour redevenir pessimiste. Car je ne vois pas en quoi le moyen de vaincre Voldemort pourrait être pire que son règne alors réfléchis avant de parler.  
- Oui c'est facile pour toi, la miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard.  
- Ron ça suffit, s'énerva Harry, on n'a pas le temps pour vos chamailleries infantiles et ton caractère borné qui t'es propre alors ça suffit ! C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme cela.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire alors ? demanda Pansy.  
- Que je meurs, dit Harry d'une voix grave, le regard dans le vide.  
- Oui mais bon ne pensons plus à ça, maintenant qu'on a comprit que monsieur « X » est de notre côté, il faudrait savoir qui c'est, dit Ginny pour changer de sujet, tout le monde lui étant reconnaissant.  
- Il doit être assez proche de Voldemort pour qu'il le croit sans se douter de quelque chose, dit Sandra.  
- Ou alors c'est un piège, dit Ron.  
- Pourquoi la prophétie serait un piège, puisque qu'on a déjà éliminé l'hypothèse que Voldemort était au courant, n'oublie pas qu'elle a été faite il y a 72 ans.  
- Vache il vieux face de serpent, dit Draco.  
- Ne parlons pas de l'âge de Dumbledore puisqu'il a été son professeur, rajouta Harry.  
- Oui c'est et en plus si on dit que cette prophétie est un piège cela signifierait que Dumbledore nous a menti et trahi.  
- C'est impossible ! cria Harry.  
- Doucement Potter c'est ce qu'essayais de nous dire Sandra au final, dit Draco.  
- Oui par conséquence cela ne peut pas être un piège, dit Hermione, donc reprenons, qui est assez proche de Voldemort pour que celui-ci le croit, qui vient du futur et qui est avec nous ?  
- Sandra tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous révéler ? demanda Draco ironiquement.  
- Oui je fais partie de la prophétie mais je viens du futur, bien sûr Draco tu es trop fort tu as deviné mon secret en fait je suis ta fille, répondit-elle en marchant dans son jeu.

Le silence se fit profond à cette révélation et tout le monde fixait Sandra sauf Hermione qui réfléchissait.

- Vous n'allez pas me croire non plus ? demanda Sandra soudain gênée que les autres la prenne au sérieux. Moi ? Fille de Malfoy ?  
- Tu lui ressemble et à Hermione aussi donc pourquoi pas, dit Ginny.  
- Je rêve, dit Sandra exaspérée.  
- Je rigole Sandra t'inquiète, la rassura la rouquine.  
- J'espère bien.  
- Rogue ! cria Hermione qui n'avait rien suivit de du petit échange la concernant un peu.  
- Quoi Rogue ?  
- C'est lui !  
- Lui quoi ?  
- Oh Ron tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès, c'est lui monsieur « X » !  
- Hermione tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda Harry.  
- Il ne vient pas du futur Granger, dit Pansy.  
- Je sais il ne vient pas du futur, c'est le futur qui est venu à lui.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment mais je suppose que le monsieur « X » est venu ou a fait parvenir un message de lui au Rogue du présent, pour que celui-ci, assez proche de Voldemort et dans le bon camp, puisse changer le futur.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Allons lui demander, dit-elle en se levant.  
- Quoi à cette heure-ci ? dit Ginny.  
- Oui il n'est pas encore si tard, et puis je suis sur que Malfoy est d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il n'est pas encore couché.  
- Oui je le confirme, dit le prince des Serpentards.  
- Alors allons-y, dit Sandra se levant aussi.  
- Et le couvre-feux ?  
- Comment auriez-vous fait pour rentrer dans votre chambre ? demanda Sandra. A moins que vous n'ayez décidé de faire comme la dernière fois : dormir ici, dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Allez allons-y.

Les sept adolescents se faufilèrent dans les couloirs discrètement jusqu'aux cachots. Bien que Draco et Hermione fussent Préfets-en-chef, ils préféraient se faire discrets pour éviter de se trouver tous ensemble devant des professeurs ou élèves n'ayant pas connaissance de leur nouvelle amitié. Une fois devant la porte de la salle du cours de potions, ils toquèrent. Deux minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue leur ouvrait la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Nous savons tout.  
- Vous savez quoi ?  
- Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez changé le futur et qui a lancé Voldemort à mes trousses, dit Sandra.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il regarda autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs puis les fit entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement ? demanda-t-il une fois la porte refermée derrière lui.  
- Que quelqu'un du futur est venu vous voir je ne sais comment pour vous dire que le futur était une catastrophe, et il vous a demandé de le changer. Alors, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, vous avez dit à Voldemort que Sandra allait le tuer, mais vous saviez que sa mère allait la protéger à moins que vous l'ayez aussi prévenu. Voldemort vous a cru et du coup, Sandra est ici, et Dumbledore nous a parlé de la prophétie qui nous lie tous les sept avec un autre Serpentard qu'on suppose être Blaise.  
- Vous êtes au courant pour la prophétie ?  
- En tout cas vous vous l'êtes, vous ne démentez pas ce que Hermione vient de dire ?  
- Non parce qu'elle a vu juste. Je ne pensais pas que vous découvririez tout ça aussi vite.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? On n'est pas aussi bêtes que vous le dites, dit Ron.  
- Ron tais-toi, professeur expliquez-nous ce que vous savez sur la prophétie.  
- Savez-vous avec qui vous allez finir vos jours ?  
- Avant ou après que vous ayez changez nos futurs ?  
- Avant.  
- Bien sur c'était tellement évident, Potter avec Miniweasley…  
- Eh !  
- Weasmoch et Granger et … moi et Pansy, finit-il par dire avec un grimace.  
- Non monsieur Malfoy, votre père a trouvé meilleur parti pour vous.  
- Ah bon et qui ?  
- Miss Malfoy ou plutôt miss Anton.  
- Pour une fois que mon père a bon goût, dit-il en détaillant Sandra.  
- Eh !! crièrent en chœur les autres sauf Ginny.  
- Je vois que le changement a déjà opéré pour que vous réagissiez tous en même temps pour une phrase qui ne concerne que Sandra.  
- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?  
- Et comment croyez-vous que j'ai convaincu Voldemort de vous tuer sans votre nom ?  
- Que vous a dit votre futur pour que vous le croyiez.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est mon futur.  
- Le fais que vous l'ayez cru. Mais j'hésite avec Dumbledore.  
- Oui c'était moi, enfin mon futur envoyé par Dumbledore du futur.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit sur ce que nous serons dans quelques années ?  
- Il est venu d'un futur plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Il vient de novembre prochain.  
- Quoi !!  
- Oui.  
- Dites-nous ce qui devait se passer ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez changé du coup ? dit Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
- Du calme miss Granger, les couples sont bien ceux que vous avez dit à part un, et vous avez oublié monsieur Zabini qui allait se marier avec vous miss Parkinson.  
- Lequel des couple n'est pas le bon ? demanda Ginny.  
- Le votre miss.  
- Et pourquoi je ne serais pas avec Harry ?  
- Parce que je vais mourir, dit Harry.  
- Oui c'est ça monsieur Potter.  
- Alors Voldemort va gagner et va me tuer.  
- Tout d'abord Voldemort allait gagner et ce n'est pas lui qui allait vous tuer.  
- Qui ?!  
- Florina Anton.  
- Quoi ?  
- Avec votre pouvoir vous êtes devenu la plus puissante des mangemorts, avec monsieur Malfoy. Vous seule à part Voldemort était capable de tuer Harry Potter. Vous seriez devenu le couple le plus puissant et le plus respecté si je n'avais rien changé.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez changé ?  
- Les couples pour réaliser la prophétie, et donc je l'espère, vous sauver la vie, Potter, pour qu'on gagne la guerre. Car avec miss Anton de votre côté, vous avez une chance de vivre.  
- Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant de votre plan ?  
- Non, le Dumbledore du futur ne voulait pas que je lui en parle.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Pour ne pas trop changer le futur, et puis il était sûr que son passé découvrirait tout de lui-même.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il nous a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on soit amis. Mais votre plan n'a pas tout à fait marché, professeur car on a failli s'entre-tuer tout les deux, et Potter me déteste, alors je ne suis pas sûr que...  
- N'en soyez pas si sûre, miss Anton. Vous avez tous changé depuis quelques temps.  
- Depuis qu'on est au courant pour la prophétie. Mais quels sont les couples qui doivent se former ?  
- Ça c'est à vous de voir. Même si cela me répugne mais tant qu'un Serpentard se met avec un Gryffondor c'est bon je crois. Mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose à propos de cette prophétie. Voldemort était le seul maître de son destin. Il hésitait entre deux personnes pour le représenter en France. Votre père, miss et Crabbe senior. S'il avait choisit Crabbe senior, miss Anton serait ici depuis ses onze ans à la place de Crabbe junior. Et la prophétie se serait réalisée sans aucun soucis et il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette haine enfin je crois.  
- Donc si je comprends bien il avait choisit le bon destin pour lui depuis le début mais vous lui avait fait croire le contraire c'est cela ?  
- Oui.  
- En espérant que cela marche, dit Hermione en un souffle, comment votre futur a-t-il pu vous parler ? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité reprenant le dessus.  
- Une potion que je vais inventer dans quelques mois.  
- Ah. Donc si on réfléchit bien puisque vous ne voulez pas nous aider. Si Sandra se met avec Harry donc Ron doit se mettre avec Pansy puisque c'est la seule fille qui reste chez les Serpentards. Il reste donc Ginny et moi pour Malfoy et Zabini.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, moi et Weasmoch ? Non ! cria Pansy.  
- Merci tu n'es pas mieux.  
- En plus Draco tu étais au courant, continua-t-elle n'écoutant pas Ron, vous étiez tous au courant. Vos sous-entendus de bulldog et de belette, de chiens, vos sourires.  
- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? dit Draco, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir ta tête quand je parlais de lui.  
- Et toi avec Granger, tes « oui, chérie », c'est elle que tu as choisi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

CLAQUE !

Une gifle monumentale venait de s'abattre sur la joue de Parkinson, de la part d'une rouquine très en colère.

- Cela suffit vos jalousies pour rien. Je ne le dirais jamais assez ou quoi ? Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ron et toi, tout comme Harry et Sandra, ou même Malfoy et Hermione, vous vous criez dessus sans arrêt, vous êtes jaloux les uns des autres sans raisons valables, tout le monde le voit sauf vous. A votre avis pourquoi vous avez réagi tout à l'heure en même temps sur une phrase de Malfoy. Harry ? Ne serais-tu pas jaloux car elle t'appartiens. Ron ? Car Pansy a été rabaissé par sous entendu. Hermione ? Car Malfoy préfère ta cousine à toi. Seule Pansy avait une réaction légitime avec Sandra. Et Draco ? Tu nous avoues que t'étais jaloux de nous toutes ces années, ne serait-ce pas parce que on était trop proche d'Hermione et qu'elle était ton « interdit » ? Comme tu étais frustré tu t'attaquais à nous.  
- Non je préfère vraiment Sandra.  
- Non Draco, tu m'aimes bien juste parce que je lui ressemble mais en moins « interdit ». Ginny a raison.


	23. Chapter 23 : Quand tout a commencé pour

Chapitre 23 : Quand tout a commencé pour finir bien

Ginny courait dans les couloirs de l'école malgré les protestations de certains fantômes ou élèves. Elle avait quitté la salle commune des préfets en chef la première. Après avoir parlé à Rogue, ils y étaient retournés pour dormir comme l'avait prédit Sandra. Bien qu'elle était essoufflé elle continua sa course, c'était important, il fallait qu'elle le voit. Elle recherchait une personne, son meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini. Sans l'avoir mentionné la veille, elle et Blaise se criaient aussi dessus assez souvent ou s'embêtaient avant cette année mais ils avaient finit par se rapprocher par un matin d'Octobre dans le parc.

* Flash Back *

Ginny marchait rapidement dans le parc très tôt le matin. Elle pleurait. Son souci était Sandra Malfoy, celle qui tournait autour de celui qu'elle aimait sans que ce dernier ne la rejette. Dans un excès de colère, elle frappa un vieille arbre qui ne ressentit sans doute aucune douleur mais qui arracha un « aie » à la rouquine. Encore plus en colère, elle s'appuya contre l'arbre puis glissa jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

- Je te déteste Harry Potter !! cria-t-elle en descendant.  
- Depuis quand détestes-tu ton petit copain, le grand Harry Potter ? demanda Blaise Zabini.  
- Ex-petit copain, répondit-elle sèchement pour couper court à la conversation, elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec lui.  
- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le survivant ? dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- Rien qui te regardes.  
- Oh allez pour une fois que je m'assois à tes côtés sans aucune intention de me disputer, me remballe pas.  
- Ça tombe bien je ne souhaitais pas me disputer non plus.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Pas un silence gênant, non plutôt un silence serein. Ginny se calmait petit à petit, malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. La présence du Serpentard l'apaisait. Etre à côté de quelqu'un qui pour une fois ne nous juge pas et qui reste à côté de nous en silence juste pour dire « je suis là ne t'inquiète pas » était rassurant.

- Pourquoi tu restes là ? Tu m'as toujours détesté. Tu savoures ma détresse ?  
- Non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour te faire encore plus de mal.  
- Pourquoi alors ?  
- Je suis fatigué de nos disputes incessantes et te voir ainsi, je ne sais pas mais…ça me chagrine.  
- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.  
- Ce n'est pas non plus de la pitié, Ginny, mais un début d'amitié je suppose.  
- Ami ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
- Pour le moment je propose un pacte de non agression.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir bien qu'elle ait déjà la réponse. Elle aussi était fatiguée par tout ça, alors s'il pouvait y avoir une pause, c'était bien.

- D'accord Za … euh Blaise ça sera notre secret. On verra ce que ça donne.

Blaise lui sourit puis partit. Il savait qu'elle avait oublié pour le moment Harry Potter.

* Fin Flash Back *

Depuis cette conversation, ils s'étaient revus en cachette. Ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent dans le parc le soir ou très tôt le matin, dans la salle sur demande, ou parfois dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage ou encore quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir désert. Ils s'étaient même vus pendant les sorties à Pré-au-lard. Et malgré eux, au fil des mois, ils étaient devenus amis. Plus elle s'éloignait de Harry plus elle se rapprochait de lui. Ils savaient tout de l'un de l'autre. Blaise la consolait quand cela se passait mal à cause de Harry et de Sandra, bien qu'il soit l'ami aussi de la Serpentard. De son côté, elle essayait de le soutenir quand il recevait une lettre de ses parents Mangemorts par exemple lui annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle. Quand elle sut pour la prophétie et qu'elle rendit la promesse à Harry, elle se réfugia au près du même arbre où elle avait sympathisé avec Blaise la première fois. Et comme par magie, Blaise l'avait rejoint. Il y avait un lien entre eux, ils savaient quand l'autre allait mal, et ils savaient où se retrouver. Une fois qu'il était au près d'elle, elle s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant et lui raconta tout. Malgré les risques, elle lui parla aussi de la prophétie. Elle se souvient très bien de la réaction qu'il avait eu après qu'elle lui avait tout révélé.

* Flash Back *

- Donc d'après toi je pourrais faire partie de la prophétie ?  
- Oui toi, Crabbe ou Goyle on pense.  
- Et tu devras être avec l'un de nous quatre ?  
- Oui.  
- Et pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? dit-il avec un sourire que Ginny ne remarqua pas.  
- Parce que je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne diras rien à ton maître, surtout si tu en fais partit.  
- Je n'ai pas de maître. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire que je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort ?  
- Peut-être que tu ne veux pas le devenir mais tu n'auras pas le choix ou si mais un choix bien difficile, ta famille et tes amis ou rien.  
- Ou toi tu veux dire.

* Fin Flash Back *

Oui ils étaient lié et maintenant qu'elle était sur qu'il faisait partie de la prophétie, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Comme Blaise avait changé de camp et qu'il était officiellement au courant pour la prophétie, leur lien était encore plus grand. Elle en était sûre maintenant, c'était lui le quatrième serpent et lui avec qui elle devrait se lier d'un lien qu'on ne peut détruire : l'amour.  
Elle arriva essoufflé dans la grande salle et regarda la table des Serpentards. A son plus grand soulagement il était déjà là. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginny lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Elle se dirigea dans le parc et s'assis auprès de celui qui était devenu leur arbre. Quelques instants plus tard Blaise se posa à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?

Ginny sourit à l'évocation de se surnom. C'était devenu une habitude pour le Serpentard de l'appeler « princesse » bien que cela lui fasse plaisir d'être traité ainsi, elle ne s'y habituait toujours pas.

- C'est toi.  
- Moi quoi ?  
- C'est toi le quatrième serpent de la prophétie.  
- Et comment en es-tu si sûre ?  
- Parce que Rogue nous l'a dit.  
- Rogue ?!  
- Oui c'est lui qui a changé le passé. On a discuté avec lui hier soir.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Que s'il n'avait rien changé, Hermione et Ron serait ensemble, ainsi que Sandra et Malfoy, et Toi et Parkinson.  
- Quoi ! Moi et Parkinson ? Il rêve ?  
- Non.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi j'aurais dû être seule car Harry devait mourir tué par Sandra. Donc Voldemort aurait gagné.  
- Quoi !  
- Oui.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant on ne sait toujours pas si on va gagner, mais les couples ont presque changé.  
- Presque ?  
- Oui hier j'ai dû faire la morale aux autres car ils se résignaient à être les uns contre les autres surtout Parkinson qui doit être avec mon frère.  
- Le pauvre.  
- Oui, mais ils doivent être ensemble car si on veut gagner Harry doit être avec Sandra. Le seul moyen pour éviter qu'ils s'entre-tuent, c'est qu'ils s'aiment.  
- Et toi comme le prends-tu ?  
- Moi je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Grâce à toi j'ai pu me résigné à le perdre. Cela va faire deux mois que je lui ai rendu sa promesse et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre.  
- Grâce à moi ?  
- Mais oui gros bêta fait pas l'innocent tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu as été un ami parfait.  
- Moi gros bêta ?

Ginny fait signe de la tête que oui avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air vexé de Blaise. Voyant que celui-ci allait se venger mais d'une manière qui ne lui plairait pas trop, elle se leva et se mis à courir pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais Blaise s'était levé aussi vite et se mis lui aussi à lui courir après. Elle rigolait toujours aux éclats, le Serpentard aussi. Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper mais il la fit courir quelques minutes pour la fatiguer. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, ils rigolaient tellement qu'ils perdirent l'équilibre et Blaise tomba sur la rouquine.

- Alors je suis toujours un gros bêta ? demanda-t-il en se mettant à califourchon sur elle.  
- Oui.  
- Ah ouais ? tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Il se mit à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai du mal à respirer tellement elle riait.

- C'est bon c'est bon je me rends, réussit-elle à dire entre deux rire.  
- Tu te rends ? C'est une sage décision.  
- Tu peux me libérer maintenant ?  
- Non tu es ma prisonnière. Alors dis-moi tout ce que je veux savoir.  
- Et tu veux savoir quoi ?  
- Qu'elle est notre nouveau futur ?  
- Je viens de te le dire gros …  
- Non, non tu n'es pas en position pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Alors je me tais.  
- Non tu réponds à ma question.

Elle fit non de la tête, alors Blaise exaspéré se pencha vers elle pour essayer de la convaincre à sa manière de tout lui révéler. Mais c'est ce que voulait la rouquine. Elle pu mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille et ainsi inverser les rôles. En un tour de passe, passe elle était à califourchon sur un Blaise surprit. Elle était fière de son coup.

- Alors cher Blaise on a quelque chose à redire ?  
- Oui. Tu vas me payer cher ce que tu viens de faire, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Ouh j'ai peur. Bon alors que voulais-tu savoir ?  
- Tu ne veux pas me libérer ?  
- Non tu es mon prisonnier. Alors ?  
- Bon je veux savoir ce qu'il en advient de la prophétie ?  
- Eh bien je t'ai dis les couples.  
- Non pas tous, j'ai le droit à qui ?  
- Hermione ou moi.  
- Et Malfoy ?  
- Sandra mais ça il faut qu'il se résolve a abandonner la cousine de sa bien aimée.  
- Attends je ne comprends pas tout.  
- Sandra n'est pas son vrai nom c'est Florina Anton, cousine de Hermione Granger et non de Draco Malfoy.  
- Vache, donc si je comprends bien, Granger est réservé à Draco ?  
- On peut dire ça.  
- Quel dommage.  
- Rien n'est défini tu sais. Draco n'est pas mal non plus en son genre.  
- Eh ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
- Quoi tu es jaloux ?  
- Non.  
- Oui c'est ça, tu es jaloux mon petit Blaise. Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre qu'Hermione était à ton goût.  
- D'un je ne suis pas jaloux et de deux Granger n'est pas moche.  
- Plus que moi apparemment.  
- Et Draco plus que moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas ça dépend.  
- Ça dépend, la je suis vexé.  
- Non monsieur Zabini vous êtes jaloux.  
- Non  
- Allez avoue, dit-elle en essayant de le chatouiller.

Blaise ne lui répondit pas, il l'a regardait fixement. Il lui prit les mains et la tira à lui. Elle bascula et tomba sur lui jusqu'à être couchée sur lui. Il lâcha ses mains et il lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Juste un peu alors, dit-il d'une voix douce, tendre et sensuelle.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire, son cœur battait la chamade depuis qu'ils étaient tombés au sol. Mais là alors que son visage, ses lèvres étaient si proche des siennes, son cœur battait tellement qu'elle croyait qu'il allait exploser. Elle commença à rougir et pour cacher sa gêne et pour céder à son envie, elle plongea doucement sur les lèvres du Serpentard, de son serpent. Celles qui l'obsédaient depuis qu'elles étaient si proche des siennes. D'abord elle fut timide, frôlant sa bouche, puis elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour débuter le baiser. Elles étaient si douces, chaudes et complémentaires aux siennes. Blaise était content de la réaction de la lionne et approfondit le baiser qui ne serait pas le dernier. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et n'étaient pas près de se lâcher.


	24. Chapter 24 : Le bazar de Poudlard

Chapitre 24 : Le bazar de Poudlard

Sandra ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil éclairait sa chambre, elle sourit. Qu'il était bon d'être au chaud dans son lit avec cette magnifique lumière. Elle s'étira en se retournant pour se retrouver sur le dos. Soudain sa main toucha quelque chose de solide et non le moelleux martela. Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un Harry Potter endormit. Elle était sous le choc. Comment l'homme qui la détestait et qui était son futur amant était arrivé dans son lit ?

« Il est si beau quand les traits de son visage sont détendus, quand son visage est dépourvu de haine avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il a un visage angélique… Horreur à quoi penses-tu ma pauvre fille ? Cet homme à l'apparence d'un ange mais qui est un démon à l'intérieur. Il t'ensorcelle. Quoi ?! Florina réveille-toi c'est un rêve, Harry ne peut pas être dans ton lit, si ? Non c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller en criant comme dans tous mes cauchemars récents. »

Soudain Harry bougea et sa jambe frôla celle de Sandra.

- Ahhhhhhhhh, cria-t-elle encore plus surprise, son rêve avait l'air vraiment réel.  
- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry se levant en sursaut.

Sandra l'observa. Il était torse nu et la regardait surprit mais pas déstabilisé comme elle l'était.

- Ne me…ne me dit pas qu'on…  
- Quoi ? Nous deux ? dit Harry, non pas du tout, finit-il par répondre n'attendant pas de réponse, l'expression du visage de la jeune fille lui suffisait amplement.  
- Alors peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais à moitié nu dans mon lit ?  
- Oui Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Fallait le dire tout de suite si au final elle te plaît ? dit Draco sur le pas de la porte, accompagné de tout ceux qui avaient été réveillé par le cri de Sandra.  
- Malfoy je te signale que c'est à toi de répondre à cette question.  
- Eh Sandra tu as encore fait un …, dit Hermione arrivant par une autre porte et s'arrêtant net en voyant Sandra et Harry dans le même lit.  
- Bon c'est sympa de nous regarder mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que Potter fait dans mon lit ! s'énerva Sandra.  
- Il n'y avait plus de place nulle part, dit Ron.  
- Pardon ?! La dernière fois y avait de la place à ce que je sache.  
- Oui mais là il n'y en avait pas.  
- Si mais on n'a pas voulu me la donner, dit Harry énervé lui aussi.  
- Salut tout le monde !! dit Ginny en s'arrêtant devant la chambre main dans la main avec Blaise. Ils restèrent figés devant le spectacle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Et …  
- J'aimerais bien le savoir.  
- Bah en fait hier soir tu es allé te coucher et Ginny et Hermione t'ont suivi et ont utilisé la chambre d'Hermione. Pansy a pris un canapé et moi l'autre. Draco n'a pas voulu que Harry dorme avec lui donc il n'y avait plus qu'une place et dans ta chambre.  
- Tu as empêché Harry de dormir avec toi ? Je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté ! Vous êtes vraiment …  
- Vraiment quoi ? Je n'allais pas dormir avec Potter tout de même.  
- Il n'y a pas de mot pour vous décrire.  
- En tout cas je ne veux pas changer de sujet mais je crois qu'un quart de la prophétie s'est réalisée, dit Hermione.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny et Blaise, qui se tenaient toujours la main.

- Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, dit Draco.  
- Ma sœur qui sort avec un Serpentard franchement Ginny tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? dit Ron.  
- Eh oui, dit Ginny, en fait…  
- Nous sommes amis en secret depuis octobre et on s'est rapproché.  
- Voilà pourquoi tu m'as rendu ma promesse, je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Harry mi vexé, mi en colère.  
- Non ça n'a rien n'avoir Harry, je t'ai rendu ta promesse car tu ne m'aimais plus, c'est Sandra que tu aimes, pas moi. Et puis à ce moment on n'était qu'amis, on sort ensemble que depuis ce matin. D'une part je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Ron et d'autre part ça aide la prophétie donc tout le monde alors ne râle pas s'il te plaît Harry, je te signale que ton destin dépend de cette prophétie, tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère ?  
- Non je ne l'oublie pas, je ne peux pas l'oublier, regarde où je suis.  
- Dehors ! cria Sandra, sort de mon lit et vous sortez de ma chambre. Harry si je te dérange tant que ça tu n'avais qu'a métamorphoser un autre canapé je ne sais pas moi ou retourner avec ta cape dans ton dortoir mais si tu as si honte sort de mon lit.

Sandra sortit du lit et courut dans la salle de bain.

- Je crois que tu viens de la vexer, dit Draco.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Mais Harry réfléchis donc, que tu peux être vraiment borné quand tu t'y mets, ajouta Hermione en colère.  
- Et puis oublie Ginny maintenant c'est ma copine.  
- Oui j'ai cru le remarquer merci.  
- Bon heureusement qu'il est tôt mais je te signale Harry qu'on a un match contre Poufsouffle dans une heure.  
- Quoi !! Et vous ne m'avez pas réveillé.  
- Désolé j'étais trop occupée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tous couraient dans tout les sens pour être prêt à l'heure. Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent juste à l'heure pour le match. Celui-ci se passa très bien pour les Gryffondors même si les meilleurs joueurs n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Ron était assez en forme bien qu'il ait discuté avec Pansy une bonne partie de la nuit. Ginny n'avait pas réussi à dormir à cause de Blaise mais maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble elle avait la forme. Harry était un peu songeur à cause de la scène qui s'était passé le matin même. Cela permit aux lions de marquer des points avant que celui-ci n'attrape le vif d'or pour donner la victoire aux Gryffondors. Les lions marquèrent 230 points contre 50 pour les blaireaux. Ils fêtèrent la victoire dans la salle commune des lions mais ils restaient septiques car les Serpentards avaient toujours de l'avance sur eux. Avec vingt points d'avance, les serpents pouvaient quand même remporter la coupe même si les Gryffondors gagnaient contre les Serdaigles au match prochain.

Une semaine plus tard, les huit enfants de la prophétie se rejoignirent comme d'habitude dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef pour réfléchir sur leur condition. Harry avait décidé de révéler aux quatre serpents toute l'histoire à propos des Horcruxes. Ces derniers réagirent assez violemment.

- Quoi !! crièrent-ils en chœur.  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que parfois nous disparaissons.  
- Comme le samedi ou vous êtes partis avec Dumbledore ? demanda Sandra.  
- Oui et nous l'avons trouvé et détruit cet Horcruxe.  
- Il y en a combien en tout ? demanda Blaise.  
- Six avec lui cela fait sept. Il y avait le journal intime, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon et la coupe qui sont déjà détruit. Il nous reste à trouver l'objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et Nagini.  
- Son serpent ?  
- Oui c'est aussi un Horcruxe.  
- Il est complètement fou face de serpent, dit Draco blasé.  
- L'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'en est pas une ? demanda Pansy.  
- Non tu penses qu'on a déjà vérifié. Les objets ont été cachés dans des endroits où il a été quand il était petit, qui lui sont chers, comme la grotte, Gringotts pour le chemin de traverse ou la maison des Gaunt.  
- Et Poudlard, il doit y avoir quelque chose ici ?  
- Non il n'a jamais remis les pieds ici après qu'il ai commencé à créer des Horcruxes.  
- Si n'oublie pas Harry quand il a maudit le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Ron.  
- Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit ?  
- On a toujours dit ça mais il aurait pu avant d'aller voir Dumbledore ou après. Il faudrait qu'on y réfléchisse quand même Harry, dit Hermione.  
- Elle a raison, dit Ginny, cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec ton père Draco ? Quand il est venu ici.  
- Ça pourrait être ça, dit Blaise, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a demandé à la salle sur demande et lui non plus et si c'était Voldemort qui l'a mit sous Imperium pour voir si son Horcruxe était toujours là.  
- C'est plausible, dit Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu demander à cette salle.  
- Dis Harry comment as-tu caché ton livre de potion l'année dernière ? demanda Ron, tu nous as pas dit que tu l'avais caché dans la salle sur demande ?

Harry réfléchissait et il repensait à comment il avait caché son livre.

* Flash back *

Il s'arrêta dans une glissade à côté de la tapisserie représentant les trolls en train de danser, ferma les yeux et se remit à marcher d'un pas normal.  
« J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … »  
Il passa trois fois devant le mur nu et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il la vit enfin : la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Harry la poussa d'un geste brusque, se rua à l'intérieur et la claqua derrière lui.  
Il eut alors une exclamation de surprise. Malgré sa hâte, sa panique, la crainte de ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il reviendrait devant Rogue, il resta figé sur place, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il se trouvait dans une salle aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale. Filtrant à travers de hautes fenêtres, des rayons de lumière illuminaient ce qui ressemblait à une ville aux immenses murailles constituées, Harry le savait, d'objets cachés par des générations d'occupants de Poudlard. Il y avait des allées, des rues même, bordées de meubles cassés ou endommagés, entassés en piles vacillantes, relégués là pour dissimuler peut-être les effets de mauvaises manipulations magiques ou entreposés par des elfes de maison fiers de leur château. On voyait aussi des livres par milliers, sans aucun doute interdits, couverts de graffiti ou volés ; des catapultes ailées et des Frisbee à dents de serpent, certains encore dotés d'assez de vie pour voltiger sans conviction au-dessus de montagnes d'autres objets prohibés ; des flacons ébréchés de potions coagulées par le temps, des chapeaux, des bijoux, des capes ; il y avait également des coquilles d'œufs de dragon, des bouteilles bouchées dont le contenu brillait encore de lueurs maléfiques, plusieurs épées rouillées et une lourde hache maculée de sang.

* Fin flash back *

- Oui je pense que c'est ça mais quel est l'Horcruxe ? dit Harry en sortant de ses pensées.  
- A propos des Serdaigles j'ai déjà eu une copine, qui me parlait souvent de leur maison, dit Draco.  
- Copine ? demanda ironiquement Ron. Ça ne serait pas petite copine d'un soir à laquelle tu as retiré ces informations sur l'oreiller ?  
- Je ne te demande rien Weasley, mais bon elle disait que Rowena Serdaigle portait un diadème volé par sa fille, la dame grise, fantôme de leur maison. Depuis il n'a jamais été retrouvé.  
- Et tu te souviens de ça Malfoy ? dit Ginny.  
- Oui, elle n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher qu'elle aimerait bien le voir et l'essayer rien qu'une fois car d'après la légende, il apporte la sagesse à celui qui le porte. Elle m'a assez gonflé pour que je m'en souvienne. Mais je me dis peut-être que Voldemort la trouvé et qu'il l'a caché à Poudlard.  
- Harry tu ne te souviens pas de quelque chose comme ça dans ta course contre Rogue.  
Harry repartit dans la course de ses souvenirs.

* Flash back *

Harry s'enfonça dans l'une des nombreuses allées qui sillonnaient ces amas de trésors cachés. Il tourna à droite, passa devant un énorme troll empaillé, courut un peu plus loin, tourna à gauche, devant l'Armoire à Disparaître cassée dans laquelle Montague s'était perdu l'année précédente, et s'arrêta enfin à côté d'un grand placard couvert de cloques comme s'il avait reçu des giclées d'acide. Il ouvrit dans un grincement l'une des portes du placard et s'aperçut qu'on l'avait déjà utilisé pour cacher une créature en cage, morte depuis longtemps et dont le squelette avait cinq pattes. Il glissa le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé derrière la cage et referma la porte en la claquant. Il s'arrêta un instant, son cœur lui martelant les côtes, et contempla tout ce fouillis … Arriverait-il à retrouver sa cachette dans ce bric-à-brac ? Il prit sur une caisse le buste écaillé d'un vieux sorcier très laid et le posa sur le placard où le livre était à présent rangé. Pour la rendre plus reconnaissable, il coiffa la tête de la statue d'une perruque mitée et d'un diadème terni. Puis il courut à toutes jambes le long des allées bordées de vieilleries, retrouva la porte et sortit dans le couloir en la refermant derrière lui. Le mur retrouva aussitôt sa surface de pierre nue.

* Fin flash back *

- Si je me souviens d'un diadème c'est même un des objets que j'ai utilisé pour me repérer quand je voudrais récupérer mon livre.  
- Bah allons voir où est ce livre, dit Sandra.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est celui là ? Je…  
- Potter allons voir quand même, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
- D'accord.

Les serpents et les lions parcouraient les couloirs jusqu'au septième étage, une fois devant la tapisserie représentant les trolls en train de danser, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait demander à la salle sur demande.

« Je voudrais récupérer mon livre caché. Je voudrais récupérer mon livre caché. Je voudrais récupérer mon livre caché. »

Une porte apparut sur le mur, ils y entrèrent, Harry en dernier.

- Oui c'est la même salle où j'ai caché mon livre, dit Harry en entrant.  
- Et comment va-t-on se retrouver dans tout ce bazar ? demanda Ron.  
- Suivez-moi ! Je vais essayer de me souvenir du chemin.

Il tourna à droite suivit par les autres. Il reconnu l'énorme troll empaillé, il avança un peu plus loin avant de tourner à gauche comme dans ses souvenirs.

- Normalement je suis passé devant l'Armoire à Disparaître, tenez la voilà.  
- Et ensuite tu es allé où ?  
- J'ai continué un peu. Je l'ai caché dans un grand placard couvert de cloques, dedans il y a le squelette d'une créature morte dans une en cage. Le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé est caché derrière. Sur l'armoire il y a un buste écaillé d'un vieux sorcier coiffé d'une perruque et avec de la chance, surmonté d'un diadème. Si vous le trouvez dites-le mais surtout ne le touchez pas.

Ils avancèrent tous dans l'allée sombre. Tous étaient aux aguets et avançaient prudemment de peur que quelqu'un ne surgisse de derrière une pile de meubles ou de livres qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Des montagnes d'objets les entouraient mais aucun signe d'un diadème perdu.

- La ! Harry ça ne serait pas ça, cria Sandra.

Ils rejoignirent la Serpentard en courant. Elle était devant l'armoire tant cherchée. Et là, au dessus reposait le diadème. Si c'était vraiment l'Horcruxe, Lucius Malfoy avait bien pour rôle de voir s'il était toujours en place. Harry s'approcha de plus près, enleva sa robe de sorcier puis son gilet et remis sa robe. Avec le gilet il attrapa le bijou et l'observa attentivement. Il y lu une inscription :

« Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. R.S. »

- C'est lui, il y a une inscription signé « R.S. » sûrement Rowena Serdaigle.  
- Oui dépêchons-nous de l'apporter à Dumbledore, dit Hermione.  
- Attends je peux regarder quelque chose ? demanda Draco.

Il leva les mains sur le diadème tout en fermant les yeux. Quelque seconde plus tard il les rouvrit.

- C'est bien l'Horcruxe, je reconnaîtrais cette onde maléfique entre mille.  
- Oui nous aussi on la ressent Malfoy, dit Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Nous les Serpentard on est habitué à la magie noire mais on reconnaît surtout l'influence de Voldemort qui a l'habitude de s'infiltrer dans nos esprits. Et par curiosité je voulais voir de plus près un Horcruxe et c'est impressionnant en fouillant on sent que c'est Voldemort lui-même.  
- C'est un bout de son âme c'est normal que tu ressentes ça cousin, dit Sandra avec un sourire.  
- Oh, si on ne peut pas parler sérieusement de temps en temps, répondit-il vexé.  
- Malfoy ? demanda la voix timide d'Hermione.  
- Oui ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.  
- Tu pourrais me montrer ce que tu as fait à l'instant ? J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est d'être confronté à son esprit.  
- Sache que ce n'est pas marrant Hermione, dit Ginny.  
- La curiosité de la meilleure élève de cette école, c'est normal, dit Draco avec un sourire attendri, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Autant l'assouvir tant qu'on le peut Weasley. Et puis elle pourra peut-être exprimer la même chose que moi. Vaut mieux connaître son ennemi sous tous les angles.

Un Malfoy qui protège une née-moldue n'existait pas mais là ils en avaient un sous leurs yeux, et le regardait abasourdis, sauf les deux concernés qui se regardaient sérieusement. Le lien était-il déjà établit sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

- Viens Granger. Tu lèves tes mains et tu te concentres sur l'objet, en fait c'est comme utiliser la legilimancie. Il faut que tu lises les pensées de l'objet. Je ne sais pas si tu peux y arriver comme cela.

Elle se concentra pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'éloigna du diadème avec une expression de peur sur le visage. Elle venait de réussir.

- C'est horrible il faut détruire ça tout de suite. Je suis d'accord avec Draco c'est vraiment Voldemort dans ce diadème. C'est lui en entier pas qu'un bout de son âme. Allons-y.

Les sept adolescents la regardèrent et la suivirent, ne disant rien même s'ils pensaient tous à la même chose.


	25. Chapter 25 : un pas en avant

Chapitre 25 : Un pas en avant

- Tu l'as appelé par son prénom, je n'y crois pas ! Hermione Granger qui appelle son ennemi par son prénom.  
- Non Ron je ne l'ai pas appelé par son prénom.  
- Si tu l'as fait, dit Ginny.  
- Je suis d'accord avec eux, dit Pansy.

Les huit enfants de la prophétie rentraient dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-chef. Ils sortaient du bureau du directeur après avoir détruit l'avant-dernier Horcruxe.

- Je suis là vous savez, ça serait bien si vous parliez de moi en ces termes ailleurs que sous mon nez.  
- Aucun problème on n'a pas besoin de toi pour parler de toi quand tu n'es pas là.  
- Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous prend ? demanda Blaise. Je croyais qu'on était un minimum amis, je ne vois pas ce qui est gênant dans le fait que Granger appelle Draco par son prénom.  
- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi toi tu ne l'appelles pas Hermione alors ? demanda Ron.  
- Par habitude, Hermione tes amis sont vraiment très chiants quand ils le veulent ?  
- Oui je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Eh !!  
- Bah quoi ? répondit Hermione faisant l'innocente.  
- Je ne sais pas si notre rendez-vous de ce soir est toujours au menu, dit Ginny.  
- Pourquoi ? dit Blaise surpris.  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu n'avais cas être de mon côté.  
- Mais je suis de ton côté, mais contre ton frère qui est jaloux de mon meilleur ami.

Ginny éclata de rire devant l'air béat de son petit-ami puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu es un amour, dit-elle, donc ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-il vexé.  
- Mais si tu viendras tu m'aimes trop pour ne pas venir, dit-elle sûre d'elle.  
- D'ailleurs tu en as de la chance.  
- Oh oui, il faut vraiment l'aimer pour réussir à la supporter, dit Harry.  
- Harry James Potter, je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur. Harry prenait de mieux en mieux leur relation et puis de toutes manières il n'avait pas le choix. Il c'était rendu compte que Ginny était devenue plus une petite sœur qu'une âme sœur, mais il n'était toujours pas près a dire qu'il était amoureux de Sandra.

Deux semaines plus tard, les vacances arrivèrent et ils restèrent tous à Poudlard. Puisqu'ils avaient élu domicile dans les appartements des Préfets-en-chef, Dumbledore les avait modifié pour donner huit chambres qui ressemblaient chacune à la personnalité de son occupant. La plupart du temps Ginny dormait dans la chambre de Blaise au plus grand désarroi de son frère, qui piquait sa crise à chaque fois que les tourtereaux s'éclipsaient. En allant dîner, le soir de leur première journée de vacances, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait presque personne qui était resté à Poudlard. Cela les arrangea car ils auraient moins besoin de se cacher et pour leur faciliter la tâche, le directeur avait fait disparaître les quatre longues tables pour n'en laisser qu'une où tout les élèves se regroupaient. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils allèrent se promener dans le parc pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil bien chaud de cette fin d'avril.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Qui aurait cru que quatre Gryffondors et quatre Serpentards pourraient être assis au bord du lac sans avoir une baguette en main en train de faire un duel, dit Pansy en dissipant le silence qui s'était installé.  
- Oui qui l'aurait cru, ajouta Hermione.  
- Pas moi en tout cas, jamais un Malfoy ne s'était permis se genre de chose, dit Draco blasé.  
- Oui c'est sûr qu'un Malfoy ne se permettrait pas d'être ami avec deux traîtres à leur sang, une Sang de Bourbe, et un élu, dit Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu me cherches Potter ?  
- Moi ? Non je n'oserais pas, répondit-il amusé que Draco ai marché dans son jeu.  
- Ouais c'est ça, monsieur Potter en le cherchant tu me cherches aussi car tu n'as pas à faire à un seul Malfoy ici.  
- Oups, dit Harry encore plus fier de lui d'avoir provoqué deux Serpentards sur quatre, j'ai peur tu sais.  
- Arrête de te moquer de moi Potter.  
- Calme-toi Sandra, tu réagis encore plus que moi, dit Draco amusé lui aussi.  
- Non je déteste qu'on se moque de moi.  
- Oui je crois qu'il le sait, et qu'il le fait exprès.  
- Moi ? Pas du tout, dit Harry faignant l'innocence.

Splash !!

Harry venait de recevoir un torrent d'eau sortant de la baguette de Sandra et se retrouva trempé.

- Oh toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! s'écria Harry se levant pour courir après la Serpentard.

Il fit apparaître une bouteille d'eau et il courut après elle. De son côté Sandra avait prévu le coup et s'était levée et s'était déjà éloignée quand Harry était sortit de sa torpeur. Quand elle vit qu'il lui courait après elle s'éloigna encore plus en rigolant. Après une course effrénée, Harry réussi à lui jeter l'eau dans son dos puis à l'attraper. Elle rigolait à gorge déployé mais voyant qu'Harry se rapprochait dangereusement du lac, elle se mit à crier :

- Harry, non, Harry non !! tu me …

Splash !

La jeune fille venait d'être jetée dans l'eau du lac, le garçon était mort de rire sur la rive. Il rigolait tellement qu'il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy s'approcher derrière lui pour se venger de sa cousine de cœur. Quand Harry rejoignit Sandra dans l'eau, c'était au tour de Draco de rigoler. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que jeter l'élu dans le lac ne plairait pas vraiment aux trois Gryffondors resté près de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'était posés une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Ils décidèrent de le mouiller à son tour. Ils étaient suivit de près par les deux autres Serpentards convaincus que mouiller le prince des Serpentards serait une revanche assez marrante pour toutes ses années d'autorité. Après quelques secondes, Draco se retourna vers ses amis pour voir leur tête mais il ne put voir que l'eau arriver sur lui. Ce fut la bataille d'eau la plus mémorable de l'histoire de Poudlard. Les Gryffondors contre les Serpentards. Harry se battait contre Sandra dans le lac ne pouvant remonter tant que celle-ci ne le lâcherait pas. Pour ceux qui étaient sur la terre ferme ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière les arbres pour ne pas se faire avoir par l'équipe adverse. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, attirés par les cris les élèves de l'école n'étant pas partis en vacances, les ayant rejoints dans cette lutte mouillé. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue eurent du mal à calmer le jeu sous les yeux amusés du directeur du haut de sa tour. Le soir même devant le feu de cheminée de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef, Harry, Sandra, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione et Ron se réchauffaient comme ils le pouvaient. Malgré une bonne douche chaude et des vêtements secs, ils étaient frigorifiés. Certains se disputaient pour savoir qui avait commencé, tandis que d'autres parlaient tranquillement et rigolaient en se rappelant la tête de leurs professeurs lorsqu'ils s'étaient aussi retrouvés trempés et d'autres encore s'embrassaient de temps à autre.

Pendant le reste des vacances ils profitaient du beau temps pour se baigner normalement dans le lac ou lire à l'ombre d'un arbre et même réviser les ASPIC pour d'autres. Il n'y avait même plus de dispute entre eux juste des chamailleries. Il n'y avait que Harry et Sandra qui ne se parlaient toujours pas, le seul moment où ils avaient oublié leur dispute, c'était pendant la bataille d'eau où ils avaient vécu un bon moment. Mais sinon c'était le silence total.

Un soir Ron et Harry se disputaient une partie d'échec dans un coin de la salle commune avec Pansy comme spectatrice. Hermione, Sandra et Draco lisaient tranquillement un livre sur les canapés et Ginny et Blaise étaient partis se coucher depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, dit Sandra en se levant.  
- Bonne nuit, répondirent en chœur les cinq autres.

Harry se tourna vers elle. Il la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre, puis il soupira comme souvent. Ron et Pansy voyant cela, se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de parler. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi : ce débat intérieur qui se déroulait dans la tête du survivant.

- Tu devrais lui parler, vous expliquez, dit Ron.  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers eux.  
- Il a raison Harry.  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?  
- De Sandra, qui d'autre ? Il n'y a que vous qui vous vous obstinez à ne pas vous parler et à vous appeler par vos noms de famille.  
- Et alors ? répondit Harry d'un ton sec.  
- On sait que cela te dévore de l'intérieur, que tu ne le supporte pas.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai !  
- Si Harry, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant ? A part la regarder partir et soupirer.  
- Je n'ai pas fais ça.  
- On est deux contre un, dit Pansy, elle te manque comme tu lui manques.  
- Et comment tu le sais ?  
- Parce que je suis une fille, et entres filles on se comprend c'est tout, va lui parler.  
- Mais elle ne voudra pas après le coup tordu que Draco m'a fait.  
- Harry tu es mon meilleur ami mais là je suis obligé de te dire que même s'il a fait ça, c'est tes paroles qui l'ont plus blessé.  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit.  
- Oh oui à part « je ne peux pas l'oublier, regarde où je suis ! », l'imita-t-elle.  
- Et ben c'est vrai.  
- Oui tu l'as dit comme si cela te révulsait d'être au près d'elle, il y avait tellement de haine dans ta voix que je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour ne pas te mettre un gifle et se mettre à pleurer, même si je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle à fait sous la douche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.  
- Tu croix vraiment qu'elle a pleuré ? demanda Harry qui commençait à sentir les remords qu'il avait enfui au fond de son cœur ces dernières semaines, remonter à la surface.  
- Va lui parler, maintenant, dit Ron.  
- Bon d'accord.

Harry se leva et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de la Serpentard, devant les regards suspicieux de Draco et Hermione. Sandra ouvrit la porte en chemise de nuit et fut surprise de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.  
- Te parler, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on parle de nos différends.  
- Parce que maintenant c'est le moment ?  
- Oui laisse moi entrer, s'il te plaît.

Elle regarda ses grands yeux émeraudes et y remarqua une once de tristesse. Son regard balaya la pièce, tous attendait sa réponse, puis soupira et se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Sandra prit sa robe de chambre pour se couvrir.

- Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?  
- J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai fais exactement pour mériter ta colère, pour que je puisse m'excuser.  
- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'en veux ?  
- Non.  
- Tu es un idiot finit, Harry Potter.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration, Harry n'osait rien dire pour sa défense même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- C'est pour tes paroles blessantes Potter que je t'en veux. Tu ne te rends pas compte que le ton que tu emplois à mon égard est différent de celui réservé aux autres et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ta haine…, lâcha-t-elle un sanglot l'empêchant de continuer.  
- Tu n'as rien fais Malfoy.  
- Ah oui ? Je n'ai rien fais pour que du jour au lendemain tu cesse de m'appeler Sandra, que tu me parles méchamment. Bon sang Potter arrête de te contredire.  
- Et toi pourquoi tu me parles comme ça aussi ?  
- Oh n'échange pas les rôles. Je croyais qu'en côtoyant Draco, Blaise où même Pansy tu aurais compris qui sont les Serpentards. Comment ils se protègent face aux autres qui ne leur veulent pas que du bien.  
- Non apparemment je n'ai pas compris.  
- Potter…Harry c'est une carapace ! C'est pour éviter de souffrir face à cette haine injustifiée que tu me portes. Je croyais qu'on était amis et du jour au lendemain je suis envoyée au rang de sale Serpentard. Tu crois que j'ai été élevée de façon à pleurer devant toute une classe ? Non, même si tes paroles pendant le cours de potion m'ont anéanti. Bien sûr j'aurais pu pleurer et peut-être qu'en me voyant ainsi tu serais venu me consoler que tu te serais enfin excusé, mais non je ne suis pas comme ça même si je ne peux m'en empêcher maintenant.

La voyant en larme devant lui, le Gryffondor fut anéanti à son tour. Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Non Harry ne t'approche pas, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que je t'avais fait si mal.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu n'étais pas assez important pour moi pour que je ne souffre pas.  
- Non, mais c'est toi qui m'a rejeté le soir du bal quand je t'ai sauvé.  
- Oh oui tu m'as sauvé pour me rabaisser tout de suite après. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là ? Non bien sûr que non. J'allais être violée Harry, violée ! J'aurais voulu que tu me rassures, que tu me dises que je n'y étais pour rien, que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme un ami l'aurait fait. Mais à la place de cela tu m'as lancé à la figure que je devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois que tu ne serais pas toujours là pour me sauver. Tu crois que j'allais t'ouvrir les bras après que tu m'ais dis ça. Harry Potter, l'élu, qui cherche à sauver son monde, même si tu ne le savais pas le monde ne repose pas que sur tes épaules, sur les notres aussi. Il faut que tu redescendes sur terre un peu. Alors tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ?  
- Non je suis fautif et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça je suis désolé mais si je te dis que c'était aussi une carapace, ma protection.  
- Toi une carapace ? Et pourquoi faire ? De quoi avais-tu à te défendre contre moi ?  
- Tout !  
- Explique-toi.  
- Avec toi j'étais bien, tu ne ressemblais vraiment pas à une Malfoy, ni a une Serpentard. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le choixpeau t'y avait mis même si j'ai compris maintenant. Sache que j'étais pris d'une réelle affection pour toi, ce que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me répéter et cela m'as fait peur. Surtout après que Ginny me l'ai fait remarquer quand vous vous êtes battues lors du choix des équipes. J'aimais Ginny plus que tout au monde, j'ai rompu avant que Voldemort ne le sache pour pas qu'il puisse l'utiliser contre moi, car je savais que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose j'en mourais. Je lui avais fais la promesse que dès que la guerre serait finit, si j'étais encore en vie, qu'on reprendrait là où on s'était arrêté si elle voulait toujours de moi. Quand elle t'as attaqué c'était un appel au secours de sa part, elle voyait que je me rapprochais de toi à ses dépends, alors quand dans cette salle de classe, ce Stephen m'a dit « Elle ne te plairait pas plutôt Potter ? », c'était la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase. Je ne pouvais supporter que tu m'éloignes de ma promesse alors ça a été plus fort que moi il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué cela plutôt ? Je t'aurais expliqué que je ne voulais pas t'éloigner d'elle.  
- Je le savais mais tu n'y étais pour rien même si tu me l'avais dit et qu'on serait resté ami je me serais éloigné de ma promesse comme maintenant. C'est Ginny qui m'a libérer, je t'en ai voulu encore plus pour ça, voilà pourquoi j'ai été si dur pendant le duel et après mais maintenant que je la voie encore plus heureuse je t'en veux moins et je m'en veux moins de l'avoir laissé partir. Jamais je n'aurais pu la rendre plus heureuse que lui il le fait. Et puis je serais mort de toutes manières et vous vous seriez Mangemorts alors elle aurait encore plus souffert.  
- Je peux te le dire qu'elle aurait été heureuse avec toi, tu es un homme bien Harry quand tu ne t'obstines pas contre le destin.  
- Mais je n'ai jamais eu le choix, c'est toujours le destin qui a tout décidé pour moi, j'en ai marre d'être Harry, dit-il une larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
- Si tu as le choix Harry, soit d'affronter tout seul, soit avec nous, dit-elle en s'approchant.  
- J'aimerais avoir encore la chance de pouvoir réparer mes erreurs avec toi, de t'avoir comme amie…Sandra, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Oh Harry, dit-elle se jetant en larmes dans ses bras.


	26. Chapter 26 : Le malheur des uns fait le

Chapitre 26 : Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres

Deux semaines plus tard, les vacances d'avril avaient laissé place au mois de mai. Les élèves avaient retrouvé leurs dortoirs, leurs professeurs et les devoirs qui augmentaient à vue d'œil puisqu'il ne restait qu'un petit mois avant les ASPIC pour les septièmes années et les BUSE pour les cinquièmes années. Nos quatre Gryffondors et nos quatre Serpentards n'y échappèrent pas bien qu'ils aient le poids d'une prophétie au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avaient commencé des entraînements de duel dans la salle sur demande pendant les vacances pour ne pas perdre la main. Ils les continuèrent après la rentrée en plus de leur cours de duel obligatoire pour s'améliorer. Ils avaient vraiment bien progressé au plaisir de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils savaient que la bataille finale approchait et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir passer leurs ASPIC mais ils voulaient au moins être prêts à l'affrontement. Côté cœur, Ginny et Blaise vivaient toujours le parfait amour. Ron et Pansy étaient devenus des amis assez proches malgré leur rancune et les autres savaient pertinemment qu'une fois que cette rancune se serait envolée pour laisser place à une confiance sans borne ils formeraient un couple étonnant. Harry et Sandra apprenaient à s'apprivoiser et à se faire confiance, leurs disputes et leur haine étant trop présentes dans leur esprit. Hermione et Draco étaient proches sans l'être. Ils omettaient leurs noms de famille s'appelant par leur prénom et ils arrivaient à avoir des discussions franches et sérieuses sans que cela dérape. Ils riaient quelques fois ensemble mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se faire confiance. L'éducation de Draco et la souffrance d'Hermione ressentie pendant toutes ces années à cause de lui, les empêchaient de se dévoiler entièrement. Et malgré toutes ces animosités, l'ambiance dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-chef était joyeuse et il faisait bon y vivre. Celles-ci leur permettait juste de conserver leur rôle auprès des autres élèves en leur faisant croire qu'ils se détestaient toujours.

Hermione ne supportait pas ce jeu de rôle, surtout pendant les repas où la table des Serpentards se dévoilait à ses yeux. D'ailleurs ce jour-là, elle n'était pas la seule d'être dans un état qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Ron était à côté d'elle et voyait la même scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Alors qu'ils prenaient tous tranquillement leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avant d'aller rejoindre la terreur des cachots : je nomme Severus Rogue. Des hululements s'étaient faits entendre signalant l'arrivée du courrier. Deux grands ducs s'étaient posés sur la table des serpents devant Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient tous les deux prit la lettre de leurs parents et Hermione et Ron avaient pu voir de la pâleur sur leur visage pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils se reprennent. Puis Pansy afficha un grand sourire et prit ensuite le bras de Draco, assit à côté d'elle, et fit un bisou sur la joue du prince des Serpentards qui resta impassible jusqu'au bout de cette mascarade.

« Pourquoi, elle l'embrasse sur la joue ? Il y avait quoi dans cette lettre pour qu'elle se réjouisse autant ? Est-ce de la comédie ou la réalité ? Mais non, Hermione, tu as bien vu qu'ils ont pâli, c'est de la comédie j'en suis sûre ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'elle lui fasse un bisou sur la joue ? »

Hermione se retourna vers son voisin. Il fixait la table des serpents sans aucune réaction. C'est quand il se tourna vers elle, qu'elle pu voir l'expression de Ron et elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle avait la même sur le visage. Une expression d'incompréhension, de colère et de…et de…jalousie.

« Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi serais-je jalouse de Pansy ? »

Elle fut interrompue par une petite chouette se posant devant elle attirant tout les visages sur elle, l'animal étant en retard par rapport aux autres. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait déjà ressenti ce qu'elle percevait en ce moment même. Elle prit la lettre dans les mains et reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes et la lut. Au fur et à mesure des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Oui elle avait déjà vécu cette scène sept mois auparavant. N'en pouvant plus, elle sortit de la grande salle en courant et en pleurant sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde et surtout de ses amis qui décidèrent de lui courir après mais elle les avait semé.

- Où peut-elle bien être allé ? demanda Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.  
- Moi je sais peut-être, dit une voix derrière eux qu'ils reconnaissaient bien.  
- Où ça Draco ? demanda Ginny.  
- Dans la tour d'astronomie, je la trouve assez souvent là-bas quand je fais ma ronde.  
- Allons-y, dit Blaise qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ils partirent en silence a travers les couloirs menant jusqu'à la tour.

- Alors Potter ta Sang-de-Bourbe va mal ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy ? dit Harry en le prenant par le col.  
- Harry c'est bon il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Ron comprenant leur jeu en voyant passer à côté d'eux trois premières années de Poufsouffles le regard remplit de peur.

Harry lâcha Draco et le silence reprit sa place parmi eux.

- Je suis désolé mais…  
- Oui Draco j'ai compris, dit le survivant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- On aimerait bien le savoir ! dit Ron.  
- Quoi vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle pleurait ? Mais il y avait quoi dans cette lettre ? demanda Sandra.  
- On n'en sait rien, répondirent en chœur les trois Gryffondors.

Les sept amis se dirigèrent en silence vers la tour d'Astronomie. Tous se demandait ce qui avait mit la courageuse Gryffondor dans cet état. Ils montèrent les marches et au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la pièce servant aux cours du professeur Firenze le centaure, ils entendirent des pleurs. Une fois dans la pièce circulaire, ils l'aperçurent assise sur une table, les bras autour de ses genoux et elle regardait le paysage de Poudlard qui s'étendait devant elle.

Elle les avait entendu arriver mais ne voulait pas se retourner pour ne pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état. Elle sentit une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle croisa le regard de sa cousine. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata encore plus en sanglot. Sandra n'avait pas supporté de la voir ainsi. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu et le lien qu'elle avait créé l'obligeait d'aller vers elle pour la réconforter. C'était la dernière famille qui lui restait avec son oncle et sa tante, elle devait être là pour eux.

- Il est mort, dit Hermione en un souffle.  
- Qui ? demanda Sandra dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce après cette révélation.

La Gryffondor laissa échapper un sanglot et recommença à pleurer tout en répétant « Il est mort ». Les autres durent attendre qu'elle se calme pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, fatigué par ses pleurs elle s'endormit dans les bras de la Serpentard en laissant tomber un papier blanc. Harry le ramassa.

- C'est la lettre qu'elle a reçu, chuchota-t-il.

Tous regardaient ce fameux papier qui annonçait la mort certaine de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient sûrement, qu'Hermione en tout cas connaissait.

- Ouvre-la, dit Blaise.  
- Et si elle ne le veut pas ? demanda Sandra.  
- Oui mais comment veux-tu qu'on l'aide si on ne sait pas qui est mort ?

Harry ouvrit l'écrit, les mains tremblantes. Ce qu'il y vit le remplit d'horreur.

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est pire que ce que je croyais, dit-il en un souffle.  
- Lis-la.  
- Ma très chère Hermione, ma fille adorée. Tu vas te dire que je suis dans une période émotive mais je suis certaine que je dois te dire que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur de toute ma vie. Jamais je ne regretterais de t'avoir pris sous mon aile et de t'avoir aimé comme je l'ai fait. Oui je t'aime plus que tout au monde et sache que quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir je t'aimerais toujours. Tu dois te dire que tu le sais et que tu l'as toujours su mais je crois qu'on ne doit jamais attendre le bon moment pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime. Je me dois de te dire aussi que ton père t'aimait tout comme moi, sans limite et qu'il t'aimera toujours. Je te dis tout ça car je ne veux pas que tu ais des regrets plus tard comme je peux en avoir maintenant. Tu dois te demander « Pourquoi ? ». Tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas dis assez à ton père, qui est parti rejoindre ton oncle et ta tante aujourd'hui. Oui ma puce, il nous a quitté malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour nous et surtout pour toi, l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais eu. Tu es sa petite princesse, son petit ange, son rayon de soleil et j'aimerais que tu viennes ce week-end pour lui dire au revoir. Sans toi je ne me sens pas capable de lui dire « Adieu », qui serait la preuve encore une fois que j'ai perdu quelqu'un de ma famille, d'abord ma sœur et son mari puis le mien c'en est trop. Je t'en prie rejoins-moi. Dis-moi s'il faut que je fasse la demande auprès de Dumbledore qui saura comprendre, j'en suis sûre, malgré les temps qui courent et le danger qui t'entourent dans notre monde, ton monde. Bisous. Nadège.

Personne n'osait rien dire et seuls des pleurs se faisaient entendre. Sandra pleurait en serrant Hermione encore plus fort dans ses bras, car elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un de sa famille, son oncle. Et ayant déjà perdu ses parents elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Ginny qui pendant la lecture de la lettre pleurait dans les bras de Blaise, elle s'approcha des deux cousines et les prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour pleurer avec elle. Draco était assis dans un coin et ne bougeait plus et comme à son habitude il ne laissait rien paraître. Ron, sous le choc de la nouvelle était tombé à genoux et Pansy l'avait tout de suite pris dans ses bras. Harry restait là au milieu de la pièce sans bouger, comme paralysé. Il comprenait très bien les sentiments de Hermione et ne savait pas quoi faire. Seule Hermione dormait étouffant quelques sanglots de temps à autres, surtout quand Harry lisait le passage annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle, comme si son inconscient revivait les paroles de sa mère.

Le soir dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef, ils étaient tous assis sur les fauteuils à réfléchir en silence du moment fort qu'ils avaient vécu le matin même. Dumbledore était apparu dans la salle de cours, les libérant de leur état de choc. Les cours du matin ayant déjà commencé, il les avait libéré pour la journée. Et depuis ils restaient là à attendre que Hermione se réveille. Ils l'avaient couché dans sa chambre et Sandra et Ginny étaient restées avec elle.

- Tu es réveillée ? demanda Sandra à Hermione qui ouvrait les yeux.  
- Oui.  
- Ça va ? demanda Ginny.  
- Oui ça va mieux. Vous avez lu la lettre ?  
- Oui désolé.  
- Non c'est mieux ainsi, je suis désolée Sandra.  
- Non tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est toi qui a perdu ton père. Ça fait mal car j'ai perdu mon oncle et que je n'ai pas pu le connaître mais je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on perd nos parents. Tu as encore ta mère il faut que tu y ailles demain et je viendrais avec toi.  
- Moi aussi, je vous accompagne, dit la rousse, vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous remonter le moral.  
- Oui vous avez raison on va y aller entres filles, Pansy pourra venir avec nous si elle le souhaite.  
- On rejoint les autres ? Ils doivent être inquiet, surtout Ron et Harry qui connaissaient ton père.  
- Oui.

Elles entrèrent dans le salon et tout les regards se dirigèrent vers la Gryffondor.

- Je vais bien, leur dit-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Tu es sûre Hermione, demanda Harry en venant la prendre dans ses bras sitôt suivis de Ron.

« Ils sont vraiment proches, ses trois-là. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte que c'était fort à ce point. Je les envie. J'aimerais être aussi proche d'Hermione qu'ils le sont. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Draco ?… »

- Punaise ! cracha-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent cette fois-ci vers lui. Voyant qu'il avait dit sa dernière pensée à voix haute, il se leva et alla dans sa chambre sans un regard pour ses amis. Hermione lâcha Ron et le suivi.

- Draco, dit-elle en un souffle en refermant la porte se retrouvant d'un coup dans le noir.

S'habituant à la mi-obscurité, elle vit une ombre couchée sur le lit. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier.

- Draco dis quelque chose, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il ne lui répondit toujours pas et ils restèrent dans la même position pendant une minute avant qu'il s'assoit pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis si désolé Hermione, dit-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui.  
- Je sais, réussit-elle à répondre.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant de longue minute si ce n'est des heures. A un moment il se coucha en l'attirant à lui. Elle se colla tout contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracassais tout à l'heure Draco ?  
- Rien.  
- Si, sinon tu ne te serais pas énervé ainsi.  
- Tu commences vraiment à me connaître trop, ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça, dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui l'exaspérait tant avant.  
- Oui donc tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- En fait, je me suis rendu compte que jamais je n'avais eu d'amitié aussi forte que celle que tu entretiens avec Harry et Ron. Et je vous envie. Mais en même temps jamais je n'aurais cru être là avec toi, dit-il en plaçant sa tête dans ses cheveux.  
- Je suis ton amie Draco, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je crois juste que maintenant qu'on s'est rapproché j'aime bien nos joutes verbales. Ça prouve que j'existe à tes yeux.  
- Mais tu existes à mes yeux ! C'est juste que…  
- Juste quoi ?  
- Non rien d'important. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.  
- Draco je peux dormir ici ? dit-elle en se relevant.  
- Avec moi ?  
- Oui je ne veux pas dormir seule.  
- Allez viens.

La Gryffondor se coucha de nouveau dans ses bras et tous les deux s'endormirent, Draco un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres. Un pas en avant venait d'être fait pour eux et il était heureux, là avec sa Gryffondor dans ses bras.


	27. Chapter 27 : Il ne faut pas se fier aux

Chapitre 27 : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences

Hermione en se réveillant, eut du mal à se repérer. Tout était vert autour d'elle et ne ressemblait en aucun cas à sa chambre. Mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Draco Malfoy elle se rappela la journée de la veille, la nouvelle de la mort de son père, comment elle avait rassuré le Serpentard et comment elle avait osé demander si elle pouvait dormir avec lui. Oui, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité dans ses bras malgré tout le mal qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pendant ces six dernières années. Mais pourrait-elle vraiment accomplir la prophétie ? Sortir avec le si beau, pourtant, Serpentard ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se dégagea de ses bras sans le réveiller et alla dans sa chambre pour aller se changer. Elle enfila une robe noire après avoir pris une douche bien chaude. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune où les trois autres filles l'attendaient toutes de noir vêtues, comme elle, un grand sourire accroché à leurs lèvres.

- Alors où as-tu dormis cette nuit, Hermione ? demanda Sandra son sourire s'agrandissant.  
- Dans la chambre de Malfoy. Pourquoi ? répondit-elle en essayant de cacher son embarras.  
- Pour rien, dit innocemment Ginny.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé si c'est ça que vous demandez.  
- Quoi, tu dors avec lui mais il ne s'est rien passé ?  
- Vous ne vous êtes même pas embrassé ?  
- Non.  
- Mais Hermione vous vous aimez ! Ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure !  
- Si vous le dites, je n'en suis pas convaincue. On est des amis très proches, c'est tout.  
- Oui pour le moment, dit Pansy avec un sourire espiègle. Connaissant Draco, je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, même s'il ne l'avouera pas.  
- Il m'a prouvé hier soir qu'il tenait à moi, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. J'ai vu encore une autre facette de Draco et celle-ci me plait bien je l'avoue.  
- Enfin, tu te rends compte qu'il a un cœur ! dit Sandra.  
- Oui. Bon allons manger. On ne doit pas tarder, l'enterrement est à dix heures, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le tableau de l'entrée pour changer de sujet.

Les filles n'étant pas dupes, partirent avec elle vers la grande salle, sans rien dire, la laissant dans ses pensées. Draco, à travers la porte de sa chambre entre ouverte, avait tout entendu. Malgré tout les efforts de la Gryffondor, il avait été réveillé. Et ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui faisait plaisir. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il savait que la lionne avait prit une grande place dans son cœur de serpent et qu'elle avait réchauffé ce dernier. Et savoir qu'elle aimait ce nouveau Draco, lui faisait battre le cœur. En changeant de camp il croyait avoir tout perdu et surtout sa famille, mais en contrepartie il avait trouvé des amis sincères et peut-être…l'amour.

Après leur petit déjeuner, elles retrouvèrent le directeur dans le hall pour qu'il leur ouvre les grilles de Poudlard. Une fois dehors, elles se prirent les mains et Hermione transplana directement dans sa chambre de la petite maison des Granger. Sa chambre était simple. Un lit double au centre de la pièce, entouré d'une grande armoire et une bibliothèque remplit de livres sorciers et moldus sur la droite et sur la gauche, un bureau en bois d'ébène était installé sous la fenêtre. Hermione ouvrit la porte et appela sa mère.

- Je suis à la cuisine ma chérie.

Les quatre filles se dirigèrent donc au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione courut dans les bras de sa mère. Pendant un moment, elles restèrent comme ça profitant de l'instant présent.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là mon cœur.  
- Moi aussi maman. Je suis venue avec des amies, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Non pas du tout. On pourra utiliser la chambre d'ami ou disposer des matelas dans ta chambre qui est assez grande.  
- Oui. Je te présente, Ginny Weasley la sœur de Ron, Pansy parkinson et Sandra Malfoy.  
- Oh mon dieu Florina ! cria Nadège Granger en allant serrer sa nièce dans ses bras.  
- Comment connaissez-vous mon vrai prénom ?  
- Tu es ma nièce. Comment ne pourrais-je pas te connaître. Je suis si désolé pour tes parents.  
- Oui moi aussi.  
- Si tu la connaît pourquoi on ne nous a pas présenté ? demanda Hermione à sa mère. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle arrive à Poudlard pour qu'on comprenne qu'on est cousine et que j'apprenne que mon oncle et ma tante étaient en vérité des sorciers ?!

Les filles virent Nadège soupirer.

- Je vous l'expliquerais plus tard, je vous le promets. Mais en attendant, je me demandais vraiment où tu avais disparu Florina, je suis contente que ce soit à Poudlard.  
- Ma mère avant de mourir avait demandé à Dumbledore de me prendre sous son aille et j'ai donc atterri dans son école et il m'a donné le nom de Sandra Malfoy pour le moment.  
- Malfoy ? Mais Dumbledore est fou ! Ce nom est aussi connu que le tien ! Si c'est pour te protéger, c'est raté. En tout cas je reconnais bien ma sœur pour avoir agi ainsi sans nous prévenir.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucius Malfoy pense que je suis sa nièce et de son côté, donc de ce côté-là personne ne sait qui je suis à part mes vrais amis et Dumbledore.  
- Mais comment Draco Malfoy a réagi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas dénoncé puisqu'il est du mauvais camp comme votre amie, dit-elle en montrant Pansy.  
- Comment sais-tu qui elle est ? demanda sa fille en montrant la Serpentard. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas maman, ils ont changé de camp et font partis de l'ordre, et puis nous sommes liés à une prophétie tous ensemble.  
- Je ne pensais pas que c'était pire que ce que je croyais. Pourquoi te mets-tu dans des situations pas possibles depuis toutes ces années.  
- Maman ? Comment en sais-tu autant sur notre monde ?  
- Bon venez, vous allez m'aider grâce à votre magie à préparer les petits fours. Hermione veux-tu aller préparer les lits des filles.  
- Oui.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle évité de répondre à ma question ? Elle ne m'échappera pas. Après l'enterrement je lui poserais des questions et elle n'aura pas intérêt à s'esquiver comme elle vient de le faire ! »

Après toutes les taches accomplis, les quatre filles et la mère d'Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'église du quartier où se déroulait la cérémonie. Beaucoup de monde arrivait. Le dentiste Frédéric Granger était très apprécié dans la communauté moldue. Pendant la messe, la mère et la fille se tenaient fort la main pour se donner la force de faire leur discours qu'elles devaient prononcer à l'intention de l'homme de leur vie. Leurs paroles firent pleurer plusieurs personnes de l'assemblée. A la fin de l'office, le cortège défila jusqu'au cimetière où le prêtre allait faire la dernière prière avant la descente du cercueil. Les cinq filles pleuraient et se tenaient les mains pour garder courage. Comme la tradition moldue le voulait, Hermione s'approcha du trou ou reposait le cercueil, jeta une poignée de terre, et…

- Je t'aime Papa, souffla-t-elle en jetant la rose blanche qu'elle tenait en main.

Elle versa une larme et en relevant la tête, elle aperçut une personne bien connue appuyée contre un arbre une trentaine de mètre plus loin. Elle courut alors vers lui, une rage montant en elle.

« Comment peut-il venir ici ?! Comment peut-il oser ?! »

Malgré les cris de sa mère, qui la suppliait de revenir, elle continua de courir vers la silhouette vêtue de noir, comme tout les autres jours de l'année, la personne qui s'amusait à la rabaisser depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Cette personne n'était autre que son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue.

- Comment pouvez-vous venir ici ?! cria-t-elle. Cela ne vous suffit pas de me rabaisser tout au long de l'année, il faut en plus que vous veniez voir la souffrance que cette mort m'apporte ! Comme si celle que vos amis s'amusent à produire ne vous suffisait pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! Nous sommes quatre, on sait se défendre, Dumbledore aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un de plus compatissant qu'une terreur des cachots !  
- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui m'envoie.  
- Alors qui ? Voldemort ?! cria-t-elle presque hystérique  
- Hermione ! Je suis désolée Severus. Excuse le comportement de ma fille, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.  
- Ce n'est rien Nadège.  
- Si c'est indigne d'elle.  
- Quoi ! dit Hermione. Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense après tout ce que je t'ais dis sur lui. Et puis comment connaissez-vous le nom de ma mère ?  
- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir, alors arrête ! Vraiment excuse-là.  
- Ce n'est rien. Mais c'est vrai que je ne lui rends pas la vie facile à Poudlard, comme pour tout les Gryffondors d'ailleurs.  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord professeur, dit Ginny.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rogue, ce qui surprit ces quatre élèves.

- Oui miss Weasley. Mes condoléances Nadège.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes proches tout les deux ?

Nadège soupira pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ? Elle ne m'avait jamais rien caché jusqu'à présent. »

- Tu ne leur as rien dit ? s'étonna Rogue.  
- Non pas encore.  
- Je crois que c'est le moment de le leur dire, avant que tu partes toi aussi. Cela fait trop de mort dans votre entourage.  
- Je n'ai pas le courage et puis je me dis que tu es là, au pire.  
- Je ne suis pas éternel et puis tu sais très bien qu'elles ne voudront pas m'écouter. Et puis il faut mettre au courant Dumbledore, même si je le soupçonne d'avoir deviné.  
- Comme d'habitude, c'est Dumbledore.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ?! Maman ?  
- Pas ici ma chérie. Severus tu prendras bien une collation avant de partir. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.  
- Oui juste un verre avant que Dumbledore ne se rende compte de mon absence.  
- Il le sait déjà Severus.  
- Oui mais dans la forme, il peut croire que je suis auprès du maître. En ce moment il me cache des choses comme s'il ne me faisait plus confiance donc je suis souvent avec eux.  
- Fais attention à toi je t'en supplie. Mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix, il le saura quand les filles rentreront à Poudlard. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le leur montrer.  
- Oui je vous y amènerai.  
- J'en ai assez de vos sous-entendus, Maman je veux savoir !  
- Vous saurez en tant et en heure miss Granger.

Hermione en colère partit en direction de la maison, où les plus proches amis et famille des Granger se dirigeaient. Ce qui choquait Hermione, encore une fois, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune famille du côté de sa mère. Florina et elle étant les dernières personnes encore en vie. Les filles et le professeur des potions firent bonne figure jusqu'à ce que les invités s'en aillent après plusieurs condoléances.

- Maintenant qu'on est seuls pouvons-nous avoir des réponses ?  
- Miss Granger veuillez transplaner au QG de l'Ordre avec vos amis et votre mère.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Vous le saurez tout à l'heure. Je vais chercher Dumbledore. C'est lui le gardien des secrets.

Hermione voulant savoir, autant que Sandra, Pansy et Ginny, se dépêcha de transplaner dans la rue du 12 square Grimmaurd. Elles furent vite rejointes par Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Madame Granger, salua le directeur.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, lui répondit-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous souhaitez allez au QG mais voici l'adresse. Demander à votre fille de le brûler après l'avoir lu. Faites pareil miss Parkinson.

Après avoir lu le papier, une bâtisse apparut entre le 10 et le 14 de la rue. Tous entrèrent dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Ce qui surprit tout le monde, c'est la mère d'Hermione qui se dirigea directement dans le salon de la maison, comme si elle était déjà venue.

- Je ne suis pas qui vous croyez, dit-elle devant leurs airs interrogateurs.  
- Maman tu me fais peur. Qui es-tu ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Souviens-toi de ma lettre. Je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Severus viens m'aider s'il te plait.

Il l'aida à pousser une armoire faisant apparaître une autre branche de l'arbre généalogique des Black, cachée jusque là.

- Je suis bien Nadège Granger mais la fille de Fergus Harper et de Ileen Prince, dit-elle en montrant les noms sur l'arbre.  
- Prince ? demanda Hermione en regardant Rogue.  
- Oui miss Granger Ileen Prince était la sœur de ma mère Eileen Prince.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Hermione en s'approchant de l'arbre.

Elle remarqua qu'Ileen Prince avait bien une sœur ou un frère mais le nom était effacé comme son mari et leurs enfants. Elle regarda les enfants de cette femme l'une était Alice Harper et Charles Anton, son oncle et sa tante avec leur fille Florina Anton. L'autre nom était effacé comme son mari et comme leur enfant. Cela avait bien la forme de leur famille mais…

- Pourquoi vos noms sont effacés ?  
- Ma mère à épousé un moldu, Tobias Rogue et elle à été déshérité. Donc eux deux et leur fils, moi qui suis de sang-mêlé, ont été enlevé de l'arbre.  
- Et moi je suis en vérité une Cracmol donc déshéritée aussi. Donc mon mari qui est bien un moldu, ma fille et moi ont été enlevé de l'arbre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais en réalité je connais tout du monde la magie, et j'en fais en quelques sortes partie. Et si tu ne me crois pas, regarde l'endroit de ton père, regarde la date de sa mort.  
- Le 15 mai 1997, c'était hier.  
- Oui nous ne te mentons pas.  
- Mais pourquoi tu as écrit dans ta lettre « toi, l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais eu ».  
- Dis-le leur Nadège.  
- Oui tu as raison Severus. Frédéric Granger n'est pas ton père et il n'a jamais eu d'enfant, comme moi d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas ta mère biologique Hermione.  
- Mais…et l'arbre ?  
- Il y a un sortilège de Secretus sur toi, dit Dumbledore participant pour la première fois à la conversation, je ne me trompe pas ?  
- Oui Albus, les parents d'Hermione pour la protéger l'on fait quand elle avait un peu plus d'un an.  
- Mais qui sont mes parents ? demanda Hermione qui avait du mal à comprendre toute cette histoire. Tout son monde s'écroulait.  
- Charles et Alice Anton, dit Sandra en se mettant à ses côtés.  
- Comment as-tu deviné Florina ? demanda sa tante.  
- Nous avons la même date d'anniversaire, on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et si il y a un sortilège de Secretus cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas le même nom de famille ni le même prénom. Ce que je me demande par contre c'est pourquoi avoir nous avons été séparés à l'âge d'un an et demi.  
- Jette le contre sortilège Hermione.  
- Mais si vous faites ça, elle va s'appeler Anton et…  
- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de reprendre votre nom miss Malfoy, dit le directeur. Faites.  
- Revelatum secretus, dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la tapisserie.

La tapisserie se changea, les deux traces noires représentant ses parents adoptifs perdirent leur enfant, c'est-à-dire elle-même. Par contre Charles et Alice Anton avait deux enfants Florina comme avant et un autre…non ce ne pouvait être elle.

- Alexandra, ça va ?  
- Pourquoi vous m'appelez ainsi, je ne suis pas Alexandra.  
- Dis ton nom en entier, ma chérie.  
- Je m'appelle Alexandra Anton.

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors c'était vrai. Toute sa vie n'était que la face cachée d'un secret, d'un sortilège.

- Donc en résumé j'ai une sœur, Florina.  
- Sœur jumelle, ma puce.  
- Oui, nous sommes jumelles, je comprends mieux le lien qui nous uni depuis le début de l'année. Ensuite mes parents sont en fait mon oncle et ma tante, et inversement. Moi qui croyais être une née-moldue. On m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe pendant toute mes années à Poudlard alors qu'en fait je suis une sang-pur, de la noble famille des Black, comme Draco Malfoy et les autres. Comme Sirius. Et le professeur qui me déteste depuis qu'il me connaît n'est en fait que le cousin de ma mère et de ma tante.  
- Je ne te déteste pas Alexandra, je suis obligé de rabaisser tout les Gryffondors et encore plus Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes pour prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je lui reste fidèle.  
- En fait c'est moi qui fait exception dans cette famille, mon père est un Mangemort et je suis une Black et une Gryffondor. J'aurais dû être à Serpentard, comme Florina !  
- Tu es comme Sirius ma chérie,  
- Et malgré ton changement de nom le choixpeau t'as mit dans la bonne maison, tu es une vraie Gryffondor et tu l'a prouvé plus d'une fois, ajouta le directeur.  
- Mais comment sais-tu pour Charles ?  
- C'est Florina qui me l'a dit qui d'autre ? Elle le savait puisqu'elle a vécu avec lui. Mais bon maintenant que Voldemort les as tué, cela ne compte plus.  
- Si cela compte, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un Mangemort qu'il n'était pas un bon père, un bon oncle ou un homme sans cœur.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, lui seul aurait pu répondre.  
- Mais pourquoi nous avons été séparées ?  
- Je n'en sais rien ma puce. Ce que je sais c'est ce que votre mère m'a dit. Ils l'ont fait pour vous protéger. Vous protéger de quoi, ça je ne sais pas. Mais je lui ai fait confiance et nous t'avons recueilli et nous t'avons élevé comme notre propre enfant. Et nous t'avons laissé les voir. Ils tenaient à te rendre visite sans te montrer ta sœur.

Alexandra, s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, suivie de Florina et de Ginny et Pansy qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. C'était dur pour Pansy. Le célèbre Mangemort français Charles Anton avait deux enfants, deux filles, des jumelles, dont l'une était la fille qu'elle avait maltraitée pendant six ans comme les autres Serpentards. Elle s'en voulait car c'était une fille en or, son amie maintenant. Toute cette histoire est la preuve que le proverbe « il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences » dit vrai.


	28. Chapter 28 : Surprise c'est nous

Chapitre 28 : Surprise c'est nous

Les quatre filles rentrèrent à Poudlard le dimanche soir. Toute la vie de Hermione, ou plutôt d'Alexandra Anton, avait été bouleversé en un week-end. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait venait de s'écrouler comme un château de carte après une légère brise. Elle doutait de tout. De son appartenance à Gryffondor, de ses convictions. Elle avait surtout peur du sortilège du Secretus qui avait dirigé toute son existence afin de lui cacher la vérité, peur de ne plus réussir à contrôler sa vie comme elle le faisait jusqu'à maintenant ou comme elle croyait le faire. Et puis comment effacer 17 ans de sa vie pour se dire qu'on a toujours été une sorcière de sang-pur, une Black. En quelque sorte elle était fière de pouvoir enfin rabattre le clapet de tous ceux qui l'avaient rabaissé soi-disant pour son sang impur, toutes ces années. Malgré tout Florina était là, sa sœur jumelle, elle pourrait compter sur elle pour lui apprendre tout sur cette façon d'exister que ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui inculquer. Mais d'un côté cela la révulsait de penser que son père était un Mangemort, l'ennemi de son meilleur ami, de toute la population magique qui croyait encore en la liberté. Un Mangemort qui croyait en des convictions contre lesquels elle avait dû se battre depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. « Pour la protéger. » Elle rigolait quand on lui disait ça. Oui car malgré tout elle avait été lié à Harry Potter et sa vie avait été menacé plus d'une fois. Elle avait combattu les Mangemorts, fait la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ses parents étaient-ils fier d'elle où au contraire la haïssaient-ils pour ce qu'elle avait fait contre leur camp ? Florina, quand à elle, se posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur ses parents, qu'elle les avait pourtant bien connu. Pourquoi les avaient-ils séparé ? Jamais il n'y avait eu de menace pour elle alors pourquoi ? A cause de Voldemort ? Ou d'une autre menace ? Ce qui la perturbait au plus haut point, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le leur dire.  
- Prêtes ? demanda Ginny les sortant de leur réflexion.  
Elles étaient devant le tableau de la rose, cachant l'entrée de leur appartement, derrière lequel se trouvaient les quatre garçons, leurs amis et amours. Comment allaient-ils réagir face à cette nouvelle vérité ?

- Oui, dit Alexandra. Force.

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer et comme prévu, les garçons les attendaient. Ron et Harry faisait leur traditionnelle partie d'échec façon sorcier, tandis que Draco et Blaise faisait une bataille explosive. En les voyant, ils surent que quelque chose avait changé mais ils n'arrivaient pas à dire quoi. Alors Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Alexandra.

Après cette parole il s'arrêta net dans son geste.

« Comment viens-je de l'appeler ? Alexandra ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire timide mais qui signifiait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Devant cette scène étrange les autres restaient sans voix.  
- Oui je suis Alexandra de mon vrai nom, dit-elle pour ramener tout le monde à la réalité.  
- Comment ça ? … Alexandra. C'est étrange.  
- Oui j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. Mais j'ai appris quelques vérités ce week-end sur ma personne. Dis mon nom en entier, s'il te plaît Harry.  
- Alexandra Anton.  
- Oui, elle est ma sœur.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Florina qui souriait. Elle était fière d'avoir une sœur comme Alexandra.

- Eh oui nous sommes les sœurs jumelles Anton, finit-elle par dire.  
- Expliquez-nous ! dit Draco qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'être patient.  
- Mais oui Draco, laisse nous nous installer, veux-tu, dit Alexandra en prenant place à ses côtés avec un sourire.

En fait cette situation l'amusait. Elle commençait à s'habituer et son caractère reprenait le dessus avec Draco. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas perdu, comme si elle n'avait pas changé. En fait, rien n'avait changé à part son nom et sa famille. Ses amis et son univers à Poudlard, eux, restaient les même.

- Ma mère m'a avoué que je ne suis pas celle que j'ai toujours été et elle non plus d'ailleurs.  
- C'est qui alors ?  
- C'est notre tante, la sœur de notre mère. Ce n'est pas une moldue mais une cracmol. Leur mère s'appelait Ileen Prince.  
- Prince !! crièrent Harry et Ron.  
- Oui Ileen Prince et la sœur d'Eileen Prince. Donc Rogue est le cousin de notre mère et de notre tante, dit Sandra.  
- Quoi !! Rogue est de votre famille ?! dirent Draco et Blaise ensemble.  
- Oui ça nous a aussi étonnés quand il nous l'a dit.  
- Vous l'avez vu ?  
- Oui, je l'ai plutôt agressé quand je l'ai vu à l'enterrement mais au moins notre tante nous a révélé la vérité, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore.  
- Et ce n'est pas tout ! On a appris que notre arrière grand-mère était Hayden Beurk, dit Florina.  
- Beurk ? demanda Draco qui crut ne pas comprendre.  
- Oui Draco nous faisons partis des Black, puisque Hayden était la fille de Herbert Beurk et Belvina Black, fille du Phineas Nigelus Black.  
- Black ? Tu es donc une…  
- Sang-pur oui, Blaise.  
- Oh la vache. Et pourquoi vous avez été séparé ?  
- On n'en sait rien, seuls nos parents le savent et comme ils sont mort…  
- Mais avec ton nom vous allez être découverte.  
- Dumbledore a dit qu'il était temps qu'on reprenne nos vrais noms. Je pense que la bataille finale est proche. Si Voldemort l'apprend il va venir ici et ce sera la fin pour l'un des deux camps.  
- Le leur. A nous huit nous ne pouvons que gagner, prophétie ou pas ! Avec deux Anton dont l'une était destinée à être une puissante sorcière et l'autre je suis sûre qu'elle a le même pouvoir. Avec l'élu, trois ex-fils et fille de Mangemorts et deux Weasley pleins de caractère. Et toute une armée derrière nous, nous ne pouvons que gagner.  
- Je l'espère Blaise, je l'espère.  
- Oui il a raison, dit Ginny en venant s'asseoir sur ces genoux.  
- Il a raison car c'est ton chéri, ou il a vraiment raison ? demanda Sandra avec un sourire.  
- Les deux, répondit la rouquine avec le même sourire.

Sur cette note d'humour les huit adolescents allèrent se coucher.

« J'ouvre les yeux et je ne voie rien à part du noir, rien que du noir. Où suis-je ? J'appelle Harry, Ron mais c'est le silence qui me répond. Soudain je sens une chaleur m'envahir et j'aperçois une lumière orange. Une femme crie au loin. J'entends des pleurs de bébé. Je me rapproche de cette lueur et je me rends compte que je suis dans une maison et que la lueur orangée n'est qu'en vérité des flammes. Un incendie se déclarait. Malgré les flammes, les murs sont sombres ce qui m'empêche de dire où je suis. Une femme court dans la pièce d'où provient les flammes, suivit par un homme. Sûrement son mari. Je n'arrive pas à voir leurs visages, ils sont flous. Plus j'approche de cette pièce, plus les pleurs d'enfant se font entendre. Les deux adultes ressortent de la pièce portant un enfant chacun dans les bras, puis disparaissent par l'escalier. Soudain de nouveau le noir complet. La chaleur que je ressens se fait de plus en plus forte comme si les flammes m'atteignaient et me brûlaient. Je me tord de douleur sans la ressentir, c'est autre chose qui me fait mal. »

- Ahhhhhh crièrent Alexandra et Florina ensemble chacune dans leur chambre.

« Encore ce rêve ! Mais que peut-il signifier pour que je fasse le même rêve presque toutes les nuits depuis six mois ? Et puis pourquoi assister à un incendie d'une maison abritant une famille. Qui est-ce ? »

- Alexandra ? dit la voix de Draco en entrant dans la chambre. Ça va ?  
- Oui Draco ça va.  
- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit de la Gryffondor.  
- Oui c'était juste un cauchemar.  
- Il était puissant ce cauchemar pour que tu crie comme cela.  
- Oui assez mais j'ai l'habitude.  
- C'est vrai que je t'ai déjà entendu crier certaines nuits.  
- Juste certaines ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Car c'est presque toutes les nuits que je fais ce rêve. Et il ne change presque pas.  
- Ah bon, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si pâle. Mais il raconte quoi ?  
- Un incendie dans une maison où je vois une femme, son mari et leurs deux enfants essayer de s'enfuir. Puis après c'est le noir complet mais je sens que le feu m'atteint sans que je puisse faire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas mal à cause du feu c'est pour autre chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
- Etrange. Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un qui pourrait t'expliquer ?  
- Non tu es la première personne à qui je le confie.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'aider mais ça me fait plaisir d'être la première personne à en être informée.  
- Idiot, dit-elle en le frappant amicalement sur son bras. Tu sais que tu es mon ami.  
- Oui mais que je sois au courant avant Harry ou Ron, c'est une petite victoire.  
- Une victoire ? dit-elle ne comprenant pas.  
- Oui c'est comme si j'étais plus proche de toi qu'eux et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Alors c'est une victoire pour moi car j'ai réussi.  
- Triple idiot, viens là, dit-elle en lui indiquant la place à côté de lui.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui comme pour la rassurer.

- Si moi je suis un triple idiot, toi tu es une triple idiote.  
- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ! lui répondit-elle vexée.  
- Bah quoi je suis aussi intelligent que toi alors on est tous les deux idiots, dit-il en s'empêchant de rigoler devant l'air boudeur d'Alexandra.  
- Oui si tu le dis. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, il y avait quoi dans vos lettres pour que vous fassiez cette tête.  
- C'était une lettre de nos parents nous disant que nous devions nous marier en juillet.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui mais bon je crois que c'est raté.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Bah d'une part je ne sais pas si je serais toujours en vie en juillet, d'autre part je ne veux pas et d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure notre Pansy n'est plus seule.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Oh Alexandra, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Elle n'est plus seule et avec qui veux-tu qu'elle soit à part moi ?  
- Ron !  
- Oui, je cherchais Pansy pour lui en parler mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et en passant devant la chambre de Ron, j'ai entendu des bruits pas si innocents que ça.  
- Cela signifie que la moitié de la prophétie est réalisée.  
- Oui.

Le silence accueilli cette révélation. Ils ne savaient quoi en dire. Il savait que la prophétie les liait tous les deux à vie si elle se révélait être vraie mais c'était trop tôt pour tout les deux. Ils venaient d'être amis, une amitié étrange et plus forte que celle qu'entretenait Alexandra avec Harry et Ron, cela elle l'avouait, mais une amitié quand même. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amitié et l'amour ? Mais souvent il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. On ne retrouve jamais cette complicité d'avant, remplacée par la gêne d'avoir connu les lèvres, le corps de celui qui se dit notre ami. C'est surtout cela qui faisait peur à notre Gryffondor et à notre Serpentard. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils avaient peur de tout gâcher si l'un deux allait trop vite. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir ensemble à cause d'une pression introduite par la formation des couples Weasley-Zabini et Weasley-Parkinson. Leur amitié était trop récente et encore trop fragile pour tenter le diable. C'est ce que se disait Alexandra. Draco espérait au fond de lui que la lionne voudrait un jour de lui, mais il avait peur de la brusquer et il avait décidé de profiter, comme elle, de cette amitié unique.

- Draco ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu crois que le lien qu'on ne peut détruire peut-être aussi de l'amitié ?  
- Oui p'tite lionne. Maintenant que tu es là je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu vas devoir supporter mes manies de vils Serpentard pendant encore un long moment.  
- Merci.  
- Merci pour quoi ?  
- Pour être là et m'accepter malgré ma nouvelle identité. Comme tu es resté silencieux tout à l'heure j'ai eu peur.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, comme je te l'ai dis tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi juste en changeant de nom. J'avais juste des remords.  
- A propos de quoi ?  
- De toi.  
- Moi ?  
- Oui pour tout le mal que je t'avais fait alors que ça n'était pas fondé.  
- Je sais que c'est dur de changer la nature qu'on nous a inculqué surtout devant ceux qui ont la même, ça a des répercutions sur toute notre vie. Et puis moi-même je n'étais au courant de rien. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon oncle et ma tante étaient des sorciers et que celle que je croyais être ma mère était en vérité une Cracmol et encore moins que je faisais partie des Black tout comme toi. Je t'en veux pour toutes ces années mais avec le temps je serais capable d'oublier si tu ne redeviens jamais le Draco que j'ai connu.  
- Tu as le nouveau Draco devant toi et il n'a pas l'intention de redevenir comme avant.  
- Tant mieux, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, c'était instinctif, naturel. Draco lui fit un sourire. Il avait apprécié ce geste et s'il le pouvait il en redemanderait encore. Elle lui plaisait il ne pouvait plus se mentir et il ferait tout pour lui faire oublier ses années difficiles. De plus s'il devait se marier avec elle personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher maintenant que tout le monde allait savoir dans quelques heures qu'elle était une sang-pur, mais même si elle ne l'était pas il l'aurait aimé quand même.

- Et si on arrêtait de se cacher ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui. J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être le petit copain de Pansy alors qu'elle est avec Ron, marre de faire semblant de me battre avec Harry ou toi dans les couloirs quand on rencontre d'autres personnes que nous. Et si on décidait d'étirer notre petit coin de bonheur de notre salle commune à toute l'école ? Comme tu l'as dit hier la bataille est proche alors pourquoi continuer à se cacher ? De plus une fois qu'il le saura il sera tellement en colère qu'il rappliquera et on pourra enfin en finir avec lui.  
- Je ne sais pas Draco.  
- Moi je suis d'accord, dit Harry en rentrant dans la chambre. Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me mêler de la conversation en entendant Draco défendre ses idées avec une telle ferveur.  
- Moque-toi de moi.  
- Je ne me moque pas de toi car moi aussi j'en ai plus qu'assez de me battre avec toi juste pour le bien être des autres.  
- Moi aussi, dit Florina qui était entrée après Harry.  
- Toi aussi tu es réveillée ?  
- Cauchemar, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule en venant s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, Harry au bout.  
- D'accord on devient amis devant les autres, dit Hermione.  
- Ouais !! crièrent les deux couples à l'entrée de la chambre avant d'aller se poser aussi sur le lit de la Gryffondor.  
- Bravo vous êtes enfin ensemble.  
- Comment tu le sais, Draco ? dit Pansy en rougissant.  
- Parce que je vous ai entendu, désolé.

Ron et Pansy rougirent, ce qui fit rire tous les autres.

- C'est bien, comme ça tu ne pourras plus m'embêter, dit Ginny.

Ils rirent de plus belle devant la tête boudeuse de Ron. Ils savaient très bien qu'il se retenait de faire une remarque sur le jeune âge de sa sœur pour avoir des relations avec les garçons. Ils restèrent là a profiter des derniers instants de plénitude qu'ils leur restaient. Car il savait qu'en dehors de l'appartement le monde ne leur ferait pas de cadeau quant à leurs relations amicales comme amoureuses.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a un match tout à l'heure, Harry, Ron allez debout, dit la cadette des Weasley.  
- Oui, vous viendriez pour nous encourager ? dit Harry.  
- Ne rêve pas trop Potter, on reste des Serpentards et mon équipe a encore l'intention de vous battre avec le prochain match.  
- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Florina.  
- Ouais exactement, dit Blaise.

Les trois joueurs de Gryffondor allèrent s'habiller pour le match tandis que les autres allèrent enfiler les couleurs de leur maison pour prouver en quelques sortes aux autres qu'ils étaient fiers de leur maison malgré leurs amis. Avec tout ça, ils étaient près une fois le début du petit déjeuner.

- Comment faire une entrée fracassante ? Arriver en retard. N'est-ce pas Harry et Ron ? dit Ginny qui faisait référence à leur arrivée en deuxième année à bord de la voiture de son père.  
- Oui, dit Harry. Près ?  
- Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils poussèrent les portes de la grande salle et comme prévu tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Tous étaient surpris. Nos huit amis furent encore plus surpris de voir le directeur se lever faisant taire les chuchotements. Du coup ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient rejoindre leur place ou rester là ?

- Mes chers élèves quand je vous ai dit qu'on accueillait deux nouvelles élèves aujourd'hui et bien les voici, vous les connaissez sûrement pour les avoir côtoyées cette année ou pendant les sept dernières années. Je vous présente les jumelles Florina et Alexandra Anton.

Les chuchotements s'élevèrent encore plus après cette révélation surtout du côté des Serpentards.

- Pour être fracassante, elle l'est, murmura Ginny.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant toute la salle qui s'était tut devant ce spectacle. C'était curieux de voir des Serpentards rigoler avec des Gryffondors. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs places. Les couples s'embrassant en se quittant. Tous regardèrent cette scène avec horreur, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle. Et ils décidèrent de tous les ignorer en restant par groupe de 4.

Pendant le match, seul les Gryffondors acclamaient leur maison. Le spectacle du matin avaient refroidi les autres maisons. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas près à acclamer les Serdaigles malgré qu'ils jouent contre les lions. Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Florina ne les acclamèrent pas non plus au grand soulagement des serpents mais ils étaient heureux de voir que leurs amis venaient de gagner le match, 300 contre 130 pour les aigles.


	29. Chapter 29 : Bataille finale ?

Chapitre 29 : Bataille finale ?

Pendant la semaine qui suivit l'annonce de la présence des jumelles Anton à Poudlard et de l'amitié du prince des Serpentards et de ses amis avec les quatre plus célèbres Gryffondors de Poudlard, les remarques fusèrent entre les lions et les maisons jaune et bleu. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas tous compris ce nouveau lien mais restaient les alliés de Potter. Du côté des Serpentards, ils ne disaient rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Les traditions étaient les traditions. Elles étaient là pour être suivit et respectés. Mais c'était le prince qui avait parlé, qui avait fait ce premier changement donc personne ne venait le lui reprocher. Pendant le dîner, quatre grands ducs arrivèrent avec chacun une lettre et se posèrent devant les Serpentards. Nos amis Gryffondors comprirent qu'ils étaient découverts par le monde extérieur sans même attendre de voir la tête de leurs amis après avoir lu la lettre. Tous se regardèrent et comprirent qu'une discussion s'imposait. Alors d'un hochement de tête les huit élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie, sous l'œil mauvais de certaines personnes ou impressionné d'autre. Oui il était impressionnant de voir les huit élèves les plus connus et respectés de Poudlard et de leur promotion se lever d'un bloc puisque leurs tables étaient voisine. Il faisait régner le respect au plus grand plaisir de Dumbledore qui venait d'assister à la scène.

- Ça fait trop étrange quand même. Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Ginny en entrant dans leur salle commune.  
- Si. Ils nous regardent comme si on était des Dieux, dit Ron.  
- Peut être pas toi Weasley mais moi, je suis un Dieu, dit Draco avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Aie, cria-t-il après avoir reçu une tape d'Alexandra.  
- Un Dieu qui dit « aie » à une petite tape, quel Dieu, dit-elle avec le même sourire que lui, il commençait à déteindre sur elle.

Tous se mirent à rire et se posèrent sur les canapés.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit savoir ? demanda Harry reprenant son sérieux.  
- Que nos parents ne sont pas très content, dit Blaise. Ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il parait qu'il va faire une réunion avec ses bras droits pour savoir quelle tactique utiliser contre vous et nous.  
- Oui maintenant qu'il sait où est Florina et qu'en plus il a découvert une autre Anton. Ça va mal aller, dit Pansy.  
- Oui, il nous demande de revenir à la raison, d'arrêter de salir nos familles. Que Voldemort est près à nous pardonner en échange d'informations qu'on sait sur vous.  
- Pardonner, oui à coup de Doloris, dit Draco.  
- Mais ils peuvent rêver, on a trouvé tellement mieux de ce côté, dit Blaise en prenant Ginny dans ses bras.  
- Oui je suis d'accord.  
- Moi aussi, dit Pansy en embrassant Ron.  
- Content de vous l'entendre dire. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. S'ils sont au courant c'est que quelqu'un nous a dénoncé de Poudlard mais qui ? Faudra qu'on surveille nos arrières. Surtout quand on va sur la salle sur demande pour nos entraînements, dit Harry.  
- De toute manière il faut arrêter, dit Alexandra.  
- Quoi ! Mais tu es folle ! cria Ron.  
- Je te signale, Ronald, qu'on a nos ASPIC dans deux semaines et que si Voldemort nous laisse un répit il faudra les passer et ça serait bien qu'on les ait pour après la guerre.  
- La miss Je-sais-tout reprend le dessus, dit Draco moqueur.

Le Serpentard reçu une autre tape de la Gryffondor, sous les regards attendris des autres.

- De plus on révise déjà assez, repris Ron sans faire attention aux futurs tourtereaux.  
- Non pas du tout, dit-elle catégorique.

Harry sourit il retrouvait bien ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler à ce sujet.

- Je suis d'accord avec Alexandra, dit Harry. On devrait réviser plus car la vie ne s'arrête pas avec la guerre et on se débrouille plutôt bien.  
- Quoi ! cria le rouquin qui se sentait trahi.  
- Sans pour autant annuler tous nos entraînements, finit-il sans prendre en compte la remarque de son meilleur ami.  
- On est d'accord Harry. Sur ce bonne nuit, dit la Gryffondor encore en colère contre Ron.  
- Moi aussi je vais me coucher, dit sa sœur. Vous devriez faire pareil car je ne crois pas qu'Alexandra va vous laisser dormir demain, dit-elle en souriant.

Donc tous se couchèrent et s'endormirent très vite.

Boom !!

Alexandra se réveilla en sursaut comme tous les autres dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-chef. Le château venait de trembler et un bruit sourd venait sûrement de réveiller aussi tout le château. Elle attrapa sa baguette et couru à la fenêtre. Elle vit un désastre. Un millier de Mangemorts étaient dans le parc et ils détruisaient le château pour faire sortir leur ennemi, c'est-à-dire eux. Elle couru donc dans la salle commune. Les autres étaient là.

- Les Mangemorts sont là et ils détruisent le château, dit Alexandra devant leurs mines dépités.  
- Mais comment ont-ils pu encore entrer ?!  
- Je n'en sais rien mais il est temps de se battre et de leur faire face. Notre liberté est en jeu.  
- Mais on n'est pas près si ? demanda Ron.  
- Si Ronald à nous huit on y arrivera. De plus on a Dumbledore, l'ordre du Phénix et tout le château derrière nous. On peut y arriver ! On ne s'est pas entraîné pour rien.  
- Oui Alexandra à raison on peut le faire, dit Draco en se posant à côté d'elle.

Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, les autres sur leurs pas. Un autre tremblement les fit s'arrêter de peur que le plafond ne s'écroule sur eux. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs qui se remplissaient d'élèves. Ils leur dirent ce qui se passait. Un grand vent de panique balaya la foule.

- Ecoutez-moi, cria Harry pour les faire taire, les plus vieux c'est-à-dire les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années peuvent se battre s'ils le souhaitent. Les autres vous êtes trop jeunes et vous ne connaissez pas assez de sorts pour vous battre contre des Mangemorts. Alors je vous conseille de vous réfugier dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles aux sous-sols. Vous risquerez moins que dans votre tour où dans les étages. Suivez-les et ne sortez que quand quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.  
- Ecoutez Harry il vaut mieux pour vous que si vous ne voulez pas vous battre vous faites ce qu'il dit car les Mangemorts qui sont dehors sont sans pitié et on sait ce qu'on dit alors écoutez-nous malgré votre réversion envers nous. Et encore une chose entraidez-vous quelque soit votre maison, dit Florina se mettant à côté de lui.  
- Elle a raison, insista Alexandra le rejoignant elle aussi.

Les élèves finirent par hocher la tête et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Le groupe des plus jeunes se mit à courir derrière les Poufsouffles tandis que les autres suivirent nos héros. Ils arrivèrent en haut du grand escalier de marbre donnant sur le hall de Poudlard. En bas se déroulait sous leurs yeux une bataille plus qu'effrayante. Les Mangemorts étaient entrés dans le château et lançaient des sorts à tout va sur les professeurs qui se battait avec force. Même Dumbledore malgré son vieil âge se battait contre Dolohov. McGonagall et Tonks se battaient dos à dos contre les frères Carrow. Les professeurs Bibine et Chourave essayaient tant bien que mal de stupéfixer Nott. Le professeur Flitwick se battait contre Macnair tout en essayant d'empêcher les autres Mangemorts de rentrer dans le hall par des sorts lancés sur l'entrée quand il avait un temps de répit. Les autres professeurs faisaient de même.

- Vous voyez ce à quoi vous avez à faire, ceux qui ne veulent plus continuer vous pouvez rejoindre les Poufsouffles maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Harry.  
- Non on reste là, dit une sixième année de Serdaigle.  
- Oui nous aussi on veut être libre bien que ça soit peut-être au prix de notre vie, dit un autre de cinquième année.  
- Au moins on ne sera pas mort avec le poids de vous avoir abandonné au moment le plus important, ajouta Dean Thomas, septième année de Gryffondor.  
- Bon allons-y.  
- Ouais !! crièrent en chœur tous les élèves qui l'avaient suivit.

Dans le hall plusieurs Mangemorts se tournèrent vers eux et les professeurs purent en stupéfixer quelques uns. Alors la troupe d'élèves dévala les escaliers tout en évitant les sorts qui filaient de partout. Arrivés sur place ils défendirent leur professeur.

- Laissez-nous passer professeur, dit Draco au professeur Flitwick qui maintenait la porte fermée.

Il abandonna alors son sort pour se concentrer plus sur Macnair. Tous les élèves foncèrent droit sur les Mangemorts qui étaient devant la porte, surpris par cette soudaine arrivée. Ils reprirent vite leurs esprits et les élèves furent dispersés. La plupart essayaient de se battre en groupe dos à dos pour éviter de protéger leurs arrières. Harry entendait sur son passage « Ne le tuez pas, il est pour le Maître ». Cela l'arrangea beaucoup car il pouvait agir plus aisément bien qu'il faille faire attention à ses arrières pour ne pas recevoir un sort dans le dos. Voldemort n'était toujours pas là donc il ne savait pas si c'était une diversion ou un avant goût. Il fut vite séparé des autres par Crabbe père. Alexandra, elle, dû se battre contre Goyle fils. Les Serpentards avaient rejoint leurs parents et leurs camps pour cette bataille. Ron et Florina se battirent ensemble contre Avery. A un moment un sort fusa en direction de la Serpentard. Draco qui avait vu son père lui jeter ce sort cria.

- Florina !! Attention !

Elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir les étincelles vertes se diriger vers elle et donc les éviter. Alors Draco couru vers l'homme qui malgré sa capuche noir laissait apparaître ses cheveux blonds.

- Fils ! J'espère que tu as choisis ton camp, dit Lucius en voyant son fils courir vers lui.  
- Oui père, le mien mais pas le votre.  
- Quoi ! Tu oses vraiment nous trahir !  
- Oui je ne veux pas d'un camp dirigé par une face de serpent qui torture et tue pour le plaisir, juste pour avoir le pouvoir. Je ne veux pas être le larbin de cet homme, si on peut appeler ça un homme ! dit Draco d'un ton calme et froid qui déstabilisa son père un instant.  
- Donc tu es pour Potter et ta soi-disant cousine aussi.  
- Oui c'est mon ami et pour Florina vous avez vraiment été naïf pour nous croire aussi facilement.  
- Donc en faite c'est une sœur Anton. Tu as bon goût mon fils dommage qu'elles doivent mourir ce soir.  
- Non ce n'est elle qui fait battre mon cœur mais l'autre. Ensuite ce n'est pas elles qui vont mourir ce soir mais vous tous avec le baiser du Détraqueur.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, fils ! dit Malfoy père en rigolant puis il jeta un sort à son fils qui l'évita. Ce soir je n'aurais plus de fils.  
- Vous oubliez que vous m'avez appris tout ces sorts, je peux donc facilement les contrer. Il faudra ruser père comme un bon Serpentard.

Les deux Malfoy partirent dans un combat déchaîner. Ils ne virent pas l'Ordre du Phénix arriver avec de l'aide. Cela redonna du courage à tous ceux qui se battaient pour la liberté. Lupin alla aider Pansy qui était assez mal en point contre Rosier. Plus loin Blaise se battait aussi contre son père tandis que près de lui Maugrey se battait contre Parkinson père. On vit aussi plusieurs têtes rousses sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le parc de Poudlard, si calme quelques heures auparavant. Bill se battait contre Greyback, le loup garou. Ginny et son père se battait contre Mulciber. Les jumeaux Weasley, eux, envoyaient des fusées de leur composition sur les Mangemorts pour les déstabiliser afin de donner l'avantage à l'Ordre et aux élèves de l'école. Ceci eut pour résultat qu'Avery qui se battait contre Ron et Florina et plusieurs Serpentards furent stupéfixés. Une fois toutes leurs munitions vides. Ils se jetèrent corps et âme dans la bataille pour se battre contre des Mangemorts dont on ne connaissait pas les noms.

Dans les deux camps des vies furent enlevées de ce monde en guerre ou blessées ou encore stupéfixés. Il y avait plus de mort dans le camp de Harry, les Mangemorts n'ayant aucune pitié à utiliser les sorts impardonnables interdits dans l'éducation de Poudlard. Mais certaines blessures dans le camp de Voldemort étaient assez graves pour handicaper l'ennemi. Par contre Harry savait que ce ne serait pas la fin. Certains Mangemorts connus manquaient à l'appel ainsi que Voldemort lui-même. Serait-ce vraiment la bataille finale ? Ou une simple bataille ayant pour but d'affaiblir son camp ?

Les sorts fusaient toujours autant, des étincelles bleues, jaunes, rouges, vertes. Toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Soudain un éclair jaune toucha Florina et Alexandra en même temps.

- Non !! crièrent Draco et Harry ayant vu la scène de leurs yeux.

Lucius Malfoy rigola d'un rire à vous glacer le sang.

- Tu vois mon fils, c'est ce que je t'avais dit.  
- Je ne suis pas votre fils, je ne suis pas le fils d'un monstre dans votre genre.

Il lança un sort et le combat reprit de plus belle. Son père essaya « l'Avada Kedavra ». Il avait tellement de rage dans son cœur qu'il réussi à l'éviter et lança de suite un sortilège de Stupefixion qui frappa avec force Malfoy senior qui s'écroula au sol. Alors il couru vers Alexandra.

De son côté Harry se battait avec un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quand le sort toucha Florina. Il cria tout en réussissant à éviter le sort de son ennemi. Ce dernier avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Je vais vite t'enlever ce sourire de ton affreux visage.

Il utilisa alors un sort de magie noire que Draco lui avait apprit. Surprit par la connaissance de l'élu en cette magie, le Mangemort n'eu pas le temps de réagir et fut frappé par le sortilège et tomba au sol. Harry libéré de cet homme couru vers Florina étendu quelques mètres plus loin. Il aida au passage quelques élèves en difficulté en lançant des sorts de Stupefixion. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la Serpentard Blonde en même temps que Draco s'agenouillait auprès d'Alexandra. La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils lancèrent des sorts de soin en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas mortes.

- Essaie le sort « Medicinus », cria Draco. C'est un contre sort qui marche le plus souvent contre la magie noire.  
- Medicinus, crièrent tout les deux en chœur.

Les filles ne bougèrent pas mais au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminable pour les deux garçons, elles ouvrirent les yeux. Voyant leurs hommes près d'elles, elles les prirent dans les bras. Et là il se passa une chose impossible sur un champ de bataille : l'amour. Harry pris la figure de Florina entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait eu si peur. Du côté d'Alexandra et de Draco, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Ils avaient vraiment eu peur de perdre l'autre. Un sort fusa près d'eux et ils revinrent à la réalité. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Puis dans un coup de folie Alexandra se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il répondit à son baiser en lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Pendant que les deux sœur Anton embrassaient leur prince, ils ne virent pas une lumière les englober éliminant des Mangemorts qui se trouvaient autour. Ils mirent fin aux baisers quand un rire glacial retentit dans tout le parc faisant s'arrêter quelques Mangemorts, ce qui était une grande erreur pour certain. Les quatre Serpentards et les quatre Gryffondors rapprochés par hasard les uns des autres se retournèrent vers les cinq silhouettes noires qui s'approchaient entourées de plusieurs Mangemorts.


	30. Chapter 30 : La vérité

Chapitre 30 : La vérité

Les cinq silhouettes se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils avaient tous reconnu le rire glacial de Voldemort. Il était là avec ses plus fidèles Mangemorts dont Bellatrix Lestrange et sont mari et bien d'autres encore, c'était bien la bataille finale. Demain tout le monde saurait quel camp avait gagné. Oui Voldemort était là et les couples étaient formés, l'espoir pouvait reprendre ses droits dans le cœur de nos héros. Alors tous les huit se mirent en ligne face aux cinq Mangemorts. Dans la nuit sombre ils avaient du mal à apercevoir les visages de ceux qui l'accompagnait. La bataille faisait toujours rage autour d'eux mais aucuns sorts ne les touchaient puisque le Seigneur des ténèbres était parmi eux ils ne devaient plus les approcher aux risques de blesser l'élu devant leur maître. Les quatre Gryffondors et les quatre Serpentards restèrent là à attendre qu'ils approchent prêts à se battre à la moindre attaque. Une fois qu'ils étaient à cinq mètres d'eux, ils reconnurent Voldemort au centre avec sa face ressemblant plus à un serpent qu'à un homme. Par contre les quatre autres étaient masqués, ils étaient supérieurs à la petite troupe de Mangemort amassée derrière car ils étaient à côté de Voldemort. Cela était étrange car jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait laissé quelqu'un se mettre à son niveau. Etait-ce les bras-droit ? Voldemort les considérait-il comme son égal ? Ou le leur faisait-il croire pour les contrôler ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry, je vois que tu as emmené des amis à toi, dit-il de sa voix qui n'était pas humaine en balayant la petite troupe.  
- Je vois que vous avez emmené les vôtres, répliqua le survivant.  
- Oui je voulais te présenter à mes chers amis avant de leur montrer que tu n'es rien comparé à moi.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé quand je vous ai fait disparaître alors que je n'avais qu'un an, lui répéta-t-il en lui montrant sa marque.  
- Harry, ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse, personne n'est là pour te protéger maintenant. Je ne referais pas la même erreur.  
- Moi non plus Tom, cette fois-ci je vous tuerez pour de bon.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid qui glaça leur sang à tous sur le champ de bataille.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre, Harry ?  
- Ne me sous-estimez pas Tom, ne nous sous-estimez pas.  
- Comment un enfant de dix-sept ans et ses amis pourraient me battre ? Voyons rends-toi à l'évidence. Si tu te rends je pourrais peut-être faire exception et te garder à mes côtés.

Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui rigola d'un rire glacial, qui étonna ses amis. Face à Voldemort il était un autre homme, qui fermait son cœur.

- Voyons Tom tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? « L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » cela ne te dit rien ? la prophétie ?  
- Cela est donc vrai maître ? dit l'un de ses bras-droit.  
- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais oui cette prophétie est vrai. A votre avis pourquoi me poursuit-il depuis que j'ai un an ? Il a bien trop peur de disparaître à jamais si elle était vraie. Mais en me choisissant cette nuit là il a décidé que j'étais son égal et du coup a vérifié la prophétie. Mais c'est ce qui va se passer ce soir Tom, vous allez mourir.  
- Ne te surestime pas, Harry, tu ne me connais pas.  
- Oh si je vous connais Tom, j'ai fais mes recherches et j'ai réussi à détruire tous vos Horcruxes sauf un et il se trouve sur vos épaules.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?! cria-t-il.  
- Des Horcruxes maître ? demanda un autre bras-droit d'une voix qui transparaissait un peu sa peur.  
- Tais-toi !  
- Eh oui Tom c'est plutôt toi qui nous as sous-estimé.  
- Peut-être pas. Tu peux bluffer. Et puis t'acoquiné avec des Serpentards et en plus des Anton. Tu essais de remonter dans mon estime, Harry ? Granger était donc l'autre sœur morte. Rogue avait raison, j'aurais dû les tuer quand j'en avais encore le temps, dit-il avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.  
- Eh oui Tom, tu n'as rien vu venir. Les Anton sont toujours en vie et des Serpentards sont devenus mes amis pour venir dans mon camp. Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de remonter dans ton estime, Tom car je n'en ai aucune pour toi. Et puis Florina et Alexandra sont quand même plus purs que toi puisqu'ils descendent des Black. Dois-je te le rappeler que tu es tout ce que tu détestes, un sang mêler, un père moldu, n'est-ce pas Tom ?  
- Tais-toi !! cria-t-il avec rage.  
- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Cette parole enragea encore plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry eut du mal à garder son esprit fermé car la douleur devenait encore plus grande au niveau de sa cicatrice. Puis sur un geste de Voldemort la bataille recommença à nouveau. Les quatre bras-droits se jetèrent sur les Anton et Draco et Blaise. Ginny eut affaire à Bellatrix, Ron à Rodolphus Lestrange tout aussi hystérique que sa femme. Voldemort se jeta sur Harry. Et Pansy combattit un Mangemort non connu. Du côté d'Alexandra, son combat contre le bras-droit était vraiment séré. Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse incroyable et au début elle utilisa plutôt des sorts de défense pour avoir le rythme que lui imposait cet inconnu. Une fois le rythme établit elle commença à lancer des sorts d'attaque. Au bout d'un certain temps elle décida d'utiliser les sorts de magie noire que Draco lui avait apprit.

- C'est bien je suis fier de toi, lui dit le bras droit.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez être fier de votre ennemi, Mangemort, répliqua Alexandra.  
- Je suis fier que tu montres le bon aspect des Anton en utilisant la magie noire malgré que tu n'aie pas reçu la même éducation que ta sœur.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ? s'énerva la Gryffondor.

Le Mangemort rigola et continua à se battre en redoublant d'efforts, Alexandra n'eut pas de mal à suivre son rythme cette fois. Mais elle n'arrivait jamais à le toucher. Alors elle combattit d'arrache pied. Tous les Mangemorts voulaient sa mort, donc il lui fallait garantir sa survie. Dans un élan elle réussit à le toucher au visage mais son masque para le sort qui lui fut renvoyé. Elle l'évita et quand elle se retrouva de nouveau face à son ennemi elle fut surprise de voir que le masque avait cédé sous le sort. L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle, avait des traits bien connu. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux aussi bruns que Florina.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai !  
- Tu comprends enfin.  
- Mais vous devez être mort ! Comment avez-vous pu nous faire croire ça ?  
Elle avait Charles Anton devant elle, son père.  
- Ma fille, que peux-tu être stupide. Crois-tu vraiment que le maître allait sacrifier l'un de ses bras-droit ?  
- Vous êtes horrible ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser mourir maman ?!  
- Oui c'est une horrible perte mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Alexandra fut surprise de voir un voile de tristesse passer devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne redevienne normal. Florina avait vu que sa sœur était troublée, elle le ressentait. Elle mit fin au combat qu'elle avait avec le bras-droit avec une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la surprit autant que le bras-droit. Etait-ce donc cette force qu'elle aurait dû utiliser contre Harry ? Elle couru alors vers sa sœur et s'arrêta net en voyant son père devant elle. Elle fut remplit de rage et rejoignit Alexandra.

- Florina, ma fille comment vas-tu ?  
- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton père ! Ne faites pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

Elle avait repris ce ton dur qu'elle avait employé à Pré-au-lard face à Lucius Malfoy et ses soi-disant amis.

- Voyons Florina …  
- Non ! Vous voulez que je vous saute dans les bras alors que vous vouliez me livrer à Voldemort pour qu'il me tue et que vous avez laissé mère mourir sous mes yeux. Je ne vous aurez jamais cru ainsi père. Je croyais que vous l'aimiez !  
- Oui je l'aimais mais je n'ai rien pu faire puisqu'elle s'est mise entre toi et Voldemort. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi.  
- Mais pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? Pourquoi nous avoir séparé ?  
- On vous a séparé pour vous protéger et cela marchait très bien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annonce à Voldemort que tu devais le tuer dans un futur proche. Je n'avais pas le choix Florina, je devais rester auprès de lui.  
- Oui vous avez tellement peur de lui que vous êtes capable de lui donner la vie de vos propres enfants, dit Alexandra.  
- N'ais-je jamais été un bon père ou un bon oncle ?  
- Oh si vous l'avez été mais ce n'était que la face cachée de l'iceberg comme on dit chez les moldus. Moldus que vous détestez tant et à qui pourtant vous m'avez confié.  
- J'ai déjà reçu ma correction venant du maître pour cela mais vous ne comprendriez jamais mes raisons et celles de votre mère. Le maître ne devait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. On a préféré votre mère et moi vous séparer au lieu qu'il apprenne que vous étiez une source incroyable de pouvoir à toutes les deux.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Quelle nuit ? demanda Florina.  
- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas c'est normal mais …  
- L'incendie, dit Alexandra. Ce n'est pas un rêve mais un souvenir. C'est notre maison qui a brûlé !  
- Oui et on a préféré dire qu'Alexandra était morte dans l'incendie pour éviter de lui dire que c'était vous qui aviez produit ce feu à l'aide de vos pouvoirs alors que vous n'aviez qu'un an.  
- Mais si vous êtes le bras-droit de Voldemort pourquoi ne pas nous avoir livré directement à lui ?  
- Car je suis votre père et que je vous aime. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour vous, mais je devais rester auprès de lui.  
- Pourtant c'est cette vie que j'allais vivre aux côtés de Malfoy junior, père.  
- A la base c'était Alexandra qui lui était destiné.

Cette dernière sourit.

- On ne pouvait pas sauver les deux, cela aurait été trop louche venant de sorciers comme nous et comme Alexandra avait été blessée dans l'incendie, on a préféré la faire soigner auprès des Granger. Et ne me dit pas que tu as été malheureuse, j'ai tout fais pour que tu ne connaisses pas ce monde avant la fin de tes études.  
- Non, mais j'aurais une meilleure vie maintenant.  
- Je te le souhaite vraiment.  
- Et pourquoi étiez-vous obliger de rester auprès de lui ? demanda Alexandra.  
- Car j'ai fait un serment inviolable comme tout les bras-droit alors qu'on sortait de Poudlard et qu'il paraissait innocent malgré le respect qu'il imposait, seul sa mort peut nous libérer, finit-il par dire en regardant son maître.  
- Mais …  
Le rire glacial retenti dans le parc. Les filles se retournèrent et virent Voldemort riant avec Harry à ses pieds.  
- Harry !! cria Florina prête à se jeter sur lui.

Sa sœur la retint. « La vie de l'élu en dépend » cette phrase de la prophétie retentit dans son esprit. Les couples étaient formés, Harry devait vivre ! A moins qu'elle ne soit fausse ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne pouvait être mort. De plus il restait Nagini à tuer avant Voldemort. Pendant que Voldemort tourna le dos à sa nouvelle victime. Les sept amis purent voir bouger l'élu. Il n'était pas mort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait même pas vérifié, cela allait sûrement lui coûter très cher. Soudain le choixpeau atterrit dans les mains d'Alexandra, comme par magie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil. Se souvenant de l'escapade de Harry dans la chambre des secrets en deuxième année, elle savait qu'il pourrait l'aider.

- Wingardium leviosa, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle fit léviter le choixpeau jusqu'à Harry. Ce dernièr le prit et en sortit l'épée de Gryffondor. Il comprit pourquoi il l'avait dans les mains. Le seul moyen d'éliminer l'Horcruxe restant. Il se leva et enfonça l'épée dans le serpent qui reposait sur les épaules de son maître. Voldemort cria tout en se retournant vers Harry qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Je vous avais dis de ne pas me sous-estimez Tom, dit Harry.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Vous m'avez donné une part de vous cette nuit là, dit Harry en touchant sa cicatrice, et vous venez de l'éliminer. Il fallait que je meurs une fois pour que l'Horcruxe formé en moi soit aussi détruit, maintenant Tom vous êtes seul.

Pendant qu'Harry parlait avec Voldemort, Florina couru vers Harry pour lui prendre la main. Alexandra croisa le regard de Draco qui comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Les autres qui avaient suivit d'un œil la scène comprirent aussi que c'était à leur tour de jouer et ils s'échappèrent de leur combat. Ginny grâce à un sort de Chauve-Furie digne d'elle puis elle stupefixa Bellatrix. Draco et Blaise grâce à leur partenariat et plusieurs sorts de magie noire. Pansy fut aidé par madame Weasley qui venait d'être débarrassée du Mangemort qu'elle combattait à côté de la Serpentard. Et Ron fut secouru par sa sœur avec un sort d'entrave lancé dans le dos. Alexandra vint prendre la main de sa sœur puis Draco lui prit l'autre. Ginny et Blaise se mirent de l'autre côté de Harry tandis que Ron et Pansy fermèrent le cercle autour du mage noir. Ce dernier ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, sa rage contre Harry était bien trop grande. Harry en avait profité pour attirer son attention. Ils savaient au fond d'eux quoi faire et ils espéraient que cela marcherait sinon ils étaient perdus.

- Adieu Tom, dit finalement l'élu.  
- Avada Kedavra crièrent-ils tous ensemble d'une même voix.

Même s'il n'avait pas de baguette, une lumière intense s'échappa des mains liés, des couples et des sœurs Anton, pour former des petites sphères. Elles foncèrent toutes sur Voldemort. Celui-ci cria de douleur, à vous glacer le sang. Des rayons de lumières s'échappèrent de lui puis Voldemort disparut à tout jamais laissant son corps à terre.

Le silence s'abattit sur le parc comme si la nuit et la nature avait décidé de reprendre enfin ses droits. Puis des cris de joie fusèrent dans le camp de Harry. Les Aurors se dépêchèrent de coincer tous les Mangemorts encore en vie avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient.  
Les couples ne bougeaient plus de peur que s'ils se relâchaient les mains, il reviendrait mais n'en pouvant plus chacun ils coupèrent le lien entre eux pour se jeter dans les bras de l'un de l'autre dans un baiser passionné.

Un homme au loin sourit devant le spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Il était enfin libre et ses filles étaient entre les bonnes mains de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy.


	31. Chapter 31 : Retour à la normale

Chapitre 31 : Retour à la normale

Après la bataille, tout les élèves furent reconduits à l'intérieur de la grande salle ou on déposait les corps des défunts. L'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors nettoyaient le parc. De leur côté les héros de cette guerre restaient là à observer ce qui restait de la bataille. Ils étaient libres mais unis à vie, tous ensembles, par cette prophétie qui s'était finalement vérifiée. Ils avaient vaincus et le monde sorcier était enfin libre de toute menace dans l'immédiat. On pouvait se douter que les Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à filer se vengerait de leur maître mais pas maintenant. Au bout d'un moment, qui fut peut-être une heure ou deux, ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour voir le désastre de cette guerre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes des acclamations de joie les accueillirent. Tout ceux qui pouvaient tenir encore debout les trouvèrent pour les féliciter et les serrer dans leur bras. Ils s'échappèrent de la foule trop gênés pour pouvoir accepter des remerciements alors que tellement de gens souffraient autour d'eux à cause de la perte d'un proche. Ils virent avec horreur le corps de Fred entouré de toutes les têtes rousses. Ginny se blottit dans les bras de Blaise tandis que Pansy venait serrer Ron dans ses bras. George était anéantit. Il venait de perdre plus qu'un frère. Il venait de perdre une moitié de lui-même. Plus loin reposait le corps de Nymphadora Tonks, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus Lupin était tout comme le dernier jumeau des Weasley : anéantit. Il s'accrochait au corps de sa femme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry s'accroupit à ses côtés et le loup garou se jeta dans ses bras. Le survivant lui murmura des paroles douces puis lui rappela qu'il avait encore son fils. Teddy Lupin venait de naître il y a quelques jours et jamais il ne connaîtrait sa mère mais il aurait toujours son père et Harry son parrain, deux hommes tout deux extraordinaires. La semaine qui suivit fut remplit de mélancolie pour tous les habitants du château. Entre les enterrements et la reprise des cours et des révisions pour les ASPIC, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. La semaine d'après était une semaine d'examen pour les cinquièmes et les septièmes. Alexandra et Florina étaient toutes stressées et entraînaient leurs amoureux et leurs amis dans un tourbillon de révisions intenses. Ils commencèrent le lundi par examen de Potion pratique suivit par les écrits de Potion et Métamorphose l'après-midi. Le mardi fut le plus dur pour les septièmes années quand ils virent que c'était le professeur Rogue qui leur faisait passer leur examen de DCFM avec l'aide du professeur Lupin qui sera le nouveau professeur l'année suivante. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de Tonks et de sa bonne humeur.

- C'est dur, dit Blaise en sortant de la salle de DCFM exprimant ce que tout le monde ressentait.  
- J'espère que Rogue sera moins dur qu'en potion, ajouta Harry.  
- Tu peux rêver, dit Ron, bien qu'il soit en vérité dans notre camp, je ne pense pas qu'il change pour nos cours.  
- Je pense, que Remus lui interdira d'être trop dur avec nous, dit Florina en venant prendre la main de Harry.  
- En tout cas avec moi il a toujours été… exemplaire, dit Draco.  
- Parle pour toi, tu es son neveu, un Serpentard et le fils d'un Mangemort. Normal qu'il t'ait toujours favorisé, dit Alexandra avec un grand sourire.  
- Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit le Serpentard en courant après sa petite amie sous les regards attendris des autres couples.

Quand la troupe arriva dans la grande salle, Draco et Alexandra étaient déjà assis à la table des Gryffondors en train de s'embrasser. L'un des deux avait fini par céder ce que voulait l'autre.

- Eh ! Il y a des chambres pour ça ! dit Ron en s'asseyant en face d'eux avec Pansy.

Draco lâcha les lèvres de la lionne et se retourna vers le rouquin avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- On sait mais la chambre est trop loin, finit-il par dire en reprenant les lèvres de sa douce.

Devant la tête dépité du Weasley tout le monde se mit à rire même les deux tourtereaux.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise en lui faisant un petit bisou.  
- Ton frère, dit Draco.  
- Comme d'hab, fit-elle en haussant les épaules exprès pour enrager son frère.  
- Hé ! cria Ron.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de plus belle. Soudain le silence se fit dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de se lever pour prendre la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont en pleine semaine d'examen et que les esprits ne sont pas très joyeux mais la vie continue et pour vous motiver un peu et vous redonnez goût à la vie, les professeurs et moi-même ont décidés qu'après le match opposant les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles samedi, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-lard afin que vous puissiez préparer le bal de fin d'année qui aura lieu le samedi suivant au nom de tout ceux qui ont donnés leur vie pour nous.

Des cris de joie fusèrent dans la salle. C'était la première fois que le bal de fin d'année était ouvert à tous. Un beau cadeau de la part du directeur pour leur faire oublier les semaines passées. Après l'annonce de cette nouvelle, l'école était en effervescence même ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher reprenaient vie. Tous voulaient rendre hommage à ceux tombés au combat en leur montrant qu'ils gardaient espoir, où qu'ils soient. Avec la bonne humeur qui envahissait l'enceinte de Poudlard, les examens passèrent plus vite et le vendredi midi quand les septièmes années rendirent leur copie d'histoire de la magie, tous crièrent de joie.

- Enfin fini ! cria Ron en se posant à leur table.  
- Ouais et pour que la vie soit parfaite il faut que demain on batte les Poufsouffles et vous par la même occasion, dit Sandra.  
- Les Poufsouffles d'accord mais ne comptez pas nous battre cette année, répliqua Harry.  
- Mais oui mon chéri, on verra ça.  
- Il n'y a pas de « on verra » on gagnera cette coupe ! dit Draco en tapant du point sur la table faisant sursauter quelques premières années assis pas loin.  
- Mais oui mais oui, dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur devant l'emportement de Draco Malfoy qui détestait perdre surtout face aux lions.  
- Au fait où est Blaise ?  
- Avec Ginny, qui d'autre ? dit Pansy.  
- Oui qui d'autre ? dit Ron un peu renfrogné.

Le lendemain c'est aux couleurs des Serpents et des Blaireaux que la salle fut décorée pour le petit déjeuné. Pour ce dernier match qui déterminerait le gagnant de la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, chaque maison portait fièrement ses propres couleurs. Mais comme pour les tables de la grande salle, les gradins étaient un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Depuis la fin de la guerre les maisons se mélangeait. Seuls les quelques Serpentards restés à Poudlard, avaient du mal à se mêler aux autres. Plus de la moitié des élèves verts et argents étaient partis rejoindre leurs parents et ils avaient honte de cela, de la mauvaise influence passée de leur maison. Mais grâce aux quatre héros appartenant à Serpentard, ils étaient acceptés au même titre que les autres. Par contre cette histoire ne plaisait pas à Draco qui avait dû pour le match contre les Poufsouffle, remplacer l'un de ses poursuiveurs et ses deux batteurs. Même si cela avait surpris plus d'un, les sœurs Greengrass étaient restées au château sous la couverture de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que Nott, Crabbe et Goyle dans l'équipe qui étaient partis laissant la place à d'autres élèves pas forcément plus compétant. Mais les nouveaux, Denis Landy, Lucas Harper et Graham Pritchard étaient totalement dévoués à Draco tout comme à Florina et Blaise, donc tout se passait pour le mieux.

Le match fut des plus féroces sans pour autant avoir de violence. Alexandra n'aurait pas pardonné à Draco, s'il en avait usé. C'était Blaise et le gardien des Poufsouffles qui étaient en forme. Ils ne laissaient passer presque aucun but. Du coup le match était des plus séré mais les Serpentards avaient quand même de l'avance, au plus grand plaisir de Draco qui parcourait le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or.

« Il faut gagner du temps pour qu'on marque le plus de point possible mais il ne faut surtout pas que ça soit ce maudit d'attrapeur qui attrape le vif d'or. On ne peut pas perdre ! Si on ne peut pas avoir la première place, je veux au moins la deuxième ! Allez Florina et Greengrass ! »

Soudain un rayon doré attira l'attention de Draco. Il regarda dans cette direction mais il fut éblouit par le soleil qui commençait à chauffer Poudlard en cette mi-juin. Mais en détournant le regard il la vit, cette petite balle dorée qu'il cherchait tant. Soudain l'attrapeur adverse le dépassa à vive allure. Lui aussi avait vu le vif d'or. Alors Draco partit à sa poursuite. Heureusement pour lui, son père avait fait quelque chose de bien en offrant à son équipe des Nimbus 2001 bien plus rapide que la comète 290 de son adversaire. Il arriva donc au niveau du Poufsouffle très rapidement et ils volèrent côte à côte jusqu'au vif d'or. Tout deux levèrent leur main et celle du Poufsouffle toucha la petite balle mais il s'était penché trop en avant et perdit l'équilibre ce qui permit à Draco d'attraper le vif d'or. Voyant que l'attrapeur adverse tombait. Il se jeta à son secours. Il le rattrapa puis le fit s'asseoir derrière lui avant de descendre vers le sol en levant le vif d'or signalant la fin du match.

- Et Serpentard l'emporte !! 270 à 70, dit la voix du commentateur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les verts et argents crièrent de joie et les lions aussi puisqu'ils venaient de gagner de peu la coupe.

Dans les vestiaires des Serpentards c'était la fête. Même s'il n'avait pas gagné la coupe, ils avaient gagné ce match avec une nouvelle équipe après seulement deux semaines d'entraînement. Ils étaient fiers d'eux. Florina sortit la première et trouva Harry adossé au mur.

- Félicitations, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.  
- Dit plutôt que t'es là pour narguer Draco.  
- Moi ? Non jamais !  
- Mais oui, dit-elle en rigolant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Tout les deux avaient réussi à trouver leur équilibre. La haine c'était définitivement transformé en amour, tout comme pour alexandra et Draco. La deuxième jumelle fit son apparition pour attendre la capitaine des serpents. Draco sortit et sourit à la vue de sa petite amie.

- Je meurs de faim on va manger ? dit-il en écartant les bras pour que la lionne vienne y prendre place.  
- Attention monsieur Malfoy à faim, vite, vite, dépêchons-nous ! dit Alexandra en riant.  
- Oui et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te moquer de moi sinon c'est une séance de chatouille qui t'attend ma lionne.  
- Et ça recommence, dirent en chœur Harry et Florina.

Malgré tout l'amour qui les unissait, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chamailler comme avant qu'ils sortent ensemble, au grand bonheur de leur amie. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, l'humeur était joyeuse même du côté des blaireaux. Ils étaient bons joueurs. De plus Draco avait sauvé l'un des leurs. Avant que le repas soit servit, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit dans toute la salle.

- Mes chers élèves, je tiens à signaler que nous venons d'assister à un très beau match et je suis fier de tous nos joueurs pour tout ces matchs qui nous ont diverti pendant cette année. Pour faire le décompte des points. Poufsouffle est quatrième avec 320 point, précédé de près par Serdaigle avec 330 pour la troisième place. La deuxième place est à Serpentard avec 780 points et nos gagnants sont les Gryffondors avec 790 points.

Sous les acclamations des lions, Dumbledore claqua dans ses mains et fit apparaître des banderoles rouge et or accroché au plafond

- Oui, oui, bravo Gryffondor mais bravo aussi à Serpentard qui malgré le match perdu contre vous, vous suivent de très près.

Les quelques Serpentards acclamèrent aussi les paroles du directeur.

- Oui je vous l'ai dit que c'était possible ! dit Blaise. 20 points de plus et on les battait !

Tous rigolaient devant l'excitation de Blaise. Ginny lui fit un bisou pour le calmer. Il était si content cette année qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi.

- Je veux vous dire aussi que notre concierge monsieur Rusard, vous attendra à 14 heures pour vérifier vos autorisations de sortie.

A 14 heures nos huit amis étaient devant la porte du hall, étant majeurs ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autorisations. Ils prirent une diligence et allèrent à Pré-au-lard. Les filles allèrent dans le magasin « Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers » pour choisir leurs robes tandis que les garçons se dirigèrent vers le magasin « Zonko, magasin de farces et attrapes » pour faire quelques emplettes.

Du côté des filles, elles essayèrent pleins de robes avant d'en choisir une. Elles furent contente de leurs choix puis elles allèrent aux « trois balais » attendre les garçons le temps qu'ils choisissent leur costume. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi les garçons les rejoignirent enfin.

- Alors les filles vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? demanda Draco.  
- Oui, répondirent-elles en souriant.  
- Et vous avez acheté quoi ?  
- Surprise ! dit Alexandra.  
- Allez dit moi au moins si ça s'accorde avec moi ? supplia Draco.  
- Monsieur Malfoy, soyez patient samedi prochain n'est pas si loin, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin typique Malfoyen.  
- Eh ! Tu déteins sur elle ! rouspéta Ron.

Tout le monde rigola.

- Ronald, dit-elle en soupirant, toi, tu ne changes pas le moins du monde, répliqua la jumelle brune faisant rire de plus belle ses amis et faisant bouder Ron.  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri je t'aime comme tu es, dit Pansy pour rattraper les paroles d'Alexandra sachant très bien qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Ronald Weasley ! s'énerva Pansy. Depuis quand doutes-tu de mes sentiments ?  
- Je…je n'ai jamais douté ma puce, se rattrapa Ron rouge comme une pivoine.

Pansy se retenait de rire devant l'air désolé de son petit ami si maladroit.

- Et alors vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir nous dire au moins la couleur de vos robes ? essaya Blaise à son tour.  
- Non, répondit Ginny.  
- Même si…

Il lui chuchota le reste à son oreille pour pas que les autres entendent même si tous avaient compris en voyant Ginny rougir, tout autant que son frère.

- Non, sache juste que ça va avec la couleur de mes cheveux, dit-elle en se ressaisissant.  
- Ça m'aide, merci, dit-il sur un ton ironique.  
- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant. Mais moi aussi je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air vexé du Serpentard.  
- Et je me demandais…, dit Harry.  
- Non Harry je ne dirais rien, dit Florina.  
- Mais…je n'ai rien dit, se plaignait Harry avec une mine boudeuse qui fit rire tout le monde autour d'eux.

Même la jumelle blonde qui essayait de garder son sérieux ne pu résister et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser amoureux.


	32. Chapter 32 : Remise des diplômes

Chapitre 32 : Remise des diplômes

Le soir du bal les filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la Préfète-en-chef pour se préparer. Elles prirent leur douche puis s'habillèrent, se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent les unes les autres. Elles resplendissaient. Les garçons étant déjà partis les attendre en bas de l'escalier de marbre comme le voulait la tradition, elles purent sortir de la chambre. Toute la semaine les garçons avaient voulu savoir à quoi ressemblaient leurs robes et elles avaient refusé de leur répondre mais maintenant qu'on était le jour J elles avaient peur de leurs réactions. Est-ce qu'elles vont leur plaire ? Arrivées en haut de l'escalier, elles hésitèrent à se montrer. Toutes les filles autour d'elle se retournaient vers elles et cela les intimidait.

- Allez les filles on n'a pas eu peur de Voldemort, on ne va pas avoir peur d'un stupide bal, non ? dit la rouquine.  
- Ouais elle a raison à trois on y va, dit Florina. Un. Deux…Trois.

Les quatre amies apparurent en haut des marches et toute la gente masculine se retournèrent pour les regarder, oubliant pour la plupart leurs cavalières déjà pendues à leurs bras. Même les filles se disaient qu'elles étaient bien ridicules dans leur robe par rapport à elles. Harry, Ron, Draco et Blaise, n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Toute la semaine ils s'étaient imaginé à quoi pourrait ressembler leurs petites amies mais ils étaient bien loin de la réalité. Quatre déesses venaient d'apparaître à leurs yeux et elles étaient là pour eux. Florina portaient une robe rose dos nu. Le décolleté était plongeant sans être provoquant. (.fr/ui/1/08/02/10520602_) La couleur de la robe allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux bouclés qu'elle avait laissé tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était accordée avec Harry qui portait un costume sorcier noir. Alexandra avait enfilé une robe bleue sans bretelles. Des motifs blancs recouvraient le tissu soyeux séré au niveau de sa poitrine. De là l'étoffe retombait autour de la Gryffondor avec légèreté. (.) Comme sa sœur, elle avait laissé ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules. Draco portait un costume de sorcier beige, ce qui s'accordait avec la robe bleue d'Alexandra. Ginny quand à elle avait décidé de porter une robe brun orangée avec des reflets ors. Il y avait une bretelle large et une toute fine de l'autre coté d'où descendait des broderies de couleur or jusqu'à la large ceinture orange cousue au niveau de la taille. La couleur de la robe faisait ressortir le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux qu'elle avait remonté en un chignon d'où ressortaient plusieurs mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage. (.fr/ui/2/94/66/27888866_) Elle fut contente de son choix quand elle vu Blaise dans son beau costume noir et blanc qui la fixait avec adoration. Pansy, elle, avait décidé d'enfiler une robe de soirée de couleur violette qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux noir tombant aussi sur ses épaules. Ils avaient poussé depuis le début de l'année. Comme pour Alexandra, la robe ne portait pas de bretelle. Avec quelques broderies blanches, le tissu formait des plis dans le bas de la robe qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir plusieurs épaisseurs. (.)  
Ron dans son costume noir affichait un grand sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu sa princesse aussi belle. Une fois en bas des marches les garçons donnèrent leur bras, que les filles s'empressèrent d'attraper.

- Tu es magnifique, dit Harry à Florina.  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu es éblouissante, dit Draco à l'oreille d'Alexandra.  
- Merci, contente que ça te plaise. Sommes-nous assez bien accordés à ton goût, mon prince ? dit-elle avec un ton moqueur.  
- Ma dame, vous me faites honneur, répondit-il en jouant son jeu en lui baisant la main, ce qui la fit rire.

- Tu es…tu es…, commença Ron un peu maladroit.  
- Je suis ? demanda Pansy en souriant devant l'air béat de son homme.  
- Il n'y a pas de mot assez bien pour te décrire.  
- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

Malgré que Ron soit maladroit, il était romantique et attentionné ce qui faisait fondre Pansy qui ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma déesse, dit Blaise.  
- Depuis quand une déesse appartient-elle à un humain ?  
- Depuis que celui-ci a réussit à emprisonner son cœur et que pour le punir elle a emprisonné le sien. Elle ne peut plus s'éloigner de lui sans lui briser le cœur et inversement.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, beau chevalier, je resterais toujours à tes côtés car je ne survivrais pas sans mon cœur, dit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Le couple aimait les jeux de mots et les métaphores. Ils n'hésitaient pas à en utiliser dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Après toutes ces paroles échangées, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour assister au repas d'avant bal. Alexandra et Draco avait vraiment fait du bon travail pour la décoration de la salle. Plusieurs petites tables étaient installées dans toute la salle. Des fleurs, des banderoles, des ballons, des serpentins étaient accrochés dans la salle. Il y avait même des papillons qui voletaient dans les airs comme dans un vrai conte de fée. Le plafond magique était parsemé d'étoiles et d'étoiles filantes. Tout était magique pour l'une des dernières soirées à Poudlard des septièmes années.

Après le repas, les tables disparurent pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Les musiques s'enchaînèrent et nos héros dansèrent jusqu'à s'épuiser. Lorsque les premiers airs de musique du premier slow retentirent, les quatre couples se dirigèrent vers le centre de la piste. Au lieu de les rejoindre, les autres élèves formèrent un cercle autour de leurs sauveurs. Ils étaient si beaux, si unis, si amoureux, qu'ils formaient un beau tableau. Colin Crivey en les voyants ne pu s'empêcher de prendre son appareil photo qu'il portait toujours sur lui afin d'immortaliser l'instant. Puis Neville et Luna s'avancèrent eux aussi au centre de la piste, ils sortaient ensemble depuis six mois déjà, et s'aimaient toujours autant. Les autres couples sortirent de leur torpeur et les suivirent sur la piste. Pour les slows suivant, nos héros s'échangèrent leur partenaire pour que tous puissent danser avec leurs amis, même si Ginny avaient du mal à quitter Blaise. Il lui restait une année à Poudlard, et le fait de la passer seule ne la réjouissait pas beaucoup. Vers trois heures du matin, les Préfets-en-chef s'éclipsèrent sans être vus. Ils rejoignirent leur appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco pris Alexandra dans ses bras. Il aimait respirer la senteur de ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire sans toi ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Euh laisse-moi réfléchir ? Rien je crois, répondit-elle un sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
- Eh !  
- Bah quoi ? Je ne fais que te répondre mon chéri.  
- Je sais mais je déteste quand tu as raison.  
- Il faut immortaliser l'instant, Draco Malfoy qui dit que j'ai raison.  
- Oui, dit-il en la serrant tout fort contre lui. Je t'aime, finit-il par lui souffler à l'oreille après un court silence.  
- Depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, monsieur Malfoy, que tu me dises ses mots.  
- Et madame Malfoy ça te dit ?  
- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, pas sûre de bien comprendre.  
- Oui je ne me vois plus passer ma vie sans toi, alors accepterais-tu de t'appeler madame Malfoy et passer tout les jours du reste de ta vie avec moi ?  
- Oui, dit-elle en un souffle.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui je t'aime monsieur Malfoy et je veux rester toute ma vie à vos côté donc oui je veux vous épouser.  
- Oh c'est merveilleux, dit-il en la faisant tourner autour de lui. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime, finit-il en lui faisant un bisou entre chaque « je t'aime ».

Alexandra rigola devant la joie de son fiancé. Oui, elle, Alexandra Anton, anciennement appelé Hermione Granger, allait épouser Draco Malfoy son ancien ennemi de toujours. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Après ce petit bonheur, Alexandra, le fit taire en l'embrassant amoureusement. Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant et il finit par l'emmener dans sa chambre où ils passèrent la première des plus belle nuit de leur vie. Elle avait décidé de se donner entièrement pour la première fois à l'homme qui allait partager le reste de sa vie, à son âme sœur.

Le lendemain se déroulait la remise des diplômes, ils allaient savoir si oui ou non ils avaient reçu leurs ASPIC. Hermione se réveilla doucement et tomba dans l'océan gris de son amour. Il était déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment et ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir.

- Bonjour petite lionne.  
- Bonjour, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Leur baiser se prolongea et se fit plus fougueux. Se fut Draco qui avec du mal du se reprendre avant qu'ils atteignent le point de non retour. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait en avance pour la cérémonie.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur mais aurais-tu oublié qu'on reçoit nos diplômes aujourd'hui.  
- Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai !

Elle se leva en vitesse sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était nue et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hep, hep, mon cœur ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça mais je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, te vois ainsi.

Elle s'arrêta net pour se regarder. Elle se retourna vers son homme et se mit à rougir. Draco rigola en voyant sa fiancée se mettre à chercher partout ses vêtements éparpiller dans la pièce tout en évitant de se montrer.

- J'ai déjà tout vu, tu sais ?

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et le regarda. Il la regardait amoureusement avec un sourire mi moqueur, mi sincère. Elle courut sur le lit et l'embrassa.

- Viens prendre ta douche avec moi, dit-elle sensuellement.  
- Ça c'est une offre que je ne peux refuser, dit-il en sortant de sous les couvertures pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il enfila son peignoir et tendit à la jeune fille une chemise longue à lui. Puis ils sortirent de la chambre pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard ils étaient enfin prêts et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la grande salle, redevenue elle-même, pour prendre leur petit déjeuné avant la remise des diplômes. Alexandra se posa à côté de sa sœur avec Draco.

- Où avez-vous disparu hier soir ? demanda Florina avec un sourire malicieux.  
- On est retourné à l'appartement et Draco m'a demandé en mariage !  
- Quoi ! demandèrent-ils tous en chœur en se retournant vers eux.  
- Hé oui, me voilà coincé à vie, ajouta Draco.

Les autres rigolèrent en voyant Alexandra frapper le Serpentard.

- Mais pour le meilleur, essaya-t-il de se rattraper.  
- Et pour le pire, ajouta sa fiancée avec un regard noir qui fit rire de plus belle leurs amis.  
- Félicitations, dit Florina en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Harry, assis de l'autre côté de sa petite amie, se leva pour prendre aussi les futurs mariés dans ses bras. Ron, Pansy, Ginny et Blaise, assis de l'autre côté de la table ne firent que les féliciter en souriant. Ils étaient tous content pour eux. Après avoir déjeuné ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en regardant une dernière fois la grande salle. Dans la fin de mâtinée ils repartiraient tous chez eux, pour ne plus revenir avant longtemps, voir jamais. Ils étaient mélancoliques alors ils regardaient tous les recoins du château pour êtres sûrs de ne pas oublier ses sept années qui venaient de s'écouler. Quand ils atteignirent les grandes portes du hall, une voix les appela. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Colin Crivey.

- Attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry en prenant les cinq photos qu'il lui tendait.  
- C'est mon cadeau d'adieu.

Ils furent surprit de voir que c'était eux en train de danser seuls au milieu de la piste. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la veille qu'ils avaient été au centre des attentions à ce point là.

- Il y a une pour chaque couple, et une autre pour Ginny pour que tu puisses l'emmener ici l'année prochaine.  
- Merci Colin, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ce garçon avait été dans sa classe pendant six ans mais jamais avant il n'avait manifesté autant d'attention envers elle, juste pour Harry. Elle fut touchée par sa gentillesse. Ils finirent par sortir dans le parc et s'asseoir sur les chaises installées devant l'estrade. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà là et ils leur souriaient. Quand tous les élèves furent présent, la cérémonie pu commencer. Le professeur McGonagall les appela un par un comme pendant leur premier jour dans cette école lors de la cérémonie de répartition. Florina fut appelée en premier dans le groupe au lieu d'Alexandra, ce qui l'inquiéta, puis se fut Draco, suivit de Pansy, Harry et Ron et tous les autres. A la fin Alexandra ne fut toujours pas appelée et tenait fermement la main de Draco pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui disait-il à son oreille.

Mais cela ne la soulagea pas le moins de monde. A la fin de la liste, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours.

- Maintenant je vais appeler la première de votre promotion qui a eu les meilleures notes jamais eu auparavant, Alexandra Anton.

La lionne fut soulagée mais surprise. Elle était première de sa promotion. Draco l'embrassa pour la féliciter puis la laissa partir vers l'estrade sous l'œil fier d'un homme au loin. Elle se retrouva devant le directeur qui lui souriait.

- Vous avez eu peur de ne pas être appelé, miss Anton.  
- Oui un peu.  
- Eh bien vous m'impressionnez, malgré vos notes excellentes et les événements passés, vous restez toujours aussi modeste et peu sûre de vous. Félicitation et bonne continuation avec monsieur Malfoy, miss Malfoy, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Mais comment…? Je…

Le directeur rigola ce qui surprit l'assemblée qui n'avait pu entendre leur discussion.

- Vous oubliez que je sais toujours tout, miss Anton.

Elle sourit puis rejoignit ses amis qui la regardaient avec un air interrogateur.

- Il m'a appelé miss Malfoy, répondit-elle à leur question silencieuse.

Ils rigolèrent à leur tour avec Alexandra.

- Ce bon vieux Dumbledore, dit Harry, il ne changera jamais.  
- Oh non, ajoutèrent-ils en chœur.

Après la cérémonie, ils retournèrent à leurs appartements pour préparer leurs affaires. Une fois les valises prêtes, tous ensemble ils firent un dernier tour du château qui les avait vus grandir, se haïr et pour finir s'aimer. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences afin de rejoindre le Poudlard Express qui allait les emmener loin de Poudlard, vers de nouvelles aventures, leur nouvelle vie.

« THE END »


	33. Epilogue: Comment le futur atil changé

(ce chapitre est une reprise remixer de l'épilogue du tome 7 de JKR donc ne m'appartient pas vraiment ^^ c'est pour vous montrer les changements qu'à provoqué l'arriver de Florina Anton.)

Epilogue : Comment le futur a-t-il changé ?

Cette année-là, l'automne sembla arriver brusquement. En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Les fumées des pots d'échappements et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d'araignée dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, tandis que la petite famille traversait d'un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie. Deux énormes cages bringuebalaient sur les chariots chargés de bagages que poussaient les parents. Les hiboux qui y étaient enfermés lançaient des hululements indignés et la fillette aux cheveux blonds traînait en pleurnichant derrière ses frères, accrochée au bras libre de son père puisque l'autre tenait son petit frère.

- Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi, tu iras, lui promit Harry.  
- Deux ans, dit Lily en reniflant. Je veux aller tout de suite !

Les banlieusards regardaient les hiboux avec curiosité au passage de la famille qui se frayait un chemin en direction de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. La voix d'Albus, qui marchait devant lui, parvint à Harry au milieu de la clameur environnante. Ses fils avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture :

- Je n'irai pas ! Je n'irai pas à Serpentard !  
- James, arrête un peu ! s'exclama Florina.  
- J'ai simplement dit qu'il y serait peut-être comme toi, fit remarquer James en adressant un sourire à son jeune frère. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera peut-être à Serp…

Mais James croisa le regard de sa mère et se tut. Les six Potter s'approchèrent de la barrière. D'un air supérieur, James jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule, prit le chariot des mains de sa mère et se mit à courir. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

- Vous m'écrirez, hein ? demanda aussitôt Albus, tirant profit de l'absence momentanée de son frère.  
- Tous les jours, si tu veux, proposa Florina.  
- Pas tous les jours, répliqua précipitamment Albus. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu'une fois par mois.  
- Nous avons écrit à James trois fois par semaine, l'année dernière, dit Florina.  
- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il te raconte sur Poudlard, ajouta Harry. Il aime bien se moquer de toi, ton frère.

Côte à côte, ils poussèrent le deuxième chariot en prenant de la vitesse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la barrière, Albus fit une grimace mais il n'y eu aucun choc et la famille émergea sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l'épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Des silhouettes indistinctes s'affairaient au milieu de cette brume dans laquelle James s'était déjà volatilisé.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Albus.

Anxieux, il scrutait les formes imprécises qu'ils croisaient en s'avançant sur le quai.

- On va les trouver, lui répondit Florina d'un ton rassurant.

Mais la vapeur était dense et il était difficile de reconnaître les visages. Les voix, qui semblaient désincarnées, étaient étrangement sonores, comme surnaturelles. Harry crut entendre Percy discourir bruyamment sur les règlements en matière de balais et fut content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas aller lui dire bonjour…

- Je crois que c'est eux, Al, dit soudain Florina.

Un groupe de quatre personnes émergea de la brume, à côté du tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Florina, Lily, Charles et Albus arrivèrent devant eux que leur visage devint net.

- Salut, dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé.

Ambre, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? demanda Draco à Harry. Moi, oui. Alexandra ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Alexandra. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi.  
- En fait, je lui ai vraiment jeté un sortilège de Confusion, murmura Draco à Harry pendant qu'ils chargeaient à bord du train la grosse valise et le hibou d'Albus. J'avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur et, entre nous, je peux très bien m'en passer en utilisant un charme super sensoriel.

De retour sur le quai, ils trouvèrent Lily et Edmond, le jeune frère d'Ambre, discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.

- Si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, on te déshérite, lança Draco. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.  
- Draco !

Lily et Edmond éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Ambre avaient un air grave.

- Il dit ça pour rire, assurèrent Alexandra et Florina.

Mais Draco ne faisait plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard d'Harry, il lui montra d'un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètre. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s'était un peu dissipé et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.

- Regarde qui est là.

Ron Weasley, un manteau boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec sa femme Pansy et leur fille Nancy. La jeune fille ressemblait à sa mère autant que Lily à Florina. Apercevant Harry, Draco, Alexandra et Florina qui l'observaient, Ron leur adressa un signe de la main et s'avança vers eux.

- Voici les Weasley, dit Draco. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure qu'elle en classe, Ambie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère.  
- Draco, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Alexandra, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école ! De plus elles se connaissent depuis toutes petites.  
- Tu as raison, admit Draco. Désolé.  
- Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, c'est à marquer dans les anales, dit Ron en arrivant.  
- Très drôle, bouda un peu Draco.  
- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Pansy.  
- Bien et vous ? répondit Alexandra.  
- Nancy est excitée comme une puce mais autrement nous allons bien.  
- Alors, vous n'avez pas vu ma sœur et son mari et leurs trois monstres ?  
- Non, pas encore, dit Florina.  
- Hé !

James avait réapparu. Il s'était délesté de sa grosse valise, de son hibou et du chariot et, de toute évidence, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

- Teddy est là-bas, dit-il, tout essoufflé, en pointant l'instant l'index par-dessus son épaule, vers les nuages de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? Il embrassait Victoire !

Il leva les yeux vers les adultes, manifestement déçu par leur absence de réaction.

- Notre Teddy ! Teddy lupin ! En train d'embrasser notre Victoire ! Notre cousine ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait…  
- Tu les as dérangés ? s'exclama derrière lui Ginny Weasley accompagné par Blaise Zabini et leur fils Dimitri et leurs deux filles Claire et Emeline. Tu es comme Ron…  
- …et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! ajouta James comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair.  
- Oh, ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! murmura Emeline Zabini avec ravissement.  
- Teddy ferait vraiment partie de la famille, ajouta Lily.  
- Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine avec Remus, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça ce serait fait ?  
- Ouais ! s'écria James avec enthousiasme. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al…Teddy et Rem pourraient avoir la mienne, elle est plus grande !  
- Non, répliqua fermement Harry. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurai décidé de démolir la maison. Alors comment vont nos Zabini préférés ?  
- Bien et les Potter, Malfoy et Weasley comment vont-ils ? répondit Blaise avec un sourire  
- Bien aussi.

Il consulta la vielle montre bosselé qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fergus Harper, le grand-père de sa femme Florina et de sa sœur jumelle et meilleure amie : Alexandra.

- Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train.  
- N'oublie pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville ! dit Florina à James qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.  
- Maman, je ne peux pas transmettre des amitiés à un professeur !  
- Mais tu connais bien Neville…  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
- En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des amitiés…  
Il hocha la tête d'un air navré devant la sottise de sa mère et, pour se défouler, donna un coup de pied en direction d'Albus.  
- A plus tard, Al. Fais attention aux Sombrals.  
- Je croyais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient invisibles !

James éclata de rire. Il autorisa sa mère à l'embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père puis bondit dans le train qui se remplissait rapidement, suivit de Claire. Ils les virent agiter la main vers eux avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver leurs amis.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Sombrals, dit Harry à Albus. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles, elles n'ont rien d'effrayant. De toute façon, tu n'iras pas à l'école dans les diligences, on t'y emmènera en barque.

Florina embrassa Albus.

- On se reverra à Noël.  
- Au revoir, Al, dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui. N'oublie pas que Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t'approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n'auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n'importe quoi. Et puis Ambre et Nancy sont avec toi.  
- Et si je suis à Serpentard ?

La question qu'il avait murmurée était destinée uniquement à son père. Harry savait que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Albus à révéler à quel point sa peur profonde et sincère.

Harry s'accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Des quatre enfants de Harry, Albus était le seul à avoir les yeux de Lily.

- Albus Severus, dit-il.

Il parlait à mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors de Florina. Elle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne pas écouter, adressant des signes de la main à Ambre et Nancy qui étaient montées dans le train.

- Tes deux prénom t'ont été donné, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeur de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré.  
- Mais dis-moi simplement…  
- …si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, comme pour ta mère il y a dix-neuf ans, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, Al. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.  
- Vraiment ?  
- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, dit Harry.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses enfants jusqu'à maintenant et lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, il vit sur le visage d'Albus une expression émerveillée. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation. Albus sauta dans le train et Florina ferma la porte derrière lui. A côté d'eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s'être tournées vers les huit parents et surtout vers Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? interrogea Albus tandis qu'Ambre, Nancy et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.

Albus, Ambre, Edmond, Lily, Charles, Emeline, Dimitri et Nancy éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouges d'excitation. Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même s'il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s'éloigner ainsi de lui…

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa sans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

- Tout se passera bien pour lui, murmura Florina.

Harry la regarda puis, d'un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
- J'en suis sûr.  
Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien.

Deux ans plus tard Lily Alice Potter, Edmond Frédéric Malfoy, Emeline Zabini firent leur entrée à Poudlard, rejoignant ainsi leur amis et famille : James Sirius Potter, Claire Zabini, Albus Severus Potter, Ambre Elladora Malfoy, Nancy Weasley.

Deux ans encore après, c'est au tour de Charles Fergus Potter et de Dimitri Zabini de rentrer en première année à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre : Poudlard.

* * *

Tout d'abord merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui ont suivit ma fic. et oui voilà c'est finit mais je n'ai pu me résoudre donc si vous voyez une nouvelle fic appelé "les complications du temps" et bien c'est la suite avec les enfants de nos chers héros ^^ bisous et merci encore


End file.
